


MHA watches Death Battle

by Zayden_StormVoid



Series: Tales of the Dekuverse [1]
Category: Death Battle (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, Death Battle, F/M, Harems, Humor, Multiverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Violence, Watching the multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 123,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayden_StormVoid/pseuds/Zayden_StormVoid
Summary: What kind of shenanigans and reactions will MHA characters have when they watch Death Battle? Answer: laughter, romantic drama, and real drama.Enough Talk! Its TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Tales of the Dekuverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840900
Comments: 454
Kudos: 582





	1. A Gift from Another World

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME LADIES AND GENTS TO MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE!
> 
> This is Zayden StormVoid, and that's right I'm doing it! I figured that I too had a say in whether or not to do this and I said: Why not? So here I am with the first chapter of MHA watches Death Battle!
> 
> This chapter will be shorter than my previous stories, mostly because its a basic prologue. But not to worry, I will be posting more chapters very shortly, or as shortly as can be with my hectic life and long breaks. I also have this fic cross-posted on Fanfiction.net and I will be making a sister story to this for the MCU as well.
> 
> This fic will have Izuku with a harem of the girls listed already but more girls will Possibly be added, like the pro heroines, but that is to be debated. I will also have the other Class-1B girls with the other guys of my choosing because Izuku can't have all the fun.
> 
> I won't have an end note in this first chapter since that screw everything over for the other end notes.
> 
> Anyways, to wrap things up, I do not own My Hero Academia, that belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or Death Battle, that is a web series owned by the similarly named channel, or any of the other fandoms that will be shown in later chapters.
> 
> Now, without further ado: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

It was a quiet day at U.A. High School, one of, if not The, Best Hero School in the world. It would be nice to that it was a normal day as well, but given this world full of superpowers, Heroes and Villains, and typical, teenage, high school drama, any semblance of the word 'normal' has been proven moot.

Nezu was walking around the school whilst classes were going on, hoping to hear about any gossip, to intrigue his intelligent, sadistic mind, or find any evidence of any possible leak to the League of Villains. Nezu hated the thought of a traitor among the school, be it student or staff member, but after multiple encounters with the League that only U.A. staff would know about and many of the students having the right Quirks and intellect to ease drop easily, the evidence that one of their own was a leak to the Villains was growing more and more evident.

_'They haven't made a move so far, but it is good to find out, so that we do not get caught with guard down, again.'_ Nezu thought.

Suddenly, as he was walking outside of Gym Gamma, a mysterious portal suddenly materialized.

Nezu jumped back, startled. 'A Villain attack?!' He thought with confusion and surprise. Nezu looked at the portal that appeared it front of him, careful to not be too distracted against a swift attack, and quickly deduced that it wasn't one of Kurogir's Warp Gates. The Warp Villain's Gates were swirling portals of black and purple mist, whilst this portal was instead blue and cosmic-looking.

Nezu quickly reminded himself that the Warp Villain was also in custody and locked away inside Tartarus Prison for the better part of a few months, so the portal being some upgraded version of his Quirk was highly unlikely. Nezu also noticed that the schools alarms weren't going off, meaning that it wasn't some outside intrusion of a Quirk being used, so it was even more mysterious.

As Nezu took hesitant steps towards the portal out of a sense of curiosity, an object materialized out of it. It was a large black box, highly advanced looking as evidence of the neon techno lines coming from it. On top of it was a note taped onto the box.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, the portal shut close and vanished into thin air.

Nezu was in shock at what occurred and hesitantly walked towards the box, cautious if if was a bomb or trap of some kind. As he reached it and examined it critically, he found no such evidence of explosives or mechanisms that would indicate a trap.

He looked to the note taped to the top and opened it. As he read it, he grabbed his communicator and said "Aizawa, report to me by Gym Gamma, I have quite the surprise."

**_An hour later..._ **

Aizawa arrived to where the mouse-bear hybrid principal was after a few minutes, noticing and looking to the mysterious box next to the principal with confusion and suspicion. Nezu explained to him the events that occurred recently and they decided to call up the teachers, especially Power Loader to inspect the box, and the visiting pro heroes to report to the teacher's meeting room.

An hour later, the teachers and visiting heroes arrived to the conference room. The teachers consisted of Nezu, at the head of the large wooden table, Aizawa, All Might, Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, Vlad King, Power Loader, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, Thirteen, and Hound Dog. The visiting pro heroes included the current Number 1 Hero, Endeavor, Miruko, Mt. Lady, Ryukyu, the Pussycats, Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Fatgum, and Gran Torino.

They were all confused as to what merit another meeting so soon and the bow that the Principal had beside him. After they finished sitting down, Nezu spoke "Thank you for convening on such short notice."

Endeavor spoke up, blunt and angry as always, "What is this meeting for? I was hoping to see my Shoto's progress when you had to call off the training session and sent the students back to their dorms."

"Apologies Endeavor," Neziu responded. "But this situation is of dire importance."

"What is it sir?" All Might said. "Does is it involve that black box you have there?"

"That is correct, All Might." Nezu said. "Earlier today, a mysterious event occurred right before my eyes. As I was walking by Gym Gamma, a mysterious portal opened up in front of me."

The heroes went rigid, surprise and unease evident at the news. All Might quickly said. "Was it the League again? Was the portal Kurogiri's doing?" They all knew about the warp villain and his troublesome Quirk all to well, but we confused if it was him, due to his recent imprisonment.

"Impossible." Gran Torino said. "I locked up the smokey bastard myself. Its impossible for him to use his Quirk outside or inside of Tartarus."

"Thankfully, you are right, Gran Torino." Nezu said. "The portal I witnessed was blue with a more spacial and cosmic appearance towards it, inconsistent with Kurogiri's Warp Gates. However, as I went to slowly investigate it, this object materialzed out of the portal, with the portal colsing shut afterwards."

"What could it be?" Midnight mused. "A bomb or some kind of trap?"

"I at first thought so." Nezu responded. "But after I carefully investigated it, I found no signs of any trap or bomb. Regardless, I called in Power Loader to investigate it before you all arrived."

"Yeah." Power Loader said. "I did a once over on the device, as much as I could without dismantling it, and I didn't find any explosive ornaments or traps in it. In fact, the design and engineering of the device is technologically device is extremely high tech, maybe more than anything we have currently in the world."

"The box also came with this note taped to the top." Nezu held out a letter and began to read it to the heroes.

"Dear whoever it may concern, this is a message from beyond the corner of creation. My name is Wizard, but you may refer to me as Wiz. I'm from another Earth, more specifically, Earth-420. I know that may sound insane, but if you found this box then you should have also seen the portal that was used to transport this precious piece of cargo. I find myself quite the genius and with the creation of my new Multiverse Warp Gate, I have invented first-hand, human access to Multiversal Dimensional Travel!"

The heroes were shocked at what was said. Despite living in a day and age where Quirks of varying degrees of weirdness and absurdity, the very concept of traveling through dimensions and universe was both mind-boggling and unbelievable.

Nezu continued read the note. "The reason for this letter and for this package is a rather grim one. You see, in my universe me and my college, sometimes best friend and sometimes annoying headache, Boomstick (yes that is his name), run an internet program known as Death Battle, where using our advanced technology to scour information throughout the infinite multiverse and compare it to our world's information and connection. We study, analyze, and pit two or more combatants, from two different universes, into simulated battles to the death to prove who is the superior fighter. Barbaric at first sure, but it was all the name of good fun and entertaining for our audiences. We intended it to be a fun, harmless program where our viewers could figure out which heroes, villains, or individuals were to come out victorious in a consequences-less battle to the death."

The heroes faces soured at the notion of a battle to the death, but were eased at that they are simulated recreations. Endeavor, being the battle-hungry and his history with proving he is the strongest and best of the best, payed more attention at this 'Death Battle'. All Might thought the concept of battling to the death was indeed barbaric, but figured that a fight to prove who the strongest was seemingly justified, as he could picture his successor's, Izuku Midoriya's, rivalry with Katsuki Bakugou.

"What we didn't expect was quite disturbing. Our country's government approached Boomstick and I, already aware of our capabilities to peer and study the multiverse, and demanded that we contribute all our research and technology to them and to work under them so they can create their own army of super soldiers. Me and Boomstick, of course, refused but where given a month to comply or we would be hunted down, eliminated, and have our work taken anyway."

Now the heroes were truly shocked at the implications of this. Whilst the heroes can agree that some, if not most, governments can be easily corrupt and extreme at times for the sake of 'national defense', to go so far to achieve such an end for power was disturbing, especially for Nezu as he read, as similar product of government experimentation.

"With little choice left, Me and Boomstick decided to pour our efforts into a final gambit. we uploaded all our research, including unreleased videos and data into this one data box, all our lives work, stored into this final treasure. Me and Boomstick then secretly scoured the internet, mostly me, and wiped all traces of our videos, programs, and ourselves from the net. Yeah, I'm that good. Me and Boomstick also created the Multiversal Dimensional Warp Gate to send our life's work out into the Multiverse with instructions to travel to a random universe with the intent to safeguard our work from those who would exploit it. However, the Gate can only send non-organic material through, so we cannot go with."

"As I write this, we have destroyed all our work and now prepare to flee into exile before we can master this technology and retrieve the box from hopefully safe keeping. We will also destroy the portal so nobody could travel or track down the device and interfere. To whomever obtains our work, be cautious. Such knowledge, I now know, is a burden and a great responsibility to wield. I implore whomever obtains this to keep the data safe until we can retrieve it ourselves. In the meantime, you may watch our videos and enjoy yourselves, but be warned, should any tampering or attempts to copy and duplicate our work for ill intent, the device is programmed to self-destruct and erase all of its data completely. So please don't. This has been Wizard, keep our device in safe hands, and I will see you all soon. -Wiz."

The heroes were left speechless. They felt pity for these 'Wiz' and 'Boomstick', if their names are to be believed, about their situation and hope that they are ok right now in their own world.

Aizawa decided to speak out "This information, if true, could be quite detrimental if it got into the hands of the Villains. If these two individuals were able to peer into multiple dimensions and we just so happen to be included, then if this got out to the Villains-"

"Then we would be at a severe disadvantage and in serious danger." Mandaley cut in. "If we are included in the data, as Eraser suggests, then they could gain access to our real life identities and weaknesses."

The Heroes mumbled in agreement. Snipe decided to shoot out the question "So what should we do? Keep it locked up and hidden away until these two show up?"

Nezu responded "That was what I had in mind at first, but after careful consideration, I believe I have come up with a solution to this predicament, as well to our leak problem."

All Might still didn't like the idea of a traitor among the staff or students but nevertheless asked "What do you propose?"

Nezu simply smiled and said "Aizawa, Vlad King, All Might, inform the Students of Class-1A, 1B, the Big Three, and students Shinso Hitsoshi of General Studies and Mei Hatsumei of Support Course to report to the auditorium. We have some videos to watch."

**_Meanwhile at Class-1A Heights Alliance dorms..._ **

Izuku Midoriya was sitting in the common area with he rest of Class-1A. He was sitting and eating a bowl of ice cream, thinking about the recent events that had transpired earlier today. Many pro heroes, including the likes of Endeavor and Miruko, appeared to view their progress and give helpful tips on how to utilize their Quirks.

Izuku was especially glad to hear the Pussycats were also coming, mostly because Kota would come too, wishing to see if the boy was doing ok. He also thought it would be good for Eri to know another person around her age.

But before their training session could even begin, Aizawa got a call from Nezu and postponed the training session until further notice and, from the looks of it, called in the rest of the teachers and Pro Heroes into a sudden meeting.

Izuku and the rest of his class now sat in the common area in their school clothes, told to stay there and wait. Of course with the training session postponed so suddenly, it had the rest of Class-1A talking.

Momo, Asui, and Kyouka were discussing among themselves as to what the teachers were discussing. It had to be urgent in some capacity to bring in the teachers and all the visiting Pro-Heroes, including Endeavor, Ryukyu, and Miruko. Koda, Sato, Ojiro, and Tokoyami were wondering if the practical cancellation of the training session and their waiting could be a possible Villain attack on the school or nearby.

Mina, Toru, and Aoyama were passing the time along by break dancing, Sero and Uraraka cheering them on. Mineta was currently sulking in a corner, mumbling something about being unable to show off to Miruko or the female Pussycats. Todoroki was thinking to himself quietly, with a tiny smirk on his face. Izuku didn't want to assume or be grim about anything, but he felt that Todoroki might be smirking about being kept away from Endeavor for a while longer and knew that being called away from his 'prized creation' would be irritating.

Bakugou was, typically, pissed off that the chance for him to 'kick the extras' asses, especially Deku's since they were paired against each other, was practically cancelled. Kirishima and Kaminari were trying to calm him down. And Iida, meanwhile, was trying to keep everybody in line, waving his arms like a robot and wildly, which made Izuku chuckle.

As for Izuku himself, he was currently watching Eri and Kota get along, the son of the Water Hose Heroes cutely blushing as Eri compared her horn to the ones on Kota's hat. Izuku smiled and talked with the two, Eri clinging and holding onto Izuku, much to Kota's jealousy.

As Izuku played and talked with the two kids, he didn't notice the girls turning their attention to Izuku. The girls smiled happily and warmly at the sight of Eri riding on Izuku's head, like he was a pony, and Kota throwing punches at Izuku's open palms, trying to show off his own strength to his unofficial idol.

Izuku, eyes closed, let out a chuckled and smiled. A smile so bright that seemed to make the sun pale in comparison. The girls blushed brightly, each with their own thoughts at the sight.

_'Deku is so sweet and charming.'_ Uraraka thought.

_'Adorable. Ribbit.'_ Thought Asui.

_"Midori is so cute and sweet! EEEEEHHHH!'_ Were Mina's thoughts as she held her herself immensely back to not rush over to hold him.

_'He looks like such a doting and loving father to the two. He looks so cute and yet handsome.'_ Momo mused internally, her hand clutching at the seem of her shirt as her heart ache and longed for Izuku's smile on her.

_'Dang, I knew 'Zuku was sweet and charming, but now he looks...cute.'_ Kyouka thought, blushing wildly, trying hard, and failing to deny herself what she thought and desired.

_'OMG! Izuku is so Cute! Oh! He's like a Super Cute, Bunny Cinnamon Roll!'_ Toru squealed in her mind, practically bouncing on the spot.

Sero noticed Mina and Toru stopped dancing and looked over to their line of sight and smiled at the happy sight. Todoroki also noticed the group of Momo, Asui, and Kyouka stopped their discussion and looking over at Midoriya. While he smiled at the sight of Midoriya being such friends with boy from the Training Camp and Eri, he wondered that caused the girls to look at Izuku with such blushing faces. Were they sick? Or could Midoriya's smile be so bright that it is like moths to a flame? Todoroki also saw that Izuku's smile looked similar to All Might, both in display and effectiveness. This got his mind ticking at his Dad-Might theory.

While the other guys noticed Izuku's time with the kids, and smiled at the sight, except Bakugou who scoffed and seemed more ticked for some reason. None of the guys noticed all of the girl's blushes or stares at Izuku, except for Aoyama who smiled mischievously and pondered if he should inform Izuku or subtly push him into the right direction.

A moment later, Aizawa came into the common area. "Alright, Class quiet down and line up. Principal Nezu has called in an assembly. So stop what you are doing and get ready. Midoriya, bring Eri and Kota along too."

The students got themselves together, especially the girls from their blushing states, and lined up, except for Iida who was telling the class to line up, oblivious to him being the only one that wasn't lined up. Izuku also walked with Eri and Kota holding his hands, making the girls practically rush over to get behind Deku.

Reasons? Reason one was a simple one: To get closer to this sweet and caring display. Reason 2 was more hopeful: Hope that Izuku and the two kids notice one of them and since the made it obvious that they see him like a father figure that they might see on of them as the Mommy, especially the innocent Eri. And Reason was their secretly perverted, and openly perverted to the minds of Mina and Toru: get a closer, more discreet look at Izuku slightly bent over, firm, good-looking ass.

Mina won, smiling mischievously and in victory at the girls behind her, who silently fumed, especially Uraraka, at their defeat. They fumed even more in jealousy as Eri noticed Mina and also innocently asked about Mina's own horns.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Gym Gamma. As they arrived, they also saw Vlad King escorting Class-1B and All Might escorting the U.A. Big Three of Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado, and Tamaki Amajiki, and Histoshi Shinso from General Studies, soon to be Hero Course Student in the 2nd year. Class-1A were confused as to what would garner the whole of the First Year Hero Course, the Big Three, and Shinso to be summoned to Gym Gamma with the teachers and the Pro Heroes.

Nezu spoke up "Alright, now that all the students are here, let's get started. I'm sure you are all wondering why we are all here and why we had to cancel Class-1A's and Class-1B's individual training sessions. well, earlier this morning we had received quite the surprise and gift. A gift from another world, in fact."

The students were all confused when they arrived, but now they were all completely lost. Gift from another World? Were they hearing that right? Judging from serious faces of the teachers and Pros, they though right.

Nezu continued with "The specifics would be tedious to explain, I imagine, so I will simplify it. In short, a pair of individuals from another dimension created a device that could transport inanimate objects into other universes. They did this with the intention of hiding a box full of data and videos in hopes of safeguarding it in our universe from the hands of their corrupt government."

The students were now shocked at the news of what they have been told. Izuku grimly noted that the fact that they sent this box to another universe instead of keeping it and hiding it meant that they couldn't hold onto it or travel with it, and, at worst, was a last ditch effort.

Nezu kept it up with "The information that is stored within this box if filled with videos and data on a program called the 'Death Battle'." Some of the students cringed at the name, except for one smirking, spiky, ash-blonde hair pyromaniac. "It claims to contain data extracted from other different points in the multiverse, ourselves potentially included, with the intent to gather this data and create simulated matches between two or more individuals to see which one would win a battle to the death."

The students' opinions varied, from thinking of it as a fun and creative experience, since it was simulated, while others thought it vulgar and barbaric to have these matches be to the death, even if simulated. For Izuku, he started to sweat profusely and internally panic at Nezu claiming that their own world is a potential world that they gathered data from.

Izuku panicked, thinking that if they could gather data on individuals enough to have two or more clashes to the death, from perhaps strengths, weaknesses, and backstories, then they could very well have gathered info and data on perhaps all of them, which would be detrimental if the villains were to gain possession over it. But what worried him most was that they could have gained information on All Might and Izuku, especially about One For All. Izuku knew that if the Villains had That particular piece of information, the Izuku wouldn't be safe and Villains from All over the World would try and steal it, harming his friends and peers in the process.

But that still doesn't explain why They were all here.

Iida decided to unknowingly ask his question. "If that's so, what is the purpose of our meeting here with the Pro Heroes and the work being done over there?"

The work being done was referring to seeing Cementoss manipulating a large amount of cement and Mei Hatsumei and Power Loader working on a large white screen and pieces of machinery, along with a mysterious black box that Izuku deduced was the device that was sent over.

Nezu answered "With the note that contained this information, we are also informed that the creators of this box and program will be working to one day bring themselves over to our world to find the box and find a safe haven from their pursuers. In the meanwhile, the note also claimed that we can use the device to view their work and I thought it would be a splendid idea to invite the First Year Hero Course Students, along with Mr. Togata, Mr. Amajiki, Ms. Hado, Ms. Hatsumei, and Mr. Shinso to join us, the U.A. teachers, and Pro Heroes into watching these Death Battle videos!"

The Students were shocked, yet excited at being able to watch the videos but still had questions as to any logical purpose in doing so.

Momo asked "Could you please explain why you made this decision? Whilst I admit that I find myself curious to watch this Death Battle, I can't help but not find a reasoning behind this."

Aizawa answered. "It was agreed upon that in watching this program that it would work in benefit to the teachers, Pros, and students. If the information is accurate in that these fights are simulated matches between beings that reside in our apparent multiverse, then it would mean that they are real and that if one universe was able to access inter-dimensional travel, then so could others."

The students' eyes widened at the implication of what they were getting at.

Midnight jumped in with "To put it simply, we believe that if these individuals do exist in our multiverse and that such technology or even abilities with the power to go through other dimensions, that they could use that technology or power and potentially travel to our world, and if some are of villainous intent, then it would be beneficial to learn of these potential threats should they ever come and know how to defeat them."

All Might finished with " Plus, some of these individuals could also be Heroic or have powers similar to those of you students, in which you could learn from their abilities and incorporate new moves and ways to further train your Quirks to their fullest potential."

The students eased at the final words from All Might, glad that, as always, All Might managed to give them a sense of peace and comfort, even after his retirement. The students then got excited about being able to find new ways to enhance their Quirks by learning of other multiversal individuals with similar abilities, maybe even learn if some of these combatants are different versions of themselves or others they know.

Nezu continued with "We have also enlisted the assistance of Ms. Hatsumei from the Support Course to help, alongside Power Loader, in creating a viewing screen capable of incorporating the data of the box safely. We also have Ectoplasm and Cementoss create seats for all of us to sit down and relax."

Bakugou then spoke up, rather bluntly and rudely as always "Why don't you just hack into the damn box and download the fucking data instead of accessing it?!"

Monoma from Class-1B interrupted with "Hmph, typical of Class-1A and their villain in all but title to resort to thievery and taking and using the work of others to better themselves!"

Bakugou didn't take kindly to the insult and screamed out "SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR PIECE OF COPYING, HYPOCRITE SHIT! WE WERE ALL ALREADY GOING TO USE THE DAMN THING TO BETTER OURSELVES, ALL OF US, INCLUDING YOUR PANSY ASS! PLUS ACCESSING IT MEANS ITS MORE LIKELY TO BE A TRAP AND UNLEASH A FUCKING VIRUS!"

While the students and teachers sighed and frowned at Bakugou's language and behavior, they did see where he was coming from. His concerns about trusting the words of strangers and a seemingly unknown machine with unknown capabilities.

Before Monoma could angrily retort, he received a chop to the side of his neck from Itsuka Kendo, the Class-1B Rep, knocking the blonde copycat out and gave an apology for his behavior.

Nezu spoke up "Despite the vulgar language and attitude,you are right in your concerns, Mr. Bakugou. Trusting in an unknown device that claims to be from another world is a big pill to swallow and trust. However, we have investigated the device and found no signs of a trap or virus inside the device. Furthermore, the note also explicitly said that should we try copy or tamper with the device's data or function, then it will programmed to self-destruct. So in order to preserve that knowledge and not run the risk of having the device explode with an unknown yield that could very well threaten the entire school, including by tampering with the self-destruct program, it is better to access it rather than copy it."

The students nodded at the reasoning. Bakugou simply made a tch sounding scoff and remained silent. Nezu continued "Now with all these formalities and information said, I believe we have some Death Battles to watch." Nezu turned to Power Loader and Hatsumei and said "Is the screening device ready to go, yet?"

Mei hopped up front from what she was doing and said "Yes Sir! My latest incredibly baby, The Data Projector Reader, is up and running! With this baby of mine, we will have the perfect viewing experience and access the data from the box with little to no danger! Plus, I've added some neat little features that will sure to come in handy!"

The students, especially the likes of Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida, were not fully convinced of Mei's little to no danger claim. In fact, there were even more worried.

Nevertheless, the teachers, Pro Heroes, and students all got themselves seated on the finished seats. Starting from the bottom row of ten seats, and going in order from left to right from the screen facing them, sat Mei, who opted to stay as close to the device as possible, Iida, Asui, Uraraka, Izuku, who had Kota beside him in a mini-seat, Mirio, who also had Eri in a mini-seat beside him and beside him and Deku, Amajiki, Kirishima, Bakugou, who was typically pissed that he wasn't at the center, and Sero. The second row housed Shoji, Toru, Mina, Kyouka, Momo, Todoroko, Nejire, Tetsutesu, Kaminari, and Mineta.

Row three held Ibarra, Yui, Itsuka, Monoma, Shinso, Ojiro, Koda, Tokoyami, Sato, and Aoyama. Row four included Reiko, Kinoko, Setsuna, Pony, Jurota, Rin, Sen, Shihai, Kamakiri, and Honenuki. Row five had Vlad King, Tiger, Ragdoll, Pixie Bob, Mandaley, Awase, Kosei, Shindo, Manga, and Bondo. In row six sat Midnight, Present Mic, Eraserhead, Nezu, who was supported by a booster, All Might, Gran Torino, Thirteen, Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Power Loader. And finally, row seven had Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Cementoss, Recovery Girl, Endeavor, Miruko, Ryukyu, Fatgum, and Hound Dog.

**(Sorry for the long list of rows but just make a grid and you can pretty much see how the people are seated.)**

"Now that we are all seated," Nezu said. "Miss Hatsumei, May you please do the honors and start the program?"

"Right away Teach!" Hatsumei said with a salute.

As Nezu saw the Support Course Student activating the machine and the students talk about what they will see, Nezu thought back thee secret reason they are watching these videos.

_Flashback..._

_Back in the meeting room, the Heroes and Teachers were confused as to why Nezu asked for all the Hero Course students and teachers to watch this Death Battle._

_Mt. Lady raised her hand and asked "Um, not to be overly blunt sir, but how is this a good idea? If there is a leak in the school and could very well be one of the teachers or even the students, why run the risk of having everyone take knowledge of the device and even see it? Sounds like a recipe for giving the Villains valuable intel."_

_Nezu nodded and responded "I'm afraid I cannot answer that as if the teachers, including the people in this room, are the leak then to reveal any sort of trap or plan to catch this leak would be proven useless if someone here is the leak and knows about it, though I also can't fully prove to you all that I am not the leak either. For now you will have to trust my judgement and know that secrecy is the best form of making this situation the best it can be."_

_The teachers and Heroes nodded though way and suspicious of nearly everyone in the room. They decide to trust the genius animal and hope that he wasn't the leak himself._

_Flashback over..._

As before, Nezu hated to suspect the teachers, Heroes, and most especially the students, but it was a necessity, for they can't have the League play them for fiddles any longer than they ave. Last times, All Might was around to ease people and stop the Villains ploys in both the USJ Incident and the Camino Ward Incident. But now that the Symbol of Peace has been forced to retire and has lost his powers, any mistake up to this point could be proven more disastrous than anything they have seen yet.

So Nezu knew that if one of the students were the traitor, then one of them will try to steal the valuable information an get caught in Nezu's trap. If it was one of the teachers then they know that the genius Principal of U.A. has a trap in place for anybody who would wish to steal this valuable set of information and would make no move in fear of getting caught.

And if anyone tries to record or copy information here then they would risk the info's destruction and/or be exposed by the number of individuals in this room. And if any of them were to try and sneak out to inform the villains through phones or other devices, then Nezu's hidden cameras around every nook and cranny in U.A. will notice them and inform Nezu.

It may not be the most elegant or thought out plan, but it was the best the rodent principal could conceive in such a short period of time.

Nezu could only hope that all goes well.

He watched as Mei raised a large remote and pressed a button and the large screen in front of them turned on.


	2. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U.A. watches the first Death Battle video, Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! TWO DAYS LATER! HALLELUJAH! That's right boys and girls, Zayden is her once again to deliver this story another chapter after only two Days. And no the sky is not raining fire and brimstone.
> 
> After seeing this story get so much attention after only two days, I decided to hell with it and update super quickly to not leave you guys hanging. I also want to make this clear after so many questions about it, here and in Fanfiction.net, I Will be going by order of videos and not just showing random videos all over the place. It is better to get the first batch of episodes done with as quickly as possible to get onto the better stories, but I may also omit some Death Battles, change the winner of some Death Battles that are rather infamous, or even add in fan-made Death Battles if I get enough asks for it.
> 
> I also will not be having them react to joke battles like Justin vs Selena or Goomba vs Koopa, just as Spidey said in Spiderverse about his infamous Spider-man 3 dance walk, "We don't really talk about those."
> 
> Also here is a list to know who is talking:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wiz dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or mental dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -All Might or Boomstick dialogue.
> 
> "Zayden." -Device and combatants dialogue
> 
> But enough jibberjabber, as always, I don't own My Hero Academia, belong to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, Death Battle, belongs to the Youtube channel of the same name, or any of the fandoms or characters that will be shown in this chapter and future chapters.
> 
> With that said, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE!

_Third POV_

As Hatsumei pressed the button and the screen turned on, Izuku and the students prayed to any god that existed for the machine not to blow up. Thankfully, their prayers were heard.

The screen turned on and showed a large white screen. The device turned on suddenly and started making several noises that had the teachers and students wary. It sent out a pulse through the system of wires connected to it and the top of the screen shined a red, scanning laser over the students, teachers, and Heroes.

They were about to demand what that was but the device already answered them. It spoke in a male robotic voice "SCANNING SCANNING! IDENTIFYING INDIVIDUALS THROUGH MULTIVERSAL DATABOX STORAGE INFO! IDENTIFYING MULTIVERSAL VARIANTS OF IDENTIFIED INDIVIDUALS! SCANNING INFORMATION AND DATA OF THIS WORLD'S NEW OUTLETS AND HISTORY! DETERMINING EARTH!...EARTH DETERMINED! EARTH-626 CONFIRMED! NOTABLE POINTS OF TIMELINE INCLUDE MANIFESTATION OF SUPER POWERS CALLED QUIRKS, THE ADVANCEMENT OF SUPER HUMAN SOCIETY, AND ONE FOR A-ERROR! ERROR! PROTOCOL DICTATES NOT TO REVEAL INFORMATION DETRIMENTAL TO WORLD'S CURRENT TIMELINE!"

Whilst all the students, heroes, and teachers were busy gaping at the capabilities of the machine and likewise confused onto what it meant by detrimental information that it kept classified, a few certain individuals were already starting to sweat nervously. Izuku, All Might, Bakugou, Recovery Girl, Nezu, and Gran Torino, the individuals who knew about One For All, were already panicking internally that the device knew about the Quirk. They did breathe out a sigh of relief when it cut out.

The device continued and said "ACCESSING VIDEO MEMORY LOGS! WILL YOU LIKE TO WATCH DEATH BATTLE?!"

Hatsumei immediately pressed the yes button on the remote, which the students near her found that convenient. The device said "ACCESSING VIDEO MEMORY LOGS LABELED IE-DEATH BATTLE! SELECTING AND OPENING VIDEO FILE NUMBER 1: BOBA FETT VS SAMUS ARAN!"

The group was intrigued at the name of the fight, even more so when the screen showed a loading screen with the faces of a man covered in high tech, rusted armor with a jetpack and an intimidating helmet and a red, yellow, and green suit of armor.

"Amazing!" Momo said. "This kind of technology and sophistication is perhaps leaps and bounds away from current society's capabilities."

The classes sweat dropped at Momo's intelligent use of vocabulary and weren't going to bother with a response, but a certain green haired cinnamon roll did anyways.

Izuku responded with "Well it isn't all that surprising. This universe both learned how to perceive different earths and mutlidimensional travel, so I could see how their society's technology should be more advanced than ours. Plus, if it weren't for the appearances of Quirks and society collapsing into a brief state of unrest and chaos, we would have already have access to interstellar travel or exploration by now."

The students and teachers gaped at the knowledge and wisdom in Izuku's words. All Might smiled proudly, choosing not only a compassionate, pure hearted successor, but also one with an intelligent, analytical mind. As for Momo, she blushed to new extremes, which made the girls all the more jealous.

The video started soon after.

Rocking music sounded off that made the more hardcore students like Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tetsutetsu, and Jirou bob their head to. The screen showed the words Death Battle, some of the letter splashed in blood and the surroundings filled with blood stained chains and spikes.

A series of images and videos popped up with two voices monologue off-screen. One sounded intelligent and high-pitched, while the other was rough and tougher.

_"The Bounty Hunter. Galactic Pirates of Living Beings." said the intelligent voice._

**"They blow shit up for cash." said the rougher voice.**

_A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared Bounty Hunter in the galaxy."_

**"But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!"**

_"I'm Wizard." The first voice, now identified as Wizard, introduced._

**"And I'm Boomstick!" Boomstick introduced.**

_"And its our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win a Death Battle?" Wiz said. "In these videos, we will be assessing their capabilities and determine the fight through simulated fights and will be following a certain guideline of rules:"_

**DEATH BATTLE RULES:**

_"Combatants shall posses no knowledge of each other, to make it a fair fight."_

**"Combatants are simulated versions of these characters, created by our multiversal thingamajigs and our own world's knowledge of them. So don't go crying over their deaths, because they are not real."**

_"To ensure a true fight to the death, character personalities that restraint them from murder are completely ignored."_

**"All character traits and tactics will be represented fairly and largely. Anything else is fair game!"**

_"And research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified."_

**"No Outside Help!**

The group looked at the rules and found them legit and fair. The more sensitive of the group were also gald that the deaths portrayed are not real. Izuku meanwhile was excited about this and was glad that he brought along with book bag full of notebooks, antsy to draw up the info. Just because they couldn't copy the core info inside the box didn't mean that Izuku couldn't copy it by hand. Plus, he saw this as using it for good intentions instead of any ill intent.

_"Now that we got that covered," Wizard said. "Its time to begin!"_

Boba Fett

_"Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer intstict relies on his diverse arsenal of death." Wiz explained._

Most of the guys were intrigued at the bounty hunter, especially Bakugou when he heard the words 'ruthlessness' and 'death'. Izuku was curious about his cunning nature, and Kirishima was curious over his supposed brute force.

The teacher and Heroes were already anxious about the description of this individual. Bounty Hunters and mercenaries aren't usually of well repute or status.

**MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

**Nearly Indestructible**

**Micro Energy Field**

**Penetrating Radar (Mineta grins pervertedly)**

**Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, and Cold (Peaks Todoroki's and Mina's interest)**

**Retractable Drinking Straw (Made a few people chuckle)**

**"Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever." Boomstick said.**

Everybody agreed that the suit looked impressive. Power Loader was curious over this Mandolorian Armor, especially its properties and material, while Mei was already drawing up designs with a fervor after she snatched one of Deku's notebooks.

_"That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick." Wiz clarified. "That's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts."_

**"This guy can have a freakin' bomb blow up in his face and still walk away."**

Bakugou flashed a sinister smile. "That sounds like a fucking challenge!"

Iida said "I must say that for a mercenary, his use of armor is impeccable. Also, LANGUAGE!"

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**Flame Projector (Intrigued both Endeavor and Shoto)**

**Fibercord Whip (Intrigued Uraraka)**

**Wrist Laser**

**Concussion Missiles**

**Stun Missiles**

_"His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles."_

"Hah!" Bakugou exclaimed. "Those missiles and grenades have nothing one me and My Gauntlets! They make those look like fucking firecrackers!"

"The amount of things that one gauntlet can do." Momo mused. "I would try to make that with my Quirk, but without the molecular structure of the material, it would be difficult."

Hatsumei perked up and said "I can help with that!"

**EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

**Fires in Short Bursts**

**Scope-Outfitted**

**Shoulder Sling**

**Rock-A-Bye Rifle (Weirded out a lot of the crowd)**

_"His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child." Wiz explained._

"Why would he cradle that thing like a child? One wrong touch of the switch and he could blow his own head off." Kaminari said.

"Really?" Kyouka asked sarcastically. "That's what you are worried about? Not that no one sane person does that?"

**"Yeah, uh, I do that with my guns too..."**

_"That's not weird at all, Boomstick." Wiz said, sounding a bit weirded out._

Most of everyone chuckled at the comedic timing. Jirou blushed in embarrassment.

_"Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry." Wiz asked to move things along._

**MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

**Hands-Free**

**Up to 1 minute of flight**

**Max Speed: 145 kph**

**Magnetic Grappling Hook**

**Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

**"Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way." Boomstick stated.**

"While the rocket's power is impressive, I can't help but think that a single rocket would do much in effectiveness." Todoroki wisely said. "Multiple, shorter yield rockets would probably be more effective." He was unaware or uncaring of his father looking down on him with a proud smile at his wise analysis.

Izuku said "You are right about that, but the jetpack though is so cool! Think about the air maneuverability and Hero work you can do with that!"

Mei perked up and walked straight up to Izuku's face and said "Like the Buster Hero: Air Jet, right?!"

Izuku barely flinched at Mei's proximity, engrossed in his Hero Knowledge to notice a girl was almost nose to nose with him. he said with vigor "Yeah! And just like your jets from the Sports Festival, they were amazing! I'm sure if you could gain the proper design of that jetpack, that you can make such awesome equipment!"

Mei blushed and smiled more at Izuku's words of praise. The Class-1A girls', and Nejire's, eyes twitched in annoyance and jealousy. Even Pixie Bob and Mandaley, that last one being unknowingly, frowned and gained a dark aura of jealousy at the two's closeness.

After settling down, they resumed the video.

_"That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi. he even held his own against Darth Vader...twice."_

**"Holy Shit That's Hardcore!" Boomstick exclaimed.**

The image of Darth Vader with his red lightsaber and black attire and mask made the students shiver in fear, even Mei, who wanted to pay more attention to the blade of light in his hand, was too focused on the large dark-suited man. All Might, Gran Torino, Bakugou, and the members of the Bakugou Rescue Squad from when he was kidnapped by the League, couldn't help but shiver and fearfully compare the dark-suited man's helmet to that of AFO.

They were also shocked at the fact that Boba Fett could go toe to toe with this guy twice and survive. Momo was even more so intrigued with Fett's comparison to a Swiss army knife of a man, much like Quirk makes her able to be too.

_"He became leader of the Mandolorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old."_

**"Sam Jackson's got nothing on him!" Boomstick stated.**

"Don't know who this Sam Jackson is, but being that badass when he is only 12 years old is so Manly!" Kirishima yelled.

_"But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks." Wiz exclaimed._

**"THREE TIMES?! How Do You Even Do That Once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!" Boomstick yelled, sounding angry.**

Izuku and Mirio were quick to shield Eri's eyes from the Sarlacc after she squeaked in fear of it. Bakugou was yelling in annoyance at how this badass of a mercenary could fall into the same movement-less pit with teeth three times.

_"Still even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new level of deadly." Wiz stated finally._

"No disintegration." Darth Vader said, his chilling voice shivered almost everyone's spines.

"As you wish." Boba Fett said.

The screen paused to black and they paused the video to get their thoughts on that info. Most of the boys liked Fett, Deku liking him for his range of equipment and skills, Todoroki for his cunning and tactical mind, and Bakugou and Kirishima for his range of explosive weaponry and badassery. The Heroes respected his strength and fortitude but disliked his history of liking politicians and his mercenary life. Some of the girls, like Kyouka, Uraraka, and Setsuna, thought that his armor was cool and his skills were impressive.

They continued the video.

The next individual was a woman wearing a red and gold plated armor with a green visor on her helmet. Kaminari and Mineta were practically drooling over the blue-skin tight suit woman but were held back by a slap from Dark Shadow and a iron hand smack by Tetsutetsu.

Samus Aran

_"Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being." Wiz began._

**"How do you do that?!" I want me some bird DNA!" Boomstick said.**

Tokoyami was intrigued slightly at the abilities gained through bird DNA, thinking about his time interning under Hawks.

Kaminari said "How do you get Super Strength, Speed, and Agility through bird DNA? Shouldn't you be more likely to sprout wings or a beak? No offense Tokoyami."

"None taken." The emo bird said.

"I don't know, they are alien birds." Sero said. "Maybe mixing human DNA with theirs causes a different reaction then one could expect."

"A-At least when I ingest bird DNA, I get their attributes." Amajiki managed to mutter out, while transforming his hand into a claw.

**POWER SUIT**

**Shield Entire Body**

**Environmental Protection**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

_"She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding er entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility." Wiz explained._

**"Too bad it makes her look like a dude." Boomstick plainly said.**

The guys fought back the urge to chuckle, while Mineta and Kaminari frowned and agreed with Boomstick, ticked that a gorgeous woman was hidden behind a suit of girls were slightly ticked off at the comment, but did admit that the suit was less than stylish, those last comments coming more from Mt. Lady and Midnight.

**ARM CANNON**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**Power Beam**

**Charge Beam**

**Ice Beam (Intrigued Todoroki)**

**Grapple Beam (Intrigued Sero)**

**Missiles (Starting to Intrigue Bakugou, but was still grudgingly unimpressed)**

_"Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range." Wiz expalined._

"I have six shooter with more range than that." Snipe spoke out, causing laughter from the Heroes and students.

**"But when its fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! SHOOP DA WOOP!" Boomstick said excitingly.**

Snipe lowered his hat in embarrassment in not having any weapon with That kind of caliber, Ectoplasm dis his best cheering him up with a pat on the back.

_"The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles." Wiz explained._

"Hey those kind of remind me of your Quirks, Sero and Todoroki." Kirishima pointed out.

"Yeah, she could be hyper cooling the air into a beam of liquid nitrogen just like how my Quirk functions, but it seems she can do it with thin air rather than physical touch." Todoroki said, looking at his right hand and wondered if he could do the same.

"Yeah." Sero said. "And That Grapple Beam reminds me of how I can swing around using my tape. How about her missiles, Bakugou?"

Bakugou simply grunted and said "The missiles are a nice touch, but they got nothing compared to my explosions."

Izuku looked to Todoroki and said "You think that her multiple missiles will be more effective against Fett's anti-vehicle missile?"

Todoroki nodded his head and said "We'll have to wait and see."

**SCREW ATTACK**

**Powerful Electric Charge (Kaminari Intrigued greatly)**

**Temporary Invincibility**

**Extremely Fast**

**Namesake of an Awesome Website (some chuckled at this and they wondered if it was the website that these two used before for their videos)**

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**1 Meter Diameter**

**Can Release Bombs (Bakugou rapidly approving)**

**Jumping Ability**

**Also called "Maru Mari"**

**Can access Small or Hard to reach places**

_"Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed."_

**"WHAT THE...?! How does she Do That?!"**

_"Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA."_

"UGH ENOUGH WITH THE BIRD DNA BULLSHIT!" Bakugou yelled out.

Kendo this time spoke up saying "Well if the Bird DNA increased her speed and agility, then it could have made her bones more flexible."

The students and teachers nodded at her intuitive thinking.

Kaminari said "Regardless of that, that Screw Attack looks Awesome! I wonder if I could do something similar with my Quirk?"

Izuku looked to the blonde teen and asked "When this is over, want to practice with me and find out if we can both do it? I think we could do something similar with incorporating Kacchan's Howitzer Impact."

Kaminari pumped his fist up and said "You're one Midoriya!"

"DON"T YOU DARE COPY MY MOVES, YOU DAMN NERD!"

**POWER BOMBS**

**Huge Blast Radius (Bakugou approves more)**

**Deals Massive Damage ******

******Crystal Flash Healing Ability** ** **

******Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode** ** **

****

**"Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy Anything on the screen in seconds! Nothing Survives!" Boomstick yelled out excitingly.**

Bakugou practically leapt out of his seat and yelled "HELL YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL EXPLOSIONS! I'M DEFINITELY TRYING THAT OUT!" 

The rest looked at him with a mix of annoyance and worry. Most thought him unbelievable in his obliviousness and hypocrisy. 

_"She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species." Wiz explained. "However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission."_

**"Man, someone get this chick a purse."**

Bakugou said "I take it back. This chick is stupid! Who loses all their power ups just like that?! Does she have no common sense?!" 

Iida meanwhile yelled "BOOMSTICK THAT IS HIGHLY SEXIST AND RUDE TO SAY!" 

While the girls thanked Iida for his comment, Kyouka said "Um Iida, you know that the guy can't hear you right?" The boys meanwhile agreed with Iida's comment, but also tried hard to suppress the funny joke. Offensive, but funny nonetheless. 

"Time to go." Samus said, the screen cut to several shots of Boba Fett and Samus.

_"Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

**"Yeah, its Time For a Death Battle!" Boomstick yelled.**

As the screen turned black, the group talked among themselves on who would win the fight. The Boys liked both Fett and Samus for their badass weaponry, while the girls mostly liked Samus, more so for supporting a badass female warrior and her skill and power. The Heroes and Teachers were conflicted between the two, both being mercenaries, where one kills politicians for money and the other blowing up an entire planet and species. 

The video paused by itself, much to the confusion of everyone, until the screen then showed a series of digital 3D images of the two combatants and their data, numbers filling the screen. The numbers stopped and the robotic voice called out "SCANNING FOR MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS IDENTIFIED! BOBA FETT! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: SPINNER! SAMUS ARAN! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MOMO YAOYOROZO!"

The audience was shocked at the results of the counterparts. While they praised Momo for having a strong counterpart, the heroes and teachers were more interested that this Boba Fett's counterpart was a member of the League of Villains. 

"Yaomomo!" Mina yelled excitedly. "You are Samus?! I didn't know that you were an Intergalactic mercenary!" 

Momo blushed in embarrassment and said "I-It's not me everyone! It's just another version of me! I have never been a mercenary! Much less one that committed genocide." 

The students felt awkward now about that info, until Izuku came to the rescue with "Don't say that Momo! Sure your other self may have done things, but we haven't heard the whole backstory on it. For all we know, those species were probably dangerous if someone wanted them all exterminated. Don't be ashamed of yourself for something that you yourself had no doing in! I'm sure that since she is you that she didn't do that without a good and just reason!" 

Momo blushed brightly but smiled warmly, her eyes shining with barely kept tears. "T-Thank you, Izuku." Momo said, wiping away some tears. "That made me feel better. I won't judge her for her actions till I know better and if she did those things for horrible reasons, I won't hold her sins onto me." 

Midroiya blushed red upon seeing Momo's smile and quickly turned away, nervous and stuttering. "N-N-No p-p-problem, Momo!" The guys and girls chuckled at his typical Izuku-ness. 

After a few more minutes discussing who would win, they placed their bets. All of Class-1A voted for Samus in support of Momo, Bakugou claiming that it was because he liked explosions and nothing else. Most of Class-1B did the same but some still chose Boba, but apologized respectively towards Momo, who accepted and understood. The Heroes and Teachers even bid and placed most of their votes towards Samus. 

The video began once again, starting the fight. 

Samus's ship was floating through space before it was attacked and blasted by Boba Fett's ship. 

"Oh No! Momo!" Uraraka said worryingly. 

"Relax, Ochako." Asui said, her hand on Uraraka's shoulder. "I doubt that the fight would be over that quick without there actually being a fight." 

Momo's ship was sent hurtling towards a planet that looked like Earth, the ship smoking and flaring stock alarm sounds made the more sound-sensitive, like Kyouka, cover their ears in pain at the loud annoying noise. The ship crashed, but Samus exited out of the ship unscathed, whilst Boba Fett hovered down on his jetpack. The two stood on opposite sides of each other and prepared themselves, red health bars on the sides of the screen. 

**FIGHT!**

Samus started firing pea-sized energy bolts that faded before they hit Fett, the bounty hunter out of her range. He retaliated with his own blaster fire from his rifle, red laser bolts striking Samus, her health bar lowering due to the dame she sustained. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Samus's weapon only fires in such short range." Setsuna said. 

"Pathetic!" Endeavor said. "Who in their right minds would use such an ineffective weapon with such a short range and not have it fixed or improved before a mission?!" 

While the group thought that Endeavor's words were slightly rude towards, they had to admit, Momo included, that it really wasn't smart to have such a flawed weapon and the disadvantages are now being shown. 

Samus spun up into the air to avoid the laser bolts. Boba raised his rifle to fire on the target, only for Samus to fire a missile at him. 

"HELL YEAH! ITS MISSILE TIME BITCHES!" 

Iida shouted "BAKUGOU! LANGUAGE! THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT!" 

Bakugou responded "FUCK OFF, GLASSES! I HEARD MY MOM CURSE AT THEIR AGE AND I TURNED OUT FINE!" 

Everybody sweat dropped at that, and Izuku and Mirio made an extra effort to close the kids' ears. 

The missile struck, dealing damage to Fett, but when Samus landed in front of him, Boba Fett brought out his gauntlet and fired his flamethrower, burning and hurting Samus before she spun away. 

"It seems the fight is coming down to range and weaponry." Tokoyami said. "Fett seems to have the advantage with that rifle at long range and his flamethrower for short range instances, keeping Samus at bay." 

"Yeah." Shoji agreed. "And Samus only has the advantage currently with her missiles and agility." 

Samus fired another missile, only for Fett to fly out of the way on his jetpack and soared through the air. But he was struck down to the ground by Samus, who struck him from behind with a electrifying Screw Attack. 

"Yeah!" Kaminari yelled. "Electric Power!" 

Fett landed on his knees, Samus right in front of him. Fett tried using his concussive missiles from his gauntlet, damaging Samus some more. He then fired his anti-tank missile from his back, but Samus rolled away before it struck, striking only the ground with a large explosion, smoke and fire the only things that Fett could see. 

Todoroki smiled faintly and said "Seems that one anti-tank missile didn't work after all, and Samus's maneuverability with her ball form worked to her favor." 

Boba Fett waited for the smoke to clear, finding no sign of Samus. The mercenary crept up slowly, unsure of his target was eliminated. Suddenly, Samus rolled up from behind stealthfully. 

"Nice use of stealth skills, Yaomomo!" Torru cheered. 

"Thanks Hagakure." Momo thanked. 

Samus dropped a bomb behind him and rolled away again. It exploded in a flash of bright light, stunning Fett and vastly hurting him. 

"HAH! Take That You Jetpack-wearing Loser!" Bakugou taunted. "Explosive Bomb To Your Face!" 

"Well it was more on his back than anything." Nejire replied. Bakugou gained a comical tick mark on his head in response. 

Samus quickly spun back in front of Fett, who fired another grenade at her, but Samus predicted it and dodged. She fired an Ice Beam at him, leaving Fett frozen and vulnerable. Samus charged up a more powerful blast. 

Gran Torino said "Smart of her. Used the explosion to stun and mess up Fett so that he would fire less effectively. She then took the advantage by freezing him with an Ice Beam, giving her ample time to charge a more powerful blast." 

"I feel like the kids might need to cover their eyes in a second." Mandaley said, feeling the fight was going to end bloody. 

Samus, after fully charging the blast, rolled close to Fett, till she was right in front of him and aimed her arm cannon onto his head from above. 

"You're mine." She said. She fired a powerful charged blast and Boba Fett's head exploded in a burst of blood. 

"OOOOOOOHHHH!" The students yelled out in a mix of shock, horror, and excitement. Thankfully, Izuku and Mirio shielded Kouta and Eri's eyes from the gruesome scene. 

**K.O!**

"YAY!" Mina cheered. "MOMO WON!" 

"Technically it was Momo's counterpart, Samus, that won." Iida nitpicked. "But semantics aside, yes, congratulations on winning Yaoyorozo." 

"I knew you could do it, Momo!" You agility, stealth, and weaponry were amazingly used!" Izuku cheered. 

Momo blushed again and said "T-Thank you everyone. T-Thanks, Izuku." 

Whilst everyone chuckled at Momo's bashfulness and cheered for her, Todoroki couldn't help but notice that mumbled thanks to Izuku from Momo. Todoroki smiled, he may be dense, but even he could realize what Momo felt about his first friend. 

**"Holy Shit!" Boomstick exclaimed. "Did You see that Wiz? That was Insane!"**

_"Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus's superior technology and athletic skill trumped him, hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus." Wiz explained._

"That makes sense." Thirteen said. "Her agility and skill kept Fett's more advanced weapons from hurting her for long and Fett's more stealthy and cunning battle strategy wasn't effective in a head on fight." 

**"He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people." Boomstick explained.**

_"Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention, she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her."_

"No Shit Sherlock!" Bakugou yelled. "Why would an assassin use a one-off weapon like that for a straight fight that could easily miss?!" 

"Young Bakugou, perhaps he uses it as a form of escape, to create a big enough exit by blasting a hole through the wall blocking his path or a big enough distraction to escape a fight through the smoke." All Might said. 

Bakugou tched again, not satisfied with the answer but since the answer was from his idol, he shut up. 

**"After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet."**

_"Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took, from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face."_

'Oh yeah, I didn't even realize that first part!" Kinoko said. "Makes sense when they say that the bomb destroys anything, but he still _shroom_ vived the blast." 

**"Samus sure stopped him cold." Boomstick joked.**

Some people chuckled and groaned at Boomstick's bad joke. Todoroki however was thinking that the joke would help him be more receptive with the public and make him seem more approachable when he does pro. 

_"The winner is Samus Aran." Wiz finished._

Everybody clapped for Momo's victory, much to her embarrassment. 

"She didn't even show off her grapple hook." Ser mumbled depressingly. 

Everyone hushed when the screen turned black and showed the words 'Next Time' with Boomstick voice saying **"Next time on Death Battle."**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an off burning symbol hung on the screen. They then heard a creepy chilling voice. 

Unknown: "Your soul is mine."

Kirishima was shaking in excitement. "That looks so cool!" 

"Yeah bro! It looked straight Manly!" Tetsutetsu agreed. 

The Heroes however were wary about the voice, their instincts and years of experience pretty much screaming 'Bad Guy'. 

After a consensus of agreements, Mei pressed play on the next video. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Phew that took longer than expected.**
> 
> **How did you guys like the first Death Battle? While I can agree that the first season of fights aren't as entertaining and detailed as the later seasons and episodes, I would rather go through them regardless and build up to the better fights. And again, don't worry the joke battles like Goomba vs Koopa or Justin vs Selena will never see the light of day.**
> 
> **Also, what did you guys think of the multiversal counterparts? A mouthful to say I'm sure. I figured that Samus versatile use of weapons and incredibly attractive figure would match well with Momo and her own attractive figure and versatile Quirk, while I thought Spinner would be a great Fett, especially if you picture Stain as Jango Fett.**
> 
> **I will be adding in that after every analysis of the characters and seeing the reactions of the characters of who they are in their world, but also be warned that I might repeat some characters as counterparts since they are main characters. Guess all you want about who Akuma and Shang Tsung will be. I am also omitting the ads and sponsors for their videos before the fight, because its unnecessary.**
> 
> **With all that said, hope you guys liked the chapter, comments your thoughts below, constructive criticism is always welcome, comment down what fights you are excited to see and who's counterpart is whom in the future fights, and read my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and remember to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**


	3. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes and Students watch Villains fight to the death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING MY FANFIC BROTHERS AND SISTERS! ITS ZAYDEN STORMVOID AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE!
> 
> As always, I'm astounded by how much support and likes I'm getting on this story and my other story. So in gratitude for being awesome readers, I give you another chapter! 
> 
> Here is once again a list of who is talking:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal diaogue
> 
> ' _Zayden._ ' -Mental or internal dialogue
> 
> " _Zayden._ " -Wiz dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Device or Kombatant dialogue
> 
> " **Zayden.** " -Boomstick or All Might buff form dialogue
> 
> As always, I don't own My Hero Academia, Horikoshi and Bones Studios do, or Death Battle, that belongs to Death Battle channel, or the fandoms and characters that will appear in this and future chapters.

_Third POV_

Everybody went quiet as the rocking theme of Death Battle and the bloody logo appeared on screen.

_"Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains." Wizard said._

"Yep we were right." Miruko said. "This fight is going to have villains in it."

The students and the kids were worried about what villains were going to be seen and worried if they could be one of those threats that could come to their world in the future.

**"Like Akuma, the ultimate badass with martial arts." Boomstick excitedly said.**

_"And Shang Tsung, the sorceress vanguard of doom." Wiz said._

**"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick intreduced himself and his partner.**

_"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… A Death Battle" Wizard said._

"So this fight seems to have a magic user vs a martial artists with strong power." Fatgum said.

The screen showed of multiple images and showed the first combatant.

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair, one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail , menacing fangs, and demonic, red, glowing eyes. And a big goofy looking nose.

Akuma

The students and some heroes shivered are the demonic look of the menacing villain, though they relaxed a bit because of his goofy nose, which Bakugou and Kamakiri laughed, but they soon thought the nose wasn't going to ease them for long.

_"Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter." Wiz explained._

**"Plus, he looks Freaking Awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes." Boomstick said excitedly.**

"Big Deal!" Bakugou said. "I've got red eyes right here and I'm way more badass."

"Me too." Kirishima said.

"But do they glow?" asked Itsuka.

That shut the two boys up.

* * *

**GOU HADOUKEN**

**Total Control**

**Can Fire Multiple at Once**

**Shinku Hadouken**

**Can be Charged**

**Usable in Midair (Zanku Hadouken)**

* * *

_"Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death." Wiz continued explain._

Seeing the said giant fireball of death in action, Bakugou wondered if he could do the same with his quirk. Endeavor saw the attack as feasible for him to do, but would definitely struggle a bit at the controlling part.

**"Man, if I ever throw a Hadouken in real life, I'm gonna die happy." Boomstick said.**

* * *

**SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

**Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist" (Izuku, Rin, and Kendo all liked this one)**

**"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick (Iida liked this one)**

**Teleport**

**Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"( Ojiro was intrigued and thought about combining it with his tail)**

* * *

_"Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleporting ability, a swift multi-hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu, aka the Demon Flip." Wiz said._

"Wow!" Mina said in awe. "Look how far that guy went from just that punch!"

"I feel a punch to the jaw with that much force would break and knock most people out cold." Shoji said.

Tokoyami grimly said "It could evenly kill someone."

"I wonder if I could perform the Hurricane Kick?" Iida mused. "Maybe if I use my engines as a booster?"

Izuku chimed in with "That's a great idea, Iida! With your quirk, you could use your engines as thrusters to stay in the air and kick whilst mid-air! Come to think, you could probably use your engines as thrusters if you are ever in a mid-air situation!"

Iida hummed and said "You are right, Midoriya! I never thought of it that way before. Though if I'm going to perform a technique like that, I going to have to be more flexible."

Izuku said "I can help you and so can Mina. She did wonders for both of us during our training for the Cultural Festival." He turned to the pink-skinned girl. "How about it Mina? Can you help us?"

Mina blushed at Izuku's praise and question before shaking her head and giving him a thumbs up and smile. "You got it Midori, Iida. I'll whip you boys into shape."

After Iida and Izuku thanked her, Mina internally squealed at spending more time with Midori. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in not being just her and Izuku, but Iida needs help and as a good friend she should do what she can to help. Plus, it might make her look better in Izuku's eyes. Mina was unaware of glaring, jealous eyes from the girls.

The teachers were looking at their students proudly at already coming up with new techniques and helping each other. Now if only they didn't have to gain the inspiration from a Villain.

* * *

**SUPER ARTS**

**Shinku-Hadouken**

**Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

**Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

**Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murderer" (Funny Flashbacks played on the students' minds about a certain Pomeranian classmate of theirs)**

* * *

**"Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo… Kokuretsu za… how do you say that?" Boomstick asked his co-host.**

_"No idea." Was all Wiz said._

"Maybe just call it Kongo, to make it easier?" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, but then it sounds like you are talking about a Konga line." Mineta said, that actually got a few chuckles.

**"Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode." Boomstick said.**

Seeing Akuma create exploding shockwaves by punching the ground, Bakugou lept up in crazy glee. "OH HELL YEAH I'M USING THAT! GET READY TO EAT DIRT DEKU!"

All Might intervened and said "Maybe save it for the robots first, Young Bakugou? Before you accidentally cause major damage to both the ground and Midoriya."

"Wow, that's some power to be able to cause shockwaves by punching the ground." Miruko said. "I could possibly do it with my feet, but probably not to that extent."

**"He shattered a Whole Frigging Island Just By Punching it. HOLY SHIT!" Boomstick said in awe.**

The jaws of students and heroes jaws all unhinged and dropped to the floor at the feat they saw.

"Ok, scratch that, Now I KNOW that I Can't do That! Holy Shit Indeed!" Miruko said.

"Even I probably couldn't do that." All Might said, gulping in slight fear that such a being exists somewhere in the multiverse.

"With that power, he could give even All For One trouble." Gran Torino said grimly.

_"But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve." Wiz said._

"WHAT?!" was what almost everybody yelled.

"What could be Possible More Powerful than Punching a FREAKING ISLAND TO DEATH?!" Kaminari yelled.

His answer was given when Akuma slid towards his opponent before the screen turned pitch black. Then a flurry of punches covered in purple flames appeared in rapid succession. Afterwards, the screen showed the fighter on the floor dead and Akuma standing with his back turned to them with a symbol on his back glowing.

The heroes and students were amazed, horrified, and shocked at what they just saw.

Kaminari was so stunned that his brain was short-circuiting. Mirio saw the attack as faster than his own attacks and shivered a bit in slight terror. Even All Might had a shiver run through him at the sight.

_"The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Raging Demon literally translated as "Instant Hell Murder"" Wizard said._

"Well, apparently we found a more powerful move." Monoma said still stunned.

**"Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that." Boomstick stated.**

"That's Stupid!" Bakugou yelled. "Who Would Be Sane Enough To Name Their Kid Something Like That?!"

"Says the guy who was apparently sane enough to name himself 'King Explosion Murder'?" Todoroki cooly said. The students and heroes laughed at the burn.

Bakugou blushed embarrassed and yelled out "HEY SCREW YOU ICY-HOT! BESIDES I CHANGED IT, DIDN'T I?"

"Bakugou, wouldn't say 'Lord Explosion Murder' is any different." Midnight said, trying to contain her laughter before she giggled. More people laughed, with Bakugou screaming out "SCREW ALL OF YOU!"

Returning to the video.

**"The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. It attacks the souls of victims by the weights of their own sins. Man, This guy is a freaking onslaught of pain." Boomstick said.**

_"That's right, Boomstick." Wiz said. "Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, Losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch…" Wiz started before stopping for a moment._

They then saw an image of Gouken's body slumped by a wall with a kanji symbol painted in blood above him. The students and heroes were horrified at the sight. Some of the students, like Mina, Uraraka, and Mineta, began feeling a little queasy and the heroes like Endeavor and Miruko growled in rage at seeing a Villain do such a thing, to their own brother no less.

**"Oh hey look, he can finger paint." Boomstick jokingly said.**

"Oh no, to soon, Boomstick! Too soon!" Honenuki said.

"Indeed..." Iida said grimly, the memories of his brother Tensei maimed by the Hero Killer: Stain flashed in his mind and left him feeling drowned in rage. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Asui, Uraraka, Izuku, and Todoroki looking at him worryingly but supportively. Iida snapped out of his rage and gave them a look of gratitude.

Kamakiri then voiced his thoughts with "Although to be fair, Boomstick could have tried to make a joke to give some levity over the depressing, horrifying scene."

The audience thought about it and agreed that it was possible.

_"It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon." Wiz said._

**"Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it."Boomstick.**

_"It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking." Wiz explained._

"So he's sort of a glass cannon." Fatgum deduced. "He sacrificed defense over raw strength and power to defeat a foe as quickly as possible."

"Yeah." Ryukyu agreed. "It will probably be bad for him if he has to fight against someone who absorbs damage, like you Fat, or can attack from long range, like Endeavor."

"Though he also has that teleport ability, so he could maneuver his way out of long range attacks." Ectoplasm said.

**"Yeah, Screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!" Boomstick said excitedly.**

Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!

The heroes and students had mixed feelings about the demonic-looking martial artist. Whilst some, like Bakugou, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Endeavour respected his strength and power, they also found his weak stamina pathetic. Others like Izuku, All Might, Mirio, and Iida just saw the man as a demon of a man who was clearly despicable and not someone they want coming to their world anytime soon.

The video continued, moving into the next fighter.

The next combatant is an old man dress in a purple robe, but then they see a man younger man dressed in yellow pants and wearing a black mask that covered only his eyes...

Shang Tsung

(Cue Mortal Kombat Music!)

_"Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter." Wiz explained._

"So we moved in from demon-looking martial artist to an evil sorcerer." Ojiro said. "I wonder what the connection between these two are that they are paired against each other?"

"Maybe it's simply because they are bad guys?" Sato said.

* * *

**FLAMING SKULLS**

**Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**   
**Fire Damage**

**Swift and Deadly**

**Unlimited Supply of human scalps**

* * *

**"This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?" Boomstick asked.**

"One word." Kyouka said. "Magic!" She jazzed hands, which made people chuckle.

"It's still kinda disturbing to have flaming skulls to fire." Ibarra said. "I don't even wish to fathom where he gets those from."

* * *

**HOT ESCAPE**

**Teleport Ability**

**Extremely Fast**

**Wide Range**

**Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

**Sucker Punch!**

* * *

_"Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape"." Wiz explained._

**"Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!" Boomstick said excited.**

Most of the guys and girls laughed at that.

Sen after laughing said "So he also has a teleport ability, like Akuma's. That combined with his flaming skulls and Akuma will have a hard time in their fight."

* * *

**MORPHING**

**Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

**Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

**Enables Hundreds of new Strategies**

* * *

_"He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of skillsets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one." Wiz continued to explain._

"That's actually quite deadly." Jurota said.

"Reminds me of my quirk." Monoma said. "Except for the part where he can turn into other people."

"Plus with his shape-shifting, he could even use quirks that even you can't copy like Mutant quirks." Shinso stated.

"His ability also seems like Himiko Toga's quirk, in transforming into people." Eraserhead says. "Hopefully, Toga can't use other people's quirks of those she transforms into for all we know."

All Might and Izuku both were worried about this sorcerer and if he could use One For All if he could turn into one of them. A power like One For All in the hands of an evil sorcerer is a recipe for disaster.

**"Man, I wish I can morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with That!" Boomstick said.**

Sensing the perverted tone of it, the teachers, heroes, and students groaned. Mineta however was envisioning the possibilities of being able to do that before he was knocked out by an uppercut from a pissed Bakugou.

* * *

**STRAIGHT SWORD**

**About Three Feet Long**

**Secretly Hidden**

**Of Unknown Made**

**Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay (Kirishima and Tetsutetsu approved, the fists part anyways)**

* * *

**"He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack." Boomstick said.**

_"Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death." Wiz explained._

"Nice to see that even in other universes, karma is still around to cause cheaters like him the consequences they deserve." Itsuka said which they all agreed.

_"The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims." Wiz said._

"WHAT?!" The heroes and students said with horror and shock.

* * *

**SOUL STEAL**

**Sustains Youth**

**Restores Energy and Health**

**Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

**Uses Skills for Morphs**

* * *

**"He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he also gets the memories from the souls he devoured." Boomstick explained.**

_"This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters as he morphs." Wiz said._

"It doesn't look like karma did its job correctly, Big Sis Kendo" Setsuna muttered grimly.

Now Izuku and All Might were sweating profusely at the thought of Shang Tsung stealing Deku's and perhaps the souls of the past One For All Users and using all of their quirks.

**"So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. *Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods." Boomstick sarcasticly said.**

"Yep, those gods don't seem too bright if that could happen." Kaminari said.

"You mean like you after you use your quirk." Kyouka said, the mental image of Kaminari's dunce face making everybody laugh slightly, much to Kaminari's pouting displeasure.

"While I find it resourceful to use one's debilitation as a weapon insightful and cunning, stealing souls of others to heal yourself is disgusting." Nezu said. Everyone agreed.

_"Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost"." Wiz said._

**"Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he actually pretty much sucks at accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over." Boomstick said.**

Whilst everyone was shocked at a guy being able to live over a thousands years, those who know of AFO taking it slightly better, and being so powerful, they were glad to know that there are still heroes that beat the villains in the end.

_"His only notable victories have required treachery and deceit. But keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, fellow sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever." Wiz said._

Shang Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You… will… DIE!

Everybody's feelings of Shang Tsung were less mixed than Akuma's. Whilst Akuma was a demon, monster of a man that kills his own brother, he still fights like an honorable warrior, at least from what they know, whilst Shang Tsung is a cheat, evil, and scheming villain that steals the souls of others. But they were understandably worried about how powerful he was that he was able to fight against demons and gods, if that was to be believed.

Izuku then said "Now I see why these two are paired to fight."

Everyone looked to the green-haired teen. Mirio asked "What is it?"

Izuku said "Other than the fact that they are both villains who have done horrible things, they also have a thing to do with souls. Akuma, from what is shown, attacks people's souls, especially with his Raging Demon attack, and uses his soul for power, whilst Shang Tsung uses souls to power himself and grow stronger. Plus they can also teleport and shoot flaming projectiles from their hands and still employ martial arts in their fights."

Everyone was impressed with Izuku's deductions, Endeavor and Bakugou more grudgingly than not, especially All Might, Nezu, and Momo, the later smiling warmly at one of the many reasons why she fell for the cinnamon roll.

Izuku noticed everybody's attention and started stuttering "I-I mean, I-I'm p-pretty sure that's it is!"

Everybody chuckled at his antics, and Momo sighed wistfully and fondly at yet another reason she, and the other girls, fell for him: his humbleness and cuteness.

_"Alright the combatants are set, and we have run the data through all possibilities." Wiz said._

**"It Time For a DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick yelled out.**

The screen froze and, just like what happened in the previous video, the 3D images of the combatants appeared and numbers flying around. As it stopped, the robotic voice spoke "SCANNING! SCANNING FOR MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS! SCANNING COMPLETE! AKUMA! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: ALL FOR ONE aka ERROR! ERROR! TRUE IDENTITY CLASSIFIED BASED UPON CURRENT TIMELINE"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shell shocked as the villain that nearly took down All Might was the counterpart to this demon of a man. They were all more terrified over the Symbol of Chaos for being an evil, monstrously powerful being in another universe and maybe more. They were also fearful of AFO could do the same island breaking feats of Akuma

All Might was straight horrified and furious that such a man as heinous and evil as AFO was able to live in another timeline and ruin the lives of others and murder his own brother just like he does in their own.

The robotic voice continued with "SHANG TSUNG! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: DR. DARUMA UJIKO AKA KYUDAI GARAKI!"

The audience was confused about the name, even more so when an image of an old man in a doctor's coat with weird green and gold glasses was shown. Well, all but one.

Izuku gasped in shock, standing straight from his seat and looking at the image in horror. Memories of the old man from when he was four flashes in his mind and the words the old man said that continue to haunt him.

_'Sorry kid, it's not going to happen.'_

Everyone looked to Izuku with surprise and concern. Uraraka asked "Deku? What's wrong?"

Izuku answered his horrified eyes still on the doctor "I know that man, from a long time ago."

All Might asked concern on his face "What do you mean Young Midoriya? How do you know that man?"

Izuku looked down, shadows covering his eyes. He then said "Do you guy's remember, how I said that my Quirk was a later bloomer?"

Everybody nodded, still confused and wondering how Izuku's quirk manifested longer than usual for it being so strong, with All Might, Bakugou, Nezu, Recovery Girl, and Bakugou knowing the truth.

Izuku continued "Well, when I was four and my Quirk didn't come out then, me and my mother went to see a doctor to find out my Quirk. He told me that I didn't have a Quirk, told me that I was Quirkless, something that I believed for most of my life."

Everybody was shocked and felt immediate pity for the boy, having to spend all your life thinking you are Quirkless when wanted to become a Hero.

Todoroki's eyes widened in realization and asked "Wait...Midoriya does that mean-"

Izuku cut him off by saying "That man is the same doctor. He told me then that I was Quirkless, to give up on my dream."

Reactions mixed from gasps of horror and realization, growls of anger and rage, and the crackle of tiny mini-explosions.

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH?!" Bakugou yelled, for once angry over someone harming Deku. "THAT SICK FUCK IS GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE MEETING BETWEEN ME AND MY EXPLOSIONS!"

The girls of Class-1A and Nejire and Mei comforted the green bean, including Eri and Kota, as well as a supporting hand on the shoulder from Mirio, Kirishima, Iida, and Todoroki. The heroes were angry but also suspicious over something.

"Izuku, are you sure that that is the name of the man?" Nezu asked with a creeping feeling of unease.

Izuku gained an inquisitive look before saying "No, the doctor's name was Dr. Tsubasa, but I know for certain that that man and the one who tested on me are identical."

The heroes became more suspicious, from the fact that this man's counterpart was a heinous villain, the fact that he told a child to give up on his dream rather rudely, and the name said and the name of the doctor Izuku saw being different. Nezu decided with All Might that they would have Detective Tsukauchi investigate the man discreetly.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Unbeknownst to the heroes, said doctor, in his underground lab with his Highend Nomus was sneezing and feeling incredibly nervous for some strange reason.

At the same time in Tartarus Prison, a captured AFO was feeling a sense of unease and slight, unexplained annoyance over Dr. Ujicko. He also felt a tinge of rage over the doctor and concern over a certain someone but shrugged it off and continued to think.

* * *

Back at UA,

After that particular bombshell of reveals, they decided to continue on. They placed bets on who would win, though the votes were mixed, considering that they were both villains and one was the Symbol of Evil's counterpart and the other's counterpart was a man who hurt Izuku when he was a kid.

In the end, Ojiro, Sen, Izuku, Bakugou, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Tiger, Iida, Todoroki, Shinso, Uraraka, Momo, Asui, Mina, Torru, Kyouka, Nejire, Eri, Kota, Itsuka, and Mirio were the most notable bets for Akuma's victory.

Shang Tsung was voted by Monoma, Mineta, Kaminari, Sero, Endeavor, Snipe, Vlad King, Amajiki, and Shihai more notably. The girls had a slight bias towards Akuma, due to Shang stealing souls and his doctor counterpart hurting Izuku.

All Might declined to vote, refusing to vote for either a man who hurt Young Midoriya and could have contributed to his insecurities or his arch nemesis who killed his master and gave him his wound.

With all the bets in they played continue and watch the fight.

The video began with Akuma shuffling onto the screen, prepared for a fight, before he sensed something and jumped away from where he stood.

Where he stood suddenly was engulfed in flames as a Shang Tsung teleported onto the field. They faced each other, their red health bars appearing the sides, prepared to fight.

**FIGHT!**

Shang Tsung immediately fired a Flaming Skull at Akuma, who jumped high in the air and dodged the attack. He then fired two Hadokens in mid-air towards Shang Tsung, who crossed his arms and blocked the attack.

However, Akuma landed and performed a leg sweep attack that caught Tsung off guard. Akuma continued and struck with a Hurricane kick and then a Shyoruken launching Shang to the sky.

"Woah, Akuma's really laying it on him." Sen said. "His attack speed and strength is impressive."

Tiger spoke up saying "He distracted Shang Tsung with his fireballs and then caught him off guard with a flurry of attacks."

Akuma jumped up and performed a mid-air hurricane kick on the still mid-air sorcerer, struck with a downward elbow and then fired a Shinku Hadoken onto Shang. The attack send the sorcerer flying onto the floor, half of his health already gone.

"Wow." Tokoyami said. "That was rather quick. Half of his health is already gone."

Shihai responded "They did say that Akuma was all about speed and power, so that could be a problem for Shang Tsung."

"WOW!" Kirishima said excited. "THAT WAS FREAKING MANLY AS HELL!"

"I AGREE! SUPER MANLY!" Tetsutetsu agreed.

Akuma walked over to the downed Shang Tsung but before he could deliver the final blow, Shang Tsung glowed green and transformed into a yellow and black clad ninja.

People were confused about who this person was but decided to continue and ask questions later. Shang Tsung as the yellow and black clad ninja rolled away and fired off a spear pointed blade connected by a chain wire towards Akuma saying the signature "GET OVER HERE!"

The attack connected, a burst of blood shooting out as it struck in his chest. Akuma was dragged towards the sorcerer who uppercutted him into the air. As he did, a random man came out a yelled in a high pitch voice: "TOASTY!"

Everybody laughed at the strange, sudden yet hilarious thing that happened.

Shang Tsung reverted back to normal and raised his hands as Akuma was coming towards the ground. Pillar of exploding fire spring out of the ground and blasted Akuma into the air til he was behind Shang. Akuma grappled onto Shang's backside, rolled and tossed the sorcerer away.

Akuma teleported behind Tsung and attempted to kick him, which the sorcerer blocked. Akuma fired a fireball at the sorcerer who teleported away and slashed him in the back with his straight sword.

"Looks like Shang Tsung is giving Akuma a hard time." Snipe said.

As Akuma was distracted by pain, Tsung picked him up by the collar and they started glowing green showing that Shang was stealing Akuma's soul. Shang Tsung's health rose while Akuma's decreased.

"Oh Well That's Not Good!" Present Mic shouted out.

"Shut up." Eraser groaned at his loud voice.

"He is right though." Midnight said. "Shang Tsung is gaining health and stealing Akuma's soul."

Before Akuma's health dropped to zero, the demon martial artist broke free and slammed his fist to the ground, causing a shockwave that blasted the sorcerer away and attacked him till all his new health was gone, till they were even.

"YEAH EXPLOSION FIST FOR THE SAVE!" Bakugou yelled out.

"They are all tied up in health." Iida commented. "Things could go either way."

"Don't forget that Tsung absorbed some of Akuma's soul." Ojiro said. "I won't be surprised if-"

The video cut him off by Shang Tsung transform himself into Akuma himself.

"-That happens." Ojiro completes with a sweat drop at the timing.

The two readied themselves and left up into the air, the two moving in slow motion. Until they connected and attacked and blocked at high speeds that many of the students and even heroes lost track.

"Woah they are really going at it." Midnight said.

"This is so Intense!" Present Mic shouted much to Eraser's annoyance.

"They are evenly matched, in both power and speed now." All Might commented.

Until Shang Tsung-Akuma punched the real Akuma into the ground and prepared his own explosion fist.

"Looks like Shang is going to win." Sato said.

Izuku knowing otherwise said "No, Akuma just won."

They looked to him with confusion. Bakugou yelled at Deku "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DEKU! THAT ONE THAT IS STANDING IS CLEARLY SHANG TSUNG! HOW DID YOU MIX THE TWO UP!"

Deku didn't react to his yelling much to his and everyone surprise and replied "I know which is which, Kacchan, but even still just watch and see."

As Shang was preparing to strike at the downed Akuma, the martial artist killing machine picked himself back up and teleported to Shang Tsung as he was prepared to strike. Then the screen turned pitch black.

Everyone was confused at what happened until the flashes of purple flames appeared in rapid succession. Akuma used the Raging Demon. When the screen showed color again, Akuma was standing with his back turned to them, with his back symbol glowing and the false Akuma reverting back into a dead Shang Tsung.

**K.O.**

Everyone was shocked and monetarily frozen at the speed of events, but recovered and clapped for Akuma's victory, reluctant as it may be. Bakugou was still frozen, mostly due to him mentally berating himself for making himself look foolish compared to Deku. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu cheered and roared out that that was manly.

**"Oh, man. That was way too close!" Boomstick excitedly said.**

"Ya think." Snipe said. "I guess this battle took more precedence on speed and who could land the final move than anything else."

"While defense is important to have to withstand any blows that you could suffer and outlast you opponents, strength and speed are also crucial in making sure you defeat the foe as quickly as possible, else he could harm further civilians and property." Nezu wisely said.

_"No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds." Wiz explained._

**"It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass." Boomstick said.**

_"Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge." Wiz said._

Fatgum and Kirishima both recalled their fight with Rappa and compared that statement from Wiz to then.

**"After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities." Boomstick said.**

" _But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched." Wiz said._

**"I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There is no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment." Boomstick said.**

They saw an image of a shirtless, young Chinese man with long black hair, black pants, and a red belt and head band. This must be Liu Kang.

_As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow." Wiz explained. "Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon."_

" **The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!" Boomstick said excitedly.**

Most of the boys chuckled at Boomstick's excitement and funny lines. The heroes nodded their heads at their analysis, especially when even if you can copy someone's powers it takes skill and practice to make them truly effective.

_"And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again." Wizard said._

Everybody liked that part of how Akuma unintentionally did good by releasing all those captured souls, most which probably were probably of good people. All Might smiled as well, with a small part of his smile being vindictive at the slight sick thought that AFO would Absolutely Hate to do something like that.

**"Look's like Shang is all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?" Boomstick asked his co-host.**

The same mix of groans and laughter occurred from the bad joke.

_"The winner is Akuma." Wiz said._

Despite the two combatants being villains, they enjoyed the fight, and were satisfied at having learned new techniques to learn and copy off.

**"Next time on Death Battle." They hear Boomstick said.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was another female combatant wearing a skin tight, red and blue outfit, with stars on them, as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrists and wearing a golden tiara on her head. She sports long black hair that flows past her shoulders. Her stern face is beautiful to the male, and some female, eye and she also has soul piercing blue eyes.

Unknown: Goodnight Sugar.

Mineta was drooling like a pig and almost hounded Mei to play the next video. He was tied back to his seat thanks to Sero and a slightly pissed off Izuku, which they found kind of terrifying.

Izuku strapped Mineta onto the seat, and spoke to Mineta with a smiling, yet terrifying face. He said in a sickly sweet voice that was also cold enough for Todoroki to shiver. "Now Mineta, here is how this will work. You shape up, calm down, and stop with your disgusting, perverse actions or there will be consequences. And if I hear so much as one perverted peep out of you about the girls, the video, or any fucking thing, I will use you as target practice for when I try out that Shyoruken and let Kacchan blast you away for as long as he wants."

He opened his closed eyes to stare at Mineta with cold, glowing eyes. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?!"

Mineta nodded his head in lightspeed, so terrified that he started crying out blood and his pants felt warm and wet.

Izuku returned to his regular cheerful self and said "Ok."

He walked back, unaware of the fearful looks that everyone was giving him. While the girls and heroines were glad that Izuku put the pervert in his place, they were completely terrified at Izuku's change in demeanor. It was almost like they saw a glimpse of a villainous form of Izuku himself.

The guys were likewise shaking in fear of the cinnamon roll, with Todoroki and even Bakugou shivering in terror. The heroes themselves were stunned at the perhaps most promising and heroic out of all the students look and act out like that that they were praying to whatever god existed thank you's for having this kid want to be a hero.

All Might'a mind flashed to AFO for a second when he saw Deku's chilling smile and eyes. He shook his head and immediately erased the absurd, yet true, comparison from his mind.

* * *

_**Meanwhile,** _

Said compared villain suddenly felt a surge of vindictive pleasure and pride go through him that made him smile. He didn't know why he was feeling like this but he decide to go along with it, hoping that it was a jab at All Might, at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD SCENE! Oh boy, I bet you guys didn't expect that last part, did ya? Expect for Mineta to under constant surveillance next video.**
> 
> **Also, yeah that was a little OCC of Izuku, but what better way to scare Mineta, and the others, shitless by having Izuku go off like that. As much as Izuku and Shigaraki are dark reflections of each other, Izuku and AFO are also reflections of the other. AFO is obsessed with Quirks, a cruel and dark mastermind, and we have little to no idea of who he really is or what he looked like before he became a potato. As for Izuku, he loves Quirks and analyzes them to great detail that most find startling, he is incredibly analytical and smart, and, conveniently, we have no idea what Hiashi Midroiya looks like or if he really is in America. Horikoshi said we will be introduced to him in the future, but maybe not in the way that we expect.**
> 
> **Also my reasoning for the counterparts: For AFO as Akuma, it makes sense. After all the battle between Akuma and Gouken, along with their conflict of morals and the lights and dark side of their martial arts is similar in sense to not only Star Wars but the clash between AFO and OFA. Plus, it also theorized that Akuma is Ryu's father just as much as AFO is theorized as Izuku's father.**
> 
> **And as for Dr. Ujiko as Shang Tsung, one is an evil doctor that has experimented and possibly killed heroes, villains, and civilians alike to stockpile their Quirks for AFO, is a servant and right-hand man of AFO, and created the Nomu, whilst Shang Tsung is an evil sorcerer that steals the souls and powers of fallen Kombatants for his own, was mostly a servant under Shao Kahn, and is infamous for creating other monstrosities and fellow Kombatants such as Mileena and Ermac. Plus, I thought that the inclusion of the Doctor would be a fun way to tie into canon on how the heroes got the info on the Doctor like with Kurogiri.**
> 
> **Also, hope you guys liked how I incorporated more of a few of Nezu's reasoning for watching Death Battle, to study the villains of the multiverse on the prospect that they learn multidimensional travel and travel to their world and have the students learn new ways to incorporate their Quirks. Like imagine Iida doing the Hurrican Kick or Deku performing the famous Shoryuken.**
> 
> **Anyways, that's all from me for now! I hope you guys liked the chapter and how this story is going, comment your thoughts down below, constructive criticism is always welcome, keep yourselves safe and healthy, and read my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	4. Rogue vs Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes watch as Heroes fight to the death, and Mineta fights against himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWA YA DOING MY BOYS AND GIRLS! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE!
> 
> But don't get too comfy with these quick updates. As I said in previous chapters and stories, I've already pre-written and rewritten chapters of this and Welcome to the MCU before I posted them during an experimental phase. But I didn't pre-write all of them, so you might see more slower updates around Chapter 12 I think. But just because they will be slower than these once a day updates, doesn't mean that I will give up on them.
> 
> Anyways, last chapter the group watch Villains duke it out, now its time to see fellow Heroes fight to the bitter end. Just be warned that this battle isn't one of my favorites, especially with the flimsy excuse to match these fighters together.
> 
> But anyways, here is an index:
> 
> "Zayden."- Normal dialogue
> 
> _'Zayden.'_ \- Mental or Internal dialogue
> 
> _"Zayden."_ \- Wizard dialogue
> 
> **"Zayden."** \- Boomstick or All Might buff form dialogue
> 
> "Zayden."\- Device or combatant dialogue
> 
> And as always, I don't own My Hero Academia, Death Battle, or the fandoms that will be represented in this and future chapters. My Hero belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, Death battle belongs to their channel, and the fandoms belong to their creators and others.
> 
> Now, It's TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

_Third POV_

After the group calmed down and quickly tried to erase the Izuku that they saw, they quickly played the next video.

_"Superheroines. Millions have been drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore." Wizard starts._

The heroes and students were excited that instead of morally questionable mercenaries and vile villains, that they now can see actual superheroes taking each other on. The Death part of Death Battle made them feel for a moment guilty for wishing a fight between superheroes to the death but they remembered that they are mere simulations to see which one is superior.

Anyways, the girls and superheroines were super excited at the mention of having this fight between two female superheroes and see which had the greatest girl power.

The boys were just as curious as their female counterparts but quickly tried to reign in any impulse or thought that could even be slightly perverse, less they get targeted by Izuku's wrath like Mineta. Bakugou was the only one not worried because he knows that no matter how hot the female will be that he won't go drooling like his pig of a classmate.

**"Or you could, uh, just to be drawn the way they're drawn." Boostick says, perversion in every word on his every phrase.**

The boys could not say the same for Boomstick. The girls were already getting annoyed at Boomstick's perverted phrasing and they felt that they will have to put up with it for the rest of the video.

_"Like Anna Marie, the Rougue..." Wiz introduces the first character._

**"And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman." Boomstick introduces the second.**

_"He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard." Wiz introduces himself and his partner._

**"And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!" Boomstick yelled excitedly.**

"Boomstick! Behave yourself!" Iida said.

Sero said "Um Iida, you know he can't hear you, it's just a video, right?"

Iida blushed embarrassed and sat back down, much to everyone's amusement.

_"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills..." Wiz started before Boomstick interrupts him._

**"And maybe a few other things." Boomstick said.**

Cue the groans from 90% of the viewing audience.

_"To find out who would win, a Death Battle." Wizard continued._

Rogue

The first contestant is a young, attractive woman wearing a green and grey mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with big white streaks in it. They all found her quite attractive and wondered what her powers were.

_"Owen and Priscilla lived in a back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Here they gave birth to Anna Marie who enjoyed the attention of her Aunt Carrie, from her mother's side. The commune's failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the Far Banks resulted Priscilla's disappearance." Wiz explained._

They all felt for the future heroine, knowing that losing the life of a family member is devastating. The one who could understand it most currently were Iida, Mirio, and All Might.

Iida knew how it felt to nearly loose someone close to you, such as when his brother was maimed and nearly killed by Stain. He couldn't fully sympathize with fully losing a relative but if it was anything close to his own experience of nearly losing Tensei, then he could feel for her.

Mirio has the same thoughts in mind with the death of Sir Nighteye. Mirio knew how it felt to lose someone close to him upon Sir's death, who was like a father or uncle to him. Mirio also knew that Eri would likely feel the same when she finds out about her own parents, but that's a story to tell some other time.

All Might also knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. He has suffered with both his predecessor, Nana Shimira, who was like a mother to him, and Sir Nighteye, a brother in everything but blood.

**"They were probably so high at the time that they didn't notice she was gone." Boomstick said.**

"That was a little insensitive don't you think?" Torru said, flinching slightly.

Miruko voice her thoughts with "They tried to perform a Native American mystic ritual and they are hippies. Doesn't sound like something one does when sober."

_"Carrie took over Anna's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna Marie was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father prompted her to run away from her home as a young teenager. This prompted her nickname "Rogue"." Wiz continued to explain._

Already they were feeling that she has had a difficult life, and felt like things were only getting worse.

**"At some point, Rogue grew close to Cody Robbins. In the heat of the moment, Rogue kissed Cody. For some reason, her latent mutant power emerged, and Cody was left in a coma. Traumatized by the experience, Rogue decided to pack up and leave." Boomstick continued to explain.**

"And just when you think it can't get any worse, you have putting your crush in a coma by kissing him." Kaminari said, wincing at what she must have gone through.

"Mutant?" Momo questioned. "Could it be related to Quirks?"

Nezu chimed in with "Actually, back when Quirks started appearing, Mutants was one of the throwaway suggestions to call these superpowers individuals but they decided to go with Quirks. I'm not sure if it was meant to ease the the public by making it sound more natural or meant as a stigma to ostracize those with Quirks."

Izuku spoke up with "As for it being related to Quirks, it may be. Boomstick said Mutant genes, which points it out to be a biological evolutionary factor rather than bioengineered or magical."

"Fancy words and history lesson aside, I feel for the girl." Mina said. "Couldn't have been easy to have such a hard life and then have your crush get hurt because of you. I know that's how I felt when I kissed my first boy."

"Wait what?!" Class-1A said. Izuku momentarily flinched as well and had a nasty feeling in his chest at hearing Mina kissed a guy.

"I didn't know you dated a guy before." Torru said. "What happened?"

"It was just a crush, my first crush really, nothing too special. And we weren't dating either, it was just flirting." Mina explained, trying to not let the others get the wrong idea, especially Izuku. "But we did kissed and I accidentally activated my Quirk and burned his lips. He didn't speak to me ever again and I felt terrible."

"Well you shouldn't!" Izuku said, surprising Mina. "It wasn't your fault that you couldn't control your Quirk back then, and if he did blame you then he wasn't worth the time!"

They were shocked that Izuku would say anything so harsh on a random guy, but Mina blushed and had tears fill her eyes.

Kirishima voices in too saying "Yeah, it was an accident! If he didn't have the stones to face you or forgive you for an honest mistake, then he's not a real Man!"

Everybody agreed with Izuku and Kirishima, Mina tearing up more and thanking the two, with Mina holding her friendship with Kirishima more dear to her and her love for Izuku Midoriya growing more than ever.

"Not that this isn't sweet and anything, but are we going to have a cry-fest or are we going to watch a Death Battle?!" Miruko shouted out.

"I AGREE WITH BUNNY EARS! QUICK THE SOB FEST AND CONTINUE THE DAMN VIDEO ALREADY!" Bakugou yelled out a more impatient, vulgar version of Miruko's words.

_After some time finding herself, she finally found her place among the X-men."_

* * *

**PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES**

**Height: 5'8''**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Brown with white streak**

* * *

_"Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years." Wiz said. "For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show."_

"Wait she has had more than one power?" Kirishima asked. "Like more than one Quirk?"

"It could be a hybrid quirk of two different Quirks, similar to mine." Todoroki implied.

"Or it could be that he is talking about multiple versions of Rogue from alternate multiverses or sources. He did say that they are using data from different sources." Izuku said.

* * *

**POWER ABSORPTION**

**Activated Through Contact**

**Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities and Abilities**

**Temporary Transfer**

**Can Use Copied Abilities**

**Can be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact**

* * *

_"Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use for herself." Wiz explained._

"Sounds like a more powerful version of your Quirk, Monoma." Itsuka stated.

"Perhaps." Monoma said. "I could only copy a person's quirk, excluding energy-storage based quirks, hold only a few at a time, and then use them for 5 minutes. She seems to be able to absorb their memories and skills to use their powers properly as well, while I have to use a person's quirk in the most basic level."

"Plus, her version harms the individual when she does it. Not sure if that's considered a plus or curse?" Shinso said.

"I'm guessing that it depends on the individual she is absorbing. If it is a fellow hero then it could be problematic, especially long term use that can be fatal, but for a Villain, it could make them incapacitated easily." Momo deduced.

**"To bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over." Boomstick said.**

"See?" Momo pointed. Nezu smiled. He definitely is going to find a way to have Ms. Yaoyorozo join Midoriya in their after-school analysis classes.

_"Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects." Wiz explained._

"Ok, that is stupidly overpowered." Setsuna said. "Unless the lethal side effects take seconds as well, then she basically can hold someone for 10 seconds and use their powers twice as long as Monoma can."

* * *

**MS. MARVEL'S POWERS**

**Super Strength**

**Flight at Subsonic Speed**

**Near-Invulnerability**

**Enhanced Reflexes**

**Telepathic Resistance**

**Seventh Sense**

* * *

" **She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could. Plus, when she's unconscious I could…" Boomstick started before being stop by Iida and Wiz.**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! TMI!" Kaminari said.

"BOOMSTICK! THIS IS HIGHLY UNETHICAL AND SEXIST OF YOU TO SAY!" Iida screamed out.

Sero mumbled out to Kirishima "Did he forget what I said a few minutes ago?"

Kirishima shrugged and said "Whatever man, just let him do his thing. Trying to get him to stop would be like trying to force Midoriya to stop mumbling or Bakugou to stop yelling all the time."

Bakugou replied to that with "DID YOU DAMN EXTRAS FORGET THAT I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT YOU?!"

They continued on with the video, most getting rather annoyed at Boomstick's increased perversion in think his video.

_"She's also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponents' move."_

" **But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work. That or the writers forget about it, 'cause Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot."**

_"For plot convenience." Wiz answered._

"First of all, lame." Kaminari said. "Second of all writers?"

The video paused with the robotic voice of the box saying: "NOTE: MANY OF THE UNIVERSES SHOWN ARE ALSO SHOWN IN WIZ AND BOOMSTICK'S UNIVERSE IN THE FORM OF COMICS, T.V. SHOWS, AND MOVIES. MOST OF THE WRITERS AND SHOWRUNNERS OF SAID FORMS OF INFORMATION HAVE INDIVIDUALS THAT UNCONSCIOUSLY PEER INTO THE MULTIVERSE AND PASS THEM OFF AS FICTION! WIZ SUSPECTED THIS AND MANAGE TO CREATE THE TECHNOLOGY TO PROPERLY VIEW THE MULTIVERSE IN A MORE COHERENT FORM."

Satisfied, yet still slightly confused the specifics of the mechanics of their world, they decided to continue.

**"And damn, she's got a hot ass." Boomstick said out of nowhere.**

_"What?" Wiz said dumbfounded._

Cue 95% of audience groaning at Boomstick's perverted comments. Mineta agreed and would have voiced it if he didn't have the watchful glare of Izuku and Bakugou still looking at him. Kaminari noticed their glares at Mineta and slightly praised himself for, while admittingly more perverted than most of his classmates, that he wasn't as perverted or desperate as Mineta.

**"Never mind!" Boomstick corrects himself.**

"Ain't that enough?" Rogue says.

The heroes found her Mutant ability to be quite useful, especially for incapacitating villains with just simple touch and being the bonus of having enough power to fight without resorting to just power absorption.

Nejire asked "Wait, about her powers from that Ms. Marvel person, how was she able to gain those powers permanently? How long did she hold onto Ms. Marvel? How did Ms. Marvel survive? Can there be probably other people she can absorb to fully gain their powers without killing them?"

Everybody sweat dropped at Nejire's rapid fire questions but did not expect for Izuku to answer her.

Izuku said "Well Wiz did say that they were side-effects, so maybe there was something in Ms. Marvel's biology and powers that allowed her to survive for so long for Rogue to fully gain her powers. Also Wiz did say that people can resist, so they could either resist her powers fully or resist being incapacitated or suffer lethal injury for longer than most."

Kota managed to stop the two from diving into mumble question fest by splashing the two with water. It made everybody laugh and the afflicted people to realize their relative closeness, that being a few inches from their noses touching and quickly backed up. Izuku went as bright as a tomato while Nijire blushed hard but smiled at her progress of being closer to the cinnamon roll.

The video continued with the next combatant:

Wonder Woman

The next combatant was wearing a red and blue outfit with stars on her blue parts and a golden eagle on the W of her outfit over her large breasts. She wore red and white boots, a golden, glowing lasso on her side, and a golden tiara on her head. She had a waterfall of raven black hair that seem to shine and wave with perfect elegance and her Amazonian form and shine was simply stunning and powerful.

Most of the males in the room were blushing at the sight of the woman with the beauty of a goddess. Even the likes of Todoroki and Bakugou were not immune to the woman's beauty, blushing and trying to hide or shake it off. Izuku was likewise star struck at the woman's divine-like beauty and the power and presence that she shone with but tried to shaking off the feeling, not wanting to be a hypocrite by being just like Mineta.

Said grape-headed teen was going mentally crazy and was almost willing to say 'Fuck it' to Izuku's warning if his smiling, dark face and the prospect of both him and Bakugou beating him to a purple pulp didn't settle down the boner he had. Though since his max length was about 2 inches, nobody would probably notice.

_"To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman." Wiz began._

**"With superboobies!" Boomstick says once again out of nowhere.**

Kaminari actually had a nose bleed and asked for napkins, trying to pass it off as accidentally hitting his nose, but everyone and even himself didn't it, but didn't blame him. Not even the girls. Momo made some napkins for him, to which he thanked her.

_"But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors…" Wiz started._

**"Maker of Wonder Bread!, designer of the Wonderbra!" Boomstick continued for Wizard.**

Cue now 99% of the audience groaning at the perverted string of comment from Boomstick.

_"Boomstick, that's not true!" Wiz tried correcting his co-host._

**"See, I can do it too Wiz." Boomstick said.**

_"Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth." Wiz continued to explain._

"So she acts as both a hero and an ambassador of this Themyscira." Ryukyu said. "Admirable."

"But what the hell is this Themyscira anyway?" Mt. Lady asked.

Momo answered with "Its a magical island in Greek mythology that is said to be home of the Amazons, godly warriors that serve the gods of Olympus."

Everyone looked at Creati with raised eyebrows, where she said embarrassed "I like to read."

**"And she dresses like a stripper, a patriotic stripper." Boomstick says.**

"Ok even thought that is still perverted to say, he isn't exactly wrong." Death Arms says.

Mt. Lady said in reply "Doesn't sound like a very sensible thing a hero to do. Flaunting off your goods so easily."

Midnight interrupted with "Says the hussy that flaunts her ass whenever she wants attention."

Mt. Lady yelled back "HEY YOU ARE NOT ONE TO TALK, YOU WHORE!"

Midnight yelled back "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

As the two pro heroines started their own catfight, Momo and Torru both quietly sunk deeper in their seat so that no one can refer to them and Momo's more revealing suit, whilst Hagakure is just essentially naked all the time.

They noticed a pair of eyes on them, that being Izuku. He simply made a shh sign with his finger and mouth and a zipping the lips sign. Both Momo and Torru smile appreciably.

"I have to say that the glamour of red and blue, and the stars, is simply _magnifique_!" Aoyama

"Yeah, patriotic stripper look aside, it actually reminds me All Might's look, mainly the red, white, and blue." Izuku said.

Said former pro suddenly turned into his buffed form and said **"HA HA HA! I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT THERE ARE OTHERS OUT THERE THAT SHARE IN THE SAME STYLE AS ME! HA HA** *bleugh*" All Might reverted back to his weakened state and coughed a bit of blood.

* * *

**MASTER COMBATANT**

**Trained Since Childhood**

**Born From Clay**

**Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

**Prefers Fist Over Blades**

**The Best of The Amazons**

* * *

"Diana Prince has been trained by the amazons as a master combatant since childhood. she dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman." Wiz said.

While everyone found it weird for her to be born out of clay, they couldn't deny the skill and prowess that the female superhero had.

"That's rather admiring." Itsuka said. "She didn't became Wonder Woman for her powers and strength, but rather because she earned it."

Izuku and All Might looked at each other, with the former pro giving the kid and smirk and a thumbs up. Izuku smiled.

_"Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses." Wiz revealed._

* * *

**POWERS FROM DEMETER**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Durability: Resists all but Blades and Bullets**

**Magic resistance**

**Enhanced Healing Factor**

* * *

_"From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability."_

**"And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?" Boomstick asked slightly miffed**.

_"Hermes?" Wiz and Iida say at the same time._

"Whoa, Iida you know about Hermes?" Izuku asked.

Iida replied "Hermes was one of the main inspirations of the Iida families hero costume designs. I also find Hermes magic powers over speed to be similar in many regards to me and my family's Quirks. Plus I am as well educated in mostly in Greek and Norse mythology."

Momo smiled and said "That's great Iida. I am particularly interested in most Greek mythology, as well as Roman, and Egyptian."

"So am I!" Izuku said with enthusiasm. "I'm a huge fan of the Tales of the Trials of Hercules and the Gigantomachi War. I also love Greek, Norse, Egyptian, and Japanese. Maybe we can discuss sometime in a club."

Iida and Momo found it a great idea but decided to talk about it later.

* * *

**POWERS FROM HERMES**

**Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

**Superhuman Reflexes: Faster than Superman**

**Superhuman Speed: Up to Hyper-Sonic**

* * *

**"Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speeds."  
**

"Wow." Asui said "Looks like she can go faster than you Iida." The mentioned engine Quirk use me was currently waving his arm robotically at hyper speeds with a look of shock.

* * *

**OTHER POWERS**

**Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

**Multi-Lingual**

**Increased Wisdom**

**Superior Empathy**

**Animal Rapport (Koda liked this especially)**

**Other Useless Stuff**

* * *

_"She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy." Wiz says_

"Hah!" Bakugou yelled out "I like how they just have the balls to put other useless stuff!"

"Still with such an arsenal of abilities and skills, she is quite powerful." Itsuka said.

Nezu also liked the increased wisdom and wouldn't mind having a battle of wits with the Amazon princess.

**"Besides the obvious cannons resting right below her neck, she's got pretty bizarre mixed weaponry." Boomstick joked.**

Cue the groans of over 99% of the audience, now including loud facepalm slaps.

* * *

**LASSO OF TRUTH**

**Forged by Hephaestus**

**Unbreakable**

**Infinitely Elastic**

**Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

* * *

**"Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth." Boomstick said.**

"What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?" Diana's mother, Hippolyta, asked a man tied up in the Lasso of Truth.

"God, your daughter's got a nice rack." said the tied up man, Col. Steve Trevor.

**"Hell yeah, she does!" Boomstick loudly proclaimed.**

Bakugou looked over to Mineta, swearing he also heard Mineta say the exact same thing. Mineta just whistled silently with a look of innocence, but Bakugou gave him a seething glare and an 'I've got my eye on you' expression.

"That lasso could be quite useful in interrogating villains." Snipe said

Nezu almost leaped in surprise and joy at the mention of a tool as useful as that, and silently prayed to whatever god existed to help him in his search for something that to find the leak.

* * *

**BOOMERANG TIARA**

**Returns After Each Use**

**Razor-Sharp Edge**

**Can Cut Through Most Substances**

* * *

_"She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using it's razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throats." Wiz said._

"She uses a girly accessory as a weapon? That's so lame!" Bakugo said groaning.

"How about you say that when she is tossing that to your face, Bakadocuhe?!" Mina said.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE I HEAR, ALIEN BITCH?!" Bakugou explodes out.

* * *

**BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

**Indestructible**

**Formed From the Aegis of Zeus**

**Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and other attacks**

**Can Discharge Lightning**

* * *

**"Wonder Babe wears the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks." Boomstick said.**

"Ok, even I can admit that those are awesome." Bakugou admitted.

"And they can discharge Lightning?!" Kaminari said excitingly. "Now that's awesome!"

"Hmm I wonder if I can do that with my Iron?" Tetsutetsu mumbled out.

_"She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares." Wiz revealed._

**"Here that, Kratos. A chick beat you to it!" Boomstick said**

"What?! She killed Ares?! That incredible!" Momo said shocked.

"But who is Kratos?" Uraraka asked.

"He's a spirit or god of strength and power and a son of Zeus, but I don't believe I have ever read a part of Greek mythology that had Kratos trying to kill Ares." Izuku said

_"Alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz says._

**"Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!" Boomstick excitedly yelled.**

The video paused as it was canning for multiversal counterparts like always where the heroes and students discussed the two combatants.

"Sounds to me that this Wonder Chick is going to win easy if she managed to defeat the God of War himself." Miruko stated.

"I would agree, with her being powered by the gods, but I feel that Rogue stands for a chance at winning." Endeavor said.

"How do you figure?" Snipe asked.

"It's simple." Endeavor said. "Despite the use of the lasso and tiara as her only projectile or long ranged weapons, it seems this Wonder Woman mostly fights hand to hand, and against someone who can beat you with but a mere touch, it might only take only touch."

"Plus, Wonder Woman's lack of clothing, especially in her arms and legs, allows for Rogue to have an easier time to have skin to skin contact." Midnight pointed out.

"And Rogue's increased senses will aide her in avoiding and predicting Wonder Woman's attacks." Cementoss added. "Plus if she does absorb Wonder Woman's powers, combined with her own, then she could overpower easily."

The robotic voice, finished scanning, said "SCANNING COMPLETE! ROGUE! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TORRU HAGAKURE!"

"Nice Torru!" Mina exclaimed. "It's your turn! And you are a powerful heroine at that!"

"It's kinda sad though." Kaminari said. "Hagakure is stuck being invisible so no one can see what she looks like while this one can't actually touch anyone she likes because they could get hurt."

The room was silent. They then heard sniffles and saw Hagakure's floating clothes shaking, indicating that she was starting to cry. This resulted in the girls immediately cheering up Hagakure and a certain green bean to lose his shit.

He zipped towards the electrification user and grabbed him by the collar, a dark aura around him and rage in his eyes. Izuku yelled out "APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL JOIN MINETA IN KACCHAN'S PUMMELING SESSION WITH ME AS BACKUP!"

Kaminari shook with fear and then as he was threatened and apologized profusely to Hagakure, who accepted the apology but her mind was too busy squealing over Izuku sticking up for her so loudly.

Eraserhead wrote down to remember giving Mineta and Kaminari detention, as well as give Bakugou and perhaps Midoriya counseling and therapy sessions. All Might looked as his successor with pride at him sticking up for his friends, perhaps more if the girls have given much indication over.

The robotic voices continued with "WONDER WOMAN! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MOMO YAOYOROZO!"

"Yamomo again?!" Uraraka asked out.

"Wow Yamomo." Asui said. "You have a lot of different version in the multiverse, this one probably more beautiful than even you."

Momo dumbly nodded, shocked that the literal demigoddess was actually her and that she found another version of herself.

Jirou then realized something and said "Wait then that means that, in a simulated, multiverse way, Torru and Momo are going to fight to the death."

Torru immediately started crying out apologies to Momo to which the Class-1A vice rep calmed her down.

The teachers weren't pleased that their students were going to be fighting to the death, but they figured it was alright for now since they were merely simulations. Though that didn't mean that they still didn't like it.

Afterwards, the bets were set. Izuku didn't want to bet against either of the girls, but he bet for Wonder Woman because of her mythology ties, same with Iida. Kirishima voted for Wonder Woman, as well as Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, Uraraka, Todoroki, All Might, Gran Torino, Eri, and Koda. As for Rogue, the ones who voted for her were Monoma, Ojiro, Kota, Mirio, Bakugou, Kamakiri, Tokoyami, Shihai, Endeavor, Cementoss, and Kamui Woods.

They continued the video and started the fight. It started with Rogue in a green and white hero suit flying through the air until Wonder Woman appeared and kicked her towards the ground. It had Rogue land on the ground and dust of her thighs, with Wonder Woman landing before her.

**FIGHT!**

Wonder Woman tossed her tiara at a charging Rogue, which slashed her head and stunned her. Wonder Woman quickly appeared behind the Mutant, catching her tiara, and round housed kicked her away.

"Looks like Wonder Woman is opting to finish this fight quickly." Ryukyu said.

"She is going to need to strike as fast and hard as possible to not let Rogue get the opportunity to take off her gloves, much less touch her." Mirio said.

Wonder Woman launched towards Rogue and let loose a flurry of kicks to her sides, before speeding in front of her trajectory and punching her away again.

"COME ON! HIT HER ALREADY, YOU WHITE STRIPPED BITCH!" Bakadouche yelled out at Rogue not even attacking.

"Wonder Woman is just too fast for her to keep up." Setsuna said.

Wonder Woman grabbed Rogue with her Lasso of Truth, snaking her onto the ground until she brought the Mutant to her and upoercutted her into the sky. She then unleashed a fury of attacks at high speeds all over Rogue.

"Wow! She is going so fast that I can barely even keep track of her." Mina exclaimed.

Then Wonder Woman punched Rogue in her exposes cheek, where she glowed yellow in a faint hum.

"And she fucked up!" Miruko said.

They agreed with the Rabbit Hero as they saw Wonder Woman pause from her physical contact with Rogue, enough time for the Mutant to recover and latch onto Diana's thigh, continuing to drain her.

"Lucky bitch." Mineta mumbled jealousy.

"You say something you grape-head midget!" Bakugou said.

"NOTHING!" Mineta quickly responded, sweating profusely.

Diana grew pale as she was drained, every second giving Rogue more time to drain her of her powers. Diana broke free but Rogue was instantly on her, attacking with super fast punches of her own and Diana's strength combined. After a flurry of Rogue's attacks, Diana flew back and launched her Lasso again to restrain her. This time Rogue caught it and flung Diana onto the ground.

"Let that be a lesson students to not rely too much on your support items, or your Quirk the same way over time. A smart enough foe can anticipate and predict your attacks if you rely to heavily on your tools." Nezu said.

"It's even worse for Wonder Woman because Rogue's absorption powers also include absorbing their skills and personalities, so Rogue can predict Diana's attacks." Momo said, now worried for her alternate self.

"Plus, by adding in her sixth sense ability, and Wonder Woman is toast." Mirio said.

Rogue landed behind her, before Diana recovered and super sped around behind Rogue. She tossed her tiara which was blocked and left her open for Rogue to slide and attack her legs before finishing with an uppercut.

Wonder Woman retaliated with a flurry of punches, that ended with Rogue recovering, blocking, and kicking Diana to the skies before flying off after her.

Rogue flew into the sky and looked around for Diana, before she was struck with another barrage of super speeding punches."

"Yay, Wondy Woman is fighting back!" Eri cried out, making everybody's heart swell in how adorable it looked and sounded.

Rogue blocked one final punch behind her, struck Diana, and then unleashed her own barrage of super speeding punches as well.

"Now Rogue is figuring back!" Kota yelled excited. "This fight is awesome!" The excitement of the two kids made everybody smile.

After flurry of attacks and blocks from the two, they landed on the ground preparing for a final attack. As Wonder Woman soared and tried to deliver a powerful high kick to Rogue's head, the Mutant's sixth sense activated and dodged it with Diana now close to her.

"Sixth Sense for the Save!" Mirio cheered.

"Now Diana's vulnerable and dangerously close to Rogue." Ojiro said. "Looks like its game over."

Rogue grabbed onto Wonder Woman, grabbed her face and brought her lips to the fellow super heroine for a deadly kiss saying "Good Night Sugar."

The fight ended with Diana's pale body in the ground fatally drained and dead, and Rogue posing sexually in victory.

**K.O.**

Those who cheered for Rogue cheered in victory, mostly Bakugou directing it towards Deku, while those who voted for Wonder Woman were sad at the Amazon's defeat but clapped respectfully at the Mutant's victory. Torru and Momo also shook hands respectfully at the good fight between their multiversal others.

**"Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE ever!" Boomstick yelled excitedly.**

They audience agreed that this fight was by far the best one yet, though it was the third one so it was to be expected.

_"Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then, she touched Rogue's face." Wiz explained._

**"Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face." Boomstick explained as well.**

"And that proved to be her demise." Kamui Woods said.

_"In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training."_

**"And her stripper outfit. Her leg was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere." Boomstick said pervertedly.**

"I would too." Mineta whispered out pervertedly, before shutting his mouth in horror as he slipped. He looked towards Bakugou who heard, who had a deranged, maniacal look on his face that screamed 'You fucked up' and pressed his thumb over his neck in a 'You're dead' motion.

Mineta grew ghostly pale and knew he should might as well sign his will after this. Sero bowed their head in sorrow that Mineta signed his fate while Kaminari did the same, but also in prayer to whatever god was listening that Mineta screwed up before he said it too.

_"Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, *Picture of the Juggernaut appears* but Rogue has take similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide." Wiz continued to explain._

**"A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes." Boomstick says.**

_"And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss." Wiz says._

**"Rogue sure "made out" this fight." Boomstick punned.**

And one final 100% audience face palm smack and groan at the corny joke from Boomstick.

_"The Winner is Rogue." Wiz claimed._

Claps for the video sounded and discussion were made over the video, with many claiming that it was indeed the best one they had yet, despite the sexist comments from Boomstick. But one question was voiced most frequently:

"I get why the first two pairs fought each other, but why did those two fight?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, Samus and Boba Fett were mercenaries and Akuma and Shang Tsung were deadly villains that had soul powers." Sato thought over. "But what does a Mutant Hero with absorption powers compare with a super powered demigoddess?"

"Maybe it was because the two were simply heroines and they had similar powers of both flying and super strength?" Izuku deduced.

"Nah!" Bakugou said, his arms crossed behind him and looked bored. "I say that it was just the lazy excuse of them being females with a good ass and rack. Pretty lazy excuse if you ask me."

**"Next time on Death Battle." Boomstick said.**

The music is 8-bit and what they see is a field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A red, mushroom shaped creature with, legs angry eyes and a mouth enter the field. Shortly after, a four legged turtle also enters.

**FIGHT!**

They audience saw the next two combatants with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Well...it's an...interesting match up, I'll say." Kirishima tried saying, but even he could see the absurdity of this fight.

They proceeded to play the video and continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD SCENE! And before you go raging that I lied and that next chapter is Goomba vs Koopa, its not, its just a fun little gag. The next fight, next chapter, will actually be Haggar vs Zangeif, a personal favorite of mine.**
> 
> **Now reasons for their counterparts: For Wonder Woman being Momo, the reason for that is not just because they both have long black hair or attractive, but rather also because they both use more melee weapons like swords and bo staffs, they are both insanely powerful and haven't unlocked their full potential, and both go through crises of identity and usefulness.**
> 
> **As for Rogue and Hagakure, it is technically like Kaminari said, Rogue has lived a hard life being unable to touch someone without hurting them, especially a loved one, and being a Mutant in a world that hates Mutants, while Hagakure faces a similar hard life being seen as a freak for her invisible nature, and chasing off people she likes because nobody can see what she truly looks like. I admit that I thought that Mina was also a suitable candidate, especially given the backstory I just gave on her, but I figured that Hagakure needed some love.**
> 
> **Anyways, that's all for now! As always, comment down below your thoughts and ideas, constructive criticism is always welcome, keep each other safe and healthy, and read my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid, and I will see you all later! Excelsior!**


	5. Haggar vs Zangief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches the Manliest battle they have ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO ANOTHER MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE CHAPTER! I AM YOUR HOST AND AUTHOR EXTRAORDINAIRE, ZAYDEN THE STORMVOID!
> 
> We have finally reached one of my favorite Death Battle fights, HAGGAR vs ZANGIEF! And you can easily tell who else will love this fight.
> 
> But let's not waste anymore time, Here is the Index:
> 
> "Zayden."-Normal Dialogue
> 
> _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
> _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
> **"Zayden."-All Might buff form and Boomstick Dialogue**
> 
> **"Zayden." -Device or Combatant Dialogue**
> 
> **And as always, I don't own My Hero Academia, that is Horikoshi and Bones Studios's baby, or Death Battle, that belongs to its channel, or the fandoms and characters represented in this and future chapters.**
> 
> **But enough talk, It's TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

_Third POV_

_**Fast forwarding a boring, uneventful Death Battle later.** _

The group sighed as the boring Death Battle finished. It was certainly an interesting match-up, but a match-up that nobody wanted to see a whole video on.

"I CANT BELIEVE WE WERE STUCK WATCHING A VIDEO ABOUT A WALKING PIECE OF LITERAL SHIT FIGHTING AGAINST A WEAK ASS TURTLE!" Bakugou yelled out.

"For once, I agree with Bakugou." Todoroki said. "Even if they were to come to our world, they would be pretty easy to take down."

"Alright alright, enough trashing the weak minions." Kirishima said. "Let's move on to those muscly dudes from that preview."

Mei moved onto the next video, showing images of large muscular men.

_"Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans." Wiz started._

**"Haggar, the mayor elect of whoopass!" Boomstick said.**

_"And Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone." Wiz says._

The guys of group were excited at the names and looks of the two fighters, especially the more meat headed, muscly types like Kirishima, Bakugou, Sato, and Tetsutetsu. The heroes like All Might and Death Arms were also interested in these two giants of pure muscle.

The females of the group were less interested, focusing more on how strong the two combatants are and some looking slightly disgusted at Zangief's rather large amounts of chest hair. Only Miruko seemed to be the most excited of the group wondering how strong they were.

**"These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!" Boomstick said excitedly.**

"How does that make sense?" Sato asked. "How can they have a legendary rivalry if they had never met?"

"Sato, remember how the note said that their Death Battle videos were originally showcased on the internet and how that some universes are seen as fiction or entertainment in their world?" Izuku said.

"Yeah." Sato confirmed.

"Well it could mean that in that world, Haggar and Zangief were viewed as similar individuals that others wanted to see fight so they must have received requests to see them fight." Izuku explained.

The group nodded their heads at the explanation and continued the video.

_"I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz introduced himself and his partner before the battle started._

The first fighter was a muscular man that appears to be in his early-to-mid forties with a thick mustache and brown hair. He wore jeans, supported by a shoulder-belt strap. Some depictions show him wearing finger-less gloves.

Mike Haggar

"He looks so manly!" Kirishima yelled.

"Look at that mustache." Kaminari said. "It's looks glorious!"

The girls chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and admitted that he did look rather powerful.

**"Standing 6'7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar!" Boomstick introduced.**

That mustache comment earned laughs from the group, especially from Kota.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 200 cm / 6'7**

**Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs**

**Fighting Style: American Wrestling & Scottish Back hold**

**Mayor of Metro City, former wrestler**

* * *

" **For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs." Wiz says.**

"That's awesome!" Tetsutetsu praised.

"He must have been very well liked if a wrestler was able to run and be elected mayor." Aoyama deduced.

"He's also Scottish." Kaminari said. "That's a cool touch. Wonder how much beer he could chug?"

"Probably enough to close down a pub." Sero joked, causing the students and some heroes to laugh.

**"Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors put up laws against crime or increase the police force, but Mike takes matters into his own hands." Boomstick says.**

"Now that's the kind of badassery that I can respect!" Bakugou praised. "Much better than the usual, corrupt, bitchy idiots nowadays!"

"While I can commend him for being determined, isn't taking matters into your own hands rather a form of vigilantism?" Iida asked.

"While vigilantism is illegal and unfavorable, some forms of vigilantism are necessary, even in our society." Eraserhead said. "Sometimes the law needs to be bent a tad to get the job done."

"Plus he Is a mayor, so he can get away with it." Present Mic pointed out. "Talk about cheating the system in a right way."

* * *

**AMERICAN WRESTING**

**Grabs**

**Holds**

**Twists**

**Quick Strikes**

**Submissions**

**Tie-Ups**

* * *

" _Haggar is a former throw American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a Scottish flag on his gym." Wiz said._

"This man sounds more admirable and amazing every second." All Might said. "Remember kids, to never be ashamed of where you come from and take pride in it. Make the most of it and grow from the strengths of those before you."

The students nodded, while Sato, Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu were too distracted thinking about how to implement some of Haggar's fighting styles with their own.

* * *

**SCOTTISH BACK HOLD**

**Focused on Balance**

**Grappling**

**Pressure**

**Sustained Grip**

**No Groundwork Involved**

* * *

**"It's likely he has also trained in Scottish Back hold wrestling, which involves bear-hugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs." Wiz explain Mike's fighting moves.**

"Sounds like something that I could use with my Quirk and strength." Sato deduced."

"Same here." Shoji added.

"Want to hit the training grounds after this and work on that?" Kirishima asked. Shoji and Sato nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey man, can I join in too?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Of course, man! The more the merrier!" Kirishima said.

The teachers and heroes smiled at seeing the students grow and become more friendly and supportive of each other.

* * *

**NOTABLE MOVES**

**Suplex**

**Piledriver**

**Back Flip Drop**

**Body Splash**

**Spinning clothesline Lariat**

**Spinning Piledriver**

* * *

**"Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from suplexes, body splashes and his own invention the Spinning clothesline double lariat. Which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver."**

Kirishima, Sato, Shoji, and Tetsutetsu were already trying to memorize the moves. Izuku offered to show him some of his notes of those techniques that he is currently copying, with the four men bowing to the green bean like he was a god, much to everyone's amusement and the green bean's embarrassment.

Miruko was also thinking about implementing that spinning piledriver, a technique that would be really effective with her Quirk and fighting style. Same with Death Arms about the Spinning Clothesline double lariat, and Fatgum with Haggar's body splashes.

* * *

**STEEL PIPE**

**Favored Melee Weapon**

**A Decent Projectile**

**Master Skill**

* * *

**"When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles." Boomstick said.**

"That sounds awesome!" Uraraka cheered. "Both cool and environmentally conscious."

"But why a pipe if he's a mayor that can afford and use any other kind of weapon?" Jurota questioned.

"Anything can be a deadly enough weapon with enough skill." Momo said. "I took lessons on bo staff fighting that help me out when I use my Quirk to make a weapon that is non-lethal."

_"Even after his victorious election, Haggar continues his rigorous training."_

"It's rather commendable to continue one's training in their spare time." Ryukyu praised.

**"By Piledriving Sharks!" Boomstick yelled excited.**

Jaws were dropped at the sight of the wrestling mayor pile driving a freaking shark.

"I don't think you can get any manly than that." Kirishima mumbled weakly. Testsutetsu, Shoji, and Sato nodded weakly, too stunned by the fear of pure manliness.

* * *

**BULL SHARKS**

**7 to 11 Feet Long**

**Up to 500 lbs**

**Very Dangerous**

**Swims Near Shores Often**

**Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Back Hold**

* * *

_"It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and 500 pounds. Wrestling these brutes, Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish Backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach."_

"No offense Fatgum, but I Want This Man To Teach Me!" Kirishima shouted out excited.

"None taken, Red Riot." Fatgum said. "I actually join you in sentiment. Hey Tamaki, think you can eat some bull shark so we can wrestle you?"

The pros and students laughed at Fat's jest, with Amajiki cowering and mumbling how cruel Fatgum was.

**"Next Jaws movie needs more Haggar!" Boomstick said.**

" _Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced to prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers." Wiz said. "As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era."_

"Well that sucks." Ojiro said. "Sounds like he could vulnerable towards more modern era fighting styles."

"That is the price one has to pay when prioritizing their jobs." Endeavor said. "It is still rather admirable to focus on ones job than their own self-interest."

**"And they seem to work pretty damn well!" Boomstick says.**

_"He certainly hasn't lost his touch." Wiz said._

"I sense that the two sound rather excited over this fight." Ibarra said.

"You can't help but see why." Itsuka said. "Men often pay more attention to two, testosterone alpha males being alpha males than anything."

They boys would have tried to refute that statement but were too distracted in the video to notice.

"Mike Haggar, the candidate that puts people first." They hear the announcer say before seeing Haggar growl and kill a Bald Eagle perching on his arm by punching it, which disintegrated into nothing but feathers.

Laughs occurred, whilst All Might and Koda were horrified at the bald eagle's demise.

The next fighter is a huge, muscled man flexing his muscles with an intense, almost rabid look on his face. His rock hard body is covered in thick chest hair, much to the girls' snd Aoyama's slight disgust, and he even appears to have scars scattered across his arms, legs, shoulders and back, much to Izuku's relatableness. He has a nearly bald head with a short, thick Mohawk on top and a stunning beard. He's wearing nothing but red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, red and gold wristbands and red wrestling boots.

Zangief

_"Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit."Wiz began._

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 214 cm / 7'0**

**Weight: 159 kg / 350 lbs**

**Hobbies: Wrestling, cossak dancing, vodka drinking**

**Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling & Sambo**

* * *

"Jesus!" Sero exclaimed. "He looks almost as big and strong as All Might or Endeavor."

Said mentioned individuals nodded at the man's size and wondered how strong he was in comparison.

**"And as a testament to his manliness, check out that Wicked Shin Hair!" Boomstick said.**

"Ugh, I prefer for my chest to be prestige and spotless, thank you." Aoyama said disgusted. "To have such vulgar amounts of hair in repulsive."

"SHUT YOUR FACE SPARKLE TURD!" Bakugou yelled out. "QUIT ACTING LIKE SOME FANCY PANTS DOUCHE AND WATCH THE VIDEO!"

* * *

**RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

**Grabs and Holds**

**Tie-Ups**

**Throws From Tie-Ups**

**Push and Pull Opponents to Throw Off Balance**

**Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

* * *

_"Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance." Wiz said_.

"So is this fight basically a Russian vs American man fight?" Sen asked.

"Seems like it." Shihai said.

"Either way, this is quickly turning into my Favorite Death Battle video!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

* * *

**SAMBO**

**Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

**Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

**Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

**No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

* * *

_"He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in Leglocks and Chokeholds, but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none." Wiz says._

"WRESTLING AND MARTIAL ARTS?!" Kirishima exclaimed. "THIS MAN IS A BEAST!"

"Kirishima, correction: HE IS A MAN!" Tetsutetsu said.

"I have to admit that this Zangief seems quite interesting." Itsuka said, looking to see what kind of moves he had and if she can use them herself.

* * *

**NOTABLE MOVES**

**Double Lariat**

**Flying Power Bomb**

**Atomic Suplex**

**Body Splash**

**Banishing Flat**

**Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

* * *

**"Zangief's best moves include his double lariat, Atomic Suplex, Flying Power Bomb, and a wicked backhand called the Banishing Flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief… Hates… Projectiles!" Boomstick explains.**

"That's So Cool!" Sato said.

"I wonder if I can do that with my Quirk?" Itsuka mumbled, thinking of a way to implement her Big Hand Quirk by enlarging them at the point where her hands meet the projectile to help with long ranged attacks.

" _His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned while getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear."_

The feat send jaws to floor once again.

"THIS GUY SO MANLY!" Kirishima screamed to the heavens.

"NOW THAT THIS IS MORE IMPRESSIVE!" Bakugou yelled.

"Wait...b-but...h-how..." Both Izuku and Iida mumbled out, their brains working overtime in how someone survives being tossed from a cyclone, much less piledriving a bear at the same time.

**"That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!" Boomstick shouted.**

The men of the room, and Miruko and Itsuka, nodded in agreement, much onto the sweatdrops of the females.

_"Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid." Wiz revealed._

"Come again?" Mt. Lady sputtered, whilst jaws were dropping like flies.

* * *

**USSURI BROWN BEARS**

**Up to 1500 lbs.**

**Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears**

**Rarely in Packs**

**Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

* * *

_"Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia." Wiz clarified. "It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can grow to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly."_

"ALRIGHT! SCREW HAGGAR PILEDRIVING SHARKS! THAT IS SO AWESOME THAT THIS GUY IS GETTING MY VOTE NO MATTER WHAT!" Bakugou yelled.

"He also fights polar bears?!" Shoji questioned

"M-My brain cannot seem to handle this kind of absurdity." Momo said.

**"HOLY SHIT! He piledrived one of those things into a tornado!?" Boomstick asked completely dumbfounded.**

_"Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears off balance and knocking them out cold. Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dim witted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason." Wiz explained._

"Sounds like that will leave him more vulnerable to advanced techniques or forms of deceit and trickery." Mirio said.

"So the American guy's weakness is lack of new technique and training because he is a politician and this one is dim witted." Nejire deduced.

"Pretty much!" Mirio said.

**"All the more reason to get out of his way!" Boomstick said**.

Zangief suddenly attacks a dog (the Duck Hunt Dog) and piledrives the poor mutt, breaking his neck.

This got a good laugh from everyone, except for Eri and Koda who were whimpering at the sight of the dog's fate.

_"Alright the combatants are set." Wizard announced._

**"The Unstoppable-Force against the Immovable-Mayor!" Boomstick says.**

_"Let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

**"It's time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick yelled out.**

The video paused as the two combatants were scanned. Finished the video said "MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS DETECTED! HAGGAR! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TOSHINORI YAGI AKA ALL MIGHT!"

"ALL MIGHT?!" The group said in shock, surprised that the former Symbol of Peace was counterparts to one of the combatants.

All Might smiled, buffed out, and said **"HAHAHA! I am honored to be a counterpart to a patriotic, admirable mayor and wrestler to such impressive skill! Haha** *blech*" He reverted to normal and coughed up blood.

"Actually now that I think about it, it kinda makes sense." Sero said. "All Might obviously is patriotic from his time in America and both of them are super strong, cool guys of heroism."

The robotic voice spoke again "ZANGIEF! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: ENJI TODOROKI AKA ENDEAVOR!"

"ENDEAVOR!" Shouts of surprise rang again.

"Hmph, so this is a battle between you and me, All Might." Endeavor said with a smirk. "How fitting."

All Might raised his hand and said "May the best man win." Endeavor took the hand and shook it, the teachers and heroes smiling at seeing the competitive Endeavor be civil with his rival All Might.

Bets were made on the fight. Izuku, mumbling about how he didn't realize the similarities between All Might and Haggar, voted for Haggar, followed by the girls of Class-1A, Nejire, Eri, Kota, Mirio, Tetsutetsu, Sato, Aoyama, and more for Haggar. The ones who voted for Zangief included Shoto, Bakugou, Kirishima, Shoji, Amajiki, Sen, and more.

The video began the fight with Haggar and Zangief standing before each other in a rundown street, a red cloak around Zangief and Haggar in a business suit.

Without one word, Haggar grunted, flexed, and his top part of his suit ripped off his body showing the muscles underneath, a feat that All Might smiled at the similarity. Zangief flung the red cloak aside, flexed, and downed a bottle of beer before crushing it in his hand, the confident * _cougharrogantcough_ * show making Bakugou smirk.

**FIGHT!**

The two rushed forwards grabbing each other in a grip, pushing and trying to overpower the other. Soon Zangief tossed Haggar behind him and jumped after him.

Haggar recovers quickly to block a drop kick from Zangief, followed by a chop, punch, and another chop that were also blocked. Zangief followed it up with a Double Lariat that Haggar ducked.

Haggar punished Zangief by grabbing the Russian off guard, suplexing him, followed up by a Spinning clothesline Lariat that struck and spun the mid-air Red Cyclone around, and ended with a kick that sent the Russian away.

"Man this fight is intense!" Tetsutetsu yelled. "Haggar is owning it to Zangief with his own Lariat!"

Zangief quickly recovered and grabbed Haggar from behind and suplexed him, followed by a roundabout suplex before ending in a Spinning Screw Piledriver followed by tossing Haggar away.

"Now Zangief is turning the tide and piledrived Haggar away!" Kirishima yelled out. "So Manly!"

_'They are failing to realize how they are mirroring each other, don't they?'_ The girls all thought.

"This fight does appear to be equal in terms of skills." Gran Torino said. "One shows to be better with a lariat attacks while the other shows his superiority with grapple and piledriving attacks."

Haggar, a black eye gained, slid down, a steel pipe beside him as he stopped.

"Oh steel pipe equipped!" Kaminari yelled out.

"Although that may help him, I fail to see how it was just there." Momo said, scratching her head in confusion.

"Convenience." Jirou shrugged and said.

Zangief stalked towards Haggar who jumped onto him with a successful drop kick and attacked with the steel pipe and kick.

"Hey no fair!" Kirishima said. "Drop that pipe and fight like a man with your bare hands!"

"In a battle to the death, you have to employ any advantage over the other, especially one that mirrors and copies your own moves." Eraser said.

"Agreed." All Might added. "Its how I managed to defeat the Nomu made to face me back in the USJ."

Zangief blocked a follow up attack from the pipe and launched it out of Haggar's hands with the Banishing Flap.

"Banishing Flap!" Bakugou cheered. "He was like 'GET THAT WEAK ASS CHEAT OUT OF HERE'!"

Zangief chopped Haggar into a building and went after him inside.

The video scaled up the building, sounds of destruction, grunts, and womanly screams were heard with various objects flying out the building, such as a couch, a globe, a blonde princess in pink, an orange ball with a red star on it, a large humanoid purple cat, and a pedobear.

The audience was laughing, confused yet incredibly amused by the random objects that flew out. Eri and Kota especially laughed at the princess and large purple cat flying off.

It then showed inside, Zangief and Haggar matching punch for punch, punch for block, and block for punch. Haggar unleashed a series of attacks on Zangief, who blocked them, who grabbed and suplexed the wrestling mayor, and attacked with his own string of attacks that Haggar blocked.

Zangief then threw caution out the window by tackling Haggar and sending them both out the window.

"Talk about throwing safety out the window." Kaminari joked.

The fight continued with Zangief and Haggar grappling each other's legs and sides, spinning around in the air.

"What the hell are they doing?" Mineta questioned.

"They are trying to put the other in a position where when they land on the ground, the other will absorb most of the impact, perhaps enough to be fatal, while the other will survive the crash." Izuku deduced.

"Correct, Mr. Midoriya." Nezu said.

Zangief and Haggar spun and spun, the two ending up on top of the other. First Haggar, then Zangief, then Haggar again. They continued spinning till they were both but a blur of circular movement.

Finally they crashed in a burst of debris. Both fighters were on the ground...until Zangief rose in triumph, the dust revealing the small pool of blood underneath the now dead mayor.

**K.O!**

Those who voted for Zangief roared in victory, especially Endeavor, who bragged on All Might, and Bakugou, who bragged on Deku. Meanwhile, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu merely shook hands at the former's victory.

**"Aahh… a great man has fallen today…" They hear a depressed Boomstick say.**

The Haggar voters, and some of the less petty of Zangief voters, saluted in Haggar's death, even if it wasn't real.

_"Haggar and Zangief's similar move sets appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attacks." Wiz said._

**"*lamenting* He led a long, productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks…" They hear Boomstick lamenting.**

"Why does it feel like a depressed Boomstick is the same as a sad, depressed puppy?" Mina cooed.

_"Not only Zangief is almost 100 pounds larger than Hagger, He's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life."_

" **I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!" They hear an upset Boomstick**

All Might comically saluted and tear dropped in honor of his counterpart, much to the annoyance of Endeavor and Eraserhead.

_"Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge." Wiz said._

"True." Fatgum said. "Zangief's better experience and larger amounts of training defiantly overwhelmed Haggar, who was hindered by his time being a politician and older, more slower state."

All Might couldn't help but feel another touch of similarity at that last statement, relating to his weakened state and responsibility as a teacher and Symbol of Peace.

**"Poor Hagger. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure, Hagger can grapple a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Hagger didn't stand a chance." Boomstick said, had finally calmed down but was still a bit sorrowed by the battle.**

"Plus, Zangief piledrived one for those bears in a cyclone so he had a better handle in out-balancing his opponent." Miruko said.

_"He definitely put up a good fight, though." Wiz said_

**"That, he did! He just found his 'window' of opportunity." Boomstick joked/lamented.**

The group rolled their eyes, but the guys couldn't help but smile fondly at Boomstick's string of terrible puns.

_"The winner is Zangief." Wiz finished._

The group clapped at the amazing fight and Endeavor managed to shake hands with a smiling, teasing All Might, smirking himself.

"THAT FIGHT WAS SO MANLY!" Kirishima yelled out. "Definitely my favorite!"

"Amen Brother!" Tetsutetsu cheered.

Bakugou, Fatgum, Sato, All Might, and Shoji shared that sentiment.

**"Next time on Death Battle." They hear Boomstick say.**

The video showed the next contestants but instead of two, there were four.

All of which were a pair of large, anthropomorphic turtles...as Ninjas?!

One had blue bandana with a two katanas, the next has a purple bandana with a boe staff, the third was a shorter turtle with a yellow bandana and wielding a pair of nunchucks, and final one was a taller turtle with twin sai and a red bandana.

**Battle Royal!**

"Wait so the next one is four fighters instead of two?! That's awesome!" Izuku said.

"I'm confused." Momo said. "They are turtles, but they are also ninjas? Do they all have the same Quirk?"

"Plus, aren't turtles slow?" Jirou said. "How are they ninjas then?"

"Guess we will find out in the next video." Asui said.

"If you would, Miss Hatsumei." Nezu said, curious himself for this Battle Royal of four fighters.

Mei presses the button and started the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD SCENE! Phew, I hope I did this fight justice. Also, it was pretty obvious who were going to like this battle the most, right?**
> 
> **Now the reasons for the counterparts: As shown, All Might was the most sensible option for Haggar, since they are both patriotic, All Might's Smashes and costumes inspired canonically by his time in America while Haggar is an American Mayor, they are both compassionate about saying those under their protection, such as All Might being the world's Symbol of Peace and Japan's Number 1 Hero while Haggar fights the criminals of Metro City himself, and they both have things that hold them back, ie All Might's wound that limited his time as a Hero and his search for a successor and training Izuku while Haggar was busy being more political and more focused on his work as a Mayor.**
> 
> **Now for Endeavor being Zangief's counterpart, they are both large and masculine characters but the true factors of comparison include, similar red color theme, rivalry to All Might/Haggar, Zangief being Russia's prized Red Cyclone while Endeavor is the current Number 1 Hero, and while Zangief is dim-witted but loyal to his country, Endeavor is hyper focused on surpassing All Might but incredibly stupid and horrible towards his family.**
> 
> **With that said, that is it for today's chapter! As always, thank you guys for the overwhelming support, comment your thoughts down below, constructive criticism is always welcome, read my other stories if you wish, and keep each other safe and healthy if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you all in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	6. TMNT Battle Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing hurts more than a Death in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING TODAY FOLKS! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE!
> 
> Now its time for a BATTLE ROYAL! This one was rather difficult because I was unable to watch the fight itself on Youtube, so I had to look of other written forms of it to know what happened. Also I will be adding some extra dialogue from Wiz and Boomstick that will make this match-up less bitter and more sympathetic towards this battle between family to the death.
> 
> I will also be using a different font for the Death Battle itself, because a comment asked if I could since the fights blended too well with the comments and reactions from the group. Comment if you find it suitable, and, if not, comment what kind of font should I use instead.
> 
> Now, without wasting anymore time, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal and mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -All Might Buff form and Boomstick Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Death Battle fight and Combatant and Device Dialogue.
> 
> And finally, I don't own My Hero Academia, Death Battle, or the fandoms and characters represented in this and future chapters, and they are owned by their respective owners, such as Horikoshi, Bones Studios, and the Death Battle channel.
> 
> Enough talk, ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

_Third POV_

After the manly fight between Haggar and Zangief, Hatsumei pressed the button and played the next video: the TMNT Battle Royal.

"TMNT?" Setsuna asked. "Wonder what that stands for?"

( **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Theme Song** )

**A catchy theme song started playing with the screen showing a look of space with a shine of one star before rushing down towards a New York City sewer grate smoking out green smoke.**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**It showed a humanoid rat man, with bandages in his arms and a crimson red gi, setting four regular turtles onto a puddle of mysterious green and blue ooze.**

**Heroes in a Half-Shell! Turtle Power!**

**The turtles then flowed bright and became larger and more humanoid.**

**Here we go,**

**Its the lean, green, ninja team!**

**The video followed with the four kid turtles kneeling before rat man. The rat man gave one of them a red bandanna, and the scene changed to see the four turtles, each with their own colored bandanna with blank white eyes looking at the screen looking cool.**

**On the scene, cool teens, doin' ninja things!**

**The one in blue was shown, in a blue background, wielding a katana and showing off his skills by jumping and perform some slashes.**

**So extreme, out the sewer, like laser** **beams!**

**The screens changed to the yellow bandanna turtle, showing off his skills with a nunchuck.**

**Get rocked with the Shell-shocked Pizza Kings!**

**The screen shifted to see the purple turtle showing his skills with the bo staff.**

**Can't stop these radical dudes,**

**The final turtle, the red bandanna one, showing of his twin sai and yelling out.**

**The secret of the ooze made the chosen few!**

**Emerge from the shadows, to make their moves!**

**The screen then showed quick scroll of an army of black ninjas, bearing a banner with a black foot on it, led by a large humanoid fish-man with robotic legs, a large humanoid dog man with spikes on him, and a ban in silver and black armor with blades all over his body slashing at the screen.**

The group shivers slightly at the sight of the bladed man, wondering if they will see him in other video.

**The good guys win and the bad guys lose!**

**They did see the turtles driving around a modified looking dump truck with the yellow ninja turtle firing a cannon made of trash, Mei and Power Loader impressed with how they modified it.**

**They then see the blue ninja turtle hanging on the of the truck, who had a serious face, and then see him kicking a punching bag.**

**Leonardo's the leader in blue!**

**Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through!**

**The purple ninja was shown fixing the truck with goggles and buck tooth.**

**Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines!**

**The next ninja shown was the red ninja turtle playing an arcade game with an un-mutated turtle on his shoulder, and punched the machine when he got mad.**

**Raphael has the most attitude on the team!**

**The final ninja turtle shown was the yellow on riding around on a skateboard.**

**Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,**

**And you know just where to find him when its party time!**

**A girl was shown reading a magazine on a tire swing with the rat man in the red gi nearby.**

**Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need to be-**

**It showed the turtles assembled looking badass with their weapons, then posing with Mickey having rabbit ears behind Raph.**

**One Lean, Mean, Green, Incredible Team!**

**A few images were shown of them fighting ninjas and weird looking robots.**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Heroes in a Half-Shell!**

**Turtle Power!**

"That song was kinda catchy." Jirou admitted.

"They looked so cool." Setsuna said, more interested as she was a fan of reptiles, even mutated ones.

_"Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team." Wiz says._

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Uraraka said. "Huh, so that's what TMNT stands for."

"That sounds lame!" Bakugou complained. "Who would ever give a shit about turtle ninjas that are teenagers?"

"Most likely everyone." Izuku said. "I'm probably guessing from what we saw that they don't have Quirks there, and back then in pre-Quirk society, and even now, people are always afraid of what they don't understand."

"Probably why the song said 'Emerge from the Shadows'." Tokoyami said.

"Wait a minute." Momo said. "Their names. I think they were named based on Renaissance artists and sculptors."

"Really?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes, now I think about it, you're right as ever Yaoyorozo." Iida said. "Leonardo da Vinci was a Renaissance artist who was famous for painting the Mona Lisa and The Last Supper."

"Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni was also a Renaissance sculptor artist." Momo said. "I remember him mostly from his works on the painting, The Creation of Adam, and the statue of David."

Ibarra continued with "Raphael Sanzio da Urbino was another Renaissance painter. He painted the Transfiguration and the School of Athens. Donnetello, however, I don't remember."

"He was famous sculptor who was best known for making the statue of Saint George, Saint Mark, and the Equestrian statue of Gattamelata." Izuku informed.

"Wow, Izuku." Nejire said. "How do you know that?"

Izuku shyly said "M-My mother and I once went in a trip to Italy when I was younger. We visited those statues and I looked them up so that I could impress her and make her happy."

The girls cooed and awed at Izuku at that, while the guys were both impressed and jealous once again at the girls attention.

**"Lot's of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is just plain ridiculous." Boomstick said.**

"Agreed." Shoji said. "It's is quite a stretch."

"Not to mention having their Sensei as a humanoid rat." Ojiro added.

"I still find them cool." Izuku said.

"They look nice." Eri said. "I like to watch more of them." Izuku and Mirio smiled at that.

_"Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But on their own, which turtle is deadliest?" Wiz asked._

"An admirable quality and strength that these brothers share!" All Might said.

"Kind of sad that we now to watch them duke it out to the death." Mandaley said.

" **I have to admit Wiz, I love Death battle and all, but isn't this a step too far?" Boomstick questioned. "Killing family isn't exactly something that I'm ok with, and that's saying something."**

"Case in point." Mandaley said.

" _Agreed. But we chose our grave when we decided on this in the meeting Boomstick, we just have to push through." Wiz said._

**"Alright. Well, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick once again introduced himself and his co-host.**

_"And it's out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle." Wizard said once again._

The first turtle shown was the blue one with the katanas named Leonardo. He looked serious and deadly, and seemed to be the leader of this group of ninja turtles.

Leonardo

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 180 lbs.**

**Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship**

**Skilled in Using Environment**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

* * *

_"Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor." Wiz said._

The group of watchers were starting like the turtle from get go. The heroes respected his honor and his strategic mind, with All Might, Nezu, and Endeavor respected him more for his responsibility as a leader.

The students, mostly Momo, Izuku, and Iida, liked him for being smart and strategic and honorable, qualities a great hero should have.

**"Too bad he traded his sense for humor for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business." Boomstick said.**

"It is a honorable sacrifice to become a more dependable and efficient leader and hero." Iida said.

"Spoken like someone who has made that sacrifice, right Iida?" Uraraka said.

Laughs occurred from Uraraka's unintentional diss.

* * *

**NINJAKEN SWORDS**

**2 Ft. Long Blade**

**Designed For Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes**

**Also called Ninjato**

**Commonly Referred to Katana**

**Invented by Hollywood**

* * *

**"His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! And What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, dammit!" Boomstick said.**

While they were iffy on the whole murder part, they did admit that the swords looked cool and deadly. Except...

"Are you serious?" A bored Bakugou said. "They don't look all that deadly or different than a regular katana!"

"I disagree." Todoroki said. "As it is said there, it's shorter and sturdier."

"Yeah?!" Bakugou asked challengly. "And how would you know that?!"

"Me, Midoriya, and Iida has to dodge and survive from Stain's katanas." Todoroki said grimly.

That shut Bakugou up, as well as the mood in the room. The students looked at the three mentioned individuals, remembering how they heard they survived an encounter from the Hero Killer.

Endeavor and Gran Torino grew tense at the mention of the Hero Killer, his dark, murderous aura flashing in their minds. Endeavor especially sweated as he remembered and knew what exactly happened and who really took down the Hero Killer.

He was unaware of questioning gaze from Aizawa on him, suspicious of Endeavor's demeanor.

The scene changed to show the intimidating man from the theme song, the man covered in blades. He looked like a tall, armored ninja with a three-pronged horn metal samurai helmet, and shoulders and limbs covered in sharp blades.

_Named Oroku Saki at birth, this man was the young brother of Oroku Nagi who was killed by fellow ninja Hamato Yoshi, the owner of the turtle's rat mentor, in a feud over a woman named Tang Shen resulting in Yoshi fleeing with Shen to the United States." Wiz explained._

"Why the hell would they do that all for a chick?!" Bakugou said.

"Love is one to the strongest strengths one can wield against their foes, but it is also one a great weakness." Tokoyami sagely said.

**"Pissed at the death of his older brother, Saki joined the Foot Clan and trained to be a ninja, he quickly became one of their deadliest warriors and rose up the ranks and was chosen to lead the Foot's American branch. He became The Shredder, and Saki avenged his brother by killing Yoshi and Shen. Talk about long term goals. Under the leadership of Saki, the Foot took part in drug smuggling, arms running and assassination." Boomstick explained.**

"So he became just another petty crook and criminal." Fatgum said, having experienced taking down his fair share of drug traffickers and arms selling thugs.

"All that skills and power and he wastes it by being a criminal. Disappointing." Eraserhead said, he too knowing his fair share of those kinds of criminals as an Underground Hero.

"Wait." Ojiro said. "Did he name himself after a cheese grater?"

_"Shredder was presented as extremely cunning and was described by Splinter as the most dangerous adversary they ever faced. Shredder's intelligence persevered throughout his various portrayals, and it is claimed that Shredder has an IQ of 300."_

"Impressive!" Nezu said. "Even though my IQ still skyrockets that, it is still an respectable level for a human."

"That kind of IQ is almost twice as much as the world's greatest minds!" Momo said stunned.

_"In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though always with plenty of help." Wiz revealed._

"So, they also have multiple different versions of themselves in the multiverse?" Shinso asked.

"Seems like it." Izuku said. "Though for Leonardo to defeat someone like that is amazing!"

* * *

**SKILL SET**

**Expert Strategist**

**Sword Master**

**Strong Both Physically and Mentally**

**Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

**Bushido Code**

* * *

_"As leader, he's is the strategic mind of the group. He does his best to achieve the best possible outcome of the current situation." Wizard explained. "He spends most of his time training his body and mind under Master Splinter's instructions and follows Bushido, a strict samurai code with honor and duty._

"Bushido?" Kaminari said. "Can the nerd brigade help me out here."

"It is a Samurai code that means 'The Way do the Warrior'. It is mainly about living life with honor and duty." Both Izuku and Momo said, the two blushing profusely afterwards.

"Heh, I asked the nerd brigade to help me out, but I guess nerd couple duo works too." Kaminari teased.

Following results led to Izuku and Momo blushing red and with steam comically flowing out of their ears, with the two muttering and stumbling telling Kaminari that it wasn't like that, at the same time again, which only made it worse.

It also had side effects, including dark blank looks of jealousy from the girls, Mineta wailing in jealousy, Iida confused and waving his hands robotically, the male heroes, especially All Might, Nezu, and Aizawa, smiling teasingly at the sight, the female heroines' eyes flinching and twitching slightly for some reason, Gran Torino laughing his ass off, and Nejire, with a blank look of dark jealousy herself, almost choking the life of Kaminari.

**"At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil!" Boomstick said.**

That led to Ibarra sending praises and thank you's to Leonardo.

_"One of Leonardo's most prominent qualities is his determination to believe in the good and the best in people, even potential enemies."Wiz says._

Izuku smiled at that, he himself following that principle as well.

"Pacifism is just a bullshit excuse for weaklings to not do what needs to be done !" Bakugou typically said. "It just gives the villains more time and opportunity to get away or kill others."

Izuku, for once, tightened his hands in a fist and gain a serious, and slightly angry, look on his face.

All Might, likewise disturbed by Bakugou saying, began to say "Young Bakugou-"

He was cut off by Izuku saying "While what you say has truth to it Kacchan, you aren't fully right either. If all you do is attack and beat down people without giving them the chance to do the right thing or explain his side of the story, then you are no better than a villain. Taking away ones chance of redemption is wrong and giving someone the chance to make things right could make the villains give up and rethink their ways and set an example for both Heroes and deter others from Villainy."

The group was stunned at Izuku's words, mouths agape at hearing such serious and angry tone in the green cinnamon roll. The girls smiled at Deku and his courageous and kind heart, hearts circling around Izuku in their eyes. The heroes smiled at Izuku's words, agreeing with kid and actually inspired to do the same. All Might smiled proudly at his successor, along with Nezu, Erasehead, Recovery Girl, and Gran Torino.

Endeavor gained an inquisitive look on his face, thinking back somewhat with guilt and wondered if any of the many criminals and villains could have been given that chance and he never gave it to them. Bakugou just glared back at Izuku, not bothering to say anything back, part by shock and rage at Izuku's boldness to speak out against him and call him a villain and part because he didn't know what to say back to Izuku's sound point.

_"However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure." Wiz explained. "Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and imprecise."_

**"AKA Leo, doesn't like to lose." Boomstick said.**

"Sounds like something you two share, Young Midoriya and Bakugou." All Might said, Izuku nodding humbly and Bakugou huffing and looking away. All MIght smiled regardless, his comment quickly breaking away the thick tension.

"Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!" They hear Leo say.

The next competitor was the purple ninja turtle, Donatello. He was skinnier and taller than the rest of the turtles, wielded a bo staff, and appeared more nerdy the rest by his buck tooth and goggles.

* * *

**Donatello**

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 175 lbs**

**Master of Ninjitsu & Bojitsu**

**Brains & Technician**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

* * *

_"Named after the Italian sculptor, Donatello is depicted as the smartest and second-in-command of the four turtles" Wiz explains._

**"He does Machines!" Boomstick said.**

Cue resulting chuckles.

_"Right, Boomstick. Master Technician and Programmer. Don has a genius-level intellect with a rumored IQ of 637, he even earned a degree via mail." Wiz said._

"Holy!" Mina said astounded. "That's twice more than Shredder's IQ!"

"He also does machines!" Mei said. "So he must been the one to make that dump truck tank! I would love to bring him here to teach me!"

"Don't get any ideas Hatsumei." Power Loader warned.

"The Resulting intermix multi-polar flux should create an Electromagnetic Pulse." Don mumbles out.

The jabber of technology stuff made all the students, even Momo, and some pro heroes scratching their heads at what he was saying. Kaminari was so lost his brain started sparking.

**"What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish probably means he trains less than the others, ruining more of his time for science!" Boomstick said.**

_"Donatello shows greater interest in technology than his Ninjutsu training." Wiz mentioned._

"That seems like it will be a detriment, especially in something called Death Battle." Ojiro said.

_"In fact he almost died more times than you would think." Wiz continues._

"I rest my case." Ojiro said.

**"He became a cyborg after his body was partially destroyed from being dropped out of a helicopter." Boomstick continued. "His brain was drained out of mutagen, and his consciousness separated from his body, sounds like one of my of my Saturday nights!"**

_"Rocksteady, a mutated Rhino, smashed Donatello's shell nearly killing him." Wiz said._

"Jesus!" Kyouka said. "I know they said he has nearly died a lot of times but holy crap that seems excessive."

"That's the dangers of being a Hero." Eraserhead warned. "Sometimes there isn't a way out and even if you have the most training there can be a time where that training will not help and leave you vulnerable and likely to die. Which is why we constantly improve ourselves, adapt, and Go Beyond our limits, Plus Ultra Style."

"Plus Ultra!" The students yelled out.

* * *

**BO STAFF**

**6 Ft. Long Bo**

**Durable**

**Oak**

**Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry**

**Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

_"Let's talk about his weapon, he uses a Bo Staff that makes up for his constant lack of training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers." Wizard said_

"Smart kid-er-rather smart mutated, ninja, turtle kid to make up for his weaknesses." Midnight said.

**"The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anyone with a stick." Boomstick said.**

"Yeah!" Bakugou said. "How is a stick going to be useful! Give him something deadlier!"

"You do remember that as heroes in training we are suppose to prevent deaths, not cause them, right Bakugou?" Momo sarcastically asked.

"Shut it Ponytail!" He shouted back.

_"That's why he modified his staff to convert to a Naginata, a Japanese halberd." Wiz explained._

"Ha!" Bakugou cheered triumphantly. "See that Rich Girl, that's how it's done!"

"Though I think that is used many for more durable foes like those robots from the theme song or maybe to use it to cling onto a wall of falling." Izuku anaylized.

Momo and Bakugou heard that, with Momo was smirking victoriously whilst Bakugou steamed in rage.

* * *

**SKILL SET**

**Level-Headed**

**Bojitsu Master**

**Master Technician and Programmer**

**Rumored IQ of 637**

**Fluent in Techno-Babble**

* * *

_"He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello is considered the most level-headed of the Turtles." Wiz explains. "Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate future where the team fell apart after he vanished."_

"Nice to see that Donnie there is getting some love there." Setsuna said.

"Eh, I'm making this up as I go." Donatello said.

The third combatant was the shortest and youngest looking of the ninja turtles. He wore orange, wielded nunchucks, and went by the name of Michelangelo.

Michaelangelo

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 170 lbs.**

**Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, & Whirling Pizzas**

**Party Dude**

**Favorite Color: Orange**

* * *

_"Named after the Renaissance artist, Michelangelo, of the turtles, Mike was initially depicted as fun-loving, carefree, and while not as aggressive as his other brothers, always ready to fight" Wiz explains._

**"He typically spent time joking and socializing with others, Mike has a fondness for Pizza, even beyond that of the other turtles, Just like me and beer!" Boomstick stated.**

"I would definitely like to party with this guy!" Kaminari said. "Seems like my best friend made from heaven!"

"I thought I was your best friend?!" Mineta screeched.

"You are dude, but he seems less like a perverted, desperate grape head." Kaminari said honestly.

_"Employing a "surfer slang" vocabulary, he customarily spoke with a unique hybrid of a Californian surfer accent and what may have been a stereotypical "Stoner" accent. It is likely just emphasizing his laid-back and somewhat innocent attitude, Michelangelo's trademark phrase in this is the famous "Cowabunga"." Wiz explains._

**"He was often seen as a 'Party Dude'." Boomstick added.**

"I feel like that maybe his laid-back attitude might hinder him in the fight." Iida said.

_"Though this accounts for only part of his personality as people look over his playfulness, empathy, and easygoing nature, during a battle, he was temporarily blinded and later captured by the US Military, whereupon he was interrogated and tortured, he was eventually rescued by his family and save the life of the man who tortured him." Wiz explained._

"Wow!" Itsuka said. "That was dark but also rather admirable of him."

**"Mike even adopted a stray cat, which he names Klunk, and he also stopped thieves from stealing toys meant for orphaned children." Boomstick said.**

The girls awed at the acts of kindness that Mikey displayed, with Mineta falling further into an abyss of desperate depression at seeing how an anthropomorphic mutant turtle was more popular with the girls than him.

_"Now let's get to his weapons." Wiz said, getting the attention of the students._

* * *

**NUNCHUCKS**

**Also Called Nunchakus**

**Consisting of two sticks connected at one end by a short chain or rope**

**Used in Okinawan kobudo and karate**

**Used as a training weapon**

**Variation of the two section staff**

**A Farming Tool**

**Good for strangling**

**Obviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

* * *

**"He usually dual wields Nunchucks, but he has also been portrayed using other weapons, such as a grappling hook, manriki-gusari, tonfa and a three-section staff. Still, the nunchucks don't seem like much of a weapon." Boomstick said.**

"Nunchucks were actually farming tools back in ancient Japan." Iida informed.

"Wait so why did people start using a farming tool as a weapon?" Kaminari said. "Plus how is a nunchuck a farming tool?"

"Back then, Samurai swords were expensive and those how could afford them had to wait a long while for them to get made." Momo said. "So they had to use whatever had as a weapon and it caught on from there."

"Plus the nunchuck was used mainly to beat down rice and wheat and used as an alarm with a piece of wood for village night people in case a fire or attack in the village occurred." Izuku added.

"Anyways, even though he seems to be the most versatile of the turtles, none of those weapons seem rather deadly." Kamakiri stated.

 **"** _Luckly, Mikey's nunchucks have been modified to turn into a Kusarigama for more lethality much like Donny's staff" Wiz explained._

"I feel like we pretty much have a repeat of earlier with Bakugou and Donatello's staff." Torru said.

"Makes sense, since those two seem to be like carbon copies when it comes to egos and rage." Kyouka said.

"Shut Up Ears!" Both Kamakiri and Bakugou said at once, making the two falter and huff embarrassed and laughter from the rest.

_"Mikey is is regarded as being the most athletic of the four, and possessing the single greatest potential on martial arts out of the four turtles, although unfocused on training mentally, which prevents him from reaching his fullest potential, he has certainly proven he is an effective fighter when need be."_

"I'm starting to like him already!" Mina said.

"Obviously, you both are athletic and laid-back and have concentration issues." Asui said bluntly.

"Tsu!" Mina mocked cried. "You are so mean!"

"But true." Tsu said undeterred.

"Ho ho, someone's cranky!" Mikey said.

The final fighter was the red turtle who wielded twin sai, looked more vicious than the others.

"I feel like I just figured out who's counterpart is for him." Tokoyami said, directing his gaze onto a certain ash-blonde douche.

* * *

**Raphael**

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 190 lbs.**

**Master of Ninjitsu & Sais**

**Hot Tempered brawn**

**Favorite Color: Red**

* * *

_"Named after the 16-century Italian painter Raphael-" Wiz started before Boomstick interrupted him._

**"Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!" he said.**

Practically the entire group, including the teachers and heroes who know him, starting staring at Bakugou, with explosion quirk kid being obvious to the stares.

_"Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is currently the most vicious of the team." Wiz said._

**"He even almost smashed Mikey's head in with a pipe after Mikey beat him in a sparring match." Boomstick said.**

"I'm staring to like this guy!" Bakugou said.

The students and teachers tried incredibly hard not to snicker, laugh, or make a retort on that. Izuku was certainly trying, with uncomfortable memories of Bakugou's past temper tantrums over losing or being insulted helping him out.

_"...I stand corrected, Raph is the most violent turtle and has a tendency for going berserk either in battle or when his temper flares up, he is generally the most likely to experience extremes of rage and anger, and he is usually depicted as being aggressive, sullen, maddened and rebellious, when he isn't angry, which is somewhat rare, he is more sociable." Wiz explains._

"Gee, I wonder who that reminds me of?" Kaminari asked sarcastically while doing his best to not look at 'Lord Explosion Murder'.

"That temper, I feel, will likely be a hindrance towards his fight." Snipe said.

"Indeed, a smart enough opponent can capitalize on it and manipulate him into falling into a trap." Ectoplasm said.

All Might coughed up a bit of blood, almost looking at Bakugou in the eye by accident, much to the suspicion of the ash-blonde teen.

**"This guy is in some need of serious anger management, the reason behind why he is so angry all the time is not always fully explored." Boomstick said.**

Unbeknownst to the characters, a certain 4th wall breaking author is currently having a coughing fit and looking at the ash-blonde douche that he wished he could write into a fiery pit of hell.(jk)

_"He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself." Wiz said, much to everyone's shock._

"He Became What?!" Izuku crier our in horror.

"Why...How...What?" Momo asked stunned.

"You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Tokoyami said grimly.

"If that were true, wouldn't All Might have snapped and tried to murder all of us." Todoroki said grimly.

"He did seem rather villainous during Deku's and Bakugou's Final Exam." Uraraka pointed out nervously.

"I still am quite furious at what you did to those boys All Might!" Recovery Girl yelled at the former Symbol of Peace, while hitting his head with her cane. "You even nearly broke Midoriya's back entirely beyond repair!"

All Might would have retorted back an apology but get a shiver go up his spine. He nervously looked towards the origin of those glares and found them being from most of the entire female population in the room, with glares that if could kill, would have made him turn into a thousand disintegrated pieces.

 _"Raph is cynical and witty with a sarcastic sense of humor, and he is not particularly fond of the supernatural" Wiz said_.

"Hey Bakugou, are you afraid of ghosts?" Sero asked teasingly.

"What?!" Bakugou yelled out. "Of Course Not! I'm Not Afraid Of Anything! Why Did You Even Point T-That Out!"

He felt a tap of his shoulder for him to turn his head to find a stereotype blanket with eye holes ghost beside him that shouted "Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bakugou yelled out like a little girl and unleashed a powerful explosion in attempts to destroy his greatest fear.

The results led to Aoyama being saved by Deku from certain point-blank destruction, Mineta looking like burnt toast, and laughter from 99% of the room at the sight of big bad Bakugou scared off a puppet.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS AND BITCHES!" Bakugou yelled out, red as a tombstone from both rage and pure embarrassment. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!"

Momo, who created the puppet, Reiko, who controlled it, and Setsuna, whose mouth that was inside the puppet and yelled out 'Boo', discreetly high fived each other.

**"I hate ghosts too Wiz!" Boomstick said."I'm pretty sure one of them is responsible for the moans I hear behind the walls in my apartment!"**

Laughter ranged even more at Boomstick's comment and stupidity, with even Bakugou joining in, already forgetting about the prank.

_"Eventually Raph met a vigilante named Casey Jones, his foil, who is more violent and unstable than he was, despite their brutal first meeting, the two have since formed a close bond." Wiz says._

**"Come on Wiz, after this we'll go to Vegas!" Boomstick said to his co-host excitedly.**

_"After what happened last time, we may want to hold off on that for now, we are still not allowed in New Mexico..." Wiz told Boomstick_

More laughter and chuckles occurred, with many of the watching audience wondering why they were both banned from an entire state.

**"Shame...Anyways, getting back to Raph, he is always butting heads with the other turtles and challenging Leo's leadership." Boomstick explained.**

"Yet another hindrance and flaw that will become quite troublesome if not worked out." Eraserhead said, mentally reminding himself to set up some anger management classes for Bakugou.

* * *

**SAI**

**A Dagger-Like Truncheon**

**Used Against Swords**

**Primarily Defensive**

**Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons** **For Stabbing, not Slicing**

* * *

**"He uses twin Sai, which is like a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws." Boomstick explained.**

"Who's Wolverine?" Kamakiri asked.

"Maybe he is someone we will see in a later video." Izuku said.

_"Like the nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai." Wiz explained._

" **They're best used as a close ranged offensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pommel to beat enemy into submission. Raph's sai can even snap swords."**

"Sounds like they could be useful against Leonardo." Momo deduced.

"Plus that weapon suites his rather barbaric, head first fighting style." Iida added, waving his arm robotically.

* * *

**SKILLSET**

**Vicious and Brutal**

**Sai Maser**

**Arguably the Toughest of The Team**

**Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage**

**Enjoys Fighting**

* * *

_"Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe." Wiz said._

"Hey guys!" Kaminari said. "Who wants to make this next bet on who is who's counterpart? A million dollars that Raphael is Bakugou!"

"Hey! No fair!" Mineta said. "You'll bleed the rest of us dry of no money!"

"Yeah, sorry kid but no bets more than hundreds and especially not million dollar bets." Endeavor said. "I prefer to not go bankrupt."

Meanwhile, said betted on individual was once again muttering angrily at stupid, idiotic, correct bastards.

_"Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is the physically strongest turtle." Wiz said._

**"All the more reason to be careful around him." Boomstick said and most student mentally nodded not to anger Bakugo.**

"DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNMMMMMMMM!" They hear Raph scream.

_Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

**It's time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick yelled.**

The video paused with the four fighters being scanned, while the counterpart bet was going on. In short summary, Momo's entire allowance, a 'humble' five hundred thousand US dollars in yen, was betted on Bakugou as Raph and Izuku as Leo, the last one being more analytical and biased.

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS MATCHED! RAPHAEL! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

The roses of cheers of triumph occurred, with some students growing richer, some heroes getting more richer, ie Eraserhead scamming thousands of yen from Mic, and some retaining their money, with half of Momo's betted allowance safe and secure.

Bakugou simply grumbled to himself and pictured blowing up everyone's faces off in his head to cope.

"MICHAELANGELO! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: DENKI KAMINARI!"

"Ha!" Kyouka said. "Knew it!"

"Yeah yeah, keep your yen, I take it as a compliment to be the most athletic and capable of the turtles." Kaminari bragged.

"But not the smartest." Eraserhead said.

Laughs occurred once more. "Aizawa! You too!" Kaminari yelled out in despair, much to his teacher's amusement.

"DONATELLO! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TENYA IIDA!"

"Wow! Nice one Iida, we found one of yours!" Izuku praised.

"I feel honored that a version of myself form another universe is the brains behind this hero team!" Iida said proudly, his arms like malfunctioning robot arms.

Meanwhile, Sero was ponying up his money to Kirishima and Sato to Koda.

"LEONARDO! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"Wow Deku!" Uraraka cheered. "Way to go! You are the Leader of that group and we found a counterpart to you!"

"I'm quite surprised that you guys didn't bet more money on that." Momo said. "It seemed quite obvious, especially more so when they said that Raphael challenges Leonardo a lot."

"Wow!" Eri said with wonder in her eyes. "You look so cool and fun Papa!"

If weren't for the quick and valiant acts of Recovery Girl and Kaminari's electricity, then most of the watching group would have suffered from clenched hearts full of adorableness and minds refusing to take air from either shock or similar thoughts of 'My life is complete. I can die a happy man hearing that'.

After all the bets were in on who would in, and their hearts started beating properly, they continued the video and began the fight.

The video began with tall skyscrapers being shown, the camera zooming to a manhole that leads to the sewer. Inside the sewer, the students see Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey facing each other. They drew their weapons and readied themselves to fight to the death.

**FIGHT!**

Leonardo made the first move and attacks Michelangelo, while Raphael and Donatello face off. Mikey flips back and both him and Leo are now trading blows. Mikey, thanks to being the shortest and lightest of the turtles, was quick enough to easily dodge Leo's attacks with graceful agility while he hits back.

"Looks like Mickey's using that agility to his advantage." Momo said.

"Yeah!" Kaminari cheered. "Go non-real, teenage mutant ninja turtle me! Dance and flip Midoriya to death! Uh-I mean, no offense Midoriya."

"It's alright." Izuku said in reply.

Raph tries to hit Don, but every attempt led to a bo staff to the head thanks to Donnie's superior range. Raph was forced to go on the defensive.

"Seems like this fight is a poor match up for Raphael." Ojiro said. "Raph is mostly a close range fighter and Donatello's staff gives him wider range."

"Come on, mutated turtle bastard of myself!" Bakugou screamed/cheered. "Kill the Cheap Son of Bitch!"

"Wouldn't that be your mother to?" Sero asked jokingly, much to Bakugou's comical tic mark of annoyance and being caught wrong.

Leo flips backwards a good distance until Michelangelo catches the blue turtle off guard and lands a couple of hits. Leo counters with a stab, flips over the orange turtle and cuts his arm off.

Michelangelo exclaims in pain, while Leo ends his life with a decapitation. Mikey's headless body collapses to the ground.

The results of which led to audible gulps of held down vomit from a lot of the students, flinches and grimaces from the adults, the kids being blocked to the sight, and Kaminari feinting in shocked horror at seeing himself, even if it was simulated, die.

Raph and Don are still fighting, Raph still unable to land a hit on Donatello. Leo continues watching on as the fight between the two turtles continued.

"Hey, that seems rather unmanly to just watch do nothing!" Tetsutetsu yelled out.

"Actually bro, I think it's just that Midobro's turtle self is letting Bakubro's and Iidabro's fight continue to let them settle it like men." Kirishima explained.

"Oh!" Tetsutetsu said. "Manly!"

The rest to the audience watched the scene between the similar Quirk teens with sweatdrops and deadpan expressions.

"Yaoyorozo, translation, please?" Tokoyami asked.

"I think they believe that Leonardo not attacking is noble in letting Raphael and Donatello finish their fight, but what I think is that Leonardo's letting the two tore each other out so that he can have an easier chance of victory." Momo deduced.

"Not Manly!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled as they heard.

"It seems like a viable strategy, especially for someone who is known to be a strategist and tactician." Izuku said. "It's easier to let your enemies fight each other and tire themselves out."

"Manly!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu switched out again, much to more sweatdrop and deadpan expressions.

Don was landed several heavy hits on Raphael, then turning his staff into a spinning discus on his hand that he then uses to smack Raph at a rapid rate. Raph tried to attack from above but Don caught him and threw him across the sewer, landing unconscious by the floor.

"Is he out?" Mina said.

"He seems unconscious for the moment." Iida said. "An opportunity for Leonardo to attack."

Leo now faced against Donnie while the red turtle was out, for the moment. Leo and Don traded blows until Leonardo misses and gets his sword stuck in a crate. Donatello takes the higher ground on the stack of crates to his advantage and begins hitting Leo on the head.

The camera focuses on Raph who is still out cold, until Raph's eyes open with pure rage burning out.

"Uh oh." Uraraka said, nervously. "Raph's temper just broke."

In a fit of rage, he charges at full speed, shattering and scattering the crates he rammed into. Leo is knocked away and Don hits the ground hard, knocking him out. Raph jumps onto the unconscious purple turtle and begins stabbing Donatello. Raph's begins stabbing harder and faster, blood was spilled everywhere. He was attacking like a wild animal.

"Holy crap!" Mineta screeched out. "He looks almost like Bakugou when he attacked Midoriya at our first Battle Training! He look insane!"

Bakugou and Izuku flinched at the memory of that, with the two having flashes of memories of Bakugou's similar treatment of Izuku, at least with less stabbing and bloodiness.

Raph finally stopped, the only remains of Donatello being a bloody, gooey mess.

Results: lunches forcibly launched into Yaomomo issued paper bags, herself included, children's and Koda's eyes secured shut, and Iida bowing his head in respect to his simulated counterpart's demise, his face neutral but his head being flooded with memories of Tensei's injuries from Stain and wondering if something close to this happened to his brother.

Even Bakugou flinched at the sight of the results, looking at his hands and wondering if that could have easily been himself doing it to Deku in a fit of blind rage. He gritted his teeth as he wondered if he already did something like that in their past, and mentally screamed at himself.

Raph and Leo are staring daggers as the final fight begins at this moment. Both charge and appear evenly matched in terms of strength and skill. Raph lands a lucky hit and sends Leo into the water. Leo slowly resurfaces as Raph jumps in. They again trade blows until Raphael catches Leonardo's swords with his sai. The two clashed and pushed against each other, the tension of the music rises.

Both the two brothers are locked in a struggle as they try to overpower each other.

"I'm shaking with nervousness!" Mina exclaimed. "Come on Midori! Win!"

"I agree with you Mina, but Bakugou's sai are said to break swords." Iida said. "Even if Midoriya can strike it would have to be precise and quick."

A moment later, both turtles stab each other at the same time. Raph stabbed Leo in non-fatal spot. Leo, however, with what remained of one of his swords… stabbed Raph in the throat.

"DAMN!" Raph and Bakugou screamed out, one in bloody pain and the other in losing the bet, to Deku no less.

Raph slowly falls into the water with a loud splash, the water starts turning red, with that as the end of red ninja turtle. Leo slumps over with a piece of the sai still in his side. Leo, a grim, sad expression on his face for the deaths of his brothers won the fight, but felt like he lost the war.

**K.O!**

Respectful claps rang, the mood to somber to cheer, but they still clapped for Leo's half-hearted victory.

Izuku was glad he won but understood how painful it must be for his other self to kill his own family.

**"Whah hoo hoo! Somebody call an ambulance! Or a vet, I don't know." Boomstick said.**

"Oh too soon Boomstick!" the now conscious Kaminari said. "Too soon!"

"For once, I agree with you Jamming Yey." Kyouka said.

_"There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength, which would be Raph, or speed and athleticism, that's Mickey, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weakness of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first." Wiz explained._

"Oftentimes, that's what separates the leader from all the rest." Momo said. "Without the strategy to lead others and use their skills properly to situation at hand, they would crumble and fail."

"I would follow your lead any day Momo." Izuku said suddenly.

Momo burst in a mumbling, near catatonic state of blushing, even more so when people started agreeing with the green bean.

**"This means Leo let Donny beat the hell out of Raph who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel." Boomstick said.**

"A sound strategy." Nezu said. "Especially impressive being that it was on the fly quick thinking."

_"And I can hear all the fanboys raging *imitating an arrogant, misunderstanding, whining fanboy* "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" NO!" Wiz said._

"While I do not know what he means by movie, I do admit that's a pretty good expression of whining fanboys." Snipe said. "God knows that they are a headache for us pros."

"Amen to that." Fatgum replied.

_"Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructive which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raph right here." Wiz said._

"So, if they are still Midoriya and Bakugou in that movie, does that mean that Midobro absolutely decimated Bakubro?" Kirshima teased.

"DEKU!" Bakugou screeched out. "LETS FIST FIGHT RIGHT NOW WITH NO QUIRKS AND LETS SEE WHO IS BETTER!"

"Sit down Bakugou, now!" Aizawa yelled out, his eyes glowing red and hair sticking up for emphasis.

_"And four: That whole movie made no sense to begin with. Why should this?" Wiz said._

"I-I know this box only has Death Battle video for all we know," Izuku stuttered, still a little shaken up from Bakugou's attempted impromptu declaration. "But do we actually have that movie in there? I would love to see it."

The students nodded at that and the teacher's decided to see if the device did have any additional videos after all this.

" **But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?" Boomstick asked.**

_"Doubtful for several reasons. Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions." Wiz explained._

"That makes sense." Setsuna said with a grumpy frown, not happy to see the reptiles kill each other.

"Raphael's sai may not have punctured anything vital for Leonardo, but a blade to the throat for any poor soul or creature is quite fatal." Ibarra said.

**"Looks like Leo got to the Point of this battle." Boomstick joked.**

"The winner is Leonardo." Wiz stated.

Another round of claps occurred.

"Man this Death Battle was cool, but also the more deadly." Sato said.

"Agreed." Shoji said. "Though it isn't surprising given the weaponry. The last Death battles, except for the first, were fought mainly hand to hand, while this one used blades."

**"Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning." Boomstick said.**

As Leo was shown once again, his opponent was revealed to be an humanoid looking frog or toad.

"Wait, Leo's fighting again!" Kota said.

"Sheesh, even in a simulated Death Battle, you can't catch a break Deku!" Mirio said.

"I am curious about his opponent." Tsuyu said. "I feel torn already."

"How come?" Nejire asked.

"Well, I like frogs and even toads obviously given my Quirk and looks, but then there is Midoriya and I don't want to bet against the cute cinnamon roll." Asui said bluntly.

Izuku became a stuttering blushing mess while the girls gave dark glares of jealousy towards the frog quirk girl.

"Come on! Come on!" Eri yelled out excited. "I want to see Papa Deku fight and beat the toad man!"

Compelled by Eri's adorableness, more strongly than even Shinso's brain-washing quirk, they continued to the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **And that was the TMNT Battle Royal! Hope I did it accurate sense I couldn't watch it. And I hope you guys like what I assume is the most bloodiest and longest Death Battle I have made currently.**
> 
> **Now for the counterpart reasoning: For Izuku as Leo, its fairly obvious. Both live by a practical code to see the best in people, Heroes, Villains, and undeserving bullies alike, both are strategic and analytical, looking back on all of canon, in whatever group he is in, Izuku is the one that normally takes charge as a leader.**
> 
> **For Bakugou as Raph, come on, do I need to explain it? Bothare rage-filled and angry to the point of psychotic, Raph nearly caved Mikey's head for beating him in a sparring match, Bakugou nearly killed Deku in the First Battle Test, and both have a unnatural, not-fully-explored or clearly defined hatred towards Deku/Leo, though we can easily assume that it stems from a mixture of both a superiority and inferiority complex, pride, jealousy, and misguidance.**
> 
> **For Iida as Donatello, its more difficult. While Iida is by no means a genius to match Donnie or a tech prodigy like Mei or Donnie, he is incredibly intelligent to land the Number 2 Academic Rank of his class and he does end up figuring the purpose of whatever activity he and his fellow students undertake in and explain it. He also is similar to Donnie in that they are the tallest of their group of friends/family, and, while Deku clearly outranks him in the broken bones territory, Iida has had his fair share of trauma. Just like Donnie was almost killed by Rocksteady, Iida was almost killed by Stain, where Donnie got a broken shell, Iida got a broken hand and multiple stab wounds.**
> 
> **For Kaminari as Mikey, it is more simpler. Kaminari, I will admit, is one of my favorite characters of all MHA, ranking up my personal Top 10, and one of those reasons was his Eletrification Quirk. Its insanely powerful and, witht he proper use and training, would make Kaminari a powerful foe to be reckoned with, but he ends up short-coming himself because his own stupidity, laziness, and poor effort. Just like Mikey has the single greatest skill for martial arts out of all the turtles, even Leo, but is deterred by his own laziness and chill attitude. Plus, both Mikey and Kaminari share a similar childish, funny attitude.**
> 
> **Also, I know that some of you are bummed that I didn't have Spinner be any one of the turtles, especially since he is a straight parody of them, but I see him being more similar to Shredder, they both have a pension for large amounts of bladed weaponry, or Slash, Raph's former turtle pet turned giant, psycho-killer mutant.**
> 
> **With that said, I hope you guys liked the chapter, comment your thoughts below, constructive criticism is always welcome, read my other stories if you like, and keep each other safe and healthy.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid, and I will see you dudes later. Cowabunga!**


	7. Zitz vs Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches the followup fight between a victorious Ninja Turtle and a Battletoad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING TODAY FOLKS! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE!
> 
> Last time we had the Battle Royal between the Ninja Turtles and we have the follow up battle between Zitz and Leo and how the cast will react to watching Izuku's counterpart's 2nd fight.
> 
> But let's get started quickly! Here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden."-Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or All Might buff form
> 
> "Zayden."-Device, Counterpart, and Fight Dialogue and description.
> 
> And finally, I don't own My Hero Academia, Death Battle, or the franchises shown in this and future chapters, they belong to their respective owners, yadi yada yada, let's just get this going.
> 
> Enough talk, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

_Third POV_

The next video played out as Mei pressed the play button.

**"Last time on Death Battle, The Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good ol' Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top." Boomstick said. "And uh...yeah...still guilty about that."**

_"But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must now face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads."_

"I can see why you don't like to choose in this fight, Asui." Kaminari said. "It's between Midoriya and a toad like you."

Asui's response was a tongue slap to Kaminari's face. "I'm a frog." Asui said, a ticked off mark on her head. "But I like toads too."

"Why me?" Kaminari wailed depressed.

**"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick said.**

_"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz said his usual catchphrase._

The first contestant is a human sized, anthropomorphic toad with bluish green skin, wearing thick gloves, a belt and knee pads. He stood next to two other battletoads that appear to be his teammates; one with a lighter shade of green and wearing some dark shades while the other appeared the biggest and most muscular with brownish colored skin.

Zitz

_"Zitz was a computer engineered as one of three ultimate amphibian warriors in a gladiatorial video game reality show called Battletoads." Wiz introduced the first combatant._

"Huh?" Honenuki said puzzled.

_"This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway into another galaxy. Everytime the game began, the galaxy became the battle arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they..." Wiz started explaining before his co-host stopped him._

**"Woah, woah, woah, what?" Boomstick asked, completely confused, the students and even heroes shared in Boomstick's confusion.**

_"Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it to another galaxy, and became toad superheroes." Wiz explained in a simpler way for Boomstick to understand._

"That sounds more ridiculous than the TMNT backstory." Monoma said.

"For once, I agree with you." Itsuka said.

**"Okay, got it." Boomstick said.**

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

**Height: 6'8"**

**Weight: 196 lbs.**

**Leader and Strategist**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Was originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

* * *

_"Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude." Wiz explains._

"So both Zitz and Leonardo are both strategic, humanoid, reptile leaders." Setsuna deduced. "Makes sense."

"I wonder if Zitz is also Midoriya?" Sero wondered.

"Unlikely." Momo said. "I wouldn't describe Izuku as laid-back."

"Yeah, Sorry Deku but you tend to be a little extreme." Uraraka said.

"Yeah no problem." Izuku said, rubbing his neck.

**"He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the shit out of everything that moves!" Boomstick said.**

"That tactic seems more like a Bakugou strategy." Todoroki said.

"You Got A Problem With Me, Icy-Hot?!" Bakugou yelled out.

"Yes, but let's just watch the video." Todoroki said nonchalantly.

* * *

**SHAPE-SHIFTING**

**Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

**Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

**Technologically Advanced**

**Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

* * *

**"And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: Giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it." Boomstick listed.**

**"That's quite a useful Quirk." Tiger said. "It's like a more advanced version of my Pilabody Quirk combined with Ms. Yaoyorozo's."**

"Seems he already has an advantage over Leonardo with versatility." Ragdoll said.

Over with the students, Yui said "Him using those giant fists reminds me of your Quirk, Itsuka."

"Agreed." Itsuka said. "Along with Pony's horns."

_"Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws, and drills to his arsenal." Wiz explained Zitz abilities._

"NOW THATS MORE LIKE IT!" Bakugou cheered. "LETHAL POWER IS THE BEST KIND OF POWER!"

"Not to put a damper on things, but that kinda reminds me of the Nomu that chased me and Yaoyorozo during the Training Camp when the villains attacked." Awase said. "Especially the drills."

"Oh yeah I remember." Yaoyorozo said. "If it wasn't for you Welding Quirk I wouldn't have been able to tag the Nomu for the heroes so thank you again Awase."

Awase blushed slightly and said "Your welcome."

While that was happening, Izuku was gaining a dark shadowy look over his eyes that seem to scream jealousy.

**"This guy could be the world's best handy man, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turns on a video game." Boomstick said.**

_"Despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz have proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made." Wiz said. "And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves."_

**"Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one."Boomstick said.**

"Confusing reality breakage laws aside, Zitz's powers and skills do seem quite impressive." Iida said. "His powers would be perfect for clearing away debris in a disaster and versatility in combatant."

"Sounds like something Deku would say." Uraraka said. "Right Deku?" No response. "Deku?" Uraraka asked again, turning to the green-haired teen before shaking his shoulder.

This snapped Deku from his trance and replied "Oh yeah, sorry I was thinking about something else."

They shrugged and continued on, all not knowing that inside Izuku's mind was him formulating plans to keep Awase and Momo as away from each other as possible because...he wanted to have Momo spend more time with him and Iida in their soon to be arranged Mythology and Religion club...yeah...that's it...

"I'm a big bad mother of all toads!" Zitz says.

The video continued and the group once again sees Leonardo.

_"We've briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty to Leonardo." Wizard said._

"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT SHITTY DEKU AGAIN?!" Bakugou yelled out enraged. "WE ALREADY KNOW ABOUT HIM!"

"Maybe we are getting some new info, Bakubro." Kirishima calmed Bakugou down. "Wiz just said that there is plenty more to Midobro's counterpart."

"Plus they probably had to skim over some of his skills and other feats because they had to cover the other turtles." Sero added on.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 180 lbs.**

**Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, and Swordsmanship**

**Leader and Strategist**

**Skilled in Using Environment**

**Favorite Color: Blue, obviously.**

* * *

_"He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all of his life, shaping his mind and body to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility." Wizard said._

**"He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are all dead. Sooo…yeah...I'm Gotta Take A Swig Of This Beer And Drown My Guilt In Alcoholism!" Boomstick said depressingly.**

"Ok, one, thanks for reminding me." Mina said sarcastically. "And two, we already know that! Give me more information on my Midori!"

Izuku.exe has stopped working. Rebooting...Error Error...Mind Plagued by Stuttering Virus and Blushing Embarrassment.

As Izuku's mind was having a mental breakdown, the girls snapped their head towards the now blushing pink girl,who just now realized what she said aloud.

"Your...Midori?" Uraraka asked, an air of vile anger and jealousy around her.

"Yeah...please explain, Mina?" Toru asked, similarly pissed.

"Um...well you know...I meant like um Our Midori, you know like um like Our Class 1A's Midori...right?" Mina said, feebly trying to correct herself. "Oh look the video is continuing!" Mina said as she turned the video back on.

The girls decided to let it slide, but not without giving Mina a warning glare. Meanwhile the rest of the room was confused, amused, and jealous of the green bean.

Mineta was bashing his head of his seat with blood tears coming out while Sero and Kaminari hung their heads in depressed jealousy. Most of the other guys were sending silent prayers of safety to Mina and pity to Midoriya for having to potentially be hounded by the girls, but with some sending curses towards the green-haired teen for his luck with the ladies. The other girls of Class-1B looked to the recovering green bean and seemed to mentally agree to investigate how the green haired teen snared a harem unintentionally...and wondered if they should get on board as well.

As for the heroes and teachers, similar reactions occurred with the female heroes, the male heroes were either amused, annoyed, jealous bla bla bla moving on.

_"Leonardo is also especially skilled in use of the environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent. He is the Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter, the Ninja Turtle's Rat Sensei, and the Ancient One."Wizard explained._

**"Hey Wiz, Look! It's an asian Yoda!"Boomstick said only to be met with silence. "What?"**

"Who is Yoda?" Reiko said.

"Don't know, but he seems to be a master teacher of some kind." Shindo said.

* * *

**NINJAKEN**

**Also Called Ninjato**

**Shorter and Straighter Than Katanas**

**Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

**2 Ft, Long Blade**

**A Hollywood Invention**

* * *

**"Leo wields two Ninjaken swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defense. They're usually mistaken as Katanas in the shows and comics, even though they are obviously straight, rather than curved." Boomstick said.**

_"The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence." Wiz explains._

**"Like the moon landing!" Boomstick said.**

" _Shut up!" Wiz angrily told Boomstick._

"Is that true?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"There were rumors back in the Pre-Quirk era but they were disproven right before Quirks started appearing." Iida said.

_"While he usually relies on his brothers' solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too, defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder."_

Leo is seen swiping his sword at a foot ninja who keeps ducking. Leo suddenly stops and the ninja ducks anyway which looked pretty funny.

"Gotcha! *kicks the ninja*" Leo said.

"Wait That's it?!" Kimono asked. "Aww! I wanted some more in _shroom_ ation!"

The group sent her questioning glances. "Mushroom pun?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes." Kimono said. "Like it?"

"Eh." Setsuna said. "5 out of 10."

_"Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

**"It's time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick said leading way to an advertisement.**

The video paused as the robotic voice spoke out "MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART DETECTED! ZITZ! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

"HELL YEAH!" Bakugou cheered!" "MY OTHER SELF IS GOING TO BEAT YOU DEKU! NO WAY YOU ARE WINNING TWICE AGAINST ME!"

"Why do I feel like he is going to eat those words?" Present Mic whispered to Aizawa.

"Shut up." Aizawa mumbled out annoyed.

Bets were placed, with a surprising equal half voted for Izuku and half voted for Bakugou. Leonardo voters because either he was Deku's counterpart, because he is strategic, intelligent, and skilled, and/or because they already seen Leo won a fight. Zitz voters because of Bakugou loyalty, ie Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero, Zitz's versatile powers and tech, and his own strategic skill. Asui and Setsuna respectively omitted to vote.

The video continued with the beginning of the fight.

Zitz jumped over a fence and landed in the streets of a city looking around, before Leonardo shot out of the sewers, swords drawn and ready to fight.

"Well at least they are making it fair by having Leonardo healed and ready." Thirteen said.

**FIGHT!**

The fight began with Zitz charging fast at Leonardo, ramming into him with ram horns into the fence. Leonardo bouncing back to Zitz like a ball, who shifted his feet to grow giant and kick Leo into the fence back and forth three times. He finished by smacking Leo away with a giant fist strike.

"HA!" Bakugou yelled out. "Look At That Deku! I'm Literally Kicking Your Ass Back and Forth!"

"Zitz is defiantly a lot faster than I originally thought." Iida said.

Leo landed onto the pavement before rolling out of the way of Zitz's shapeshifting drill hand and blocked a punch from the Battletoad. Leo took advantage and kicked Zitz in the face, followed up by a two more kicks to Zitz's body.

"Yah! Leo's fighting back!" Uraraka cheered.

Zitz pushed the ninja turtle back with a giant fist. Leo jumped in the air and slashed at Zitz, who blocked the attack by shifting his hands into an iron wall with spikes. Leo tried slashing again but to no avail.

"Nice Defense!" Tetsutetsu yelled out. "If I could Shapeshift by iron body I would definitely try that."

Zitz quickly struck Leo in the face and unleashed a barrage of quick punches and heavy attacks of Leo. He shapeshifted his hands to become a pair of tambourines and clashed them against Leo's head.

"Ooooh!" Most of the students yelled out at that attack.

Zitz unleashed a few more strikes before picking Leo up and tossing him away.

"Zitz is really laying it onto Leo." Mineta said.

"Dude, is everything you say have to be perverted or can be turn into a perverted innuendo?" Sero asked.

Mineta remained silent.

Leo recovered quickly before blocking an attack from Zitz. He then kicked the battletoad twice before shading across his chest. He tried attacking again before shifted into a heavy weight, making Leo's swords clang away uselessly.

After a few more attempts, Leo ceased his attacks and fled down the manhole with Zitz following in hot pursuit.

"Where is he going?!" Kirishima yelled. "It's not Manly to run from a fight! Even if you are losing!"

"GET BACK HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR DEATH SHITTY DEKU'S MUTANT UNIVERSE SELF!" Bakugou yelled.

"Why is he running?" Pony asked.

"He could be changing scenery in order to lead Zitz into a trap." Itsuka said.

"Or he could be gaining a simply home field advantage in the sewer." Setsuna added on.

"Plus he is a ninja." Momo said. "They are known to retreat and use deception and stealth to their advantage."

The screen changed to see Zitz in the sewers, looking around for Leonardo before slowly moving in caution. They could see Leo in the shadows of a tunnel lying in wait.

"See." Momo said.

"Reminds me of similar tactics you pulled before, Eraser." Midnight said. "Does that make you a ninja?" She asked teasingly.

"No comment." Aizawa said.

When Zitz walked past, Leo leaped our and slashed at Zitz's back. The battletoad tried retaliating but struck nothing as Leo leaped away. Leo came back behind Zitz but jumped away as Zitz tried to slash at Leo with a shifting saw blade.

"And interesting showcase of their skills." Nezu said. "Leonardo is using his Ninjutsu training of stealth, agility, and quick, deadly strikes to weaken the more physically powerful opponent, while Zitz showed his use of his strategic mind to anticipate Leonardo's attacks."

Zitz chased after Leo only to find the ninja turtle gone once again. He looked around once again, before getting struck once again by Leo who fled the tunnel once again.

"STOP HIDING LIKE A COWARD AND FACE MY TOAD SELF AND DIE!" Bakugou yelled out annoyed.

Almost in congruence with Bakugou's outrage, Zitz too became annoyed and pissed. He then attacked the tunnel, striking at it with vigor as he shifted his hands and feet onto a multitude of weapons. His attacks shook the sewer with their strength.

"Looks like Zitz blew a fuse." Kaminari said.

"Is he trying to cave in the tunnel to bury Leonardo?" Shoji asked.

"Looks more like he is attacking like a wild animal." Tokoyami said.

"Well, he technically is an animal." Kosei said.

As Zitz continued his feeble attacks upon the sewer tunnel, you can see Leonardo's shell in the water, sneakily swimming past Zitz.

Just before anyone in the crowd could say anything, Leonardo leaped out of the water and in a flash of white, Leo stood before Zitz and jumped away. All the whole Zitz stood frozen, his body spewing out blood as his upper body slid right off, leaving behind a anthropomorphic toad man corpse.

**K.O.**

The room was silent before lunches got ejected from more people's stomachs, awws of disappointment and cheers of victory rang, and screams of Bakugou raging followed.

"Yah! Deku you won again!" Uraraka said. "I was getting a little worried there, to be honest."

"I never had a doubt!" Toru said. "Nice job on the stealth work there Midori! I'm so proud!"

"U-Um, thanks Uraraka, Hagakure." Izuku said.

"Screw last name calling, Midori." Toru said. "Just call me Torru."

"Right Hagaku-I mean Torru." Midoriya said and corrected as Torru playfully chopped at Izuku's head.

**"Damn!" Was all Boomstick could say.**

"I agree with Boomstick." Mirio said. "That ending was just wow."

"Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him, but when it came to using the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him unsure of what to do." Wiz explained Leo's victory.

"Looks like you are right again, Nezu sir." All Might said.

"Like always." Nezu said.

**"While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to bring just the whole sewer down."Boomstick added.**

"Reminds me of our first Battle Training where Bakugou tried to blow up Midoriya with a massive explosion that nearly destroyed the whole building." Kyouka said, shivering at the memory of Bakugou's viciousness. "Almost thought he killed Zuku in that explosion."

"Speaking of which, I'm still pissed that you let that happen, All Might." Aizawa said, angrily glaring at the former Symbol of Peace.

"Hey, I did tell him to not to do that again or I would fail him." All Might nervously replied.

"Whatever." Aizawa said. "You are lucky that I wasn't there Bakugou, or I would have expelled you right then and there."

"Y-Yes sir." Bakugou said, gritting his teeth angrily at having his mistakes being mentioned and thrown in his face, especially right after he witnessed the same Izuku counterpart kill another one of his.

**"Hey, c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week. From giant Monster weeds, mutated Rhinos and Warthogs, and even fellow Mutated Turtles." Boomstick added.**

" _Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance." Wiz explained even further._

**"In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together." Boomstick punned.**

Groans and boos rang from perhaps the worst pun they had heard to date.

_"The winner is Leonardo." Wizard finished._

**"Again..." Boomstick added one more time.**

"Even though I'm mad that Zitz lost, I did enjoy that battle." Kamakiri said.

"I'm still surprised you voted for the counterpart to Bakugou." Sen said. "Or did you vote for him because raging deadly bro's stay together?"

"Shut it Sen/Drill Hands!" Bakugou and Kamakiri said at the same time, resulting in more laughs and more Bakugou and Kamakiri embarrassment.

**"Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick yelled.**

The screen then showed the next two combatants, one being a cute green dinosaur creature, which made the girls, Eri, and Koda coo in its adorableness, and then a large, vicious looking raptor, which made the more hardcore guys cheer, and Koda shriek in horror.

"Play the next video! Play the next video!" Kouta yelled out, pumped, much to Izuku's amusement.

Mei obliged the kid's request and played the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Sorry if this chapter was super short but the fight in of itself was also rather short.**
> 
> **Anyways, hope you guys liked my attempts to make this chapter longer and more attempt at humor.**
> 
> **Anyways, my reasons for having Bakugou as Zitz: While having Izuku as Zitz would make sense because his intelligence, one thing that most people forget, or blatantly ignore, about Bakugou is that he is just as intelligent as Izuku, but is bared by his pride and rage and sometimes overestimates his opponents. Bakugou and Zitz are also similar in that despite their supposed intelligence, they usually take a more head on approach and focus more on beating their foes up.**
> 
> **And, as stated before, in the fight, Zitz chose to have in the tunnels with brute force rather than analyzing and predicting Leo's movements and attacks, choosing to rather destroy the whole area in an attempt to trap Leo rather than use his smarts. Now why does that sound familiar? Oh right, because did the exact same thing in the Battle Training, opting to use his gauntlet's mega blast to nearly kill Izuku rather take his time, despite him nearly destroying the whole building, including the bomb he was protecting, just Zitz tried to cave in the area despite the possibility that he would probably cave himself in by trying to bring down a whole sewer.**
> 
> **And there's no need to explain Izuku and Leo, because I already did.**
> 
> **But anyways, that is where I will leave it for today! As always, hoped you guys liked the chapter, comment your thoughts in the reviews, constructive and helpful is always welcome, check out my other stories if you like, and keep yourselves safe and healthy.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you all in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	8. Yoshi vs Rpitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches adorable fight savagery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING FOLKS! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE ONCE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE!
> 
> Last time, we had the Izuku as Leonardo slashing Bakugou as Zitz in half and Asui and Setsuna both disliking seeing their favorite type of animals killing each other. Now, we Yoshi vs Riptor, the ultimate fight between adorability and savagery.
> 
> And so to speed things up, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden."-Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Mental or Internal Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or All Might buff form dialogue
> 
> "Zayden."-Device, combatant, and fight dialogue
> 
> And as always, I don't My Hero Academia, Death Battle, or the franchises referenced here and in future chapters, and they are owned by their respective owners.
> 
> ENOUGH TALK! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

_Third POV_

The next video played with the hardcore boys, such as Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tetsutetsu, Sen, Kamakiri, and Sero practically jumping in their seats at the raptor. The girls, and Koji were more nervous at having that raptor fight against the cute dinosaur.

The heroes and teachers were themselves curious on how such a cuddly, and innocent looking creature could fight against a dinosaur that looked like it was born to kill.

The video began, interrupting their thoughts.

" **Who doesn't like dinosaurs?" Boomstick asked no one in particular. "** **No one, 'cause they're awesome?"**

"HELL YEAH THEY ARE!" Setsuna yells out, pumped as well for the fight against the two dinosaurs, being the only female student who didn't feel nervous at all.

_"Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed..." Wizard introduced the first combatant._

" **And Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct." Boomstick introduced the second.**

_"I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz said._

The scene changed where we see the cuddle, green dinosaur, orange bumpy spikes on his head and tail and saddle-like shell on his back, and wearing Brown shoes. He had large, innocent eyes, a white underbelly, and a large nose. The creature's cute appearance made the more sensitive girls, such as Mina, Toru, Eri, Nejire, Pony, Kinoko, Mt. Lady, Pixie Bob, and Ragdoll squeal, along with Koji.

Happy and cheery music played out that made the girls and Koji smile. Upon closer inspection, you can see Bakugou gagging and pretend hurling at the happy, cutesy vibes.

Yoshi

_"Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur who's race happens to be Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?" Wiz asked._

**"'Cause they're so goddamn happy all the time!" Boomstick answered.**

"My heart cannot take this much adorableness!" Mina said.

"Agreed!" Toru said.

"I feel like anymore of this squealing and I'm going to go deaf." Kyouka muttered annoyed. Momo and Izuku sent her looks of apathy and compassion that made the rock star girl smile appreciate.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Bowser's First Nemesis**

**High, Strong Jumps**

**Can Resist Knock-Back**

**Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

**Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

* * *

_"Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than even Mario." Wiz explained._

"Oh yeah, I remember Mario from the 4th fight, he seemed rather important." Izuku said. "I wonder if we will see him in a later fight."

"Seeing as how you have a knack for guessing right on that regard, I agree as well, Muscles." Mei said.

_"Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down this Goliath singlehandedly." Wiz continued._

The group watched in awe as the cute dinosaur suddenly demolish a giant of a monster on its own. They also saw how he threw egg projectiles from almost nowhere.

"That's A Cute, Yet Manly Dino right there!" Kirishima said.

"But where is it getting all those eggs from?" Ojiro said "His ass?"

"I rather not think about a cute dinosaur pooping out and then throwing eggs, Ojiro." Sato said.

_"He's able to keep up with experienced fighters, like Solid Snake, Link, and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran." Wiz continued to explain further._

"Wow, if that dinosaur can keep up with Momo's counterpart, then it must be strong." Izuku said, already drawing up notes on Yoshi.

**"And either he doesn't have any ears or he's Really freaking patient, 'cause he Somehow can put up with that whiny-ass Baby Mario." Boomstick said slightly miffed.**

They watched as Yoshi bummed into a creature with a red mash and cover their ears as they hear the floating away Baby Mario's annoying cries. Kyouka looked like she was in extreme pain while Bakugou looked like he was going to rip off his own ears.

" **If it were me, someone would have found him in a dumpster on the next level!" Boomstick stated.**

"Remind me never to have Bommstick babysit Kota." Mandaley said.

"He isn't wrong in that that baby's cries are so annoying." Pixie Bob said. "For a creature like that to put up with it and still be happy is a god damn miracle."

**"Also, while Young Yoshi's are dumb enough to run off cliffs, they learn quickly over time, eventually start driving go-karts, playing sports, and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!" Boomstick said.**

After seeing Yoshi participate in series of deadly games, especially jumping over a rope made of fire, Uraraka yelled out "How is that a party?!"

"A part in hell?" Kaminari guessed.

"Looks like it." Shoji said.

* * *

**YOSHI EGGS**

**Maneuverable Projectiles**

**Light-Weight**

**Can Carry up to 6**

**Different Eggs Create Different Effects**

**Made From the Souls of Devoured Victims (Everyone took a double take on that)**

* * *

_"Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as light-weight projectiles and can even create a giant eggshell to use as an all-encompassing shield." Wiz explains._

"Interesting." Iida said. "But how are those eggs any effective against opponents or useful as a shield?"

"The shells could be made of a different material than regular eggshells." Momo said. "Probably something both lightweight to carry and throw yet durable enough to form as an effective shield."

"I'm more concern about that 'made from souls of devoured victims' part." Shinsou said.

Nods of agreement followed.

**"What is it with the creatures from the Mario universe using their babies as weapons?" Boomstick asked. "Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of Baby Launcher."**

"Woah Woah Woah!" Miruko said. "That's a definite nope there!"

The students and heroes alike were disturbed at Boomstick's demented idea of a weapon.

_"Boomstick! That's a terrible Idea!" Wiz said in a shocked tone to his co-host._

"At least, Wiz is the voice of reas-" Momo said before the video interrupted her.

_"Anytime you want to reload, you would have to wait 9 months." Wiz responded._

"...Nevermind." Momo said.

_"Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach." Wiz said changing the subject._

* * *

**DIGESTIVE SYSTEM**

**Long, Stretchy Tongue (Asui grew intrigued at this)**

**Can Eat Almost Anything**

**Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

**Can Trap Enemies in Eggs**

**Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa Shells**

* * *

**"Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem, and devours everything in sight with his long, stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even Fire." Boomstick said.**

"It's like you Asui." Uraraka said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but at most it seems like that's about 5 feet. Mine can go for far longer." said Frog teen said. "Although Yoshi being able to eat fire seems weird. Ribbit."

 _"That's right, Boomstick, Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I ever come across. Certain meals can even grant him special abilities" Wizard said_.

They then see Yoshi blasting out fireballs and flying around on angel wings.

"That's...weird." Shoji said.

"Hey Tamaki, it's almost like your Quirk!" Mirio said.

The incredibly shy teen slumped his head and said "But it's so much better. I can't eat anything that will allow me to blast fire."

"Yeah I guess so." Mirio said. "Oh! How about a dragon?! They can spit fire!"

"Unfortunately, there are no dragons around, Mirio." Nejire said. "Even Ryukyu when she goes dragon mode can't spew fire."

Over to their side, Izuku said to Todoroki "Hey, Todoroki, can you spit fire from your mouth?"

"Never tried before." Todoroki said.

_"After consuming a foe or item, Yoshi… uh… ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object contains the victim within." Wiz explained._

"Come again?" Itsuka said, looking confused and weirded out.

**"Wait, that's how he makes eggs?! Are there any female Yoshis?" A confused Boomstick asked his co-host.**

_"I don't think they're male or female. Yoshis may be assexual." Wiz theorized._

**"That poor miserable creature." Boomstick said.**

"This Yoshi creature just gets weirder and weirder." Ojiro said.

"Egg projectiles, egg constructs, digesting and redisplacement, ability manifestation, this creature's powers are so versatile. I wonder if he could spin around in his egg shell like a boulder and mumble mumble mumble." Izuku mumbled out, writing notes frantically, oblivious to the stares of the group.

"Looks like even Deku is stumped by Yoshi's powers." Uraraka said.

Deciding to continue, they video showed the next fighter. This one was a straight up velociraptor, it's weirdly, humanly-shaped and muscled body colored reddish-brown and it's underbelly yellow. It had sharp claws and talons, a set of razor sharp teeth, and a tail that looked similar to a whip.

Riptor

Izuku and Mirio had to hold Eri close as she whimpered in fear of the menacing looking raptor.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 7'0"**

**Weight: 700 lbs.**

**Genetically Engineered (Nezu grew more interested)**

**Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired**

**Only 4 years old, so has Little Combat Training ( The age raised the eyebrows of a lot of people)**

* * *

_"Riptor was genetically engineered by UltraTech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality." Wiz explained._

"So that's why it chest's looks more muscled and human looking than an actual raptor." Itsuka said.

"I can't help but compare this creature to that of the Nomu." All Might said. "Created to be a living weapon for the purposes of others."

"Disgraceful." Gran Torino agreed.

* * *

**COMBAT**

**Tooth, Claw, and Tail**

**Fiery Acid Projectile**

**Rushes Opponents with Combos**

* * *

**"His tools of death are his teeth, claws and an impaling tail, and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid."**

"Oooh!" Mina said intrigued. "Mama has found her favorite."

"Not surprising." Kyouka said. "The word acid is said and you go all gaga for it."

"Don't judge." Mina pouted.

"Can you spit acid too Mina?" Torru asked.

"I tried once but I burned the inside of my throat and couldn't talk for a few days before I could recover." Mina said. "Plus remember when I told you guys about my accidental acid kiss?"

"Oh yeah." Torru said.

"This Guy Is Definitely Getting My Vote!" Bakugou yelled out. "Those Claws, Teeth, Tail, and Acid Are Perfect!"

"Agreed!" Kirishima yelled out as well.

"Double Agreed!" Tetsutetsu jumped in.

_"Riptor is only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine." Wizard said._

**"That's one ass kicking toddler." Boomstick remarked.**

_"He has reached a point where his human emotions and reasoning conflict with his predatory instincts. Often confusing him to the point of blind rage and aggression." Wiz explained._

"Sounds like it could be a problem in his fight." Jurota. "I'm similar with my Beast Quirk when I use it for too long."

"Yeah, I can still feel the bruises from your attack." Kaminari said, subconsciously massaging his body.

**"Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velociraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow. And I don't think Velociraptors can shoot acid, they were awesome enough without it!**

"Actually there is a dinosaur that's similar in terms of appearance to a velociraptor that can spit acid known as the Dilophosaurus." Setsuna, the resident reptile lover, said. "It spits acid to blind it's target before going in for a kill."

"Although it looks similar to a velociraptor it falls more in line with the Dilophosauridae and Dracovenator family, and relates more to the Coelophysidae than the raptor." Izuku suddenly said.

Stunned silence assumed as the group looked at the One For All User with wide eyes.

"W-What?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Since when do you know so much about dinosaurs, Green Mop?" Setsuna asked Izuku via one of her nicknames.

Izuku was at first taken back by the nickname with confusion before immediately recovering and replying with "I looked up some old pre-quirk movies when I was little and found a movie called Jurassic Park. I watched it and really liked it so I looked up some more information on dinosaurs and got really into it. It was a hobby of mine past heroes."

Setsuna was eyes widened before she grinned widely, a tiny blush forming on her cheeks. _'Oh yeah. Definitely going to spend a little more time with you, Izuku Midoriya.'_ She thought.

Aizawa was currently rubbing his head, thinking ' _I have to listen to Midoriya reveal anymore of his secret talents and interests and I'm going to have a migraine.'_

"Anyways." Kyouka said, her eye subconsciously twitching in jealous annoyance. "Going back to Riptor's info, seems like his speed could leave him vulnerable to Yoshi, who seems faster if he is the fastest character in his world."

"Indeed." Iida said. "A Velociraptor can run over 40 mph, so Riptor could run only 20 mph. Yoshi could be faster."

"However." Nezu interrupts. "His greater size and strength, along with perhaps more lethal weaponry, could prove more useful in taking those blows and counterattacking successfully."

Mina was currently zoning out from all the science and analysis, while Kaminari has a dunce face on while his head starting sparking as his brain short-circuited.

* * *

**VELOCIRAPTOR INSTINCT**

**Brutal and Cunning**

**First Incapacitates Victims**

**Hunted in Packs**

**Stealthy**

**Alone, they Rushed and Overpowered Opponents**

* * *

**"With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to flank their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though, they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rushed their opponent and overpower them with ultra combos, and if 'Jurassic Park' has taught us anything, is that raptors are clever sons of bitches." Boomstick explained.**

"Huh, they have Jurassic Park in that world too." Kaminari pointed out.

"That's what you got out of it?" Kyouka looked at Kaminari with an incredulous look.

"Looks like that Riptor is going have to rely on attacking first and striking hard, which could prove hard in that first part of Yoshi is faster and more reactive." Bakugou analyzed.

"Wow." Sero said, wide eyed. "Having Bakugou talk analytical looks weird. It's like he is challenging his inner Midoriya."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT NERD YOU TAPE ARMS BASTARD!"

"And he's back." Kirishima said.

"Riptor is also cunning so he could outsmart or trick Yoshi into a trap." Tokoyami said, ignoring the raging pyromaniac below.

_"Wow Boomstick, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs." Wizard said, sounding impressed._

"First Midoriya reveals he's a Dino nerd, then Bakugou channels Midoriya's spirit and talking nerdy-"SHUT UP GRAPE HEAD!"-and now so does Boomstick?!" Mineta yelled out over-dramatically. "Where does it end?!"

**"Yeah, I always wanted me a pet raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was."**

Cue chuckles from the more light hearted members of the group.

"And Boomstick's back too." Tetsutetsu said.

Supreme Victory! Riptor roars in victory and eats the remains of his prey.

Izuku and Mirio quickly blocked Eri and Kota's eyes from the Finisher. Unfortunately they couldn't do anything to the queasy stomachs and gulps from the rest of the more sensitive and weak-stomach of the group.

_"Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz says like usual._

**"It's time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick proclaims.**

The video paused in its routine counterpart match. The group talked among themselves about their thoughts on the combatants and who would win.

Most of the female students, along with Eri, Pixie Bob, Mt. Lady, and Koji, still thought that Yoshi was adorable, despite the weirdness of his abilities. They mostly decided to vote for the happy green dino, especially Tsuyu because of Yoshi's extending tongue and Uraraka for Yoshi's high jumps and cute jump, all except for Setsuna, who preferred Riptor's raptor nature and ferocity than Yoshi's adorableness and skill set and reluctantly, Mina, who was a bit biased towards Riptor's acid spit.

The boys were mostly down with Riptor, especially the more violent members such as Bakugou, Kamakiri, and even Monoma. The other guys, like Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Kota, and Sen thought Riptor was cool and vicious, while Jurota and Tokoyami voted for Riptor for their similar struggles with their more wild and destructive second natures. In the end, most of the guys voted for Riptor, with exceptions being Koda, for obvious cute animal reasons, Iida, because of Yoshi's greater speed and wide range of abilities, Todoroki, mainly due to Yoshi being able to spit fire, Amajiki, because Yoshi's similar manifestation like powers, with Mirio following his best friend's vote, and Izuku, who said that he had a gut feeling.

The heroes and teachers discussed their thoughts as well. Most of the heroes agreed that while Riptor seemed like the obvious choice to win giving his fighting nature and history, that Yoshi was a unique wildcard that had several means to take victory. Notable mentions to Yoshi's side included, Nezu, All Might, Gran Torino, Mt. Lady, Pixie Bob, Midnight, and evening Hawks, while other notable mentions for Riptor included Endeavor, Mandaley, Ragdoll, Snipes, Ryukyu, Miruko, and Present Mic.

The voice spoke up "SCANNING COMPLETE! YOSHI! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KOJI KODA!"

"Aww! Our resident Class-1A cutie pie is still adorable through other worlds!" Torru squealed.

Laughs occurred while the Ani-Voice user, covered his face with his hands in shyness and embarrassment.

"RIPTOR! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: NEZU!"

"Oh dear." Nezu said. "It would that me and Riptor are one in the same, after all."

"Who knew that you could be so vicious in another world, Nezu sir." All Might said.

"Although from what we've seen of this Riptor, he appears to be some sort of Villain in another world." Nezu responded honestly.

The heroes frowned at how a fellow Hero was a Villain in another universe, albeit one who didn't have choice, and wondered what other people in this room could be Villains in other world.

The video continued onto the fight. They see Yoshi dancing in happy music around in the Mushroom Kingdom, earning awws and chuckles from the crowd at its playfulness. Until Riptor jumped out of the green pipe behind Yoshi and roared, scaring the green dino creature in fright and ending the happy music background.

Yoshi flew back in fear and surprise while Riptor landed before him ready to fight.

**FIGHT!**

Immediately Riptor launched towards Yoshi and unleashed a furry of slashes and attacks onto the green dinosaur, blood splashing out.

"Oh no!" Uraraka said, getting teary eyed at seeing Yoshi getting brutally attacked.

"I was afraid of this." Iida said. "While it seems that Yoshi can fight, well enough to fight Samus, but it seems Riptor is the superior and more experienced fighter."

Riptor finished his string of attacks by striking Yoshi with his tail, sending the lovable Dino flying a few feet away. At the end they heard a voice called out "AWESOME COMBO!"

"What was that?" Pony asked confused.

"Don't know." Sen replied. "But it sounds a lot like one of those of announcer voices that call out a combo in a video game."

Riptor moves closer to the rising Yoshi who tossed a few eggs onto him, all of them breaking apart with no visible damage shown, body wise or reaction wise.

"HA!" Bakugou cheered out. "THOSE EGGS ARE ABOUT AS USELESS AS DEKU WHE...Never mind."

"Woah why did you stop your ritual loud proclaims Bakubro?" Kirishima asked.

"It's...it's nothing." Bakugou scoffed the question aside, but not before looking at Izuku faintly. He almost let it slip about his bullying on Izuku before UA and he didn't want it calm that out to the teachers and students.

Plus he wished to forget about that time, seeing now how much of a jerk and monster he was towards Izuku, especially during that day with the Sludge Villain and his 'advice'.

Kirishima frowned and noticed Bakugou looking at Izuku for a second and started questioning what a bit more Bakugou and Midoriya's past since it seemed to make even Bakugou back off and quiet down.

Back to the fight, Yoshi frowns at his failed attacks. He crouched down, squeezing and pushing hard before popping out a larger egg, which he then tosses. It actually does damage to Riptor, the genetically-engineered dinosaur flinching in pain. The egg broke apart to reveal a Baby Yoshi, which cried out its name.

"Awww!" The female population of the room, and Koji and Mirio, cooed.

Riptor proceeded to slaughter the Baby Yoshi and eat of its head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Scream for horror followed from the mentioned people, with some of the guys joining in, along with the loud gulps of barely retained puke.

"WAAAAHHH!" Yoshi screams out as it dashes away in fear. The green dino ran until he ran into a Koopa which he promptly latched it with its tongue, swallowed it and fired its shell back onto Riptor. The raptor fighter knocked the shell back to Yoshi, who created an egg shield around him to block the shell. Riptor followed it up by attacking the shell viciously until it cracked and broke apart, leaving Yoshi defenseless against the raptor who unleashed another fury of attacks.

"This fight seems kind of one-sided." Sato said. "Yoshi's attacks don't seem to be doing much damage and Riptor's just slaughtering him."

"Don't Care!" Setsuna yelled out. "GO RIPTOR! Show that Adorable Dino That Deadly Beasts Cute!"

Yoshi then unexpectedly struck back, parrying Riptor's attack and left the Dino open. A voice called out again saying "COMBO BREAKER!"

"There is the voice again." Sen said. "Definitely makes this fight seem more like a video game."

"Yah!" Pony cheered. "Yoshi is fighting back!"

Yoshi attacked the stunned the raptor by jumping up into the air with his jump before crashing onto the downed Dino. Riptor got back up and fired an acid spit.

"YAH! ACID SPIT!" Mina cheered.

Yoshi then swallowed the acid, popped out an egg and chucked it wizards Riptor, which broke and struck acid onto the raptor's eyes. The raptor soldier roared out in rage and pain at the burning pain of his own acid.

"WHAT?!" Mina and Setsuna yelled out befuddled.

"Oh yeah, if Yoshi can swallow fire and consume fire then acid could work too." Todoroki said, smiling at his vote turning the tide of the fight.

Riptor roared in rage and pain as he charged blindly, literally, towards Yoshi. Yoshi shot out his tongue and swallowed Riptor and, after entering out more, sprout Riptor into a large egg behind him.

The egg cracked open to reveal Riptor springing out...over a large hole. The raptor fighter from Killer Instinct fell down the large hole till he landed on the hood of a flame-painted car, the Dino motionless and dead as smoke came out of the wrecked car.

**K.O.**

Stunned silence filled the room. Mouths agape and eyes widening in pure shock.

Suddenly, cheers of victory rang out, along with the groans and yells of protest from the loser side.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!" Bakugou, Mina, and Setsuna yelled out.

"Riptor let his rage blindly let him attack into a dangerous situation, which allows Yoshi to take advantage." Izuku said.

"Midori sweetie, thanks for the info but still, WHAT THE HELL?!" Mina said, the last part shouting.

Similar cries of complaint came from the losing team before Aizawa cut them off by yelling "ENOUGH! Just because a fight didn't go like you wanted doesn't mean that you should whine and complain about it like a bunch of spoiled brats! Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose! Remember that the very reason for watching these videos are is to learn from them, not complain! What this fight shows is that you mustn't let emotions cloud your judgement or blindly attack or you can end up being tricked by a smarter opponent. And possibly be led into a trap that can lead to your own death like that fight. Use this a lesson to learn and be better and suck it up!"

Silence once again filled the room, as the complaining students shut their mouths and nodded in silence to Aizawa's words.

All Might seeing the situation go tense and awkward decided to step in with "And besides, Yoshi, Young Koda's counterpart, won. Congrats on winning your fight, Young Koda."

"Also I apologize for the actions of my counterpart towards your own, Mr. Koda." Nezu joined in. "Even if it is all a simulation."

The students remembered and started congratulating the shy boy who meekly accepted, smiling gladly that his other selves's victory managed to make things more cheerful.

The video continued onto the results of the fight.

**"NOOO MY CAR!" Boomstick yelled out in horror and misfortune at his car's demise.**

Laughter once again filled the room at the co-host's misfortune. The females of the room felt smug at seeing the perverse violence loving co-host get his commumpence for his perverted jokes in the Rogue v Wonder Woman fight.

_"Yoshi couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal viciousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move."Wiz explained._

**"Riptor's a freakin' beast in a fist fight, but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly, devouring machine, like my ex-wife!" Boomstick explained.**

More laughs rang from the men side, while most of the females scoffed and were annoyed at that comment.

_"That raptor mind of Riptor's may be cunning and clever, but tooth and claw can only accomplish so much." Wiz explains._

"Yet another lesson for you kids, brute force only goes so far, especially in hero work." Thirteen said. "Logic and reasoning are important during hero work, especially rescue missions and even talking and reasoning a Villain to cease attacking."

As the students nodded at the info from their teacher, Bakugou couldn't help but a feel a cold, hard slap of reality smack his face.

_"Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulverable." Wiz continued._

"Wait but wouldn't Riptor be immune to his own poison?" Kosei asked.

"Not really." Mina said. "They didn't specify any immunity and its more likely a resistance. Just like my acid. I'm immune to it but only for a while before it starts to burn me."

"Nice analysis, Mina." Izuku said.

"T-Thanks, Midori." Mina said, blushing.

**"Riptor may be smart, but Yoshi can drive cars. Show me another dinosaur who can do that." Boomstick asked no one in particular.**

"Heh, while that's funny, that's actually quite intuitive." Itsuka said. "I didn't even catch that. It makes sense that for all the adorableness that Yoshi has that he would be smart enough to drive a kart over what looks like a racing map."

_"Even with a Velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished." Wiz explains._

**"Even if that conveniently placed cliff haven't been there, Riptor would've lost his whole face pretty quick to the acid." Boomstick said.**

"Phew, sounds like we got lucky not having that happen." Mirio said. "It would have given Eri such a Burning reminder!"

...

...

"Man! That was not funny at all!" Mirio cheerfully said.

"I think your jokes are getting worse Mirio." Nejire patted the Big Three member's back. "Perhaps you should stop reading Ms. Joke's Comedy for Dummies."

"That's your problem." Aizawa said. "Getting comedy advice from that woman." The Class-1A teacher shivered at the memory of Ketsubutsu teacher.

"Shivering, Shota?" Present Mic said. "Getting a cold or are you getting excited at thinking about ole' Joke?" The UA teacher nudges his shoulder at Aizawa at that last part.

"Shut. Up." Aizawa grunted out.

The Class-1A kids laughed at their teacher's misfortune, while Mina and Toru were writing down more information in their Romance Ship Notebooks, provided by Izuku under false pretenses of Hero note taking.

**"He just didn't have the stomach for this dino— mite, Dino— fight." Boomstick joked.**

Cue faceplams, chuckles, eye-rolls, and groans.

"I think the only person that surpasses you in bad jokes Mirio is Boomstick." Tamaki said.

"Yep! He sure does!" Mirio cheerfully said.

_"What?" Wiz asked unamused._

**"I'm clever!" He declared.**

" _The winner is Yoshi." Wiz finished._

"Even though the fight ended with my voted fighter losing, I say that this was my favorite fight yet." Setsuna said

"Me too." Mina said.

"*Sigh* Typical." Both Itsuka and Kyouka sighed and said.

**"Next time on Death Battle." Boomstick said.**

The screen was dark until they could see the forms of two individuals. One was a female girl but also a...cat? Confusion aside, she looked like a cat girl, her sexy body barely covering anything by white fur, her hands and feet as paws, a white cat tail, emerald eyes, and two white cat ears poking out of a large main of blue hair. The other individual was a girl wearing a hoodie that can only showed her large razor sharp toothed smile and glowing red eyes.

"Meow!" The cat girl cutely posed and said.

Before anyone could comment on what they saw, Mineta screamed out "PLAY THE NEXT VIDEO NOW! I NEED TO SEE THAT SUPER SE-*BAM!*"

Mineta's head was buried in the floor, his body limp and unconscious. Izuku stood above him with a fist brought down and sparking green lighting all over. Izuku actually had a serious look on his face that lighting seemed to be seeing out of his glowing emerald eyes.

Without so much as a care, Izuku turned to loom at Nezu and asked out loud "Permission to tie up Mineta outside for the next video?"

"Granted." Nezu said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir." Izuku said as he grabbed the unconscious Mineta and dragged him outside the gym.

The rest of the audience stared blankly at the retreating form of Midoriya dragging Mineta away with wide eyes. Most of them didn't even see Izuku move, much less strike Mineta with as much force to crack the floor.

The girls blushed and smiled at Izuku acting the chivalrous white knight to their rescue from the disgusting pervert. The guys nodded in respect at Izuku's actions. The teachers were currently wondering if they should either expel Mineta or keep him at a minimum of 10 meters away from any female. The heroes paid little attention to the grape-headed pervert and more of the heroic green bean that moved as fast as, ironically, lightning.

Endeavor smirked in satisfaction that the boy seems to have improved in speed and power since his training under him, along side his son and Bakugou. He looked pensively at Izuku as he, along with All Might, Aizawa, Nezu, and the rest of the Top Ten heroes presents, were among those who were able to see Izuku when he attacked. Miruko looked at the green bean that worked under her in her Team Up, alongside Uraraka and Bakugou, and started considering if she should break her No-Partner rule and take him as a full intern or work study partner, maybe even on as a sidekick when he goes pro.

Meanwhile, Kaminari was watching the whole thing with pure utter terror on his face at seeing his fellow pervert so viciously destroyed, paling at the though that if he'd say anything that he would also had been struck like that. He felt a shiver run through his spine and looked to see Bakugou grinning menacingly at him, his eyes and crackling hands begging him to say something like Mineta. Kaminari raised his hands and shook his head so fast that others thought he got whiplash.

After a minute or two, Izuku came back, no Mineta in sight. After sitting down like it nothing happened, Mei pressed the button and played the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDD SCENE! Also before people start ranting, no this is isn't Mineta bashing this is just straight up Mineta branded comedy, unless you think Asui tying him in a burlap sack and hanging him upside down is considered bashing, unlikely since it was written by the creator himself.**
> 
> **And again, the reasoning behind the girls crushes on Izuku will be explained,and if you think I'm being a suck-up to Deku, than you clearly didn't read what I put on Bakugou and haven't seen other Dekuverse stories or anime in general.**
> 
> **Anyways, onto the counterpart reasoning! For Koda as Yoshi, I thought it was time to have the big adorable lug to be more important than as a side-character and so when I thought of giving him a counterpart, I couldn't anyone better than Yoshi. Both are adorable, both at times are shy scaredy cats, and I can just see Koda using his Ani-Voice to command a herd of wildabeasts or even Yoshis to stampede on the enemy like Yoshi's super.**
> 
> **As for Nezu and Riptor, both were genetically experimented on by humans only for Nezu to become a Hero and teacher while Riptor became a villain. Enough said. But if you want more, both are also slightly more humanoid, both have cunning and intelligent minds, Nezu's being superior, while Riptor is physically stronger and more aggressive.**
> 
> **Anyways, hope you guys loved the chapter and the fight, comment your thoughts in the review, constructive and Helpful criticism is always welcome, comment what your thought on the fighters, and check out my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has Zayden StormVoid signing off for today! High HO SILVERFISH! AWAY!**


	9. Felicia vs Taokaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches a literal cat fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING MY FANFIC PEOPLE! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE
> 
> Last time, we had the group watch Yoshi vs Riptor and Mineta getting punished for his pervertedness. His punishment to be to not watch Felicia and Taokaka compete in a literal cat fight.
> 
> So to not waste you guy's time, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden."-Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick and All Might buff form Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden."-Device, Combatant, and fight Dialogue
> 
> And as Always, I Don't Own My Hero Academia, Death Battle, or the franchises represented in this and future chapters, and I Don't Take Credit for them, and inspiration of this fic's existence and attributes are attributed and given thanks to Yugo Akia Tokusatsu, a fellow awesome fanfic writer.
> 
> Now enough talk, ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

_Third POV_

After Midoriya sat down, finished typing up Mineta in a spot that he wouldn't get away from, Mei pressed the play button for the next video.

**"Catfight!" Boomstick cheered loudly.**

"Oh boy, I forgot." Sero said. "We got rid of the grape headed pervert, but we can't do much for the pervert in the videos."

"How much money do you wanna bet he makes about 8 or 10 perverted comments before the video is over?" Kaminari asked.

"Screw that!" Sero said. "I'm keeping my money."

_"It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious ladies in the ring today, but they're also, well, cat girls." Wizard explained._

"Any chance one of these gals end up in this universe, we can try and recruit them?" Pixie Bob asked her telepathic teammate.

"Let's consider this as their audition." Mandaley said.

**"Felicia the pop-star, demon, cat chick lady from Darkstalkers." Boomstick introduced the first fighter.**

_"And Taokaka, Blazblue's speedy vigilante." Wiz introduced the second._

**"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick introduced.**

_"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz spoke before cutting to the analysis._

The first fighter was a cat lady with a mane of blue hair with white striped, a white tail, sharp clawed paws for hands and feet, and white fur markings barely covering her more private areas.

"She's practically naked!" Ibarra shouted shocked. "How sinfully scandalous!"

The rest of the girls agreed with her, some feeling a tiny bit insecure at seeing how incredibly attractive and well wounded the cat lady was. Even Pixie Bob was twitching in jealous rage, starting to reconsider her offer to to recruit the scantly clad fighter.

The guys were doing their best trying to settle the hardness in between their legs and focus on her face. Though since they all agreed her face was still cute and hot, it wasn't much better. Kaminari was trying his hardest not to nose bleed in fear of being knocked out by Midoriya or Bakugou. The male heroes weren't any better, with notable instances include Snipe trying to cover his eyes with his hat, All Might coughing up blood in shock, and even Eraserhead bringing up his scarf over his eyes.

Even the white knight, green bean Midoriya was having trouble keeping a straight face. His mind practically went wild at seeing the woman and his face was a blushing mess. What he focused on to distract himself was that cat lady looked familiar.

Felicia

_"As a Catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life." Wiz explained._

"I feel her pain." Mina said. "I was once made fun of for my looks looking too alien."

"Same here." Asui said.

Others who shared more animalistic appearances such as Pony, Tokoyami, Jurota, and Kamakiri nodded there heads too.

Nezu, who likewise shared in their pain and history, said "It is unfortunate, but those with metamorphic or metamorphic-like quirks are often discriminated in this society for their appearance being non-human, especially from Purist Cults."

_"She was raised by a nun and inspired to become a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat people together to make children happy." Wiz continued._

Smiles arose as they agreed with her passion and felt inspired by her drive and passion against all odds.

**"What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly, demon warrior and… is she naked?!" Boomstick asked.**

"Let the perverted comments begin." Kyouka said dryly.

_"Yes." Wiz answered Boomstick's question._

**"But… she's a cat." Boomstick said.**

_"Yes..." Wizard answered once again._

**"Hmmm… do you think I'd be wrong too-" Boomstick started to ask before Wiz interrupted him.**

_"Yes!" Wiz immediately said._

"At least we're can count of Wizard to be the voice of reason against Boomstick's depravity." Momo said.

"Unless it involves things like Baby Launchers." Todoroki said, earring some chuckles at the reminder.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 128 lbs.**

**Race: Cat Woman**

**Raised by a Nun**

**Happy-Go-Lucky-Attitude**

**Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance**

**Cat-Sense**

* * *

_"Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed, and agility. She can also use her unique cat sense to sniff out enemies from extreme distances." Wiz explained._

"So instead of possessing a Qurik, it's more magic?" Nejire questioned.

"Yeah." Mirio said. "And with skills like those she would be a perfect scout and stealth hero, since she is so used to the night."

* * *

**COMBAT**

**Long, Pink Claws**

**Strong Tail (Ojiro approved)**

**Speed-Based Combos (Iida approved)**

**High-Damaging Grapples**

**Can Charge Energy at Will**

**Natural Athlete**

* * *

**"She can tear into her foes to pieces with her sharp claws resting in her big ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor weapons." Boomstick said**

_"To top it off, her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on it's own." Wiz said._

"It's sort of like a more powerful version of our claws." Ragdoll said to her Wild Wild Pussycats.

"With That speed, power, and the addition of that tail, she would definitely be a worthy and powerful comrade." Tiger said.

 _'If only she didn't make me want to tear her face off from pure jealousy.'_ Pixie Bob thought jealously.

 _'Hate to agree with you, but same here.'_ Mandaley said to her Pixie Bob with her telepathy.

* * *

**SPECIAL MOVES**

**Rolling Smash**

**Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

**Hell Cat Grapple**

**Rolling Buckler: Links to various attacks**

* * *

_"She's undeniably one of the faster Darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler." Wiz said._

**"*singing* Felicia… she can really move… Felicia… shes' got an attitu-ude-" Boomstick singed.**

" _Yes Boomstick. We get it, she's like Sonic." Wiz said, annoyed at his co-hosts joke._

"Sonic who?" Mei asked.

"No idea." Iida said. "But from what I can tell from context, he seems to also be fast and possibly perform similar body spinning moves."

"He could be in another video too." Shinsou said. "At this point, I'm betting on it."

* * *

**SAND SPLASH**

**Short Range**

**Low to Middle Height**

**Also Called Litter Box Kick**

* * *

_"Anyways, as a Darkstalker, she has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in her only range attack, Kicking sand." Wiz stated._

**"At least she's litter box trained." Boomstick joked.**

Earning a few chuckles from the group, Bakugou decided to spoil the mood by screaming "What the hell is so special about kick sand at someone?!"

"It's most likely in reference to her cat like nature and could actually be effective in blinding physically stronger foes for either an opening or to retreat like a smoke bomb." Izuku deduced.

"SHUT UP DEKU!" Bakugou yelled.

"But didn't you want to know why it was so special?" Todoroki blankly asked, his eyebrow raised confused.

"SHUT UP ICY-HOT!" Bakugou yelled again.

"Should we try point out his hypocrisy too?" Kirishima whispered to Kaminari.

"Forget it." Kaminari whispered. "He's a lost cause."

_"As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training, preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage." Wiz explained. "As such, she relies on her lethal, feral instinct in a fight."_

"That lack of training could be pretty bad for her. We saw what happened with Haggar." Sato said. He, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Shoji saluted to the Scottish American Mayor, much to the rest of the group's amusement.

"If I can speak honestly, it's kind of a shame that she became a nun." Kaminari said. "I mean don't get me wrong, her becoming a nun is great and all, it just seems a let down for men in her world to miss out on such a hot chick."

The girls looked to the electrification user with mixed looks.

"Is he improving?" Momo whispered to Jiro, wondering if the second most perverted guy in their class was straying from Mineta's path.

"Not sure." Jirou replied. "Knowing him he can turn back any second but I'm guessing he's just trying to act decent so that he doesn't get a Midoriya or Bakugou beating."

Kaminari, heading every word, slumped down depressed and mumbled "I'm unloved. And I tried hard not to say that is super hot." He was given a pat on the back from Nejire and Kirishima.

**"Well these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper." Bookstick declared dramatically.**

Laughter ensued from the hilarious blunders of Felicia, mostly from the students. For the heroes, while some chuckled and even laughed, most frowned at cat lady's naivete, thinking that she could more of a hindrance than a helper.

_"The other Darkstalkers often consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help of her friends, she somehow manages to hold her own against demon lords, spell casters, and all-powerful aliens." Wiz explained._

The heroes did a double take on that, some thinking they thought too harshly if she could defeat such foes despite her shortcomings. The students were also impressed at the girls skills and her feats.

" **She's one cat you don't wanna cross!" Boomstick stated.**

"I sure could use a catnap." Felicia said before transforming into a cat.

Mixed feelings were thought about Felicia. Many of the students found her adorable, kind, and impressive, most in regard of her inspiring passion and speed, while the heroes frowned upon her weaknesses and hoped that whatever happens shows the students to not be as careless.

The next combatant was shown as a rather unique cat girl. She wore a beige hoody with a cloak that held cat ears with cat themed long sleeves on her arms and cat themed high-heel boots. While her hood was up, she looked creepy with red glowing eyes and a large toothy smile, but underneath she had brown skin, blonde hair into pigtails, a black tail that poked out of her cloak, and an orange bow.

Taokaka

**"That chick wearing a cat hoodie?" Boomstick asked.**

_"No, that's a special cloak designed to fit her Kaka body." Wiz explained._

**"Her what body?" Boomstick asked.**

"I'm no expert on languages but isn't 'kaka' a Spanish word for poo?" Sero asked.

"I think so." Honenuki said.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 93 lbs.**

**Race: Kaka**

**Descended from Genetically Engineered Weapons**

**Guardian and Vigilante**

**Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Agility**

**Incredibly Stupid**

* * *

_"Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a catlike people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics provide her with a natural fighting instinct. She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the tribe." Wiz began explained._

The audience took a double take on practically half the information that was said.

The students, especially the more studious ones including Momo, Izuku, and Iida were curious about her being species being descended from living weapons and wondering who made their race. The heroes were also interested in that regard, especially Nezu, while many took note of her title as both a vigilante and a guardian of her tribe.

**"But while she may be a good fighter, she is one dumb cat." Boomstick stated.**

_"Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD."_ _Wiz continued to explain. "_ _While she hunts bounties intent on improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst times. Often even befriending her would-be targets."_

"Yikes." Mei said. "Even I'm not that bad at forgetting stuff."

"Says the snake that humiliated me at the Sports Festival and forgot my name." Iida said, waving his arms robotically.

* * *

**COMBAT**

**A Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Claws**

**Speed-Based Combos**

**Expert Air Control**

**"Dancing Edge" Drive is Extremely Fast**

* * *

**"She has twelve retractable dual-edge blades on her hands and feet. While the're not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hooks and saw-blades. Damn, I don't even want to think what those could do to my couch." Boomstick said.**

"Those retractable knives almost sounds similar to your Quirk Kamakiri." Pony said.

"I suppose, but my blades are longer while hers are more versatile with hook and saw-blades." Kamakiri said.

Meanwhile, a certain explosive Pomeranian is currently jumping in his seat, completely interested in this character and her assortment of deadly weapons.

* * *

**SEITHER**

**Uses Instinctively**

**Uses for Special Attacks**

**3 Powerful, Fast Distortion Drives**

**Astral Heat**

**Limited Amount Available**

* * *

_"Tao's genes allow her instinctively access and utilize Seither: a raw powerful energy seething through the air." Wiz explained."Tao can use Seither to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seither in a given space, and once she runs out, Tao will lose many of her deadliest attributes."_

"Intriguing." Todoroki said. "So both this Felicia and Taokaka are creatures born from and use magic, cat girls, and get distracted easily."

"Taokaka seems like she has the edge on magic but Felicia might have her beat with paying attention in battle." Ojiro said.

**"Also, apparently, Tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight, such as bowling balls, apple cores, pillo— a pillow? Really?!" Boomstick asked to no one in particular.**

Chuckles and laughter ensued from that last part.

"Oh come on!" Sen said. "How is a pillow going to be effective in a fight?"

"In other fights, probably not much. In this fight with an easily distracted cat girl, probably well." Itsuka said.

_"She's the fastest of the Blazblue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she also has the weakest stamina and doesn't have many defensive options."_

"She is similar to Akuma." Tokoyami said. "Incredibly fast and powerful but their defenses are their weaknesses."

**"But if you wanna kick her ass, you gotta catch her first." Boomstick said.**

"Aah! It's the boobie lady!" Taokaka said referring to Litchi Faye-Ling.

_"Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all." Wizard said once again._

**"It's time for a catfight Death BATTLE!" Boomstick said in excitement.**

The video once again paused as it scanned for counterparts.

Votes for the two cat girls were very mixed. The girls, heroes and student wise, were split in their choices, with the girls who possessed animal and other looks voting for Felicia, such as Mina, Tsuyu, Torru, and Pony. Ibarra also voted for Felicia for being a nun, Uraraka and Nejire as well to stick with Asui, Itsuka and Yui to stick with Ibarra, Eri because she looked sweet, Mt. Lady and Midnight like wise voted for the practically naked pop star fighter, and finally Mandaley and Pixie Bob.

The rest voted to Taokaka for a few reasons. Setsuna voted for Tao because of her cool blades and speed, same with Ragdoll, Miruko, Ryukyu, and Kinoka. Reiko also voted for Tao because of her mysterious look with her hoodie and Momo and Kyouka because of how well Tao was similar to Akuma in power and speed.

The guys side was even more mixed. The most obvious votes for Felicia were Kaminari, Mirio, Sero, Sen, Kosei, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Tsubasi, and Izuku. Others voted for Taokaka, the most notable being Bakugou, Kamakiri, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Tamaki, and Tiger.

The scanning for multiversal counterparts ended and the video showed the results.

"SCANNING COMPLETE! FELICIA! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: NEJIRE HADO!"

"Wow Nejire, we managed to find one of your counterparts!" Mirio said.

"Now that low attention span of Felicia makes more sense." Tamaki said, causing some roaring laughter to ensue. Nejire would have probably blasted Tamaki with a straight smiling face if not for the millions of thoughts roaming in her head

' _Oh my gosh! That's me from another world! I guess it makes sense with both of our blue hairs and Tamaki's joke, I'll get him for that later. Glad that I voted for myself and Eri too voted for me. I hope I win! Wait...didn't Izuku vote for me too? Oh! Now I HAVE to Win to not disappoint my Cinnamon Roll Sweetie!'_

"TAOKAKA! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: HIMIKO TOGA!"

Gasps sounded as the they found out that this supposed vigilante and town hero was in fact their world's villainess, Himiko Toga. Most of those who voted for Taokaka were now apprehensive about their votes but stuck too, opting to ignore it and and not pin the blame of one counterpart's actions onto another.

Nezu frowned at another member of the League of Villains being mentioned but was intrigued by how this Toga was a vigilante and, arguably, a hero in this other world.

The video started again with a peaceful looking river dock shown, green plains and blue skies shown in the background. We then see Felicia there in her nun outfit, something Ibarra smiled and prayed to see. We then see a butterfly appear and fly over next to her. Felicia becomes excited and tosses her nun outfit away to chase the butterfly.

Kaminari almost made a perverted dunce face at Felicia stripping before quickly shaking if off and looking away, attempting to not notice Bakugou's feral smile, daring him to make a perverted comment and suffer the same fate as Mineta,

Only for her to accidentally strike Taokaka and enrage her. "Alright!" Taokaka screeched in anger and the two cat ladies took a stance to begin their fight.

**FIGHT!**

Taokaka immediately launched herself onto Felicia and unleashed a flurry of razor sharp claws onto the pop star nun.

"HA! I knew It!" Bakugou yelled out. "It's going to go the exact same way as Akuma vs Shang Tsung and the speedy chick is going to win!"

Taokaka finished her chain of attacks by launching Felicia into the air. As Felicia landed on the ground and Taokaka chased after her, time seems to slow as Felicia bounced back in a roll and counter attacked.

"Yeah!" Nejire cheered. "Go other me! Give that cat hoodie girl a beating she won't forget!"

Felicia unleashed a chain of jabs, kicks, and swipes onto the kaka before performing a spin dash and uppercutting Tao into the air. Felicia jumped up onto Tao to strike at her with fast mid air attacks. She then tossed Tao onto the ground, only for both Tao and Felicia to land on their feet.

"Apparently cats do land in their feet!" Kaminari joked, only to get a tongue slap from Tsuyu.

"No more bad jokes." Asui said, her eyes glued to the fight.

Tao tried to attack the now landed Felicia only to parry and attack with her Rolling Buckler. Tao fortunately manages to snare Felicia and proceed to attack so furiously a dust cloud formed.

"Heh, I'm betting by the time that fist cloud vanishes that that singing, nun, cat bitch is but a bloody pile of shreds." Bakugou cheered darkly and evilly.

The students and teachers looked at him oddly.

"I think we defiantly need those anger management session for Bakugou, ASAP?" All Might whispered.

"Agreed." Nezu said.

The dust cloud disappeared to show Felicia performing her Hell Cat Grapple and tossing Tao away.

"You were saying?" Kaminari said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DISCOUNT PIKACHU!" Bakugou yelled out.

Tao recovered and the two cat girls faced each other, ready for the either strike...until the butterfly came back. Before their eyes, the two cat girls quickly forgot their fight and began chasing after the butterfly, happy time music playing in the background.

Laughter and chuckles ensued from most of the audience. Eri was watching the scene adorably fixated and happy, while Kota was growing bored quick. Mirio laughed hysterically at the sight, while Izuku was trying hard not to chuckle.

Some of the girls like Mina, Uraraka, and Torru were sighing happily at the sight. Even some of the guys like Kirishima, Tetsutetsu and Koda were sighing happily at the sight too, though Kirishima and Tetsutetsu would never admit it in fear of losing their man cred. Some of the guys, like Kaminari, Sero, and Death Arms were laughing hysterically at the sight, while Aizawa and Endeavor were groaning in annoyance. Bakugou and Kamakiri were about it blow a fuse in anger and annoyance at the fight's interruption for this nonsense.

Before the two could say anything, Taokaka slashed at the butterfly, the poor thing exploding into blood.

"Oopsie!" Tao said.

Shrieks of horror came form Koda and Eri, with the girls ending up consoling a crying Koda while Izuku, Mirio, Nejire, and Kota calmed a nearly crying Eri. The sight of the two crying was so uncomfortable that even Bakugou wasn't willing to say anything.

After the two calmed down the fight continued with a shocked Felicia starting to cry. "No no no!" Felicia cried out. The cat lady cried out like an enraged cat and then jumped onto Taokaka ready to rip her to shreds.

"Pussy Time Is Over! Death Battle Begin Again!" Both Bakugou and Kamakiri yelled out.

The fight began again with the two cat girls slashing and striking at each other, the two pushing against each other blow for blow.

Until suddenly Taokaka was slashing at nothing but air with no sign of Felicia. She looked around confused, looking for the fellow cat girl before said cat girl reappeared and grabbed onto her slashing and spilling blood.

"Seemed that she started attacking more strategically by performing a sneak attack." Mandaley said.

Felicia jumped away and before pouncing back towards Tao who counterattacked with her saw blades. Felicia jumped back and tried using her sand splash only for Tao to jumped over in slow motion and dive into Felicia.

Tao proceeded to strike at Felicia at super high speeds before finishing the fight by slashing Felicia in two!

The fight ended with Taokaka performing a victory dance with the frame of the video only showing Felicia's dead lower half.

**K.O.**

Stunned silence followed before the obvious happened.

"AHA!" Bakugou yelled out. "HA IN YOUR FACE DEKU! I TOLD YOU THAT THAT POP CAT BITCH WAS GOING TO GET BISECTED BY TAO AND I WAS RIGHT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO..."

Bakugou stopped as the sight before him would stop even the most heartless men. Izuku trying to console a sobbing Eri, telling her it all wasn't real, while the girls all looked at him with immense amount of hate. Some of the guys, even Kirishima gave Bakugou dirty looks.

Bakugou took that cue to shut the hell up and stay silent.

"Even though my voted character won, I kinda now feel vindictive having Bakugou taunt Izuku like that while Eri was crying." Momo whispered.

"Not that I'm saying that it doesn't actually hurt to see it, but it's good thing we have our secret weapon to shut Bakugou up: a crying Eri." Kyouka whispered back.

After they finished consoling Eri, the video started back up again with the results of the fight.

**"Felicia just got put down!" Boomstick said.**

"Too soon Boomstick. Too soon." Kirishima said.

"I think we are just starting repeat ourselves here." Ojiro said.

_"Well this one was very close. Based on their movesets, Tao appears to have a slight speed advantage. Though Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win." Wizard explained Taokaka's victory._

**"Not to mention, she's got freaking razor blades for claws!"**

_"And while by our own rules of any behavior traits against killing are to be ignored, Felicia is more hesitant to deliver killing blows and only fights for the sake of others and rarely by anger, her inexperience giving Tao did edge."_

**"I guess Felicia didn't have nine lives!" Boomstick said.**

_"The winner is Taokaka." Wiz finished._

"WAAAHH!" Nejire cried out dramatically. "I'm So sorry Izuku for dying! I failed you!"

"No no no!" Izuku said. "You didn't do anything wrong Nejire. Your counterpart fought her hardest and that's all that we can ask of."

Nejire ceased her crying, gained a happy smile, and jumped Izuku, hugging him and rubbing her cheeks on his. The next few minutes were spent with the girls trying to rip Nejire away from Izuku and Kota splashing Izuku to his senses with a weak water blast.

"Even though she lost, I say that Felicia has a welcome spot in our team." Mandaley said.

"As long as we can make her put on some clothes." Pixie Bob grumbled. "I don't need that hussy stealing my spot as the hottest of the team."

"I'm sorry, but did you say you were the hottest one on the team?" Mandaley turned to Pixie Bob, a challenging glare directed at her.

"Maybe I did." Pixie Bob said.

Tiger had to restrain the two before they could rip each other apart.

**"Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick once again said, getting the attention of the students.**

( **Cue God of War III music because its so good and chilling)**

The audience looked agape at the next two combatants. One of them was a large pale white, muscular man in a red skirt with red markings covered all over his body. He also held two large blades attached to him with chains. The man looked like he had permanent rage face with a furious snarl.

The next figure was a man covered in a black suit with white markings, glowing green eyes, covered in a red flowing cloak. The suit of the man was also covered in skulls, spikes, and chains.

**Kratos vs Spawn.**

The audience was agape at the next fighters, especially Izuku, Iida, Momo, and Bakugou.

"K-Kratos?" Iida asked. "As in The Kratos? The Spirit and God of Strength and Battle?"

"It appears so." Momo said astounded. "It appears we going to watch a fight between a god and what looks like a demon straight from Hell."

That last part had Ibarra brought to her hands and knees praying to God. Izuku felt a tiny headache upon seeing the two, flashes of memories not of his own popping up in his head before.

Images of vast carnage, blood, and suffering. A woman and child, dead in his arms. Hellfire and screams of pure pain and horror surrounding him. The eyes of what Izuku could only describe as a Demon. He quickly shook them off and tried to pretend that it didn't happen.

Bakugou meanwhile walked numbly towards Mei who had the control. He then looked straight at her with a feral grin and a maniac look in his eyes.

"Play. The. Next. Video. Now." He said darkly, pure excitement oozing out of his voice.

Nezu called out to Bakugou saying "Sit down Mr. Bakugou and we will. I will also like to say that this will be our last video of the day. We will retire for the day and then resume more videos tomorrow."

The students were about to complain before a pointed look from Aizawa and Vlad King shut them up.

Mei then pressed the button for the next video.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the gym, Mineta woke up from his knocked out sleep a few minuets ago and has been struggling to get free from his restraints.

Said restraints included being tied to a chair, his mouth duck taped, blindfolded, chains around him over the rope, and the chair hanging suspended from the top of the U.A. main building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Oh I can't Wait For Myself To Write This Fight Down!**
> 
> **And yeah, you can easily figure out what's going to happen next fight, given that little tease I put in.**
> 
> **But anyways, let get tot he reasoning behind the counterparts:**
> 
> **For Nejire as Felicia, it was clear as day. Both have long blue hair, both giddy, smiling, cute, and are a bit of airheads. They are both sweet and compassionate, with Felicia as a nun and pop-star to make kids happy and Nejire as a hero, and during her performance in the Cultural Festival, one of her motivation was to make the students, and Eri, happy. Also, to be honest, they are both hot.**
> 
> **And as Toga as Taokaka, when you look at the two, the similarities start appearing. They are both fast, Tao's a cat girl while Himiko's eyes look like cat eyes, they both have large feral, feline smiles, Tao uses blades while Himiko uses knives, Tao's fast, jumps around a lot, and is a vigilante and mercenary, while Himiko is quiet the acrobatic, villainous assassin. Plus, I wanted to show Toga a bit of love by having her counterpart be a Hero in another world, sense I find Toga's story of how she became how she is to be quite traumatic and shows that she isn't a full on evil person, but misguided and was sent down this path of villainy because her parents refused to give her blood which she needed to drink to survive and she went crazy from it.**
> 
> **So having her counterpart as a vigilante in other world is a way to both show that Toga's path could have been different and to showcase a Villain as a Hero or Vigilante in another world like Nezu as a Riptor, a Villain, in another world.**
> 
> **And next fight is one I waited for a long time and one of my favorites from Season 1, alongside Mario vs Sonic.**
> 
> **And with all that said, that is it for today! As always, I hoped you guys liked chapter, comment your thoughts below, Constructive criticism is always welcome, and check out my others stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	10. Kratos vs Spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches the two Godly Killers fight and what's wrong with Izuku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, ZAYDEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Well really late birthday sense it was last Saturday, but regardless I'M BACK BITCHES FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE! AND FINALLY KRATOS VS SPAWN!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but I've had one hell of a crazy week. Birthday celebration, becoming 21 and an official adult of drinking age, taking some well-deserved time off, and being the supporter to my little brother's Confirmation. Yeah, crazy week. But I'm back with another chapter and thanks SO so much for the support from you guys, my fanfic brother and sisters.
> 
> Anyways, before we get into the chapter, I should inform you that the analysis over the two fighters will be a little different, with some small new pieces of information, most of which was helpfully given to be by reviewers on my other site, FanFiction.net.
> 
> And without further ado, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or All Might buff form dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Device, combatant, and fight dialogue
> 
>   
>  And finally, I do Not own My Hero Academia, or Death Battle, or the franchises shown and represented throughout these chapters, they belong to their creators and owners, like Horikoshi and Bones Studios for MHA and Roosterteeth and the Death Battle channel for DB.   
> 
> 
>   
>  Enough talk, ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!  
> 

_Third POV_

Mei started the video, most of the guys jumping in the seats from pure excitement, especially Bakugou.

_"Of all the warriors who entered this arena, none could compete with these two titans of Death." Wiz proclaimed._

"That actually worries me since the first episode included my counterpart that destroyed an entire species and the second one had a soul stealing sorcerer." Momo said.

**"That Just Makes Me More Pumped Up!" Bakugou yelled.**

_"Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single handedly annihilated Olympus." Wiz introduced the first warrior._

"A-Annihilated Olympus?!" Izuku muttered astounded.

"S-Single handedly?!" Iida said as well.

**"And Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God!" Boomstick introduced the other one.**

"Come again?!" Itsuka asked.

The destroying all of Olympus feat shocked a lot of the group, but the mention of defeating both Satan and God themselves made everyone's jaws drop. Ibarra started praying to forgive said God for watching such 'blasphemous videos'.

_"I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wizard said again._

The first fighter was a tall, muscular man who appeared to be in his late 30s at most. He was bald with a goatee on his chin, ghostly pale with a red mark going down his left eye to his shoulder, another scar on his other eye, and wearing a permanent looking scowl that made the students and some heroes shiver at the amount of pure hatred in them. He wore only a Spartan warrior skirt with sandals, Golden armaments on his wrists and chains wrapped around him that attached to wicked looking blades.

Kratos

"THAT MAN LOOKS SO MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu said.

"FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH YOU SHITTY KUNCKLEHEADS!" Bakugou agreed.

"He kinda scares me." Eri said. Kota reluctantly agreed as well.

"Okay you two how about you guys come with me?" Mirio said. "We can skip this battle and we can go to the dorms and see if Deku has any extra candy apples."

Mirio led the two kids, one white/haired cinnamon roll drooling at the thought of candy apples, away to the door and left. The group proceeded with the video.

**(cue God of War music because its Awesome!)**

_"Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun. It was then he struck a deal with Ares, the God of War." Wiz revealed._

Ares appeared to be a giant of a man, wearing reddish-brown armor and his hair and beard all made of fire. He also looked suspiciously similar to Endeavor.

Todoroki glared at the video, subtly feeling like he wasn't going to like this guy, and that's not even counting the annoyance and slight hatred of this guy looking like his father.

Endeavor would have felt flattered that this was possibly one of his counterpart, except he could feel that with it being the God of War, that it wasn't going to be something to brag about.

_"Ares would give him the strength to protect his people and in return, Kratos would become his champion warrior." Wiz continued._

"Striking a deal with a god, especially the God of War doesn't sound like a good idea." Jurota said.

"In fact, many of the myths and legends from Greek mythology involves mortals making deals and bargains with the gods only to be betrayed, fooled, or lose more than they gained." Momo said.

**"Kratos became super powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family." Boomstick said.**

The group gasped as they saw Kratos, covered in blood and looking horrified at his dead wife and daughter. Izuku suddenly felt a sharp and heart wrenching pain in his heart, tears of pain and loss reaching down his eyes.

The students and heroes looked on the traitorous God of War with hatred, even Endeavor looked upon his possible counterpart with hate and anger.

"It's a good thing that Mirio took Eri and Kota away." Nejire said. "Even though we let them watch the Death battles, I think even this would be too much."

**"But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce." Boomstick commented.**

Izuku also felt an unbridled rage like never before go through him and was about to leap through the video to punch Boomstick's face off. The others had similar looks of anger and disgust.

"EVEN I KNOW THATS FUCKED UP!" Bakugou said.

Todoroki's left side started sprouting flames at random in anger and Tokoyami's Dark Shadow starts for grow bigger and more angrier, only to be held back by an angry Tokoyami.

**"Heh heh, oh man that...that was bad even for me. No joke, that's rough." Boomstick said.**

"At least he has some standards." Momo sighed in exasperation.

Izuku, Tokoyami and Todoroki calmed down after hearing the the clear remorse in Boomstick's words.

_"As the white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin-" Wiz started._

"Oh god!" Torru said. "That's awful! Why did that happen?!"

"It was likely a curse from Ares to leave a permanent reminder and even fuel Kratos's rage." Momo deduced. "Ares in the myths always loved sprouting hatred and rage towards his enemies and allies alike."

**"Just like Michael Jackson!" Boomstick interrupted**

"Who the hell is Michael Jackson?" Bakugou asked.

"No idea." Shinso said. "Though his name sounds familiar to that famous pop star. What as his name again?"

"Miracle Johnson was his name!" Present Mic said "And making sick music was his game!"

_"-His quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began." Wizard continued._

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Over 6' tall**

**A Spartan Warrior**

**Holds the Rank of Captain**

**Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

**Superhuman strength, Speed and & Endurance**

* * *

_"As a demigod, Kratos possesses incredible strength, speed and endurance. He can survive the pummeling of a Titan and best the power of Hercules." Wiz said._

The group watched in awe as Kratos fought against not only Hercules himself, but a massive Titan the size of a Freaking Mountain!

"THAT THING IS FUCKING HUGE!" Kaminari yelled out.

"Even I can't reach a size that high!" Mount Lady said, astounded and terrified at the size of the creature.

"To fight against a creature of that size and power is...unreal." Iida said utterly flabbergasted.

"I'm not sure even All Might could fight a monster that big and strong." Uraraka said.

"Sadly, I think I can agree with you on that Young Uraraka." All Might said.

"Not only that but he fought against Hercules!" Kirishima said. "That's SUPER MANLY!"

* * *

**BLADES OF EXILE**

**Dual Short Swords**

**Wield with Chains Seared to Arms**

**Hooked Design**

**Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena**

* * *

The first weapon shown was the Blades of Exile. They appeared as two short swords with wicked cool designs. The blades were jagged and had a yellow glow to them, attached to hilts that sported demonic mouths in its design, and were connected to chains that wrapped around Kratos's arms.

The overall design of them made Bakugou's and Kamakiri's mouths water.

**"Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bounded to his arms by chains. The blades have a hooked design which Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies or snag them and whip em' around. And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire!" Boomstick explained.**

"I SO WANT THOSE WEAPONS!" Bakugou yelled out. "TECH BITCH, BUILD ME THEM!"

"I think not Bakugou." Aizawa said. "If you are going to be a hero, I don't believe hooking your enemies with hooked and deadly blades is the right way to do it."

_"Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the Greek gods have to offer— The Blade of Olympus." Wiz said._

The sword was incredibly long, glowing in blue ethereal fire and light, and its hilt looked incredibly excessive and yet majestic.

"That sword looks so...so..." Shihai said.

"Heavenly." Ibarra said, astounded. "Beautiful."

"It's very glow of it through a screen is making me feel weak." Tokoyami said.

"The Light! The Light! It Burns!" Dark Shadow screeched.

* * *

**BLADE OF OLYMPUS**

**Can Kill Gods & Titans**

**Contains God Powers**

**Fires Blue Energy Waves**

**About 5 Feet Long**

* * *

**"After Kratos killed Ares, uh, Spoiler!" Boomstick said.**

Cheers went up at the traitorous God's demise, yet they were still shocked that Kratos was able to kill a god, an immortal, 'unkillable' being.

**"He was made the God of War, but Zeus tricked him putting all of his godly powers into this sword. Making him mortal once again." Boomstick continued explaining.**

"Why would Zeus do that?!" Uraraka asked.

"Like Father like son." Todoroki mumbled bitterly.

"Zeus is by far one of the most heinous, traitorous, and disgusting deities of all mythology." Izuku said, his voice rising higher, as if he had first hand experience. "He betrays his own godly brothers and sisters for power, his lies and tricks mortals into doing his bidding with promises of glory and reward only to fool them, he seduces countless women to satisfy his lust and rapes them if they resist!"

The students were stunned, but not by Zeus's deeds, but rather the look of utter rage and hatred in Izuku's face, as well as lightning sprouting out of him. Uraraka looked at Deku worried as his look of hatred looked similar to Kratos's.

"D-Deku, calm down." Uraraka said. "I know that Zeus is a horrible person, but he's not real. He's only in another world and I'm sure he will get what's coming to him. But just calm down."

Izuku breathed in and out and his look of rage vanished, confusion taking its place. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I just felt...not like myself."

All Might and Nezu looked at each other, worried about Midoriya and sought to talk to him about it later.

Meanwhile, Hound Dog sniffed the air and perked up when he smelled something off, something...new.

_"And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest of Olympians." Wizard explained as the video continued._

* * *

**GOLDEN FLEECE**

**Gold Armlet**

**Blocks Attacks**

**Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks**

**Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus**

* * *

_"His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece. Armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks."_

"A nice solid defensive weapon to match his offense." Momo said.

"That Fleece looks awesome!" Kirishima said. "It reminds me of my Quirk! Yours too Tetsutetsu!"

"I know Right!"

**"But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal." Boomstick announced.**

* * *

**BOW OF APOLLO**

**Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

**Charged Fire Arrows**

**Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit**

**Quick with Long Range**

* * *

**"Like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows or charge up deadly fire arrows." Boomstick revealed.**

"A nice long range tool against far away foes." Todoroki said.

* * *

**CLAWS OF HADES**

**Used like Blades of Exile**

**Spiked Chains & Hooks**

**Rips Souls from Victims**

**Can be Resisted**

**Can Summon Souls**

**Slower than the Blades of Exile**

* * *

The next weapon shown was a pair of hooked, razor sharp blades, compete with spikes and attached by chains. They glowed a purplish, ethereal glow that made Tokoyamia and Shihai shiver in anticipation.

_"Then there's the Claws of Hades which mercilessly rips the souls out of their victims. Though, tough opponents like Kratos can resist them." Wiz explained._

"So dark. So deadly. So powerful." Tokoyami said. "Revelry in the Dark."

* * *

**NEMEAN CESTUS**

**Giant Metal Gauntlets**

**Lion-Like Appearance**

**Originally Owned by Hercules**

**Incredibly Strong**

**Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes**

**Slowest of all the weapons**

* * *

**"The Nemean Cestus are giant, ultra strong gauntlets, which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves." Boomstick explained.**

"I WANT THOSE TOO!" Bakugou tried claiming.

"NO!" Kirishima yelled. "You just can't have All the weapons Bakubro! Leave some for the rest of us! Those gauntlets would work perfectly with my Quirk!"

"Don't forget about me!" Tetsutetsu yelled. "Paring those shockwaves with my heat absorption and defense would be a perfect unstoppable force!"

* * *

**BOOTS OF HERMES**

**Greaves with Small Wings**

**Improved Running Speed**

**Can Run Up Walls**

* * *

_"The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed so fast that he can run up walls." Wiz explained._

"Sounds a lot like your Quirk, Iida." Uraraka said.

"With a dash of Asui's wall crawling." Iida added out.

"Agreed. Ribbit." Asui said.

* * *

**ICARUS WINGS**

**Can Glide and Fly**

**Huge 18' Wingspan**

**Slowly Falls Apart During Flight**

**Ripped from Icarus' Back**

* * *

_"And when battled the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight." Wiz explained._

"He has flight too?!" Kaminari said shocked. "How many weapons does this guy have?!"

**"Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy." Boomstick declared.**

"Exactly!" Kaminari said.

_"Kratos is not invincible, but he's really difficult to kill." Wiz said._

**"Hell, he can't even kill himself!" Boomstick stated.**

They watched with horror and sick curiosity as Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus, a bright beam of light shooting out from him and sparkling over the sky.

"Why did he stab himself?!" Pony questioned. "Is it because of that beam of light?"

"Kratos held the power of hope inside of him and when Kratos destroyed all of the Olympians and brought upon the apocalypse, he pierced himself with the Blade of Olympus to free the power of Hope to give to the mortals to survive forward."

Stunned and shocked looks appeared towards the one who said that: Izuku.

"H-How do you possibly know that Midori?!" Mina said. "Are your powers of deduction that OP?!"

"U-Uh...I-I don't know." Izuku mumbled as he suddenly was snapped out of a trance. "It...it just came to my head...like the anger from before..."

Nezu frowned and thought about why Midoriya was suddenly experiencing these episodes. He, All Might, and Izuku and definitely going to have a talk after this. Hound Dog once again sniffed the air and picked up the scent from earlier appeared. Hound Dog could sense it coming from Midoriya and it smelt like burning brimstone and...mistletoe? Hound Dog also sniffed the air and picked up another scent coming from somewhere else in the room, a smell that he doesn't recognize but it was everywhere.

" _In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it… except for Aphrodite." Wiz explained._

**"For obvious reasons." Boomstick said.**

Kaminari and Sero didn't even both trying to hide their nose bleeds over the goddess of love. Guys and girls alike were blushing, especially Izuku, who felt phantom touches of pleasure, especially below the waist.

_"In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived. And it's vanguard was Kratos." Wiz continued. "But don't mistake his actions as purely destructive, as by in the destruction of the Olympian Gods, he freed humanity from their corrupted tyranny and, upon striking himself, gave the power of hope and choice back to humanity."_

"Huh, you were right Young Midoriya." All Might said.

**"I can kinda feel sorry for the guy." Boomstick said. "Lost his family, killed his other family in the most massive temper tantrum ever, and couldn't even kill himself to ease the nightmares."**

" _He truly became Death, Destroyer of Worlds." Wiz said. "But he at least has found the paths of a new beginning and a new family."_

A scene was shown of an older Kratos, with a thick beard and an axe on his back, holding a young boy with bow on his back.

The students smiled at that. Izuku himself held a tear as he felt fatherly pride and love course through his heart before disappearing.

"I was trying to make you a great warrior…" Ares told Kratos.

"You succeeded." He responded. He then stabbed Ares through with the a sword, killing the God of War.

Mixed reaction ensued upon Kratos. The heroes defiantly didn't like him over causing the apocalypse and his near senseless murder of everybody in his way. Bakugou and Kamakiri loved the guy and his brutal strength, power, and deadliness. The rest of the students were especially mixed and confused. They of course didn't approve of the murder and viciousness of Kratos, but feel sympathetic for the loss of his family and his understood his thirst for revenge.

They continued the video to find the second combatant.

Spawn.

This combatant was first shown as an African American man dressed in black tactical gear.

_"Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best. But, when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanently." Wiz explained._

The group watched in horror as Simmons was burned to a crisp while his boss stood above him, saluting to him.

"Guess these two are no strangers to betrayal." Sato said.

**"That's when Simmons met Malebogia, one of the demon lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him." Boomstick continued.**

"And the two made pacts with beings that you obviously don't make deals with." Shoji said.

"Yeah, you must be incredibly desperate to make a deal with a freaking Demon!" Ojiro said.

Malebogia was shown as a monstrous demon with large green eyes, horns, a large mouth with razor sharp teeth and a long tongue, and sporting long, raggedy white hair.

Izuku flinched, the phantom feelings of anger and rage appearing again. He also couldn't help but compare the creature to look like a more demon looking Shigaraki.

**"He would get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's' army. He agreed and was reborn as a hellspawn. But as with most demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death, and of course, Spawn swore revenge." Boomstick explained.**

The group watched as Simmons came back to life only to find his wife married with another man with a daughter.

"Ouch." Kaminari said. "At least it's better that she's alive and not killed."

"I don't think he would agree." Izuku said, looking downcast. "Imagine it. You are given the chance to meet with the woman you love once again, a woman you love so much that you gave up your soul to a Demon to be with her. Then you come back and she has moved on with another man and they have a daughter, a life that you could have had, now torn away forever."

Uncomfortable silence ensued. The girls looked to Izuku's sadden look with concern. The guys too looked concerned that Izuku has recently been expressing so much connection between the two fighters.

Moving on, Spawn's official look was shown, much to the stunned amazement and excitement and even fear. He was tall, covered in a black skin-tight suit with two streaks of white over his chest and suit, chains and red armaments on his legs and writs, ghostly green eyes, and a torn up long red cape that flowed as if it were sentient.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 450 lbs.**

**Skilled Assassin**

**Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability**

**Composed of Necroplasm**

**Regeneration Healing**

* * *

_"Being a hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He's nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate." Wiz explained._

This interested All Might and Endeavor as the two heroes that have fought incredibly powerful regenerating Nomus.

**"In addition, Spawn can feed or draw from the evil auras of others for the same effect, it really saves him on band aids." Boomstick said.**

"Revelry in the dark." Tokoyami and Shihai muttered.

* * *

**LEETHA OF THE 7TH HOUSE OF K**

**Symbiotic Suit**

**Limited by Imagination**

**Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.**

**Has a Mind of it's Own**

**Feeds off Necroplasm of Natural Evil Energies**

* * *

" _He wears a living, parasitic, symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K." Wiz said._

"Sounds an awful lot like your Dark Shadow, Tokoyami." Momo said. "Minus the feeding off Necroplasm feature."

Tokoyami nodded.

**"Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen, can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claw spikes and morph itself into anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can trap enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger."**

"That's amazing!" Izuku said. "It can function as both an offense weapon from short and long range to a defense shield and even camouflage!"

"Sounds like it could also keep up with Kratos's plethora of weapons." Shinso said.

_"The suit has a mind of it's own, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It's strong enough to easily smash through brick and fast enough to block bullets." Wiz said._

"Interesting." Todoroki said.

_"However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's power; a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others." Wiz said._

"That would be the perfect weapon against villains!" Izuku said.

""Indeed." Aizawa said. "It can absorb a villain's energy enough to weaken them or incapacitate them and strengthen him at the same time. A truly vicious combination."

* * *

**MAGIC**

**Can Alter Matter**

**Communicate with Animals (Koda likes)**

**Flight & Teleportation**

**Necroplasm Projection**

**Healing the Sick & Even Resurrecting the Dead**

**Elemental Control**

* * *

**"Spawn's also got tons of magic powers, he can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, * _draws in breath_ * reads minds and opens portal to Heaven and Hell. Ho-ly Crap!" Boomstick said with amazement and nearly running out of breath.**

_"And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to clear swarms of enemies." Wiz explained further._

Jaws dropped left and right at the plethora of Spawn's magical abilities. Everybody pretty much agreed that if Spawn ever turned bad, not one of them could stand against him.

_"However, even with all these godlike abilities, Spawn often refers to his most primitive weapons." Wiz said. "As he was trained in Special Forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun."_

* * *

**EXPERT MARKSMAN**

**Weapon of Choice**

**Least Effective Weapon**

**Skilled in All Types**

* * *

_"He's an expert in the use of any firearm imaginable." Wiz said._

"Now that I like." Snipe said. "Makes sense too. With that training, a warrior would be effective using a weapon he is an expert at using rather than something he's not."

* * *

**SPECIFIC WEAKNESSES**

**Magic Necroplasm**

**Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

**His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

**Can only Die through Beheading**

* * *

_"Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him, Necromagic and holy weapons forged from Heaven, in addition, he can only die if he's beheaded." Boomstick said._

"Seems rather obvious that heavenly weaponry can slay a fearsome demonic creature like himself." Ibarra said.

_"Spawn has fought and killed all sorts of powerful enemies; assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other hellspawn, rampaging deities, and even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady, is the God." Wizard explained._

The audience was once again astounded by Spawn's feats, especially the Satan feat, that made them fear him even more, and the God feat that made them all pretty much terrified of the hellspawn.

" **Really?! God looks like my nana, am I a demigod?" Boomstick asked.**

This made the more lighthearted people chuckle, the serious ones roll their eyes, and Ibarra going down on her hands and knees praying that all of this was not true in their world, her Class-1B female classmates noticing steams of comical smoke steaming out of her ears.

_"And, after being granted unlimited power by the Mother of All Things, Spawn banished God and Satan from the Earth, which he wiped clean and rebuilt into his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own god powers and eventually returned to his hellspawn form." Wiz explained._

**"Aah, why the hell would he do that? He must've been really bored." Boomstick joked.**

_"Except that was all proven false." Wiz suddenly said._

A record scratching noise sounded.

**"Say what?" Boomstick asked.**

"Huh?" Was the audience's similar response. Ibara raised her head in silent hope.

_"Well ok long story short, the God and Satan that he banished were actually impostors." Wiz explained. "And soon the real Satan appeared with a demonic army to try to bring on the apocalypse. Then the real God returned and she, yes I said she, also returned, was actually super good and nice, and helped Spawn by giving him a super powerful weapon known as the Sword of Spirit. Spawn then took on the real Satan, even stronger than ever and fought of Satan off, who was as powerful as the real God herself."_

" **Huh, what do you know? You learn something new everyday." Boomstick said.**

A wall burst forth in an explosion of fire and and out of the rumble came out Spawn, guns in hand. "Knock Knock."

The group was still reeling from the information that they heard, but they most accurate reactions were sheer shock and total fear towards Spawn's power, Kirishima's and Tetsutetsu's brains short-circuiting in from Spawn's 'acts of pure manliness', Mina's, Toru's, and Kaminari's brain short-circuiting from trying to understand all that was said, and Ibara doing a happy jig proclaiming 'Hallelujah' that her prays were answered, much to the comical sweat dropped amusement of her classmates.

_"Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

**"Its time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick yelled out.**

As the video searched up multiversal counterparts to the two fighters, they voted for who would win.

Those who voted for Kratos that were noticeable included Momo and Iida, for his mythological ties, Ibarra, who had a bit of a grudge towards Spawn defeating God, even though she didn't know the reasons, Uraraka with Asui behind her, because of their sympathy for Kratos's family that he involuntarily killed, Todoroki, because Kratos killing Ares, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, who respected Kratos defeating Hercules and his armor, Mount Lady, for his victory against a giant Titan, and a reluctant Bakugou, who was extremely divided by the two fighters but chose the one that had the cool weapons in the end.

The most noteworthy votes for Spawn included Tokoyami, because of his similar sentient, symbiotic creature, Shihai, following Tokoyami's mindset and affinity for darkness, Shinso and Mandaley for his mind reading powers and magic, Kaminari, because he figured a guy able to control the elements could also control lightning, Aizawa because of his plethora of abilities, short list of weaknesses, and assassin training, Snipe, because of Spawn's affinity for guns, and Nezu, who only smiled cryptically.

Izuku was the only one who opted out of voting.

"Why Deku?" Uraraka said.

Before Deku could answer, the video answered for him. "SCANNING COMPLETE! KRATOS! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KAT-ERROR! ERROR! OUTSIDE COSMIC, MULTIDIMENSIONAL INTERVENTION DETECTED! INTERVENTION IDENTIFIED AND ACCEPTED! KRATOS! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Shocked silence filled the room that the adorable, friendly, and heroic cinnamon roll of Class-1A could ever be connected to a raging, hate filled, destructive, and violent demigod like Kratos.

 _'Could this be why Young Midoriya experiences those random and out of place reaction to Zeus and how he knew why Kratos stabbed himself?'_ All Might pondered in thought. _'But if that's the case, then why now with Young Midoriya and not the rest of the students during the previous fights, or when Midoriya was Leonardo? Could it have to be that Kratos is a demigod and connected to magic?'_

"SPAWN! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"WHAT?!" Was the general reaction from most of the audience.

"HOW COME SHITTY DEKU IS COUNTERPARTS TO BOTH KRATOS AND SPAWN?!" Bakugou said. "IF ANYONE SHOULD BE KRATOS IT WOULD OBVIOUSLY BE ME AND SPAWN WOULD OBVIOUSLY BE EMO BIRD BOY OVER THERE!"

"Honestly, I have to agree with Bakugou for once." Todoroki said. "Tokoyami's symbiotic relation with his own Quirk, Dark Shadow, would fit with Spawn's symbiotic suit and Bakugou definitely has the temperament to be Kratos."

"Yeah, and I can't honestly see Deku as either of them personality wise." Uraraka said. "So why is it that Deku is both Spawn and Kratos from their world?"

As they pondered on why this could be, the video once again asked their question. "SCANNING IZUKU MIDORIYA! CONNECTING WITH MULTIDIMENSIONAL ENERGY ACQUIRED FROM WIZARD! CONNECTION ESTABLISHED! IZUKU MIDORIYA'S RELEVANCE AND STATUS AS 'MAIN PROTAGONIST' OF THIS UNIVERSE AND SIMILAR MULTIVERSES, ADDING COSMIC INTERVENTION FROM UNKNOWN CELESTIAL AND MULTIDIMENSIONAL DEITY, APPEARS TO CONNECT HIM WITH THESE TWO COMBATANTS!"

"So Izuku's connection with the two is simply because of some cosmic hi-jinks from some Multiverse God or something?" Kyouka said.

"Also that Main Protagonist Status it pointed out is interesting." Momo said. "Normally that would mean that if this world of ours was a show, movie, book, or anime, then Izuku would be considered the one that is most looked on."

Izuku is squirming in his seat at the attention, especially with being cast into this role of a typical Chosen One role. Bakugou meanwhile was currently fuming at not being the 'Main protagonist' himself.

Before Bakugou could yell out his discontent, the video interrupted them and answered for them for the third time. "SCANNING FOR SIMILARITIES AND COMPARISONS BETWEEN IZUKU MIDORIYA, KRATOS, AND SPAWN! COMPARISONS INCLUDE: BETRAYAL AND TORMENT FROM AN ALLY MADE ENEMY AT A YOUNGER AGE, MULTIPLE UNIQUE UNIVERSE SINGULARITIES IDENTIFIED AS QUIRKS DORMANT INSIDE GENETIC MAKEUP SIMILAR TO BOTH COMBATANTS' ABILITIES, SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH AND SPEED, AND TACTICAL KNOWLEDGE AND ANALYSIS RELEVANT TO SPAWN'S SPECIAL FORCES TRAINING AND KRATOS'S SPARTAN MILITARY TACTICS AND PUZZLE ANALYSIS!"

Silence again filled the room. Nezu, Gran Torino, Recovery Girl, and All Might were practically sweating bullets at the black box referring to One For All and the hidden quirks of the past users. The guys were seeing Midoriya in a new light that bordered between amazement and terror.

The heroes and teachers, especially Endeavor, looked to the Class 1A student, with slight suspicion over the multiple hidden Quirks that was said. Aizawa looked to All Might who also looked nervous but in a different way: his face wasn't that of shocked revelation but of recognition, like a child being caught red handed. He made a point to speak to the former Symbol of Peace when they finished with the video.

The girls of Class-1B were stunned at Izuku's suppose importance and comparisons with the two fighters, most especially Setsuna. She had her eye on the similarly haired teen and this was just gas to the fire to further her curiosity.

The girls of Class-1A, Nejire, and Mei toned out everything that was said after the part where Izuku had 'similar experiences of betrayal and torment from a suppose ally in the past. Their brains starting proposing things they didn't want to think: bullying or abuse. They decided to hold off their thoughts on the matter for later.

Izuku and Bakugou, however, were looking at the screen frozen with pure horror. The two were obviously concerned about One For All being practically hinted towards the whole group, but what truly terrified them was the machine spilling the beans of Izuku and Bakugou's past, a past that had two childhood friendships turn to betrayal from one of them, becoming a bully and practical tormentor to the other.

A secret the two wish to keep secret for the same and different reasons.

Nezu spoke up with "I know many of you wish to further elaborate on this but may I remind you that the purpose of this gathering is to watch these Death Battles. When we leave for the day, you may gather your thoughts later, but for now, let's us resume this Death Battle please?"

The group nodded and decided to continue. The video continued with the voice saying "ADDITIONAL MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS RELATING TO CHARACTERS DETECTED!"

"Huh, so we are getting the counterparts to the others shown in their backstories?" Iida said. "Intriguing."

"ARES! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: ENJI TODOROKI AKA ENDEAVOR!"

Endeavor sighed knowing that this would be the case. He stood and gave Izuku an attempt at apology for his counterpart's actions towards his own. Izuku mumbled that it was unnecessary.

"LYSANDRE AND CALLIOPE, WIFE AND DAUGHTER OF KRATOS, MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS: OCHAKO URARAKA AND ERI! ATREUS, SON OF KRATOS! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: IZUMI KOUTA!"

Uraraka was sent into a spiraling blushing storm over being married to Deku in another elite, only to come to senses when she remembered that she died along with Eri as her daughter and how that caused Deku to suffer.

Izuku's grunted in a headache as images flashed in his mind. He saw images of Uraraka in Ancient Greek clothing smiling lovingly at him, images of Eri running around and looking at him with happiness and love, love and happiness that he didn't deserve. They then changed to him running alongside Kota through snow woods, hunting a deer. Izuku snapped out of his images and surmised that they belonged to Kratos, his counterpart, and decided to talk with All Might about these episodes.

"MALBOGEIA!" MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TENKO SHIMURA AKA TOMURA SHIGARIKI!"

"I knew that demon looked familiar." Uraraka said, frowning at the memory of Shigaraki's hand around Deku's neck. "I should have noticed the striking similarities, one demon to another."

"ZEUS! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TOSHINORI YAGI AKA ALL MIGHT!"

"WHAT?!" The students and heroes gasped.

"How can All Might be anyway related to Zeus, especially this Zeus that betrayed Kratos?" Mina said.

"Well Zeus was known as the King of Olympus and the strongest of the Olympian Gods." Iida said. "It's not hard to compare him with All Might strength and position wise with All Might as the Symbol of Peace and semi-leader of Japan's Hero Society and Strongest Hero."

All Might ended up spewing apology after apology towards Midoriya who, likewise to Endeavor, said that it was okay and that he shouldn't be held accountable for the actions of another.

With all that said and done, they decided to cease the question and ponderings and focus on the video.

The video began the fight with an underground castle illuminated by torch lights. Kratos was shown walking up a flight of stairs and onto a wide platform. As he walked past it and almost reached the other stairs, a burst of green flames exploded behind him. Out of the flames stood Spawn. Kratos brought out the Blades of Exile from his back.

**FIGHT!**

Kratos tossed his blades towards Spawn in hopes of snagging him, only for Leetha to sprout chains from his body that parried the attacks. Kratos continued launching attacks with the Blades of Exile with Leetha blocking's every attempt, whirl Spawn himself was standing perfectly still.

"Damn." Kaminari said. "That's badass! He's just standing there doing nothing while Kratos fails to hit him!"

Spawn, getting bored, brought out of nowhere a large machine gun and fired onto Kratos. The demigod blocked the bullets using his Golden Fleece armor.

"Nice defense!" Kirishima yelled.

Kratos slashed the gun away from Spawn's hands and attempted to capitalize by slamming both swords onto Spawn. Spawn, using his magic, teleported away in a burst of green fire. Spawn appeared again behind Kratos and attempted to strike the demigod with an uppercut.

Kratos sensed the attack coming and blocked it by crossing his arms. Spawn unleashed a Necroplasm powered punch that knocked Kratos back a few feet. Kratos then launched his right blade into Spawn's gut and dragged the hellspawn towards Kratos who delivered a good old Sparta kick and knocked him back.

"Impressive use of his blades to strike from afar and drag enemies towards him for close range fighting." Nezu said. "Reminds me of your fighting style with your capture scarf, Aizawa."

Aizawa nodded.

Spawn landed and dodged other attack from Kratos, the demigod running after the hellspawn that continued to evade him.

"GO BACK THERE SHITTY DEMON DEKU AND FIGHT SHITTY DEMIGOD DEKU!" Bakugou yelled.

"Is he angry because Spawn is running, or because he just wants to see Midoriya's counterpart's fight each other to the death?" Sero asked.

"A bit of both." Kirishima said. "But I agree a little bit. If Spawn defeated both Satan and God, why is he evading and running?"

"They said that Spawn was trained in Special Forces as an assassin." Momo said. "While it is the reason why he uses guns more often than not, training to be an assassin means deploying hit and run tactics and putting the battle under their terms."

Kratos rushed into the room to find no trace of Spawn. As he looked around, he failed to notice Spawn hanging from the ceiling, camouflaged.

"He has invisibility too?!" Torru said.

"He also appears to be able to latch onto walls like me." Asui said. "Though mine is because of my Frog Quirk and the other is probably due to his talons or spikes."

Spawn descended and struck Kratos with a swift downward kick form above. He followed it up with a quick jab and a devastating roundhouse kick that sent the demigod flying. Spawn quickly exploded in green fire and teleported to where Kratos was heading, striking him upwards, teleporting again and unleashing a flurry of super fast strikes onto Kratos from the air. He then smacked him away and teleported.

"Kratos seems to have the advantage in a head on fight with his brute strength but Spawn has the speed and stealth advantage that makes hit and run fights more in his favor." Iida said.

Kratos recovered as Spawn, who stood above the stairs, launched a ball of green Necroplasm onto him. Kratos brought out the Golden Fleece armor and bounced the attack back at Spawn. He then latched onto the hellspawn with his blades and brought him over to him. Kratos brought out the Nean Cauctuses and slammed them onto Spawn in a devastating haymaker.

"Wait, where is he even getting all those weapons from?" Sen asked. "He's wearing nothing but sandals and a skirt."

"Maybe he is using his own magical powers to create a pocket dimension to store his weapons." Izuku said. "Or maybe they just magically appear on him when needed."

"You would know." Sen said. "He is you. Both of them actually."

Spawn recovered next to a chasm and as a Kratos rushed him, he jumped and floated above the chasm, laughing tauntingly at the demigod from above.

Spawn fired more blasts of Necroplasm at Kratos, who blocked them with his Golden Fleece armor as they bounced away. Kratos magically brought out his wings of Icarus, flew into the air himself, and slammed into the hellspawn that defeated God.

The two slammed into the ledge on the other side of the large chasm, Kratos hanging onto the ledge as Spawn hovered above him. "You are pissing me off." Spawn said in a deep, menacing voice.

"That voice sounds so menacing. And sexy." Mina said as she shivered in both fear and arousal.

Izuku displayed a contrast to the menacing hellspawn by blushing and burning up so much his forehead was as hot as hellfire.

Kratos responded but latching onto Spawn with the Blades of Exile, drawing green blood from the hellspawn, and dragged them both downward onto the chasm. The two fell before landing in on solid ground unscathed. Kratos immediately brought out the Bow of Apollo and fired a stream of arrows towards Spawn. The hellspawn that dethroned Satan commanded Leetha to shield him with his cape, the arrows bouncing off the armored piece of clothing.

Kratos charged up a fire arrow to attack, but Spawn reacted by using his elemental magic to make the flames explode out. The flames shot out of control and engulfed Kratos in the flames, Kratos screaming in pain. Spawn doubled down by creating another ball of Necroplasm magic and tossed it over, causing a series of explosions.

"HEY SHITTY DEMON DEKU! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CAUSE EXPLOSIONS! GET YOUR OWN SHTICK!" No guesses needed to know where that came from.

"Is it over?" Uraraka questioned.

Kratos lunged out of the fire, the Blade of Olympus in hand, and brought the sword down only for Spawn to teleport a few feet away.

"HES ALIVE!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"And wielding the Blade of Olympus." Itsuka said. "Since I guess it's considered a holy weapon, then if Kratos strikes at Spawn then-"

"He will Kill him!" Setsuna finished her train of throught.

The guys who voted for Kratos, ie Bakugou, Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu cheered for the slayer of Olympus to defeat the hellspawn.

Spawn unleashed a flurry of chains to attack Kratos, Kratos slashing through with the godly weapon as he neared the hellspawn. He then rushed forward and stabbed the holy weapon through Spawn's gut.

"YES!" Bakugou cheered. "KRATOS WON!"

"No he didn't." Tokoyami said, smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON BIRD BRAIN?!" Bakugou yelled out. "SPAWN IS WEAK TO HOLY WEAPONS AND-"

Bakugou has his question answered as Spawn teleported behind Kratos and grabbed him by the demigod's head. "Die!" Spawn said, as a spike erupted through Spawn's hand and through Kratos's head, piercing the demigod's brain and killing him instantly.

**K.O!**

Bakugou's mouth dropped in shock, disbelief written all over his face.

"Spawn can be killed by holy weapons, but only if he is beheaded." Todoroki said, eyes widening as he remembered that important detail. "Kratos only stabbed him through his chest and while I'm sure it hurt, it didn't kill him out right."

Tokoyami let out a smug grin. Bakugou decided to just sit back down and try to hold back every thought in his head that wanted for him to strangle the bird headed hero student or Icy-Hot.

**"Oooh man, here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys." Boomstick said.**

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DRUNK GUN LOVING IDIOT BEFORE I BUILD MY OWN UNIVERSE HOPPING MACHINE AND GO OVER THERE TO BLOW YOUR FACE UP!" Bakugou yelled.

_"Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical powers and near indestructible body proved too much for him." Wiz explained._

**"Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end of his opponent. But not Spawn." Boomstick claimed.**

_"And while much of Kratos' arsenal were forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven. So it stands to reason no Olympian weapons can kill Spawn." Wiz explained._

"I guess that makes sense." Kyouka said. "I wouldn't exactly put mythological pagan gods on the level of The God, if they exist, or compare Olympus to Heaven."

**"Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough. Plus, this is the same guy who beat the shit out of Satan himself!" Boomstick continued.**

"No decapatation, no dead Spawn." Ojiro simplified.

_"Plus, Spawn and his suit have plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight, since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins." Wiz explained._

"I didn't even realize that!" Nejire said.

"That means that Spawn could have fought Kratos for as long as he needed to to tire the demigod out and finish him." Ryukyu said. "And the more the fight progressed, the more Kratos would tire and be unlikely to strike a fatal blow against Spawn."

_"And even then, if it makes those God of War fanboys feel any better, Kratos can just fight his way out of the Underworld, like the last times he died." Wiz said._

"He fought his way of Death?!" Kirishima said. "THAT IS SUPER MANLY!"

**"Well that was one 'Hell' of a fight." Boomstick punned.**

"Meh, I give that joke a 4 out of ten." Kaminari said.

_"The winner is Spawn." Wizard finished._

"Phew, that was my favorite battle thus far." Kaminari said.

"Same here." Sen said.

"Agreed." Tokoyami and Shihai said at the saem time.

"Are they just gonna say the same thing over and over every time something dark comes along?" Kosei asked.

"Probably." Awase said.

**"Next time on Death Battle." Boomstick said, dramatic music picking up afterwards.**

**Slayer of Dragons**

**Explosion Extraordinaire**

As the words that described the next fighters, it hyped on the students and intrigued the heroes, especially Bakugou at the Explosion Extraordinaire part. They expected for these two fighters to be like knights or beings of magical power.

Only for them to be shown the image of a blue guy in an all white suit with a jackhammer and air pump and a goofy looking man with a cartoon bomb in hand.

Silence.

"PfffftAHAHAHAHA!" Kaminari laughed. "OH THAT'S HILARIOUS! THOSE GUYS LOOK RIDICULOUS!"

The students and some heroes followed suit in laughing, with the more serious people, ie Endeavor, Aizawa, and Iida, only rolled their eyes, groaned, and wave their arms like a juiced up robot with a stunned face.

"As much as we would all like to see how this battle turns out, this is the last video for the day, I'm afraid." Nezu said. "We shall call it a day for now and tomorrow we can continue with some more fights."

The students first complained but a pointed look from Aizawa and Vlad King ceased their arguments. As they filled out of the gym and headed towards the dorms, All Might called out "Young Midoriya, can we speak with you for a moment?"

Izuku and the rest turned to see All Might, Gran Torino, Recovery Girl, Aizawa, and Nezu standing by waiting for him. Izuku turned to his fellow classmates and said "You guys go on ahead to the dorms. Tell Eri and Kota that I had to stay behind for a while, but I'll be back."

The guys nodded and proceeded to walk back to the dorms, while the girls of Class-1A, Mei, and Nejire were hesitant at first before nodding and walked away as well.

As Izuku and the teachers walked towards the U.A. main building, they were unaware of a certain green haired teen, trailing behind them in tiny split and hidden pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Oh Boy I can just feel the hate comments coming my way.**
> 
> **Ok first off, let me explain before people start crucifying me for my choices. First off, as I have said time and time again, this story will be More than a simple reaction story and will have some actual plot and story to it, and what I have done with Izuku this chapter will be explained and reacted to next chapter.**
> 
> **Speaking of which, next chapter is an interlude chapter or rather a break from the reaction towards Death Battle and focusing more on the plot of the story and of what's to come. It Does NOT mean that this end of the story and they won't watch anymore videos, they still will but they will only react to a certain amount before they take a break for the day and continue another time. So don't worry this story will still continue to react to Death Battle.**
> 
> **Plus next chapter you guys can finally find out why the girls of Class-1A, along with Nejire, and Mei like Izuku.**
> 
> **And finally, the reasons behind the counterparts. Going into more details of what was said in the story, Izuku's connection towards the two fighters were because of his past with Bakugou, they were friends, the best of friends actually, before Bakugou got his Quirk, became consumed in his arrogance, the praise of others, and became a douche, while Izuku didn't get a Quirk and as such the two's childhood friendship crumbled into a bullying relationship, like imagine you and your best friend made a pact to stay friends until later on when they broke their promise and want nothing to do with you, that can be interpreted as a betrayal because they broke their promise and your trust.**
> 
> **And so that similar betrayal, not to mention Bakugou's 11 years of bullying and Suicide baiting, pairs up well with Kratos's and Spawn's betrayals. Hell, you can even go into a dark route and say that Spawn and Kratos were the Izuku's who actually Attempted Suicide, since the two fighters have done it before.**
> 
> **Also, Izuku and the two fighters also share similarities of being the main characters of their franchises, multiple powers/Quirks at their disposal, Izuku's Black Whip can be compared towards Kratos's own Blades and Chains of Hades and Spawn's Leetha suit that is basically like a Symbiote and chains, Izuku's super strength and speed can be easily compared towards Kratos and Spawn's own strength and speed, and Izuku's future Quirk of Float, spoilers, can be comparable towards Kratos's Wings of Icarus Spawn's Levitation. Obviously, Izuku doesn't have as many powers as the two Titans of death and destruction, but he is technically the only Hero of the series with the most Quirks inside of him, with the only ones that surpass him being the Villains, including Shigaraki, AFO, Gigantomachia, and the Nomus.**
> 
> **As for the other additional counterparts, hope you guys like that little inclusion, if Izuku is Kratos then it would be obvious, even though it hurts to write it, to have Uraraka as Kratos's/Izuku's wife and Eri as their daughter. Endeavor as Ares since they both sport fiery beards and are assholes, Shigaraki as Malbogia because they ave the same hair, sort of, and the two are evil demons in their rights, Zeus as All Might because Zeus is Kratos's father and All Might is Izuku's father figure, and it seemed like a nice little tease of an evil All Might in the multiverse.**
> 
> **Phew, that was a lot said, so I will end on that. As always, hope you guys liked the chapter, what is happening with Izuku, who was the cosmic intervention, what was Hound Dog smelling and who was following Izuku and the teachers? Please leave your thoughts and opinions in the reviews, check out my other stories if you like, and keep each other safe and healthy. P.S. Yes, I am alive and well, thank you for the support and care.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you all in the next chapter! Excelsior!**


	11. Interlude 1: Theories and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class-1A talks about the previous Death Battle and Izuku, Aizawa and certain lizard girl find out a truth, and questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING MY FANFIC BROTHERS AND SISTERS! ZAYDEN STORMVOID BACK AT IT WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE! Now with less Death Battle in today's chapter.
> 
> This chapter is an interlude chapter, ie no Death Battle reactions and a pure plot driven story chapter, so if you aren't interested then you will have to wait for the following chapter, but to those who are interested in the plot of the story and don't want to miss a chapter and not be confused, then welcome aboard! In this chapter, we will seeing the aftermath of the previous chapter and reveal the truth by behind the girls' feelings towards our resident cinnamon roll and Izuku's recent episodes.
> 
> And so to not waste time, Here is the Index for the chapter:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal and Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Flashback or Referencing Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Device Dialogue

_Third POV_

Class-1A arrived at Heights Alliance, saying goodnight to Mei along the way as she walked towards the Support Course dorms and Class-1B as they went to their dorms.

As they arrived at the dorm they found Mirio playing Super Hero Smash Extreme with Kota, while Eri sat on the couch eating candy apples with a happy smile on her face. Uraraka flinched in pain, remembering the recent Death Battle and what it entailed for her and Eri, the image of her and Eri's...best to not think about it.

"Wow, you're kicking my butt in this game, Kota!" Mirio praised the son of the Waterhouse heroes.

"Of course I am!" Kota said. "Who would ever choose Hawks to fight against Endeavor and expect to win?!"

"My bad!" Mirio laughed it off.

Eri noticed them return and immediately hopped off to meet them. "They're back!" She called out excited.

Mirio and Kota quickly paused their game and walked over to the returning group. "So how was it?" Mirio asked.

Nejire and Tamaki looked at each other nervously before nodding. Tamaki said "Mirio, you might want to sit down for this one. Alone."

Mirio frowned but nodded. He turned to Eri who looked around expectantly. Eri turned to Mirio and asked "Where is Deku?"

"Deku has to talk with All Might for a moment." Uraraka said. "But he made me promise to tell you that he'll be coming back in a little while. Ok?"

Eri looked disappointed but nodded in understanding. "Hey, Eri." Mirio said, gaining the little girl's attention. "Why don't you hang out with the class for a bit while I talk with Nejire and Tamaki for a minute? I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" Eri said, easing her pinky finger.

"Promise." Mirio said smiling.

Eri smiled and walked over to living room with Kota, the little boy nervously asking Eri if she wanted to know how to play Super Hero Smash.

The Big 3 walked outside to catch up on the last Death Battle. Kaminari then said "Oh yeah, we forgot about Mineta! Sero, mind helping me find the scumbag and free him from wherever Midoriya tied him up?"

"Sure." Sero shrugged. "I can't wait to see what Midoriya did to that little shit!"

"I'm not. Perverted scumbag he is, but my friend nonetheless, and I might get nightmares of Midoriya doing the same to me." Kamianri said.

The two walked out in search of the purple ball-haired pervert, leaving the rest of Class 1-A to watch over Eri and Kota while digesting the last battle, and the mysteries that popped out from it.

"Man, that last Death Battle was crazy." Kirishima said, nervously chuckling at the awkward tension. "I know that we were suppose to be watching those videos to learn but...don't you think we are biting off more than we can chew?"

"Yeah." Ojiro said. "We learned that we, the heroes, and even the villains have counterparts in those other worlds. We even found some new moves for us to incorporate."

"Oh yeah!" Sato said. "Wait doesn't Midoriya have the notebooks with all those moves and info?"

"I got it right here." Todoroki said. "Midoriya gave it to me before he left with All Might and teachers."

"Speaking of Midori, what do you guys think about what that video said?" Mina asked. "About Midori's comparison with that Kratos and Spawn guy?"

"I don't know." Shoji said. "Didn't it say that one of Midoriya's similarities to them were because he has multiple Quirks dormant inside of him?"

"Oui." Aoyama said. "It said that. But should we be certain that the video is telling the truth? What if it is misleading or incorrect?"

"You mean to say that everything from that machine was a lie?" Iida proposed. "Perhaps, but it would seem illogical for Principal Nezu to showcase it to us if that was the case. Plus, it knew All Might and Endeavor's civilian identities, and seems to know the identity of that All For One villain from Camino and the name of some mysterious doctor that Midoriya knew. We might have to accept that everything it has shown to us is the truth."

"But if that's true, then does Midoriya really have multiple Quirks?" Torru asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time Midoriya has surprised us." Asui said. "Think about it. Midoriya seems to be a constant enigma in our class. He claims that he is a late bloomer, his Quirk is so unique and powerful, and remember the Joint Class Training where Midoriya's second Quirk appeared? What did he call it?"

"Black Whip." Momo said. "It was those black tendrils that shot out of him. They seemed completely different from his first Quirk."

"The same could be said for Todoroki." Tokoyami said. "His fire and Ice Quirk are direct opposites. Did you manifest any of the two separately?"

"No." Todoroki said. "When my Quirk manifested, I could use both Fire and Ice at the same time. Also, while I got my Fire Quirk from my father, my Ice Quirk came from my mother."

"Bakugou." Uraraka called out the explosive teen who separated from them a few feet away. "You and Deku knew each other before U.A., what were his parent's Quirks?"

"Auntie Inko has a telekinesis Quirk." Bakugou said. "She can move small objects towards her. As for Deku's pops, I haven't ever seen the dude before, but from what Deku said, he could breathe fire."

"Where is his father?" Todoroki asked.

"How should I know, Icy-Hot?!" Bakugou yelled out before he huffed. "All that Shitty Deku said about him was his Quirk and that he went on some business trip in America after he was born."

"That doesn't make sense." Jirou said. "People's Quirks usually are copies or variants of their parents' Quirks. But Zuku's doesn't seem to match either his mother's or his father's."

"But there are some Quirks that are completely different." Kirishima said. "Like Eri's." They looked to the little girl playing with Kota. "From what we know of her after we rescued her from the Hisaikai, her Quirk is completely different from her parents' Quirks. Maybe Midobro is the same?"

"That still doesn't answer the multiple dormant Quirks part." Momo said. "Having a completely different Quirk from your parents, manifesting it late, manifesting another one later, and now multiple other Quirks dormant inside Izuku, it just doesn't add up."

"Well, I don't want to suspect this but, remember that villain that All Might fought that Iida pointed out that the device knew, All For One." Ojiro said. "His Quirk allows him to take Quirks and give them to others, you don't think that maybe Midoriya-"

"Deku Would Never Associate With That Monster!" Uraraka said. "He's By Far The Bravest And Most Determined To Be A Hero Than Any Of Us! There's No Way He Would Ever Be In League With A Villain!"

"I agree." Iida said. "Likewise it would be illogical for Midoriya to have anything to do with the League of Villains given his past interactions with them being clearly antagonistic. I don't believe Midoriya would ever be some secret traitor or in league with the Villains."

"Yeah, he saved both me and Mineta from the Villains back in the USJ, it wouldn't make sense for him to be a traitor and be clearly against them at the same time." Asui said. "And remember how damaged he was after the Training Camp? That kind of near fatal damage isn't something that one can fake or stage."

The students were silent after that, not wishing to suspect their own classmate and friend as a traitor.

"Putting that ridiculous assumption aside, no offense Ojiro." Momo said.

"None taken." Ojiro said.

"The device said that Midoriya's other multiple Quirks were dormant." Momo clarified. "Even if All For One gave Izuku multiple Quirks, they would have been usable from the start not hidden and dormant from even Midoriya himself."

"Well, even if we might not know about this whole other Quirks thing, there is something else that the thing said about him." Kyouka said.

"Right." Momo nodded. "The 'Past Betrayal and Torment from a once ally'. It's what compared him with the likes of Kratos and Spawn and their similar betrayals. But what could it mean?"

"Midoriya doesn't like to talk about his past." Iida said. "Aside from his Quirk manifesting late and his admiration for All Might, he never talks about his life before U.A. Not even to me and Uraraka."

"Could it be that...even if I don't like to suggest it or want to think that it could have happened...but do you guys think that Izuku was perhaps bullied or abused? Especially from a former friend?" Uraraka said.

The class was rendered silent again, the very thought of the smiling, friendly, and most compassionate member of all of them being bullied or abused left a sour and vile taste in their mouths.

"It...It would make sense why he is so shy all the time." Mina said, with growing horror and tears in her eyes. "Maybe he was bullied for so long that he's nervous around everyone thinking that someone would...would..." Mina couldn't continue.

"He does show symptoms of bullying." Momo said. "Shyness, self-demeaning thoughts and words, social anxiety, touch starve-"

"Wait touch starve?" Kirishima said. "What the heck is that?"

"Touch Starve or Touch Deprivation is when someone has little to no physical contact with another living thing." Momo explained, hand gripped over her heart with further worry and concern. "Contact with other people is important for social interactions with others especially around a younger age of development. One time when I put my hand on Izuku's left shoulder-um just to ask a question mind you-he flinched and jumped back at me and for a moment...I thought I saw genuine terror on his face."

The students were rapidly growing more and more concerned over Midoriya, with one in exception growing all the more nervous and fearful.

"But Midobro couldn't have had that little interaction with others." Kirishima said, nervously trying to deny that happy, positive Midoriya could be suffering from such a thing. "I mean I'm sure he must have had some friends growing up. Like Bakubro! You two were friends before U.A., right?"

"Yeah..." Bakugou said, the fire in his voice sounding weak almost nonexistent. "We were..."

The others payed no mind to it, assuming it was just Bakugou being his usual anti-social self. Todoroki however stared at Bakugou with suspicion, pieces fitting together in an image that he almost didn't want to think about. He just continued to stare at the explosive teen with suspicion, almost tempted to imagine him with the same ruthless eyes and flames around his body.

"Touch deprivation doesn't necessarily mean that he was never directly touched or interacted with others." Momo said. "Touch Deprivation also can occur when said victim has little Positive interactions, like hugs, high fives, or the occasional pat on the back from a friend. Touch Deprivation, while low in occurrence and normally occur early in a person's age of development, can be a symptom of someone who has experienced numerous and long standing amounts of bullying and other negative interactions, like abuse and assault."

A thick air of fear and worry hung over the students as they continued talking and coming with thoughts about Midoriya, his past, and the weird interactions that Midoriya had during the video. The Big 3 came back from wherever they went, with Mirio looking pale and angry, probably about Eri's counterpart's fate.

Bakugou flinched as he heard them talk, wishing he could simply walk away without it being suspicious. Bakugou was the only one who knew exactly the device meant, about Deku's multiple Quirks coming from the past holders of One For All, and especially his and Deku's past.

Meanwhile, the girls were increasingly more worried over their crush. Uraraka looked down and thought over what Deku must be going through with the teachers.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

"Ok, spill it." Aizawa said, looking at group in front of him.

Seating in the teacher's meeting room was Izuku Midoriya with All Might sitting next to him, along with Gran Torino and Revovery Girl. Nezu sat close by at the head of the table while Aizawa stood across from Midoriya and Toshinori.

"S-S-Spill what Mr. Aizawa?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me Midoriya." Aizawa said, narrowing his eyes. "You too, All Might. The both of you have been acting weird during those Death Battles, especially that last one where I was told that one of my students has multiple Quirks dormant inside of him and experienced a betrayal and torment from a past ally."

"Plus, during that whole video as those two dunderheads discussed the two fighters, you were behaving erratically, Problem Child." Aizawa said to Izuku. "Suddenly getting angry over Zeus like it was a personal vendetta, knowing information about that Kratos person before the video, describing Spawn's feelings, those out of nowhere headaches I saw you experience."

"And you All Might." Aizawa turned his attention towards the former Symbol of Peace. "When the device said that Midoriya had multiple Quirks inside of him, you were looked nervous and looked like you knew before hand. I'm not an idiot. I want to know what the hell is going on with my student and if it will affect the others."

Izuku and All Might looked at each other nervously. Izuku gazed at All Might and nodded at him, said former pro sighing in defeat before nodding towards Nezu.

"I suppose that it is for the best you know of this Eraser." Nezu said.

For the next half an hour, Izuku, All Might, and the others told Aizawa the truth behind Izuku's Quirk, One For All, Izuku unlocking the dormant Quirks of its past users, and the Quirk's origins tied with All For One.

Aizawa sat down, digesting the heap of information that he was just privy to. "I guess that explains the multiple Quirks part and why you were so interested in Midoriya, All Might. You were training him to be the next you."

"Yes." All Might said. "When Midoriya showed me his bravery, his heroism, and selflessness, I knew then that he was worthy. I spent all of 10 months before U.A. training him so that he could inherit my Quirk without experiencing any negative side effects."

"Such as?"

"His limbs exploding out for one."

Aizawa looked to Izuku and said "So you mean that you took the Entrance Exam without first testing the Quirk out?"

"Well All Might gave me One For All the morning of the exam." Izuku said nervously.

"You gave a Quirkless middle schooler your Quirk, that from what you told me will become stronger than when you had it, and didn't give him any beforehand training with it?!"

"Well, we were on a crunch time." All Might said, rubbing the back of his head.

Aizawa started at the Problem Child of his class and thought ' _If what they told me is true, then the first time he used it must have been when he saved Uraraka. It explains why he had so little control over it during the Entrance exam and my fitness test. He only had a Quirk for less than a year and he already has shown impressive growth and skill to keep up and even surpass his other classmates.'_

Aizawa sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Does anyone else know about One For All?"

"Aside from the people in this room and All For One himself, my friend in the police department, Detective Tsukauchi, my former sidekick, Nighteye, before he died, and Young Bakugou." All Might revealed.

"Bakugou?" Aizawa questioned.

"A-After the Battle Training in the beginning of the year, I told Kacchan about my Quirk being given to me." Izuku said. "I felt that I needed to explain to him, but he didn't believe me. Then after Camino and the Licensing Exam, Kacchan figured it out and confronted me about it, which led to our fight. All Might showed up and Kacchan agreed to keep it a secret."

"Is there any chance that the students will get affected by this in any way?" Aizawa asked, putting the safety of his class before any one student, no matter how chosen or important.

"I assure you Eraser that Mr. Midoriya's Quirk is well secreted and won't cause any trouble to your class or U.A." Nezu said.

"And the multiple Quirks, how many does Midoriya have left to awaken?"

"Excluding Black Whip's awakening during the Joint Class Training Session and myself since I use the base power of One For All from the First, Young Midoriya still has 5 Quirks left to manifest, each one possibly more stronger than the original users." All Might said.

Aizawa rubbed his eyes and sighed exasperated. "You just keep getting more problematic, Problem Child. Alright, I'll keep this secret. If it were to get out, not only will it cause societal unrest, but make Midoriya a target to every Villain hoping to steal the Quirk of the former Symbol of Peace. Can it be stolen?"

"No." Gran Torino jumped in. "From what Shimura, the 7th holder, told me about the Quirk, OFA can only be passed down by ingesting the current holder's DNA but only if the current holder allows it. It can't be taken forcefully by Quirks like All For One's either."

"But that doesn't mean if it got out that Midoriya would be out of danger." Recovery Girl said. "If it were to get out about One For All, Villains would try and take people hostage so that Midoriya could give them his Quirk."

"Alright." Aizawa said. "That settles the multiple Quirk issue, but what about Midoriya's episodes during the video and the 'past betrayal and torment'."

"That is primarily why we are here." Nezu said. "Mr. Midoriya, how did you feel when these episodes occurred?"

"I...I don't know." Izuku said. "One moment, I just felt normal, then I would feel as if I wasn't myself, like another person's memories and feelings popping up in my head."

"It must have been the memories and emotions of this Kratos and Spawn, your counterparts." Nezu said. "Somehow, you experienced the same emotions this Kratos had towards his family's demise, Kratos's anger towards Ares and Zeus, and Spawn's feelings of rage towards Malebogia and his wife moving in."

"But how is that possible?" Recovery Girl said. "The other students that had revealed counterparts didn't experience these same episodes."

"Could it have been because One For All acted up?" Gran Torino said.

"I'm not so sure, Teacher." Toshinori said. "Midoriya didn't react either during the TMNT Battle Royal and the following video. The blue ninja turtle, Leonardo, was also Midoriya's counterpart, and he appeared for two episodes and yet Midoriya never experience any of the episodes from the last one. Plus, I had my counterpart as Hagar and Zeus and yet I never experienced anything, even if I don't have One For All anymore."

"Huh, seems you have brain up there after all, Toshinori." Gran Torino said. "A shame that you fail to use it most of the time." All Might hunched down in slight depression over his mentor's words.

"Regardless of All Might's bad teaching skills, this does raise the question why Midoriya was affected so vastly from the latest video." Nezu said, ignoring All Might's exasperated 'Come on.' "Could it have been because Midoriya had a deeper connection towards Spawn and Kratos than Leonardo, or could it have been that said combatants were of godly and demonic power?"

"That sounds like a half-ass excuse." Aizawa said

"Doesn't hurt to bring it up if we are to examine all base possibilities." Nezu said. "Speaking of which, there is another possibility to Midoriya's sudden episode, remember what the device said about Midoriya's greater connection towards the multiverse?"

"Yeah." All Might said, perking his head up. "The device also said that there was some unknown cosmic intervention from some unknown person. Could it be that someone hacked into it from the outside?"

"Not likely." Aizawa said. "The note that came with box said that if it sensed any form hacking that it would self-destruct. Also, the device said that it was from some unknown celestial and multidimensional deity and the moment it sensed the intrusion it allowed it. Could something like that be possible?"

"When discussing about the possibilities of a multiverse, some of which we have seen include gods, demons, angels, and magic, I wouldn't dismiss the possibility of some kind of deity of the multiverse." Nezu said. "The box itself was sent from another world."

"Um can I ask something?" Izuku said.

"Of course Young Midoriya." All Might said.

"Um perhaps the only way of figuring out what is going on is by asking the box itself?" Izuku said.

"What do you mean Midoriya?" Aizawa asked.

"Well we have seen that the box can process and comply with questions." Izuku said. "The reason why it said all that information was because we were asking about how I was counterparts to Kratos and Spawn. Maybe if we just ask the box or input some kind of command into it, then maybe we can have some answers to it."

"Hmm, an excellent idea, Mr. Midoriya!" Nezu said. "I'm quite surprise that I didn't come up with it. It's settled then, we will go down to where Power Loader keeps the box in safe keeping and simply ask it. But first, would you like to accompany us, Ms. Tokage?"

A startled yelp came from outside the door, which cause Gran Torino, Aizawa, All Might, and Izuku to stand up in alarm. Slowly, the door opened to reveal Setsuna Tokage, sheepishly smiling.

"Oops." Setsuna said. "Um sorry for eavesdropping." The teachers noticed a suddenly moving object move from the corner of the room: an ear. The ear floated over to Setsuna and reattached itself to her.

"You were listening in our meeting?" All Might asked surprised.

"Yup." Setsuna said.

"How much did you hear?" Aizawa questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"If you mean did I hear about Green Bean being freaking All Might's successor and the whole thing about One For All, then don't worry, I know when to keep a secret." Tokage said. "By the way how did you know I was spying on you guys anyway, Principal Nezu?"

"I have been aware of you following us ever since we left the gym." Nezu said. "I also noticed you slip in your ear before the door closed and the door shaking slightly when we revealed to Aizawa about One For All. My question to you now, is why did you intend to follow and spy on us?"

The confident Setsuna suddenly blushed in embarrassment and started rubbing her neck. "U-Um...I was following and spying because I wanted to learn more about Midoriya."

Izuku suddenly burst into a blushing mumbling mess, something that earned the chuckles of the adults. Setsuna herself wasn't faring any better herself, her face scarlet red from blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"I see." Nezu said. "So I suppose that this attempt at spying was merely a teenage act of curiosity and concern over a fellow classmate."

Setsuna was the twinkle in the mouse-rat thing of a principal's eyes and immediately took it, less her developing crush towards the green bean since the Joint Class Training session were to be revealed in front of said green bean.

"Yeah!" Setsuna said. "Sometimes my curiosity just gets the better of me and I just followed along!"

"And you swear to keep the information you heard a secret?" Nezu questioned further.

"Yes."

"Ok." Nezu simply said , jumping out of his seat. "Then let us continue towards the black box."

"Wait that's it?!" Izuku said shocked.

"Yes. Now don't fall behind." Nezu said, waking by Setsuna and leaving the rest to shake off their shock at the unpredictable teacher and catch up with him.

Meanwhile, Nezu thought ' _So Ms. Tokage isn't the leak. I let her tag along to see if she would be wondering where the safe was and to try to steal it but seeing her act so embarrassed towards Midoriya proves that she was simply worried about a school crush. Lucky you, Izuku Midoriya. You have an unofficial harem of girls, if the reactions of your fellow classmates was any indication. Although I might have to let Ms. Midnight teach the students about Sexual Ed sooner than expected.'_

As the group walked, Izuku hanged around back to talk with Setsuna.

"So um...Tokage-" Izuku said before Setsuna interrupted.

"Nah none of this last name crap, Great Bean." Setsuna said. "You can just call me Setsuna or even a pen name as just our little secret. You know other than One For All."

"O-Ok, Setsuna." Izuku said. "But speaking of which, did you really spy on us just because you were worried?"

Setsuna blushed before immediately saying "I uh I was, but I was also curious. The other girls of Class-1B can testify that I can get really nose in other's secrets, comes nicely with my Quirk allowing me to be great at snooping on others."

"Oh yeah, I have been meaning to ask you more of your Quirk!" Izuku said, immediately switching from nervous blushing mess to excited Quirk fanboy while also pulling out a notebook out of seemingly nowhere. "You Quirk allows you to separate your body parts and let them fly them around in all sorts of places. How many pieces can you split into? How strong are your pieces when it comes to physical attack power? Can you regenerate your pieces of they were destroyed?"

 _'Where was he keeping that notebook?'_ Setsuna thought with a sweat drop as Izuku asked her question after question.

"Well, my Quirk allows me to split myself into multiple different pieces, with the biggest limit I have for being able to split apart is 50 pieces." Setsuna explained. "While they do pack a punch they aren't strong enough to knock someone out immediately so I prefer to strike fast and hard to weaken my opponents down for a decisive blow from me or my teammates. And yes, my pieces can regenerate but it's really taxing on my body so I avoid having my lives get destroyed in battle by going fast, hard, and stealthy."

"That's amazing!" Izuku said. "With your Quirk you could make an amazing scout and tracker! You could stick one piece secretly onto a villain and track them down to their lair, communicate with others heroes or police that are far from you if you separate your mouth and ears to talk and listen..."

Izuku continued to go down a Quirk obsessed though train. Setsuna sweat dropped at seeing Midoriya not only dissect her Quirk's weakness and strength and capabilities, but also do it with just so little information that she said.

 _'I can barely even keep up with his gibberish talk.'_ Setsuna thought. _'I can see why Monoma says that he is a nerd but...he looks...cute when he talks like that with so much energy...that shy, sweet smile..._

Setsuna snapped out of her ramblings and shook off her blush before snapping a finger over Izuku's face. "Slow down Green Bean! I might be a great listener but even I have limits with the word vomit that you spew out like a machine gun."

"Oh! S-Sorry." Izuku said, shyly retreating into a metaphorical shell.

"But I have to say, you look cute when you get all excited." Setsuna said cheekily.

Izuku went back to a blushing mess that caused Setsuna to laugh.

"But seriously, don't go around telling your class my weakness if we do another Joint Class Training Sesh." Setsuna said. "I don't have a problem with your class like Monoma, but I rather not have my class grill me out for possibly spilling are weaknesses to our 'rivals'."

"S-Sure." Izuku said.

"Hey relax Green Bean, loosen up a little bit." Setsuna patted Izuku on the back. "It's just a little talk between friends, that's all."

Izuku gaped at her and asked "Y-You see me as a friend?"

"Of course!" Setsuna said. "I wasn't lying when I said I was curious about you and now that my curiosity is sated and we talked, yeah I see you as a friend."

Izuku blushed at Setsuna's smile before smiling back and said "I see you as a friend too, Suna."

Now it was Setsuna's turn to blush. _'Suna...I like it.'_

Meanwhile, in front of them, the adults practically heard every word.

"They do know that we can hear everything they are saying, right?" All Might said.

"Heh, the kid's got game." Gran Torino said.

Aizawa sighed and said "Why do I feel like Problem Child is getting himself a harem?"

"You saw it too?" Gran Torino said.

"I may be tired but I'm not oblivious to the stares the girls have towards Midoriya and any girl that gets close to him."

"Ah young love." Recovery Girl said.

"You better hope that they take it easy when they find out, Chiyo." Gran Torino said. "I bet you wouldn't want to have a whole group of girls asking for condoms or birth control pills!"

The response to that was a whack to Gran Torino's stomach with a cane ( **:'(** ), All Might coughing blood at the thought of his successor being sexual with his classmates, and Aizawa groaning at the unwanted nightmares to come.

They were also unaware of the two blushing green haired teens behind them. They could hear what they were saying too.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at Heights Alliance...** _

The Class-1A girls, Nejire, and Mei, calling in on a video call from a laptop, were huddled around in Mina's room, while the guys and the kids spent the time playing games while waiting for Izuku.

"Okay, no beating around the bush this time, we are getting to the bottom of this!" Mina said dramatically, wearing a fedora and sunglasses.

"Where did you get and why are you wearing a fedora and sunglasses?" Kyouka asked.

"I Said No Beating Around The Bush!" Mina said, dodging the question. "Show of hands, Who here is in Love with Izuku Midoriya?!"

All hands were raised, including Mina's.

"Well fuck." Mina cursed, tossing aside her fedora and sunglasses. "Alright, how did the adorable cinnamon roll woo you?"

Ochako went first, blushing and fiddling with her fingers. "W-Well, it started when Deku saved me from the giant robot in the Entrance Exam. He risked his life to save me, broke his arms and legs to save my life. Even though it meant that he wasted his chance to get points, he didn't think twice on it and just saved me like it was instinct. I was amazed at his strength, resolve, and courage, and overtime, these feelings just got more intense. And whenever someone brings it up or I see another girl with Deku...I just feel all weird and messed up. I knew since the Licensing Exam that I liked him, but I wanted to hold off on saying it because I didn't want to distract him from his goal on being a hero."

"I got attracted to Midoriya same as you, Ochako." Tsuyu said. "I was intrigued from him at first with his strength and how it was similar to All Might, but during the attack on the USJ, Midoriya was so calm and collected and ready to throw himself in danger for me and Mineta's sake. And when Shigaraki was about to decay me and Aizawa stopped him, Izuku immediately tried saving me by attacking that villain. I tried to write off these growing feelings when I find out that you liked him too, Ochako."

"Wait you Knew?!" Ochako asked blushing hard.

"Yeah. Ribbit." Asui said. "But the more I saw Izuku, his adorable shyness, his analytical mind, him forgetting to me Tsu all the time, it hurt to try and forget these feelings. And when Izuku was so broken after the Training Camp, I...I just couldn't take it, seeing him try to save Bakugou."

"So that's why you were so adamant on us going!" Momo said.

"Ribbit." Asui nodded. "It hurt to see him risk his life over and over for others before himself, like a hero. And when I saw him fight against Chisaki during the Raid at the Hisaikai, I found him incredible, I felt drawn to him."

"I know what you mean, Asui." Momo said. "I'm ashamed to say that when I first met Izuku, I didn't think much of him. I saw him as the short, awkward kid that got picked Class President over me. And then choosing Iida over me for Class President didn't really do any favors of my option of him. But over time, I began to see more of him."

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked.

"Remember my fight against Tokoyami at the Sports Festival?" Momo said. "Well, after that I began to have a drop in confidence. I felt so low, so insecure. Todoroki helped in our Final Exams but I still couldn't shake the feelings of whether I deserved to be here or not. Then came Izuku, comforting me, telling me that my Quirk was so unique and amazing and doing that cute rambling of his about they many ways my Quirk can be used, that I was brilliant, resourceful, determined, passionate, and beautiful, heh he became a blushing mess after that last part. But he was my shoulder to cry on, a pillar of support when I needed it, and by then I saw more him."

"He told me that he chose Iida over me not just because he was a great and passionate leader, but because he felt that I was a perfect voice of reason to Iida's well Iidaness, and that he didn't want my creativity to be weighted down by my responsibilities. I use to hate how people treated me like glass, like some fragile jewel, but with Izuku it felt sweet, caring, and trusting that I could take care of myself, he trusted me and so I trusted him. And soon that trust slowly turned to what I feel now."

"That's so sweet, Yaomomo." Torru sniffled.

"Thank you, Hagakure." Momo said. "Tell me, how did you fall for Izuku? I always thought you were interested in Ojiro."

"Yeah no." Hagakure said. "Oji's a great guy but I guess he just wasn't my type. Izuku however, he just clicked with me. Whenever I saw him, he was this sweet, cute, socially awkward guy that would always make a big impact, something I wanted to do myself, because of my Quirk. So I admired that about him. But what really got me thinking about Midoriya like now was one time when he accidentally caught me coming out of the shower with only a towel."

"Really?" Asui said.

"Yeah, he had the cutest large blush on his face and immediately turned away." Torru cooed. "I told him it was alright that he didn't have to look away, you know not much to see when you are invisible. But then Midoriya said something that just stunned me."

_"I have to look away!" Midoriya said. "It's not polite to look at a pretty girl while she is undressed."_

"I was shocked when he said that and I asked him how did he know I was pretty." Torru said. "He said that he didn't have to know what I looked like to know I was pretty. My bubbly nature, my enthusiasm, my infectious energy, my laugh, those were all he needed to know that I was pretty."

"Aaaaawww!" The girls cooed.

"Yeah, I did the same after he ran off embarrassed." Torru continued. "I started looking at Midoriya differently. I saw how heroic he is, how kind and compassionate, how cute he looks when he is writing in those notebooks of his. But every so often I see when he is alone, he has this look of sadness on him, his eyes looked empty, without that positive energy that he always brings out in people...it hurt my heart to see it. So I whenever I saw him like that I made it my personal mission to make him smile again and have his eyes that I love to see gain life again."

"Ok stop gals, you are making me want to cry!" Mina said, rubbing her eyes.

"What about you Mina?" Ochako asked. "I always thought you were into Kirishima."

"Nah, me and Kiri are just friends." Mina said. "Sometimes I look at him like a little brother, a little brother that I love to tease and feel better. But with Midori, he was different. He was always fun to tease, and he does look cute rambling on and on about Quirks and such. I guess I stared to love him around the Cultural Festival. After we would practice, Midori would always come to me asking for extra lessons. He looked so adorable whenever he missed a step but he kept trying with this determined look. After a few extra lesson, I asked why he was so determined and he told me it was for Eri."

"For Eri?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, Midori told me that when he and Mirio visited her at the hospital, she told them that she didn't know how to smile. Izuku was so intently focused on showing Eri a good time so that she could smile. My heart went so fast I thought I was going to explode. So I worked extra hard to get Midori ready, I even gave him more time to dance in the show before he had to go and set up the pulley for Monoma. And when the show was over, he came over to me and thanked me with such a big smile on his face, showing me that Eri was smiling, and my heart just melted. And I knew then that I fell for him, the boy with the heart of a hero that would go through hell and back to make someone smile."

After a brief moment to wipe away the tears from her eyes she turned to Kyouka. "Alright Jiro, what about you?"

"W-Well, I guess I also started having feelings for him before the Cultural Fetsival." Kyouka said, fumbling with her jacks. "I went to Midoriya for help on how to organize my notes to teach the band."

"That was Izuku?" Momo said.

"Yeah." Jirou said. "And he was so enthusiastic about it that he helped me out immediately. He looked over my notes and he just kept praising me on how good there were and only made some slight tweaks to them and by the time he was done, they looked amazing. I thanked him for helping me but he then suddenly asked why I was so nervous about music if I was so amazing at it."

"I didn't know why I told him, but they way he looked at me with this gentle expression...i-it was like I could tell him anything. And so I spilled the beans and told him how I told my parents that I wanted to be a hero and not a musician like them. I was so guilty because I felt like I was putting all their work teaching me to waste. But then they told me that they were fine with it, saying that it was my choice what to do with my life and that I could be both a hero and still love and do music."

"Then Izuku started spilling to me about his past."

"What?!" The girls cried out in shock.

"W-Well not all of it!" Jirou waved it off. "Just a certain part of it. He told me how ever since he could remember anything that he wanted to be a hero, the kind of hero that saves people with a smile of his face, the kind to give people hope. But nobody truly believed in him. Said that a Quirkless loser couldn't be a hero, that he was worthless. But he never gave up and kept running towards his dream that he was envious of me for having people who believe in me and what I could be."

"I immediately said that he would be the only person envious of me. I started to degrade myself, saying that I wasn't pretty like you gals, but Izuku immediately shut me down and said that it wasn't true. He said I didn't need to look as pretty as others girls, because I was already pretty. I was shocked. He immediately apologized but I just hugged him and thanked him. I knew right then that my heart belonged to Izuku Midoriya."

"Wow." Nejire said. "That was very sweet of him. So Izu of him."

"So what about you Ms. Hado?" Momo asked. "How did you start to like Izuku?"

"Hey hey, none of that Ms. Hado." Nejire said. "It's just Nejire. But as for me and Izu, I guess it all started after the Hisaikai raid. When I saw Izu fighting Overhaul, I was absolutely amazed. He looked so powerful, he looked like All Might with more lightning around him, he kicked Chisaki into the air with one kick! But I knew that he though he was fighting, he was strategizing, he sent Chisaki up into the air to minimize damage and tossed him near the hole and away from the homes. Back then was when I started to look at Izu with more interest."

"Then he visited me with Eri before the Cultural Festival." Nejire continued. "Mirio was there too but when I saw Izu with Eri, like a dutiful father with his daughter, my heart started to beat faster, and even though I may be a little bit of an airhead, even I knew that he was staring at me. I actually got so embarrassed deep down but also pleased that he was looking at me. And not with the looks that most guys have, but rather amazement. I didn't know why then, but I wanted to try extra hard at the talent show."

"So when I saw him with Eri and Mirio during my performance, I was so happy and more determined to do my best." Nejire smiled. "He congratulated when I won and I swore that my heart had more butterflies than when I was on stage. Then after the Cultural Festival, he told me why he was late for the Festival."

"Oh yeah." Mina said. "He said that he was going to get some new rope for the pulley to support Aoyama, but I was curious why it took him so long."

"He said along the way he fought against Gentle Criminal." Nejire revealed.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I was shocked too." Nejire said. "He told me that Gentle Criminal wanted to sneak into the Festival to show his greatness. He told me that he fought him so hard, so determined not to allow him to go through with it because of us. He said that he saw how hard we all worked, how hard I worked, for the Festival, how he promised Eri and wanted to save her from her darkness." Nejire started to tear up. "He then said _'You were working so hard for your dream and you looked so beautiful that I didn't want it to go to waste. I fought so that you all could smile and be happy'._ " I knew then that I loved him. How couldn't I love a guy so thoughtful, charming, cute, and compassionate as him."

The girls started to tear up too. They all gained a new reason to love Izuku Midoriya.

"Huh, just when you think Muscles can't make you fall for him harder, he just proves you wrong." Mei said over the laptop.

"What about you Mei?" Uraraka asked. "What made you like Deku so much? I always thought you saw him as just a customer?"

"Yeah, at first I saw Muscles as a way to advertise my babies during the Sports Festival and afterwards as a guinea pig to test them out on the field." Mei said. "But over the time that I worked on his gear and talked with him over it, something changed. I noticed how I started to enjoy talking with Muscles, how I was always so eager to have him come in and talk, about his gear or what I'm working on, how much I ft my heart beat faster when he said that he needed me."

"He put up with my admitting my eccentric personality. He helped me test my babies even though he always had that fearful look that they were going to blow up in his face." Mei continued as she looked down, guilt in her face before smiling. "But he would always help me out with a smile, said that it was the least he could do for all I've done for him, said that seeing me smile was payment enough. So I soon pieced it together why I worked so hard to build him his gear, why I spend day and night working on them with more vigor than any of my other babies, which coincidentally are also the ones that don't blow up all or fail. It was because I fell for Midoriya. Cute, oblivious, muscly, passionate, heroic Midoriya."

The girls smiled at that, picturing Izuku in their minds, smiling at them.

"And it doesn't hurt that he's packing." Mei suddenly said.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" All the girls cried out, blushing like crazy.

"W-W-What do you mean by that exactly?!" Jirou cured out blushing.

"I-Is this about when you were feeling Izuku up before the Licensing Exam?!" Uraraka blurted out.

"Yep!" Mei said, a blush on her face. "Felt him up to get his measurements just right and boy did I like what I felt. Those muscles, his pecks, his downstairs package..." Mei started to drool, blood leaking from her nose.

"WHAT?!" Momo cried out. "HOW INCREDIBLY BOLD OF YOU!"

"WHAT SIZE IS HE?!" Mina screamed out, her eyes practically oozing pure excitement and desperate want.

The girls moved closer to the screen as Mei whispered it to their ears.

"That's not bad." Mina said.

"Soft." Mei added.

...

The girls' minds momentarily shut down at the last piece of information before restarting. Uraraka started blushing and muttering so much she started to float. Asui was staring at nothing blankly, a small, ever growing blush on her cheeks. Momo hid her face with her hands but they didn't need x-ray vision to see that she was blushing and drooling. Mina's mind went completely blank before her mind flooded with rather descriptive imagery of Izuku while drooling with a nose bleed. Jirou straight up fainted. Hagakure's expression was hard to notice but if you squinted and heard you could see that she was drooling and giggling like a mad woman. Nejire meanwhile had a simple smiling face, however her eyes were wide and clouded and her nose was leaking blood.

The guys and kids at the living room all were completely puzzled when they heard a loud, ear piercing chorus of girlish shrieks.

* * *

Back over with Midoriya, Setsuna and the teachers, they reached Power Loader's lab, where the device was hidden and safely secured.

Power Loader noticed them come in and hopped over to them. "Oh Principal Nezu!" He called out. "Glad you are here! Listen about that thing you asked abou-" Power Loader stopped at the pointed look from Nezu. "S-So, what are you here for?"

"For the device, Power Loader." Nezu said. "After Midoriya's recent episodes during the last video, we have decided that the only possible explanation would be asking the device itself. Would you please retrieve it?"

"Sure thing." Power Loader said.

He walked over to the far end of his lab where he pressed onto a piece of the wall and pushed on it. The part of the wall moved back, another piece of the wall next to it sliding open, to reveal a highly technological-looking safe. He pressed a series of codes while Nezu went over to him and the two both stared at a retinal eye scanner. The safe opened to reveal the black box that stored the Death Battle Videos and data.

They moved it to the work table and gathered around it.

"So, um, how does this work?" Izuku said. "Do we press a button or something?"

"Actually," Nezu said as he pressed a button on the side and the device soon activated. "That's exactly how it works."

The device shifted, the top of the box shifting before a holographic screen popped up in front of it.

"DEATH BATTLE BLACK BOX STORAGE DEVICE ONLINE!" The device's robotic voice called out. "HOW MAY I HELP YOU TODAY?"

"Wow." Setsuna said. "That was easy and straight forward."

The teachers looked to Izuku, as if expecting him to ask the question. Izuku gulped nervous. Setsuna placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a supporting smile. Izuku shield back and steeled his nerves.

He looked back to the device and asked "U-Um can you tell me why I experienced those recent episodes during the last video?"

The device responded by scanning Izuku with a red light. "SCANNING INDIVIDUAL WHILE ACCESSING MEMORY LOGS! SCANNING COMPLETE! INDIVIDUAL IN QUESTION TO BE IZUKU MIDORIYA! EVENT IN QUESTION REFERS TO EPISODES THAT OCCUR A FEW HOURS AGO! IS THIS ACCURATE?"

"U-Uh, y-yeah." Izuku said.

"MEMORY LOGS AND VISUAL USE CAMERA DATA OBTAINED DURING THE EVENT IN QUESTION DETECTS A SUDDEN SURGE OF MULTIDIMENSIONAL ENERGY CENTERED AROUND THE AFFECTED INDIVIDUAL KNOWN AS IZUKU MIDORIYA!" The device said.

"Why did Young Midoriya experience this event and not the other students, teachers, or heroes?" All Might asked.

"CAUSE OF MULTIDIMENSIONAL ENERGY SURGE CAUSED BY TWO KEY FACTORS!"

"And those are?" Aizawa questioned.

"KEY FACTOR NUMBER 1: INDIVIDUAL KNOWN AS IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS BEEN SCANNED AND DETERMINED TO BE A CATALYST AND KEYSTONE FIGURE OF THE MULTIVERSE, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS A NEXUS POINT! ONE OF A STILL YET TO BE DETERMINED NUMBER BUT THEORIZED INFINITE NUMBER OF THE EVER EXPANDING COSMOS OF THE MULTIVERSE!"

"Wait so, Green Bean, uh I mean Izuku, here is some kind of important person in the multiverse?" Setsuna said, correcting herself after a pointed look from Aizawa.

"CORRECT!" The device responded. "EACH UNIVERSE IN THE MULTIVERSE HAS A KEY FACTOR AND FOCAL POINT THAT TIES ITSELF WITH OTHER PARALLEL UNIVERSE! SUCH FOCAL POINTS CAN INCLUDE PEOPLE, CERTAIN KEY EVENTS, AND EVEN BIOLOGICAL AND SUPERNATURAL POINTS OF INTEREST! THIS UNIVERSE, DESIGNATED EARTH-626, KEY FACTORS INCLUDE THE APPEARANCE OF BIOLOGICAL ANOMALIES KNOWN TO THE PUBLIC OF SAID WORLD AS QUIRKS, ALL FOR ONE AND THE FIRST USER OF ONE FOR ALL, ACCESS TO THEIR IDENTITIES CLASSIFIED GIVEN TIME ZONE OF SAID UNIVERSE, ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL, TOSHINORI YAGI AKA ALL MIGHT, TENKO SHIMURA AKA TOMURA SHIGARAKI, AND IZUKU MIDORIYA AKA DEKU!"

The group was shocked. All Might was surprised that he was a key factor in the theorized infinite multiverse, and while that was an definite ego boost, he was more worried that his fears over OFA being knowledge to the device were fully realized and Shigaraki to be an important figure too. Izuku shared the same reaction to his predecessor. He then thought of an idea.

"U-Um computer or box or-just whatever, can you possibly restrict mention of One For All and it's connection with me and All Might?" Izuku asked.

"REQUEST ACKNOWLEDGED!" The device said. "FAILSAFE CODE AND VOCAL AUTHORIZATION FROM REQUESTED USER NEEDED!"

"Izuku Midoriya. Code: Um uhhh..." Izuku said, trying to think of a code to say.

"REQUEST ACKNOWLEDGED!" The device said. "FAILSAFE CODE: UM UHHH ESTABLISHED BY IZUKU MIDORIYA! INFORMATION REVOLVING ONE FOR ALL AND CONNECTIONS TO IZUKU MIDORIYA AND TOSHINORI YAGI AKA ALL MIGHT RESTRICTED FROM MENTION UNTIL REQUEST AND FAILSAFE CODE FROM REQUESTED USER!"

"Really, Problem Child?" Aizawa said with a sigh. Izuku rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"At least Young Midoriya is the only one that can access and change that order." All Might said, patting Izuku on the back. "By the way, very smart of you Young Midoriya."

"T-Thanks All Might." Izuku said, embarrassed still but happy at his mentor's praise.

"As wise as Midoriya's decision is, I believe that there is one final reason for Midoriya's episode still to be known." Nezu reminded them. "What is the last reason?"

The device responded with "KEY FACTOR NUMBER 2: OUTSIDE INTERVENTION FROM MULTIDIMENSIONAL INDIVIDUAL!"

"WHAT?!" Izuku yelled shocked. "What do you mean by that?!"

"FROM GATHERED DATA AND INFORMATION FROM DEVICE'S CREATOR, CODE NAME: WIZARD, CERTAIN UNIVERSES OF THE MULTIVERSE ARE WATCHED OVER BY A NUMBER OF INDIVIDUALS WHO POSSESS INFLUENCE AND POWER OVER THE MULTIVERSE! SAID INDIVIDUALS CAN BE SIMILARLY CLASSIFIED AS DEITIES OR WATCHERS OF THE MULTIVERSE!"

"INDIVIDUAL RESPONSIBLE FOR EVENT OCCURRENCE IS IDENTIFIED BY A SINGULAR NAME: ZAYDEN!"

"Zayden?" Nezu said. "Who is this Zayden?"

"ACCESS TO DATA OVER MULTIDIMENSIONAL BEINGS IS RESTRICTED BY USER: WIZARD!"

"Dammit." All Might cursed. "Can you tell us why he would want to harm Young Midoriya?"

"ALLOWED DATA OVER MULTIDIMENSIONAL BEINGS STATE THAT THEY ARE RESTRICTED FROM HARMING INDIVIDUALS OR DIRECT INTERFERENCE UNLESS GIVEN CLEARANCE BY THE COUNCIL OF RICKS OR BY ANY HIGHER FORM OF MULTIVERSAL INFLUENCE!"

"I don't know. Looked like harming to me." Setsuna grumbled. "Also, Council of Ricks?"

"MESSAGE RECEIVED AND OBTAINED BY MULTIVERSAL BEING KNOWN AS ZAYDEN!"

The group was shocked once again. Nezu frowned wondering if this message was a response to their questions.

What does it say?" Izuku asked.

"MESSAGE SAYS: BECAUSE IT WAS FUN AND AMUSING!"

The group was now full on shell shocked and on guard. Nezu frowned, looking around to see if they could see if this Zayden person was watching them from anywhere. Aizawa frowned too, for so on edge and angry that some multiverse god or something shit harmed his student just for fun.

"Is there any way to safeguard, Young Midoriya from these episodes again?" All Might asked. "Is there any way to also safeguard the other students, teachers, and heroes?"

"EPISODES UNLIKELY TO OCCUR TO OTHER VIEWED INDIVIDUALS DUE TO LESSER MULTIVERSE INFLUENCE THAN AFOREMENTIONED INDIVIDUALS!" The device said. "DEVICE POWER SUPPLY UNABLE TO FULLY HOLD BACK POWER OF A MULTIDIMENSIONAL BEING! HOWEVER, A TEMPORARY IMMUNITY TOWARDS OUTSIDE MULTIDIMENSIONAL ENERGIES RELATED TOWARDS MULTIVERSAL BEINGS OR CONNECTION TOWARDS MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS THAT COULD RESULT INTO EPISODES CAN BE APPLIED TOWARDS IZUKU MIDORIYA! AUTHORIZED CONSENT IS NEEDED!"

Izuku looked to the teachers who nodded. Izuku said "I accept."

The devil responded "PRESS HAND UPON SCANNER BELOW!" The front side of the box shifted to reveal a hand scanner panel. Izuku nervously placed his hand onto the panel. "APPLYING TEMPORARY MULTIDIMENSIONAL SHIELDING!"

Izuku felt a flood of energy rush into him that almost cause him to fall to his knees, nausea and vertigo clouding his sight. Images poured into his mind at lighting speeds that Izuku could process the images before they faded away.

Suddenly, the images stopped and Izuku's wave of nausea and vertigo suddenly left. Izuku almost dropped to the floor but All Might and Setsuna grabbed onto him.

"Izuku!"/"Young Midoriya!" Setsuna and All Might said, concerned.

"What happened?" Aizawa said with alarm.

"SHIELDING APPLIED!" The device said. "IZUKU MIDORIYA IS NOW SHIELDED FROM OUTSIDE MULTDIMENSIONAL ENERGIES! SHIELDING WILL PROVIDE TEMPORARY IMMUNITY FROM FURTHER EPISODES! SHIELDING TEMPORARY AND WILL LIKELY FADE AWAY WITHIN A FEW DAYS OR WITH ENOUGH MULTIDIMENSIONAL ENERGY EXPOSED TOWARDS SHIELD!"

"I guess we can be assured that you won't be having any more episodes, Green Bean." Setsuna said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Izuku said, his voice tired and woozy.

"MESSAGE RECEIVED AND OBTAINED FROM ZAYDEN!" The device suddenly said.

"What does it say?" Nezu asked, a frown of worry on his face.

"MESSAGE READS: DO NOT FEAR I WONT INTERFERE AFTER THIS...MUCH! HAVE A NICE TIME WATCHING THE VIDEOS! I'LL BE WATCHING OVER YOU! AS ALWAYS!"

"Well that's not creepy at all." Setsuna said sarcastically.

"Nezu, should we continue these viewings of the videos?" Aizawa asked. "I find that we are being watched by some multiverse god or whatever to be quite concerning."

"I understand your concerns, Eraser." Nezu said. "However, if this Zayden is to be believed he has already been watching us and is continuing to watch over us regardless of what we do. Plus, the device said that these multiversal beings seem to only be able to watch over us, not interfere so I doubt that this Zayden will reveal anything to the Villains or harm out students and staff. We will continue the videos tomorrow, especially now that we are certain that what occurred with Izuku Midoriya won't repeat or affect the other students, teachers, and heroes."

Aizawa stared at the rodent principal for a while before giving in with a "Fine."

Nezu turned to Izuku and the rest and said "With that I feel that this is enough for one day." Nezu gave a pointed look to All Might before he could raise any objections. "Ms. Tokage, could you please escort Mr. Midoriya to Class-1A's dorm? I feel that after such an experience that Mr. Midoriya is too tired to walk on his own."

"Yes sir." Setsuna said.

With a nod between Izuku and All Might, the two walked out towards the dorms.

As they left, All Might turned to Nezu "Nezu, sir, I know that Young Midoriya has already been through enough, but it doesn't sit right with me just glossing over that other fact the device revealed."

"You refer to when the device said that Midoriya's connection towards Kratos and Spawn were because of some early betrayal and torment from a former ally or friend." Nezu said it as less of a question but more of a statement. "Rest assured All Might that this won't be glossed over or swept under the rug. I have my suspicions of what it entails but I feel it best to leave it unsolved for now."

"I have to for once agree with All Might on this sir." Aizawa said. "I think I have the same suspicions as you and if that is the case, I feel that leaving this issue unresolved could be a recipe for disaster later on."

"And I completely agree, Eraserhead." Nezu said. "But given Midoriya's state, I feel if we pull on that thread that it could also lead to disaster. The boy is obviously overwhelmed with what happened and is likely to face more when he arrives at the dorms. If we push too far, Midoriya might very well unravel or even keep it to himself."

"You believe Young Midoriya would hide it from us?" All Might questioned.

"I saw Midoriya's look when that comparison was revealed and it was a look of both recognition and terror. He knows but if we push him too hard, he will close up and withdraw from us." Nezu said.

Aizawa sighed and said "Fine. I might not like it but we'll follow your lead. I have to go out on patrol soon, so I'll see Midoriya back at the dorms before I go off."

All Might sighed too defeated and walked off with a goodbye.

As Nezu saw them leave, Power Loader reappeared into the room.

"Now," Nezu said. "I believe you were about to tell me that someone tried to steal the device?"

* * *

_**The next morning...** _

A black limo stopped onto the curb, it's two escorted passengers stepping off by the gates of U.A. High, the rodent principal waiting by the entrance.

The oldest of the two was a man in his late 30's-early 40's, with brown hair, glasses, tall, and wore a regular polo shirt with khaki shorts. Beside him, the youngest of the two, was a 17 year old blonde girl, with glasses, and wearing a blue short skirt and emerald green blouse.

"Welcome to U.A. High." Nezu greeted.

"Wow, this place looks just like Toshi said it was." The man said. "Big."

"Is Izu-I mean Uncle Toshi and Midoriya here today?" The blonde girl asked before blushing and rewording her question.

"Yes they are." Nezu said with a hidden smirk. "I believe they are already finishing up today's classes. You two can inspect the device and see them in time."

"Thank you, Principal Nezu." The man said. "We are really excited to see this 'inter-dimensional black box' for ourselves."

"Of course." Nezu said. "Right this way, Shield Family. Best not delay, I'm sure a few certain friends would very much want to see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **Hope you guys liked the chapter and the plot so far. And yes, I am in this story as a typical multiverse watcher and Guardian. Yeah I know, Oooh original. But I actually have already done this on my other story, Welcome to the MCU, and what better way to cause some multiversal shenanigans than little ole me.**
> 
> **Also hope that you guys liked the reason why each of the girls fell for the cinnamon roll and remember that these events are only occurring in my fic's timeline and not in the canon timeline. I wanted for each of the girls to be attracted to a different part of Izuku, like Mina attracted to Midoriya's compassion and determination for others, Momo for Izuku's care, trust, and mind, Kyouka for Izuku's honesty and kindness and so on. As for Tokage, she is one of my most favorite characters out of Class-1B and really underrated and cool and you can expect for some hi-jinks to happen when the girls find out about two more girls after the Green Bean's heart.**
> 
> **And also, yeah David and Melissa Shield are in the house and present for possible future All Might's and Izuku's to meet their gory and gruesome ends in simulated Death Battle fashion. Yeah I know, I'm twisted son of a bitch.**
> 
> **Also, if you guys are wondering why I put a sad smile face after RC whacked Gran Torino...if you are not manga reader don't ask and if you are one, then you might want to check the latest chapter. I send my regards to your future wailing selves.**
> 
> **Also, fun note, this was the longest chapter that I have ever done so far for this series, and you can expect future Interlude chapters to follow the same trend of length and plot importance.**
> 
> **With all that out of the way, hope you guys like the chapter and leave your comments in the reviews, check out my other stories if you like, guess away on which characters will be who in future Death Battles, and keep each other safe and healthy.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and remember to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**


	12. Bomberman vs Dig Dug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Battle continues with some new guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the recent and creepy words of Billy Butcher: "Daddy's Home!' Zayden StormVoid here again with another chapter of MHA watches Death Battle now with actual Death Battles to watch. 
> 
> Last time, we had an interlude chapter where the fragile secrets of OFA and Izuku and Bakugou's past were nearly revealed in by a little of my intervention, Aizawa now knows about OFA, the girls of Izuku's unofficial harem had a much needed chat where their feelings come out, Setsuna and Izuku grew close, and now the Shield family is in town. 
> 
> And we are back with Death Battle! But first, the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or buff All Might Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Device, combatants, or fight dialogue
> 
> And with that said and done, as always, I don't own My Hero Academia, Death Battle, or any of other franchises that are represented in previous, current, or future chapters, credit and rights belong to their creators, Horikoshi and Bones Studios for MHA and Roosterteeth and DB channel of DB.
> 
> Now, enough talk, ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

_Third POV_

After another day of classes passed by, which included lots of anxious students, the students, teachers, and heroes gathered towards the gym.

"I told you guys, I'm fine." Izuku said to his persistent classmates.

"But what if you have another episode, Izuku." Momo pestered worryingly. "It's not healthy to experience such attacks so often."

"I got checked out by Recovery Girl and made sure those episodes won't happen again." Izuku insisted. "I'm alright. No need to worry."

The class wasn't fully convinced, especially after what Izuku told them about the cause of the episodes (choosing to omit anything regarding OFA or Setsuna finding out), but they decided to drop it knowing that trying to convince Izuku to stop doing something would be like asking Bakugou not to swear.

Izuku turned to Mineta, who was walking behind Izuku nervously, probably worried that one wrong move or comment would cause Izuku to attack again. Izuku slowed down and walked beside the shorter teen and said "Hey Mineta."

"* _Gulp*_ Y-Yeah?" Mineta said nervously.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for you know, what happened yesterday." Izuku apologized. "I didn't mean to go overboard and everything."

Mineta looked at the green-haired kid in shock before saying "No no, its cool. I totally had that coming. Although I won't forgive you for ridding me of seeing that super hot cat chick."

"Even if said 'super hot' cat chick ended up getting killed right in front of your eyes?" Izuku asked.

Mineta paused and his eyes suddenly widened in horror. "I take that back. Apology fully accepted."

"So still friends?" Izuku asked.

"Wait, you see me as your friend?" Mineta asked shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Izuku asked confused as if he asked the simplest question in the world.

Mienta was shocked before smiling and responded "Yeah, friends."

Izuku and Mineta smiled before Izuku gained a serious look "But I hope that we never have to do a repeat of last time. Right?"

Mineta shivered in fear, especially the last part that sounded more of an order than a request. "Yep!"

Meanwhile, behind them Sero and Kaminari walked, their eyes droopy and tired. "He should be apologizing to us too." Sero said. "Took us hours to find Mineta from where Midoriya tied him up."

"Yeah." Kaminari said. "I mean Mineta is my friend too but the purple bastard practically deserved his punishment. We on the other hand had to find him and pull him up. It took So long that I barely got any sleep.* _Yawn*"_

As the students gathered into the gym all anxious to get to their seats and watch the next videos, Nezu came up to speak.

"Thank you for convening here so quickly." Nezu said. "Now before we get seated and started, I would like to announce a few things. Firstly, Kamui Woods and Death Arms as you may see will not be joining us today. They are called away on hero duties, but will keep the secret of this device. Also we have two new guests today that will be joining us for the videos."

Nezu gestured to the doors where they opened on time to reveal David and Melissa Shield.

"Melissa!" Izuku exclaimed excited.

"Izuku!" Melissa exclaimed excited as well, running over to drag the green haired teen into a hug, one where the green cinnamon roll had his head pressed between her breasts.

The guys snickered and groaned respectively about what seemed like another girl interested in Midoriya, much to the green bean's obliviousness. Mineta was meanwhile crying blood in a corner while Kaminari awkwardly pats him on the back, keeping a distance at the bloodworks.

The girls of Class-1A, Nejire, Mei, and Setsuna immediately gained a malevolent aura around them. ' _Another rival!'_ They though menacingly.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Melissa yelled, releasing the near suffocated OFA successor, after blushing and realizing what she was doing in plain view of everyone. "I'm so sorry, Izuku. I guess I was just so excited to see a friend again."

"No no it's ok." Izuku reassured her. "I'm really glad you are here too. You as well Mr. Shield!"

"Thank you, Midoriya." Dave said gratefully, Toshinori standing beside him with a smile.

"Wait, All Might, you knew they were coming?!" Izuku figured out and asked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." All Might said. "Plus, after what happened with the device and last night, I guess it must of slipped my mind."

"Um not to be buzzkill over this sweet reunion." Mina said, her left eye jealousy twitching at the sweet part. "But can someone tell us what's going on here?"

"Everyone, meet David Shield and his daughter Melissa Shield." Nezu introduced.

Most of the students immediately recognized the Shield name and gushed over the famous David Shield, the world-renowned inventor that was a partner of All Might while he was in America. Mei was so excited over meeting the Support Item building legend that it took several students to hold her back from rushing over to Dave or her daughter.

"Now now, calm down students." Nezu order to which the students complied. "Now that we have that settled, we will watch some more Death Battle videos. As for the seating arrangement, I will have Ms. Shield sit in between Midoriya and Uraraka and Mr. Shield behind All Might."

Uraraka was definitely not pleased being separated from Izuku, while the rest for the girls, while secretly, pettily happy that Uraraka was held back in the their race for Izuku's heart, they also didn't like that Melissa suddenly was so close to Midoriya. Momo and Kyouka knew of their closeness that formed during I-Island, especially when they and Uraraka encountered the two of what looked like a date. Setsuna was also pissed that she was still the furthest from Izuku, especially since their budding friendship from last night.

They were especially not happy when they saw Melissa smile brightly Izuku who delivered his own nervous smile. Izuku felt a dark chill run up his spine as he turned to find all of the girls of his class, plus, Mei, Nejire, and Setsuna starting at him with dark eyes of jealousy.

As Izuku fended them off for his life, All Might whispered to Nezu. "Nezu, sir, why did you do that? Not that I'm not grateful that Melissa and Izuku are getting along, but you just basically sent Young Midoriya to the worst hell imaginable. A woman's wrath. Worst yet, multiple women's' wraith."

"You've seen how Midoriya has a knack for attracting women to him. I thought you would be overjoyed to have Melissa to take an interest in Young Midoriya?" Nezu explained.

All Might froze and looked to the two kids, and contemplated. Even All Might could admit to himself that he started to view Midoriya as a son he never had, much like Nana to him was like a mother, and he was practically Melissa's uncle and godfather. So having the two get together would be...like a family.

All Might smiled.

"Plus, I find Young Midoriya's girl drama to be entertaining." Nezu chuckled with a dark grin.

All Might's smile faltered. _'Scratch that._ ' All Might thought. ' _The boy is going to die before he ever graduates.'_

After Izuku survived the girls, they all sat themselves in their new seats, Uraraka still glaring daggers at the back of Melissa's oblivious head.

Mei activated the device, which drew the attention of the two Shields. They were already informed by how it worked by a run down from Nezu during classes but seeing it action was intriguing none the less.

Mei pressed the button to the next video and it played, the familiar rocking music playing.

"Oh man I almost forgot how rocking this music sounds!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Shut Up So We Can Watch, Sparkplug!" Bakugou yelled.

"Doesn't look like he has changed much, huh?" Melissa asked Izuku.

"Yeah, classic Kacchan." Izuku said.

_"Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end." Wiz starts._

"They also look adorable as heck!" Torru squealed.

"Agreed." Mina said. "Look at those cute purple hands!"

**"White Bomber, the Bomberman." Boomstick introduced the first fighter.**

_"And Taizo Hori, a.k.a, Dig Dug." Wiz introduced the other fighter._

"Bomberman. Huh. Not a bad name." Bakugou admitted.

"Better than your last options." Todoroki bluntly said that made a couple of chuckles.

"SHUT UP ICY HOT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

**"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick introduced himself and his co-host.**

_"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wizard said before starting._

The video played and what they saw have them confused. Instead of the same design as the first one, they saw human like robot surrounded in a maze full of fire.

"Wait a minute, he looks completely different from before." Pony said.

Bakugou looked more pleased at the shift from childish to violent.

**"Bomberman is a psychopathic, cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves in dimly lit maze-like arena for the entertainment of alien terrorists." Boomstick explains.**

This confused the audience more until Wiz interrupted.

 _"No, no, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick."_ _Wiz corrected. The images now showed the actual Bomberman._ _"White Bomber, the Bomberman: an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber, who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy."_

"Oh that make sense." Kinoko said.

The screen changed to show the actual design of Bomberman. He looked like a cute humanoid creature in a purple suit, an radio antenna on his large head, black vertical, cartoonish eyes, no mouth shown, wearing red shoes and round ends with no fingers for hands.

Bakugou was disappointed in the change back to colorful cartoon while Torru squealed in delight.

Bomberman

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Alien Robot Warrior**

**Can Generate Bombs**

**Defender of the Galaxy**

**Uses Explosives to Save Helpless Planets (Bakugo reluctantly approves)**

**Young and Naive**

* * *

**"Oh. Well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so, he's alright with me." Boomstick explained.**

"So basically, Bakugou." Kaminari joked. Laughter at the expensive of the explosive teen ensued while said explosive teen had to be restrained from blowing Kaminari up.

_"Right, Bomberman cares little for the environment he is suppose to be protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent." Wiz explains._

"Ok I'm betting my allowance in that Bakugou is this guy's counterpart." Momo said confidently.

More laughter and snickers occurred with Bakugou fuming in silent rage.

"Speaking of which, we might have train the kid to be more environmentally conscious." Present Mic suggested.

"Agreed." Aizawa said bluntly.

**"Bomber's answer to every problem is well, Explosions! Got a locked door? BLOW IT UP! Behind on Taxes? BLOW THEM UP! Have a naggy wife? BLOW HER ASS UP TOO!" Boomstick said.**

While Bakugou, this time, shamelessly laughed at the jokes, the rest of the reactions were slightly mixed. The girls were a little ticked at the blowing up the nagging wife part, while the guys were having a hard time either face palming or keep their own laughter in tow.

* * *

**BOMBS**

**2 to 3 Second Detonation**

**Cannot be Defused**

**Upgrade-able**

**Can be Kicked & Thrown**

**Can be Powered Up by Being Held**

* * *

**"His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about 2 or 3 seconds to detonate." Boomstick explained.**

"That's a lot of bombs." Kaminari memed. His punishment: earphone jack into his ear and pain.

"Jokes aside, where does he keep all those bombs?" Sero asked.

Before Izuku could respond, he was beaten to the punch. "It could likely be some support gear that shrinks and holds all of his bombs on him." Melissa said. "It could also likely be the same as a Quirk that he can summon bombs or that he has a teleportation device on his person that summons his explosives."

Melissa finished her analysis to find silence and wide jaws and eyes."What?" She asked confused.

"This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them." Kaminari memed again, gesturing to Melissa and Izuku. Kyouka stabbed her earphone jack into Kaminari's ear once again as punishment.

**"And while the explosions start out small, heh, they can be upgraded to destroy an Entire Acre, All At Once!" Boomstick continued excited. "Plus, he can charge a bomb up to 4 times its size for maximum destruction!"**

The audience saw how Bomberman's explosives grow in destructive force and somehow magically change its size to become bigger and more destructive.

"Kind of reminds me of your Quirk, Yui." Itsuka said. "You know, increasing the size of objects."

Yui nodded silently.

Bakugou meanwhile was smiling like a maniac at seeing the destructive yield of those bombs. "Now That Is What I'm Fucking Talking About!" Bakugou screamed out excited.

"Language!" Iida shouted.

"Screw Off, You Four-Eyed Swear Police!" Bakugou screamed back.

* * *

**POWER-UPS**

**Bomb-Up (At this point Bakugou is mentally writing notes for his own Ultimate moves)**

**Accelerator**

**Armor**

**Explosion Expander**

**Bomb Kick**

**Power Glove**

**Super Bomb**

* * *

_"Whilst blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman, finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the Earth." Wiz said. "Bomb-Up gives him extra bombs, Accelerator increases his running speed, Armor gives him temporary immunity, the Explosion Exapander gives his bombs a power boost, and the Bomb Kick and Power Gloves let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure."_

"Sounds like standard sounding power-ups." Midnight said.

**"And when he picks up a Super Bomb, you Know he means business!" Boomstick explained. "I'm talking T2: Judgement Day Business!"**

Jaws dropped at the explosive power that turned people to nothing but dust and bones.

"Nevermind." Midnight said, both amazed and horrified. "There is Nothing Standard about that."

"Who in their right minds would give basically a Nuke to some Bomb crazy psycho?!" Mineta screamed out.

Bakugou meanwhile was grinning from ear to ear, more excited and pumped up at seeing more of his official vote.

* * *

**ROOEYS**

**Easily Tamed**

**Super Speed**

**High Jumps**

**Can Step Over Bombs**

**Sometimes called Looeyes or Louises**

**Pink Ones Dance (Cue awes from Mina, Torru, Eri, and Koda)**

* * *

The screen showed images of Bomberman riding on green, purple, or pink adorable kangaroo-like creatures.

_"Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys'." Wiz explained. "Kangaroo-like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle."_

"SO CUTE!" Mina and Torru shrieked in joy.

"It's official." Kyouka said, whilst holding her ears in pain. "I'm going to go deaf hearing from these two screaming or Jamming Yey's horrible memes."

Koda and Eri looked at the kangaroo-like creatures with adorable smiles, especially at seeing the pink one dance.

Bakugou however detested having this explosive centered character resort back to 'kid shit', as he put it.

**"Each Rooeye has a different ability." Boomstick jumped in. "Though generally, they're very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kinda like Yoshi. Oh The Adorable Creature-manity!"**

Izuku and Mirio had amazing foresight, that Nighteye would be proud of, to cover Eri's eyes and ears before Boomstick uttered those last words and the sight of seeing Yoshi being ditched by the Mario guy and seeing the green dinosaur fall to its doom.

They unfortunately couldn't do the same for Koda who had to be appeased by the guys.

"That's horrible!" Uraraka said. "Who would be so heartless as to let those creatures get killed for them?!"

The Bakusquad slowly looked at a certain blonde Pomeranian, who noticed their stares. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT, YOU IDIOTS?!"

" _Which brings up Bomberman's weakness: His own weapons." Wiz revealed. "If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosions or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs."_

**"Yeah, Bomberman's good at blowing shit up, but he's not so hot when it comes to diffusing his own explosives." Boomstick said.**

"Talk about being your own worst enemy." Itsuka said.

"Pride goes before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall." Ibarra voiced out.

"Did you just quote a verse from the Bible?" Setsuna asked incredulously.

"That sounds like something Ibarra would do, so yes." Yui said.

"That aside, that is something to look out for students." Vlad King said. "Do not let your pride and recklessness take the better of you, or it will be your downfall."

**"But he survived through a crap ton on of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns, and families. Are we sure he's a good guy?"**

" _You tell me." Wiz said._

Bomberman backflipped, completing a mission, and cheered "I did it!"

Thoughts over Bomberman were mixed. The heroes and teachers frowned at Bomberman's methods, especially with his careless use of explosions and recklessness. The students found Bomberman's explosive abilities to be astounding if not also a little frightening. Torru, Koda, and Eri all loved the Rooeyes and hoped that none would end up dying in the Death Battle. And Bakugou was so pumped up over the Bomberman and his destructive potential that he no longer cared about the teasing of him being his counterpart. If anything, he hopes so.

The video moved onto the next fighter. The combatant was a man with blue skin wearing a white, red-striped suit and white helmet with red bumps on its side and a blue bump on its top. He also was wielding a jackhammer and a bike-pump (that last one confused the audience). He looked like some miner from a sci-fi movie.

Dig Dug

_"Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner" Wiz revealed. "He constantly traverses the underground to slay dragons."_

"Wait he slays Dragons?!" Kirishima said excitingly at the man slaying beasts of legend. " So Manly!"

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Real Name: Taizo Hori**

**Translates to "I want to Dig."**

**Honorary Chairman of the Driller Council**

**Father of Mr. Driller**

**Ex-Husband of "Kissy" from Baraduke AKA Alien Sctor**

* * *

_"His real name is Taizo Hori, which literally means "I want to Dig." Wiz continued. "He's also the father of the more recent phenomenon: Mr. Driller."_

"I have a feeling I know who this guy's counterpart will be." Midnight said.

"Same here." Nezu said, staring at said discussed counterpart.

**"Dig Dug has two loves in life: Digging and Killing." Boomstick stated nonchalantly.**

"Weird mix of loves but after seeing god-killing war machines and egg-powered dinos, I shouldn't be surprised."Kyouka said.

"I Stand By The Dude's Goals!" Bakugou yelled out. "The Last One Mostly!"

* * *

**PUMP**

**15' Harpoon-Like Hose**

**Forcefully Inflates Foe (Audience becoming really disturbed and weirded out)**

**Stuns Enemies for a Short Time**

**Injects 10 PSI per Pump**

**Pumped until the Victim Explodes**

* * *

**"His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapon I have ever seen." Boomstick said. "Its pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon."**

_"An odd weapon which I would normally question the efficiency of." Wiz interrupted._

Comical question marks appeared over the audience's heads as they stared in pure confusion.

"Why would his weapon be a mix of a pump and a harpoon?" Nejire asked.

"Maybe to shoot dragons and pump his tires at the same time." Mineta jokingly responded. His reward was a miniature explosion to his face.

" **But when he stabs you with it, oh boy, you're going to wish you die any other way than what ole' Dig Dug has planned for ya." Boomstick claimed.**

The screen showed Dig Dug impaling a weird red ball creature with goggles for eyes and feet and started pumping, the red creature expanding and inflating like a balloon until * _POP_ * the creature exploded in pieces.

Stunned silence was the reaction of practically all of the audience.

Momo quickly created several new paper bags that were quickly snatched by rapidly nauseous and green-faced students. Eri and Kota yelped in horror with Izuku and Mirio cursing themselves for being careless and having to comfort the two kids. A few of the heroes, ie Mt. Lady, Pixie-Bob, Midnight, and Present Mic, even felt nauseous while the rest of the heroes either remained shocked or looked horrified.

Hell, even Bakugou, Todoroki, and Shinso were stunned at the gruesome display.

"Well," Nejire said, her face green. "I guess that's what his weapon is for."

"That is Horrible!" Mina screamed out. "What kind of psycho does that?!"

"Not Manly!" Tetsutetesu and Kirishima said, their faces looking queasy too.

_"The average human body can only take around 15 pounds of air pressure before death is assured." Wiz explained, he himself a bit disgusted yet fascinated with Dig Dug's weapon. "Every time Dig Dug pumps, over 10 psi is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. 2 or 3 pumps later, and Dig Dug's target meets its popping end."_

"A well-explained scientific explanation!" Iida complimented. "I, however, wish it were applied in something not so Disgraceful and Sociopathic!"

"What do you think, Dave?" All Might asked.

"About the weapon?" Dave questioned. "Highly unethical but effective. About this video? Now, I see why you don't want this falling into the hands of the Villains."

**"That is one horrible way to die!" Boomstick exclaimed, equally horrified and excited.**

A picture was shown of Dig Dug, his face blank and expressionless, pumping the red creature to its death, the creature's intestines and blood spilling out.

If the previous show of Dig Dug's form of murder made them nauseous, this picture caused lunches to be forcefully ejected into paper bags.

Izuku and Mirio learned from their mistake and blocked Eri and Kota's eyes and ears, with Shoji and Sato doing the same for Koda.

"OH MAN UP YOU PUSSIES-* _GULP*!"_ Bakugo yelled out, unconvincingly holding back his own disgust and rising nausea. "WE ALREADY SAW DEATH BATTLES WHERE THEIR HEADS EXPLODED AND GOT CUT IN HALF!"

"At least those were quick!" Uraraka protested, her back patted by Asui and Deku. "That death is slow, incredibly painful, and Worse than the others!"

Meanwhile, Pixie-Bob herself was puking into her own paper bag. "Are you serious?" Mandaley said. "You have seen plenty of gruesome sights while rescuing civilians from disasters. Like those guys that we had to amputate their shattered legs."

"It doesn't mean that it gets any easier to watch." Pixie-Bob retorted.

**Boomstick continued with "Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode! Oh Man, This guy is sick!"**

"OK WE GET IT!" Kyouka yelled out. "MOVE ALONG!"

* * *

**JACKHAMMER**

**Burrows in 4 Directions Instant Start Up**

**Fast & Efficient**

**Can Tear Apart Islands (Cue raised eyebrows)**

* * *

" _Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at unimaginable speeds." Wiz continued explaining. "He has total control over his terrain and can maneuver through the ground as easily as walking through an empty field, climbing and crawling without slowing down."_

"I guess that's why he is called Dig Dug." Sen said.

"But how is he walking up the side of the tunnel he made?" Kosei said.

"It is probably some support item that shifts his gravity to the wall or his boots must have some wall-climbing and latching features." Mei explained.

"Impressive observation." Dave complimented, causing Mei to shake in her seat in fangirl excitement.

**"That jackhammer can ever force entire islands to split apart!" Boomstick yelled out.**

"Wow, that's actually hardcore." Sero said. "Just like how that Akuma guy shattered an island with a single punch?"

"Wait what?" Melissa question, taken back at the mention of the concept of an island destroying punch.

"Tell you later." Izuku said.

" **But the strangest thing is the sound it makes." Boomstick continued. "You'd think a jackhammer would like this." Shows a regular jackhammer in action and the sound it makes. "But Dig Dug's sounds like this."**

A weird and annoying sound sounds off as Dig Dug tunnels through the Earth.

The loud sounds quickly cause some of the students, especially Kyouka, to clutch her ears in pain.

"GAH!" Bakugou screeched in pain and annoyance. "QUIET THAT FUCKING THING BEFORE I RIP MY EARS OFF!"

"Ironic coming from Class-1A's resident Banshee." Monoma taunted. "Always yelling out in that pitiful raging voice like a wailing child!"

It took the reluctant efforts of most of Class-1A to hold Bakugou back from exploding the other blonde douche to oblivion.

" _Actually Boomstick, that sound seems to occur every time he takes a step, not just when he is drilling." Wiz clarified._

"Oh yeah!" Itsuka said. "You can see he makes that noise when he's walking up the already dug walls."

**"So, its his feet?" Boomstick questioned. "Man that would get really annoying real quick, no wonder this guy's a psycho."**

"I know if I had to listen to annoying, loud sounds all day, I would start to lose my sanity." Kyouka said dryly, looking over at Bakugou and finally at Mina and Torru.

"What?" The two girls asked.

_"Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time." Wiz said. "And yet, he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes and feet."_

"What?" Mineta questioned, voicing the similar confusion of the rest of the audience.

" **What?" Boomstick asked.**

" _Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious, ghostly, fire-breathing dragons and living walking tomatoes." Wiz revealed._

"WHY THE HELL ARE WALKING TOMATOES A THREAT TO HIM?!" Babkugou screeched out annoyed. "AND HOW IS HE SO WEAK THAT HE GETS KILLED BY GETTING TACKLED BY ONE?!"

"As much as I hate to, but I have to agree with Bakugou." Momo said. "It seems rather weird that those kinds of creatures would be of any danger to anyone."

"Maybe it has to do with why they are so big." Kaminari offered an explanation. "I mean they are as big as Dig Dug so they must be some kind of mutated tomatoes that are dangerous."

The students looked to the Electrification Quirk User in silence.

"What?" Kaminair asked.

"Just wondering who are you and what have you done with the real Jamming-Yey." Kyouka said dryly.

"You guys are mean!" Jamming-Yey shouted.

"And he's back." Mina said.

" **Who in the hell thought that walking tomatoes with goggles were on par with fire-breathing ghost dragons?!" Boomstick questioned dumbfounded.**

"EXACTLY!" Bakugou shouted. "Even if he says some fucked up stuff sometime, I like this guy!"

"Wait." Melissa turned and whispered to Momo. "Could Boomstick's counterpart here be..." She paused and looked at the explosive blonde. "I mean, if everyone has a counterpart in another universe, then the same should be said in their universe."

"That is...actually brilliant." Momo whispered back, looking between Bakugou and the screen. "Should we possibly same something?"

"Nah, best to keep this to ourselves." Melissa said with a wink. "Wouldn't want to look foolish if we are wrong or have Bakugou be anymore annoying. Just a little girl to girl secret."

Momo smiled. ' _Maybe she's not so bad after all. If only she wasn't clearly interested in Izuku.'_

Dig Dug explodes the last dragon monster and jumps in the air victorious as the iconic victory music plays.

The audience's thoughts over Dig Dug were also mixed. The heroes and students found his choice of weaponry to be rather sociopathic and extreme. They did like he did those things for seemingly to protect others from those monsters, but were iffy on his methods. Eri and Kota liked the music that played after Dig Dug won, finding it enjoyable. Kyouka asked Momo for a pair of earmuffs, predicting that the following Death battle will have that annoying sound play as Dig Dig walks.

_"Alright, the combatants are set." Wiz said. "Let's end this debate once and for all."_

**"It's Time For a Death BATTLE!" Boomstick announced.**

The video paused as the screen started its traditional multiversal counterpart scanning.

Meanwhile, votes were cast on who would win. The most notable votes for Bomberman were Bakugou, for obvious reasons, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, Izuku, Mina, Torru, Eri, Koda, Endeavor, Manga, Miruko, Mineta, and David. Mina and Torru voted for White Bomber for his adorable design and, in addition to Eri and Koda, for the cute Rooeys. Endeavor and Miruko chose Bomberman, believing that his city-leveling bombs would secure an easy win.

As for Dig Dug, his most notable votes were from Mei, Power Loader, Kaminari, Nezu, Momo, Mirio, Kota, Pixie-Bob, Aizawa, Honenuki, and Melissa. Despite his lethal, brutal methods, Aizawa and Nezu voted for the tunneling killer, noticing that Dig Dug is strategic by knowing where to tunnel and drop boulders onto his enemies. Mei and Melissa, while initially and still disturbed by his choice of weaponry, they still found to be intriguing, as well as Power Loader, who also voted for the digger's similar digging traits. And Honenuki and Pixie-Bob voted for his similar affiliation towards the ground like them.

"SCANNING COMPLETE!" The device sounded. "BOMBERMAN! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

"HAH! KNEW IT!" Mineta yelled in victory.

"Whatever!" Bakugou yelled back. "At least I'm still an exploding badass in other universe!"

"So this is the multiversal counterpart feature that you said about." David said to Nezu. "Its fascinating. Can it explain to us the reasons as to how it two characters are counterparts to each other?"

"The only time it ever directly explained to us the connections between counterparts was the last video yesterday." Nezu clarified. "When it connected Mr. Midoriya to two rather destructive, deadly individuals and we directly asked it. Coupled with last night's rather interesting development, we can clearly confirm that the device can understand and answer questions, if allowed by its directives."

"Hmm." David hummed in thought. "Perhaps we can ask it later on for a more concrete way to answer our questions? Like a notepad or phone?"

The device finished with "DIG DUG! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: HIGARI MAIJIMA AKA POWER LOADER!"

"Wow Mr. Power Loader!" Mei exclaimed. "We found one of your counterparts! Is it because the two of you both dig underground."

"Seems like it." Power Loader said. He turned to Bakugou and said. "May the best counterpart win."

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Bakugou yelled arrogantly.

"Dude, just take a chill pill for once." Kaminari said. "How are your lungs not wrecked with you yelling all the time?"

"BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!" Katsuki fired back.

Kaminari face-palmed.

With all bets and counterpart scanning done, the video resumed.

The video showed Bomberman riding a green Rooey through a pain field with bright blue skies.

"Awww." Torru awed. "He's riding one those Rooey's! Its so adorable!"

"That just makes me worried that it will get hurt in the Death Battle." Itsuka said.

"Oh shit." Mina said.

Bomberman on his Rooey stopped in front of a waiting Dig Dug.

**FIGHT!**

Dig Dug fired his harpoon at the White Bomber, only for the green Rooey to back up in time to get out of range. It sped away and suddenly crashed into Dig Dug, running past him before striking him again.

"Impressive speed." Iida complimented. "With the Rooey, Bomberman has a clear speed advantage."

"BEAT HIS ASS UP OTHER ME!" Bakugou cheered.

The attacks let up and Dig Dug found a bomb placed in front of him. An exclamation point appeared above his head, indicating his surprise, before he dug straight downwards, evading the explosion.

"However, Dig Dug there has some good evasion by tunneling underground." Mirio said. "Kinda like me with Permeation."

The blasted part of the earth revealed a power-up with a smiling flame. Bomberman and the Rooey went to retrieve it, only for Dig Dug to come up from underneath and fire his harpoon straight at the Rooey. A few pumps later and the expanding kangaroo-like creature exploded in a burst of blood and fur.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Koda cried in horror, Mina, Torru, and Pony also crying out as well. Mirio and Izuku quickly covered the kids' eyes.

"Oh god, I'm getting sick again." Uraraka said, her face turning more green.

"I hate being right all the time." Istuka sighed.

"And now with no Rooey and how quickly he can tunnel, Dig Dug now has the speed advantage over Bomberman." Izuku analyzed.

Bomberman flew off and landed in the ground, but quickly getting back up. He rushed back to the hole that Dig Dug tunneled out from, holding an enlarging bomb in hand. The White Bomber tossed it down. The bomb landed next to Dig Dug who only looked back for a split second before tunneling quickly, once again escaping the explosion.

Bomberman quickly walked down and grabbed the multiple power-ups revealed. He looked down the tunnel where Dig Dug fled, brought out another bomb and kicked it down the tunnel.

"One of those power-ups must have been Bomb Kick." Melissa said.

The bomb sped flew towards Dig Dug who batted it away with his harpoon. Bomberman, who quickly sped up towards Dig Dug kicked it right back. A few second went by of Dig Dug and Bomberman kicking and batting the bomb back and forth.

"Talk about the most deadly game of Pong ever." Sero said.

"With rather Explosive consequences." Kaminair joked, resulting in an explosion to the face.

"And there is Your explosive consequence." Mineta joked, resulting in the purple perve to also get an explosion to the face.

Losing his patience, Bomberman tossed another bomb to stop the previous one, the two fights fleeing away as the two bombs exploded. A new power-up was revealed, this one of a large red bomb that Bomberman quickly grabbed.

"YEAH TIME FOR MEGA EXPLOSIONS!" Bakugou shouted.

While Dig Dug tunneled above, Bomberman held the large red bomb over his head, charging it up and growing in size, before finally tossing it. As the slid to a stop, it released a enormous explosion, so much so that Dig Dug was left standing on empty black space.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kirishima exclaimed. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"AND MANLY!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

Dig Dug fell and landed next to Bomberman, who held another large red bomb in hand.

"GAME OVER YOU PSYCHO DIGGER!" Bakugou yelled out in pre-mature victory.

Before Bomberman could throw it, Dig Dug fired his harpoon, striking at Bomberman head on.

"I think you spoke too soon." Sato said as Bakugou comically froze.

Izuku and Mirio hovered their hands near of Eri and Kota's eyes, expecting to see Bomberman explode in bloody chunks.

Dig Dug pumped a couple of times, Bomberman expanding due to the air, only for Dig Dug to stop and tunnel away.

"Wait why did he stopped?!" Kaminari asked loudly. "He had dead to rights there!"

"Did you forget what was also there?" Tokoyami said.

Bomberman deflated only to realize that he was in front of his bomb, with 3 seconds already passing. Bomberman's eyes widened comically and screamed in horror before the White Bomber was engulfed in a monstrous explosion.

As the smoke cleared, no trace was left of Bomberman while Dig Dug returned to the large crevice of Bomberman's last explosion.

**K.O!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bakugou yelled in fury and defeat. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! HOW DID MY COUNTERPART LOSE TO A PSYCHO, TOMATO KILLER!"

"If I tell you, are you just going to explode my-Nevermind." Kaminari said before stopping after seeing Bakugou's comical glowing red eyes of rage.

"We might also want to get that kid some anger-management lessons and make him more accepting of losing." Midnigth added.

"Agreed." Aizawa said, reading himself in case Bakugou was reading an explosion at another student.

"Congratulations, Mr. Power Loader!" Mei cheered. "Your counterpart won!"

"Thank you Hatsumei." Power Loader thanked his secretly favorite student.

"To be clear, this is a simulation, right?" Melissa asked Izuku. "They aren't really dying, right?"

"Yeah." Izuku said. "That was also one of the less gruesome deaths."

"The most gruesome being?" Melissa asked nervously.

"Getting slashed in half by a crazy cat girl." Nejire answered.

"I found the one where that red ninja turtle smashed the other turtle's head into paste more gruesome." Tamaki muttered.

"That was definitely horrible!" Mirio said with a still cheerful smile and tone. "Though I thought the one where Midoriya's turtle counterpart slashed that Battletoad in half was more gruesome in my opinion."

Melissa paled, visualizing those deaths. "I had to ask." She sighed regrettably.

**"YEAH, EXPLOSIONS!" Boomstick cheered.**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bakugou yelled pettily.

Kirisshima gasped in horror. "Bakubro yelling about someone about explosions! Quick Guys! Check outside to see if fire isn't raining from the sky!"

Laughs from the audience resulted and, even though the hardening Quirk user was his friend, it took all of Bakugou willpower not to send 'Shitty Hair' flying to the moon.

_"Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength, but sheer maneuverability." Wiz explained. "Dig Dug had almost complete control of the terrain off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power-ups for success."_

**"Taking this fight into the ground gave dig Dug a huge advantage." Boomstick added.**

"Agreed." Nezu said. "Drawing in your enemy to a terrain or environment that suits your abilities is a tactical advantage. Much like how Quirks or skills based on darkness and stealth would be more formidable and dangerous in dark areas."

"Also, even though Support Items can you help you kids out in a difficult situations, remember to not rely solely or overtly on them." David Shield added. "Over-reliance on one thing can be detrimental for a hero or society to grow."

"Wise words." All Might said. "Especially coming from the best Support Item builder I know."

"Yeah well, I had to learn that lesson the hard way." Dave said, looking over at Izuku and Melissa, recalling the events at I-Island. He created a device to power up All Might in a desperate effort to restore the Symbol of Peace to his former glory only for it to backfire and hand it over to a Villain that nearly destroyed I-Island. It was only by the efforts of his daughter, Melissa, and Izuku Midoriya that made him realize his mistakes, growing overly reliant and safe under All Might's Symbol that he was too afraid of a world without him.

Dave smiled at the two kids as they talked and laughed. ' _Definitely learned the hard way. But at least I know that there is hope for the future.'_

_Wiz continued wiz "Even after if it looked like Bomberman had taken the lead with that huge explosion, Dig Dug proved that he could control his opponent just as much as he can control the terrain. Like paralyzing his foe long enough so that his foe's greatest weapon to be his own downfall."_

**"Bomberman sure went out with a Bang." Boomstick punned.**

The gym was filled with the sounds of loud smacks of hands smacking their foreheads.

"That has to be worst pun yet." Kyouka said. "Even worse than Jemming-Wey's."

"You cannot even begin to comprehend the bounds of my genius!" Kaminari memed in retaliation.

Kyouka sighed in annoyance.

_"The winner is Dig Dug." Wiz declared, sighing in annoyance of his co-host's pun._

**"Next time on Death Battle!' Boomstick said.**

The screen showed a bipedal animal that looked like an anthropomorphic hedgehog. Its walked out of the smoke, its fur glowing golden with red stripes on its standing quills, wearing white gloves and two golden rings on his wrists and red and white shoes on his feet. The creature glowed in a golden aura.

"I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form!" The hedgehog announced.

The screen then showed another figure glowing in golden aura too, this one a man. He wore an arrogant smile, spiked-up golden hair and eyebrows, glowing sky blue eyes and wearing a strange outfit that looked like armor and a jumpsuit.

"And I am the Prince of All Sayians!" The man said.

**Vegeta vs Shadow**

"That looks so cool!" Kirishima yelled, pumped for the next fight.

"Wait a minute." Sen said. "Was that a hedgehog?"

"I believe so." Jurota said. "And that man proclaimed himself a prince of...Sayians?"

"How about we stop asking questions and get on with the next video?" Setsuna said.

With a chorus of agreements, Mei pressed the play button on the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Hope you guys liked the chapter, took me some time to finish this up with a usual writer's block.**
> 
> **Now as per tradition, the counterpart explanations! For Bakugou as Bomberman, it was kinda obvious. Two heroes who specialize in blowing up everything in sight with little care for collateral damage. The only difference is one is adorable and innocent while the other had eternal resting bitch face.**
> 
> **And as for Power Loader as Dig Dug, this was also kind of obvious. They are both heroes in their respective worlds and both are known for digging and going underground using their equipment. Enough said.**
> 
> **And now, next chapter we will have the Prince of Sayians collide with the Ultimate Life Form and see how the audience's eyes will pop out of their skulls at the power and speed of these world-destroyers.**
> 
> **With all that said and done, hope you guys liked the chapter, leave your thoughts in comments, keep each other safe and healthy, leave your thoughts on who will be counterparts to whom and check out my other stories if your are interested.**
> 
> **I am Zayden StormVoid and I will see you all in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	13. Vegeta vs Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets these Super anti-heroes and a dark secret gets revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT"S UP YOU LOVABLE PEOPLE! ZAYDEN STORMVOID BACK WITH ANOTHER MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE! Took me a while to make this, what with other fics, aspergers, renewing my license, and yadi yadi yada, who cares about my personal problems let's get going.
> 
> So last time we had David and Melissa Shield arrive and now watching Death Battle with the group, with that particular battle including a psycho adorable version of Bakugou and a psycho digger that pumps you to death. We also had some girls jealousy, Mei fangirling over David Shield, and Bakugou yelling like a maniac. 
> 
> Now we move onto VEGETA VS SHADOW! Both my 2nd favorite characters of their respective franchises and now let's see them beat the life out of each other. And before you guys point out, I will Only use the Vegeta that was shown around the time this battle was held, meaning no fusions, which is outside help that doesn't count, and no Super Saiyan Blue.
> 
> So without further ado, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental and Flashback Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or buff All Might Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Device, Combatant, or Fight Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I don't own My Hero Academia, that belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or Death Battle, that belongs to Roosterteeth and the channel of the same name, or the franchises and characters shown in past, present, and future chapters, nor do I take credit for them.
> 
> Now ENOUGH TALK! ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTLLLLLLEEEE!

_Third POV_

Once the cheers of agreement silenced down, Mei pressed the play button on the next video, the rocking music of Death battle playing as the images of the combatants were shown.

_"Antiheroes." Wiz began. "Walking the mysterious gray line between good and evil."_

" **They do what they want, however they want, when they want." Boomstick said.**

The students were intrigued with learning more about the concepts of anti-heroes and vigilantes, while the heroes frowned slightly at the notion of the their more unlawful counterparts. Aizawa mentally recalled his own encounters with a certain pair of vigilantes.

_"Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku." Wiz introduced the first fighter._

" **And Shadow, The Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic." Boomstick announced the second one.**

"So both of these two are rivals to another character from their own universes and can be classified as anti-heroes." Iida deduced.

"Don't forget about when they were shown with golden forms." Izuku reminded Iida.

"Nezu, do you really think its wise to show the kids anti-heroes?" Snipe said. "They aren't exactly a gold standard for the next generation of heroes to follow or take inspiration from."

"I believe that it is a perfect time to showcase an example of an anti-hero." Nezu said. "While the government and some of the public frown at them, even we heroes have to admit that some vigilantes are more benefit than criminal."

"Plus this could also benefit the students in showcasing what vigilantes should be pursued as threats to civilians and which we can 'overlook'." Aizawa added.

_"I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz finished the intro._

The video began with the first fighter who appeared as a man with spiky black hair, thick black eyebrows over sharp eyes and a confident smirk on his face. He wore what appeared to be a mix of a jumpsuit mixed with body armor, with the suit being a tight blue suit, and also wearing forearm-length white gloves and white boots. His armor, white and gold in color, covered his upper torso. Other images shown him with the same armor but with long white shoulder pads and with a bushy brown tail circled around his waist.

"He looks rather cocky and proud looking." Sero said. "I wonder where I've seen that before." Sero silently peered to his right towards a certain explosive blonde.

Vegeta

_"Born a Prince to a warrior-like race of human-looking aliens known as the Saiyans," Wiz began._

"So he's an alien?" Mina said. "I guess that explains the monkey tail around his waist.

"And he's species are also warriors." Kirishima pointed. "I bet they are so Manly."

 _"Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil alien tyrant known as Frieza"_ _Wiz explained, showing an image of Frieza destroying the planet with a ball of energy from his finger tips. "_ _Who brought the young Saiyan into his forces and molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer."_

"...I guess not." Kirishima muttered dumbfound. "Because they are dead."

Jaws dropped left and right at the sight of the planet being destroyed by one alien...who only lifted a single finger.

"What Kind Of Monster Is That?!" Mineta yelled in fear. "He just blew up a planet! With just his finger!"

"And he wiped out his people and made Vegeta into a soldier for him." Uraraka added. "That's horrible!"

The heroes were practically sweating bullets at the sight at the alien tyrant. All Might was practically praying to whatever multiversal god was watching them that such a threat would never find his way to Earth, from somewhere in their universe or from another world, and that they would never make friends with All For One.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'3**

**Weight: 123 lbs**

**Saiyan Prince**

**Elite Warrior Class (Bakugou and Endeavor smirked at this)**

**Trained in Martial Arts (Ojiro and Tiger liked this too)**

**Current Leader of the Z-Fighters**

* * *

_"Overtime however, Frieza's iron grip over him led to Vegeta to rebel, ushering Frieza's final defeat by the hand and help of fellow Saiyan, Son Goku." Wiz revealed, showing an image of Goku._

Izuku felt a mild headache ring through his head before shaking it off. ' _Not again.'_ Izuku thought. ' _I thought that shielding was suppose to keep those away.'_

_"After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders." Wiz said._

"At least he managed to break free from that tyrant and found a purpose in life." Todoroki stated.

"Are we not just going to mention that this Goku dude somehow defeated this Frieza?" Kyouka pointed out. "And that if by the introduction to this guy, Vegeta is suppose to rival Goku?"

That raised some eyebrows in shock, already feeling that this Vegeta guy is going to be powerful.

**"He even got hitched to the hot, rich, tech chick, Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart. Oh and Yamcha too." Boomstick added. "They even had a kid named Trunks."**

The video showed a familiar looking woman with turquoise-colored hair holding a purple haired baby, a short bald man with a large stick and sunglasses, and a tall man with an x-shaped scar over his cheek and long, wild black hair.

The girls awwed at how this gruff and constantly angry dude found love and had an adorable kid, though they also had a shiver run through their spines, for some reason, when seeing the image of Roshi.

"Why I am getting the creeps when I look at that guy?" Kyouka said.

' _Why am I feeling like I like this guy?'_ Mineta mentally pondered.

**"Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in the vacuum of space for a long, yet definite, period of time." Boomstick continued. "He even has the endurance to survive a Freaking Nuclear Blast!"**

Jaws once again dropped in unison at mention of surviving a nuke.

"That's Fucking Awesome!" Bakugou yelled excitingly.

_"Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called Ki for devastating attacks." Wiz explained._

"Ki?" Ojiro questioned. "Do they mean chi?"

"What's chi?" Honenuki asked.

"Chi is a fundamental belief in Taoism and other Chinese culture." Rin said. "It is believed to be the vital life force inside all living things and is run by the positive and negative energies in your body. Although I guess in this universe its some kind of energy source that can be taped into for power."

* * *

**KI ATTACKS**

**Galick Gun (Bakugou approves of name and mentally writes it down)**

**Bang Beam (Mineta snickers perversely)**

**Big Bang Attack (Bakugou approves again and smacks Mineta upside the head)**

**Final Shine**

**Energy Bullet Barrage**

**Final Flash (Bakugo is practically grinning ear to ear at the names in excitement)**

* * *

**"His trademark attack is a destructive purple laser by the name of Galick Gun." Boomstick revealed.**

_"His Big Bang Attack unleashes a hug explosion of energy covering a vast distance and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy." Wiz jumped in._

Bakugou smirked at the explosive power of Vegeta and compared the Big Bang attack to be similar to both his regular explosions and his AP Shot.

**"He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of deadly blasts." Boomstick said.**

"Hey Bakubro, isn't that similar to your explosions and that AP Shot: Minigun mode that you use?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, don't know why but, I like this guy." Bakugou stated, choosing to ignore the deadpanned looks of his classmates around him.

**"But his most devastating move is his Final Flash Attack, a huge beam of golden energy that can Destroy ENTIRE PLANETS!" Boomstick yelled in excitement.**

Cue dropped jaws and widened eyes of disbelief as they saw Vegeta unleash a massive golden blast of energy that shot out from Earth.

"Oh. My. God." Melissa said in amazement.

"Yeah. Wow." Kyouka agreed.

"Good thing that this guy is at least an anti-hero and not full-blown Villain." Dave said, eyes widened at the astonishing attack.

"Yeah, I don't think even I in my prime could handle him." All Might agreed.

_"Vegeta's Ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks." Wiz explained. "He is never without a weapon."_

"Versatility can be a powerful weapon in of itself." Ectoplasm said. "It can evolve the most basic of Quirks and powers to become incredibly powerful and effective."

**"But wait! There's More!" Boomstick said excitingly.**

"What?!" Setsuna said. "What can be more than having the power to Blow Up Planets?!"

* * *

**SUPER SAIYAN**

**Can Reach Levels 1 and 2**

**500% Increase Per Form**

**Can be Activated At Any Time**

**Sustained Through Own Energy**

**Nearly Indestructible**

**Level 2 Drains Even More Energy than Level 1**

* * *

The video showed Vegeta yelling out, glowing in power, before transforming into Super Saiyan. Vegeta's spiky black hair was now standing more upwards and turned golden, his eyebrows too turning golden, and his entire body was sheened in golden energy.

"..." Setsuna was silent, alongside the rest of the group at the powerful and imposing form of this new form of Vegeta.

_"That's right, Boomstick." Wiz jumped in. "Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form which increases his power output by 500%." Wiz explained._

**"And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase!" Boomstick revealed. "That's a lot of power in math!"**

"Wait...does that mean that at his most powerful, Vegeta's Super Saiyan mode increases his power by over 1000%?!" Izuku yelled in awe and astonishment.

"Huh." Setsuna said. "I guess that is something more."

_"The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy in a fight." Wiz explained. "Also, despite reaching the levels of Super Saiyan 4, which dwarfs Level 2, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally."_

The video showed Vegeta getting blasted by a weird machine by Bulma and transformed into a new form. This one had Vegeta have a long mane of spiky black hair that reached behind his waist, red bags below his eyes, and bushy red fur all over his arms, legs, and the sides of his exposed muscled chest. His tail was also red in color.

"HE CAN GO EVEN STRONGER?!" Mineta yelled out.

"Although its quite a shame that he can't achieve this level of power by his own." Aoyama said. "That means that he can't use that power in this fight. Although, I for one am relieved that we don't have to see more of that horribly hairy figure."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, TWINKLE TURD!" Bakugou yelled in anger. "THAT'S TOTAL BULLSHIT!"

**"And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses." Boomstick noted.**

The drew some chuckles from the students.

_"Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud." Wiz listed. "He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own. Often much to his detriment."_

All of Class-1A slowly turned to their explosive blonde, them all pretty much figuring out where they heard that similar trait before.

Unfortunately, Bakugou noticed and didn't choose to ignore it this time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT YOU FUCKING EXTRAS?!"

**"While this had led to him dying, Twice, so far, he's still around somehow, kicking ass and being a dick." Boomstick added.**

"Wait What?!" Itsuka yelled in confusion. "How is he still alive if he died? Twice?!"

The device decided to answer her question, as the video paused and spoke in its robotic voice saying "CAUSE OF VEGETA'S TWO RESSURECTIONS WERE DONE BY THE POWER OF THE DRAGONBALLS!" The video showed an image of seven orange balls that size of tennis balls, each with a number of red stars on them, ranging from one to seven. "THE DRAGONBALLS BELONG TO VEGETA'S UNIVERSE AND ARE MYSTICAL ORBS OF POWER THAT WHEN COMBINED TOGETHER SUMMON THE NEAR-ALL POWERFUL DRAGON, SHENRON!" The image gained life and played, showing the Dragonballs glowing before shooting a bright light that subsided to reveal a ginormous green dragon, bathed in a golden glow. "WITH THE POWER OF THE DRAGONBALLS, THE INDIVIDUAL THAT GATHERS THE DRAGONBALLS TOGETHER MAY ASK ONE OR THREE WISHES TO WHICH SHENRON WILL GRANT IF IT IS WITHIN HIS POWER. SUCH SUCCESSFUL WISHES INCLUDE THE POWER TO BRING BACK AN INDIVIDUAL FROM THE DEAD!"

At this point, the whole group were considering going to a doctor after this with how much their jaws practically dropped to the floor.

"The power to grant any wish." Bakugou muttered, imagining himself becoming the Number 1 Hero.

"That you desire." A certain pair of girls, including a blonde genius, mumbled while their noses bled from their thought over wishes, some of which ventured into M-Rated territory.

"Amazing." Deku muttered, imagining himself a full-fledged hero, powerful enough to protect all those who he held dear...and All Might there to see it all with pride.

"Anything." Mineta and Kaminari muttered creepily, imagining themselves with the girls of their class, 1B, and female pros all beneath their feet, sucking their- _*WHACK*_!

The perverted duo ended up with their heads back in the ground by the combined effort of a certain pissed off green bean, annoyed explosive blonde, and a fuming purple-haired girl.

"I Am A Super Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted out, releasing a massive blast of white light that blanketed the screen. "AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"

The group was still reeling from the revelation about the Dragonballs and their power to grant any wish they can imagine. After they snapped out of it, they thought about Vegeta, about how he was certainly powerful, perhaps stronger than any fighter they have seen yet, including Kratos and Spawn. Bakugou especially liked the Saiyan Prince for his power and confidence and could definitely say that he would love to be this guy's counterpart.

The video continued showing the next fighter...which was a hedgehog? The hedgehog stood on his legs and appeared anthropomorphic in nature. Its fur was jet black with streaks of red lining his quills that curved upwards at their ends, pale khaki chest region, and a puff of white fur on his upper chest. He wore white gloves with golden rings on his wrists and white, red, and black shoes with holes on the heel. He had piercing, ruby red eyes in a permanent glare and an intimidating scowl. They also saw images of him walking through smoke with an automatic rifle in hand.

Shadow

_"Created by Professor Gerald Robotnik using alien DNA acquired from an interdimensional dark lord, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form." Wiz revealed._

**"Why and how he ever thought that the Ultimate Life Form was supposed to be an anthropomorphic hedgehog, I will never know." Boomstick said.**

"Yeah that kind of seems silly." Torru said.

"Wizard did say that it was alien DNA, so the results could be anything." Asui pointed out.

_"Despite being a powerful living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria." Wiz continued._

The video showed Shadow interacting with a young girl with golden blonde hair that looked suspiciously similar to Melissa.

"Miss Melissa." Eri said, drawing the young inventor's attention. "That girl looks like you." Eri pointed to the young blonde on screen. "Is she your sister?"

"Oh no, Eri she isn't." Melissa said. "Although I agree that we look alike."

"Huh, so Shadow was originally created to cure illnesses." Ojiro said. "Wonder how he went from that to going around with a gun?"

_"But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck." Wiz revealed._

The group watched in horror at the sight of Maria being shot by a bullet in the back, dying, all the while Shadow looked on helpless in his pod, unable to help.

Gasps of shock and horror rang at the sight of the young girl's death.

"...I'm sorry I asked." Ojiro muttered apologizingly.

Melissa froze, mouth ajar at the sight of what she admitted was possible her counterpart shot dead. David and All Might looked horrified and tried to look away from the painful scene.

**"Even though Gerald's efforts were in the betterment of mankind, as well as his granddaughter's life, the military did not agree with his methods, more specifically his drastic ones, such as making a blood pact with an evil alien warlord and generally not having a permit for having a secret laboratory in space for dangerous weapons." Boomstick revealed.**

_"As soon as he was captured, he was taken into custody and to ensure the mission was successful, shut it all down, secure all of his creations into confidential hiding, including Shadow himself, and silence anyone who knew about it. Permanently." Wiz explained._

"Oh my god, that's horrible!" Mina said. "How can they be so cruel?!"

"Soldiers are trained to follow the strictest and harshest of orders to the letter for the sake of their objectives." Nezu explained. "Sometimes those orders are cruel and horrible, but many are tasked to completing them and to put aside their own feelings for their mission, very much often to the mental torment of the soldiers. It was the same for Spawn if you recall."

Gran Torino turned to Toshinori and David, one who was almost having a panic attack at seeing a look alike of his daughter killed in front of him and the other almost about to crack his armrest into pieces. "I'm sorry that you have to see this, both of you. However, remember that this isn't the Melissa that you know and love. She is down there. And while I am too enraged at this act of murder, remember that this is events that have already occurred and from another world."

"That doesn't mean I have to like seeing this occur." All Might mutteringly grumbled.

"And so you shouldn't have to." Gran Torino agreed. "However, we must come to accept this and move on. That's what we heroes and people must do to live on."

Izuku was frozen. He could barely comprehend the world around him as the sight of Maria's death occurred in front of him, his mind easily placing Melissa in her counterpart's place, and repeating it in a horrible loop. He felt physically ill, the pain in his heart staggering and his vision blurry form the tears welling up.

He felt a hand on his own and whirled to see Melissa, her hand on his, with a sad smile of acceptance and reassurance. Izuku sniffled and calmed down, a look of apology sent to the blonde inventor, said blonde nodding and smiling gratefully.

This didn't fly unnoticed from the girls but let it slide after what was shown.

The other guys weren't much better. Bakugou was snarling in anger at the girl's death by the soldiers, fire started sparking out of Todoroki's arm, and Dark Shadow had to be physically restraint and soothed by a still furious Tokoyami.

"Jesus." Sero said. "That definitely must suck for Shadow. Watching his friend die in front of him."

**"Then Shadow broke out, went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead." Boomstick said.**

"Yep that will do it." Sero said.

"Its great that he ended up saving the day instead of destroying it." Sato said.

"Redemption from the Dark." Tokoyami grimly said.

**"Though people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh guess he kind of forgot about that whole living cure thing." Boomstick added.**

_"Well, Boomstick, Shadow does suffer from amnesia, only remembering certain bits of memory, the most clearest of which were the ones most dear to him: his identity and his friendship with Maria." Wiz revealed._

The girls cooed in delight and sadness at Shadow's friendship with Maria being one of the hedgehog's closest memories. Ibarra even prayed short string of prayers to Maria and Shadow. The teachers and Heroes smiled, glad that the, now-revealed, former Villain repented his actions and held onto Maria's memory. David smiled, glad knowing that his little girl was a treasured memory to someone. All Might smiled fondly remembering how he too holds onto the memory of Nana.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 3'3**

**Weight: 77 lbs**

**Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform**

**Nearly Indestructible**

**Hypersonic Speed (Iida perked up at that)**

**Martial Arts Skills (Ojiro also perked up at that)**

* * *

_"Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater, and in space." Wiz explained._

"His speed is amazing!" Iida said astonished. "He's going at speeds that put me and Tensei to shame!"

"He might actually be faster than you at your prime, Toshinori." Gran Torino said eyes wide.

"Agreed." Toshinori agreed, eyes wide in amazement.

**"He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the Moon! And that's one long ass fall!" Boomstick added.**

"And he's shorter than me!" Mineta pointed out.

"No offense dude, but I think that's the least important fact about this dude." Kaminari said. "Especially about being able to survive a fall from the Moon!"

_"Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles." Wiz explained. "By the time, he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second. That's over 4 million miles per hour!"_

"That's amazing!" Uraraka said. "To be able to survive at those speeds is truly a miracle."

"He was created to be the Ultimate Life Form so he probably should have some impressive durability." Ryukyu said.

**"I feel sorry for whatever dude was around when he landed." Boomstick said. "Some guy just walking along and OH MY GOD!"**

That drew chuckles from the group.

* * *

**CHAOS FORCE**

**Chaos Control**

**Chaos Spear**

**Chaos Blast**

**Other Energy-Based Attacks**

**Can be used to Defend, Heal, Fly, and Warp**

* * *

_"Shadow possesses a natural link to the Chaos Force, a never-ending pool of unbelievable energy of cosmic, reality-bending proportions." Wiz revealed._

"Chaos Force?" Izuku muttered confused and intrigued, bringing out a notebook from out of nowhere.

**"He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spear and beams." Boomstick added in. "But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihilates everything around him in seconds."**

Bakugou perked up in interest at the sight of the powerful explosion and smiled in delight.

_"He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control." Wiz added. "Though, depending on the situation, using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat."_

"That power is so versatile and amazing!" Deku mumbled as he started writing in his notebook. "With those Chaos spears and beams he can have impressive long range capabilities. Can he manipulate them when fired? And That huge explosion can be useful when surrounded by dangerous foes around but dangerous if there are civilians nearby or if he is in a city. That superspeed also is clearly faster than any hero, even All Might, and with manipulating time and space, it would be nearly impossible to evade him. Eventeleporterswillbehardtoescape-*mumblemumblemumble*"

The group all had comical sweatdrops at seeing Deku's mumbling and analysis at work again. Kouta had to spray him with water to knock him out his mumbling.

* * *

**INHIBITOR RINGS**

**Restrict Chaos Power**

**Maintain Precision Control**

**When Removed, his powers Increase Exponentially**

**When, Removed, his Stamina Quickly Drops**

* * *

_"Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which restrict his access to the Chaos Force to maintain control." Wiz explained. "Should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out."_

"Interesting." David said. "Those Inhibitor rings are clearly like support items to contain this Chaos Force power and keep him from harming others and himself."

"They could also work well as a final gambit to use against a powerful foe to go all out, as long as there are no civilians present." Endeavor added.

**"His Chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets all seven of them, he goes super himself."**

The video shows Shadow and a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, like himself, obtaining several glowing emerald gems of color, the colors varying from green, cyan, blue, red, purple, yellow, and grayish-white. When all the seven emerald came into contact with them, the two hedgehog creatures glowed in golden light and popped out with their fur glowing golden, with Shadow's glowing greyish-gold with his streaks of red glowing ruby red.

The group looked in awe of the golden form of Shadow and the other hedgehog creature, feeling the same imposing and powerful presence.

"It's just like Vegeta's Super Saiyan Form!" Kirishima yelled out excited. "It Looks so Manly!"

"Can you even classify a hedgehog looking creature as Manly?" Sero questioned.

"I wonder who that blue hedgehog was?" Nejire asked. "He looked the same as Shadow but more blue and plain."

* * *

**SUPER FORM**

**1,000% Increase**

**Automatic Flight**

**Unlimited Endurance**

**Invincible**

**Duration Based on a Time Limit**

* * *

_"Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% increase!" Wiz explained._

"That's just as powerful as Vegeta's Super Saiyan form at its Level 2 state." Momo deduced. "And since Vegeta can't use Level 4 without that machine then Vegeta and Shadow could be evenly tied in power."

**"He can fly, move near the MOTHER-F-ING Speed of LIGHT, and is Totally Invincible!" Boomstick exclaimed.**

Jaws dropped to the floor again at the mention of the speed of light feat.

"Holy. Shit." Setsuna swore.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu passed out from too much 'Manliness'.

Iida was practically still, apart from his robot-like waving arm that also looked to be achieving light speed.

Izuku had to be splashed out of another mumbling writing state, this time from a flick to the head by Todoroki.

_"Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes." Wiz revealed._

**"But considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents." Boomstick added.**

"That's not all." Shadow claimed, standing on top of a lamp post and holding a green Chaos Emerald in hand. "I'm full of surprises."

The group thought over Shadow. They all felt bad for him about Maria and his past but liked how he became a hero or rather anti-hero later. The heroes were a little iffy about him being created using some evil alien DNA and his past attempt to destroy the Earth.

"Actually, Shadow's origin seems rather similar to what you told me about the Nomus, Nezu." David stated.

All Might, Aizawa, and Endeavor, each who had close, near fatal encounters with the bioengineered horrors of the League of Villains, tensed at the memory of the monsters.

"Indeed." Nezu said. "Supposedly created by some scientist, both bio-engineered weapons of power, and perhaps, both granted help by some darker, hidden king."

All Might frowned when the white animal principal said that, his mind thinking about All For One.

_"Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

**"IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick announced loudly.**

The video paused and the device started scanning for the counterparts towards the fighters.

Meanwhile the group started voting for who would win. For Vegeta, his most notable voters were Bakugou, who like the Saiyan Prince's explosive power and confidence, Kirishima, similar in reason to Bakugou over Vegeta's confidence and power, Endeavor, who felt more connected to the Saiyan Prince for both being father's and admittingly arrogant dicks, Ojiro, Itsuka, Sen, and Miruko, who liked his martial arts training, Rin, Setsuna, Torru, and Kyouka.

As for Shadow, those who voted for him included Izuku, who was fascinated over Shadow's versatility and powers, Iida, for his speed of light feat, Melissa, David, and All Might, for Shadow's bond with Maria, and Mic and Kamininari, because he looked cool, Koda, because he was a hedgehog, a scary one, but a hedgehog nonetheless, Fat Gum and Tetsutetsu, For Shadow's invincibility during Super Shadow mode, Mineta, and Mina.

The device, finished with its scanning said "SCANNING COMPLETE! VEGETA! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

"Nice Bakubro!" Kirishima cheered. "Your counterpart is so awesome and powerful! Its so Manly!"

Bakugou smirked, satisfied with his counterpart match.

"Yes yes truly 'Manly'." Monoma said sarcastically. "Someone so short and died twice is surely someone to fear."

It took Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Izuku, Iida, and Itsuka to keep the murderous explosive blonde away from the knocked out Monoma.

"SHADOW! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: OBORO SHIRAKUMO AKA KUROGIRI!" The video showed an image of a young teen with flowing blue cloud-like hair with a bandage on the ridge of his nose and floating on a blue cloud paired with another image, this one showcasing the Warp Gate Villain of the League of Villains.

"Its that Warp Gate Bastard!" Bakugou yelled, rage in his eyes at remembering the League member.

"Wait so that dude was the Warp Villain?" Kaminari questioned. "He looks like he's our age."

Aizawa, Present Mic, and Midnight's eyes all widened, mouths agape in pure shock and horror.

"No." Present Mic muttered, a haunted look on his face. "No no no, that...that can't be."

"I-Impossible." Midnight whispered out in horror. "He couldn't have...He wouldn't..."

Nezu's paws cracked as they clenched tightly, a furious frown on display. ' _What is the meaning of this?!'_

Aizawa was frozen. His eyes were wide with horror and disbelief. ' _No.'_

' _Outrageous! Scandalous! Shameful!' Oboro said dramatically. 'Lemme in on it!'_

Aizawa found it hard to breathe.

' _You little scamp!' Oboro said, holding up a cat cheerfully. 'TA-DAH!' He showed to the girls of their class._

Aizawa gripped the armrest hard.

' _Wait, How about I lend you my goggles?' Oboro offered his goggles to Aizawa. 'So you can protect your eyes and get close to him.'_

Aizawa grips the goggles inside his scarf.

_'Even if one of us screws up, the other two can pick up the slack.' Aizawa looked at the bloody body bag that Oboro was in._

Tears started swelling up in his eyes.

_'As Long as the Three of Us Stick Together,' Oboro said with a determined smile. 'There's Not a Problem in the World we can't Resolve!'_

The despair left Aizawa's eyes. Now they held pure anger.

Nezu looked to Aizawa, his eyes said it all ' _This Will be looked into. But Not Now. The students Don't need to Know. Not until we know for Certain.'_

Aizawa nodded.

Nezu looked to both Yamada and Kayama with the same look and message, with more emphasis towards Mic, who both, reluctantly, accepted.

Nezu turned to the rest of the group and informed them to continue with the video.

Meanwhile, Izuku looked at his teacher, noticing his reaction, his tears and pain in his eyes, and stared with a blank expression.

The device continued saying "ADDITIONAL MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS RELATING TO COMBATANTS DETECTED!"

"More counterparts?" Momo questioned. "Just like in the Kratos vs Spawn battle. I wonder who these are?"

"B ULMA BRIEFS! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MEI HATSUMEI!"

"Wow, looks like your married to Bakugou in other world, Hatsumei." Uraraka said, meanwhile secretly cheering at what she thought was a rival down.

Izuku tensed, eyes subtly twitching in disgust at the mental image of Kacchan with Mei.

"Nah, he's not my type." Mei dismissed, a bored expression on her face. "Too loud and arrogant for my taste."

' _That's the pot calling the kettle black.'_ The girls thought.

Izuku released a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding. He then immediately wondered why the notion bothered him so much.

"HEY!" Bakugou roared offended. "I'M ANY GIRL'S TYPE! YOU WOULD LOVE TO SUCK MY DICK! ALL THOSE EXTRA'S FROM MY OLD SCHOOL PRACTICALLY WORSHIPPED ME! NAME ONE CHICK THAT ISN'T AT ALL INTERESTED IN ME!"

All the girls in Class-1A, Nejire, Melissa, most of Class-1B, and Mei raised their hands in unison. Conveniently, Ibarra refused to move or make any acknowledgement of that question.

"MARIA ROBOTNICK! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MELISSA SHIELD!"

"I'm sorry that you had to see that Melissa." Asui said. "Watching your other self die in front of your eyes is hard. At least for us, we took comfort in that it was all simulations but...well-"

"Its ok, you don't have to say it." Melissa said. "Thank you Asui."

"You can call me Tsu." Asui said.

"Alright, Tsu it is." Melissa said with a smile.

' _No wonder Midoriya and her seem to get along well.'_ Tsu mentally said. ' _They are practically identical in terms of personality. Hmmm, I wonder-'_

With the counterparts all said and done, the video began again.

It started up with Shadow running/skating through green plains before he slid to a stop before Vegeta, the Saiyan's back facing the black hedgehog.

"There you are!" Shadow announced as he slid to a stop. "I knew I sensed an extraordinary power from around here."

"Well that certainly sounds like me." Vegeta bragged arrogantly as he turned to face his opponent. "Uh, Who and What are you?"

"Appropriate response to suddenly finding yourself with a 3 foot tall hedgehog." Shinsou muttered.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced himself before striking a pose. "The Ultimate Life Form!"

" _Oui_ , I am starting to like this hedgehog's style." Aoyama said as he too struck a pose.

"Ultimate Life Form?" Vegeta said. "A weird looking Rat is an Ultimate Life Form?! HAHAHA! That's a laugh!"

"Actually when you look at it hard, this Vegeta sounds like the combination of both Bakugou and Monoma." Todoroki said.

Monoma was quickly quieted by Itsuka while Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero had to hold back Lord Explosion Murder and cover his mouth to block the river of slurs and swears.

"Word of advice, freak, You're a little on the short side to be threatening." Vegeta taunted.

"Funny." Shadow commented. "I was going to say the same thing about you."

Aizawa, Yamada, and Kayama flinched at hearing Shadow's quips, remembering the times when Shirakumo did the same to Villains.

"YOU JUST SEALED YOUR FATE, RAT!" Bakugou yelled out.

"...You just sealed your fate, rat!" Vegeta said.

"Well I guess that proves that Bakugou and Vegeta are one in the same." Kaminari said.

"Shut up, the fight's starting!" Mineta said.

**FIGHT!**

Shadow appeared in front of Vegeta in a blink of an eye, striking out his leg for a straight kick before Vegeta caught the foot with one hand. Shadow tried again with a flurry of kicks and punches, all of which Vegeta blocked or kicked and punched back.

"Wow they are so fast!" Mina said. "I can barely keep track of them!"

Finally, Vegeta caught another kick from Shadow and kicked him a few yards away. The Saiyan Prince brought his hands together, glowing in purple energy. "GALICK GUN! FIRE!"

The bright and large purple laser fired onto the still flying Shadow, causing a large explosion. When the smoke, cleared Shadow was on his feet but panting tiredly.

"That's it?!" Bakugou yelled. "He looks almost defeated and other me just did one blast! Give Other Me a Challenge!"

"Careful there, Bakugou." Monoma taunted. "Last time you said that, your guy died by his own explosion."

Bakugou gritted his teeth but kept silent.

"Pathetic!" Vegeta taunted as he floated in the air. "Before you die, Let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form!"

"Oooh I think we are about to see that Super Saiyan!" Kirishima said, jumping in his seat. "I'm So Excited!"

Vegeta started yelling while flexing his muscles, a golden aura of power building up around him. "RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" With a final yell, Vegeta's hair turned golden as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu cheered out.

Bakugou grinned, confident that he will win.

"Heh heh, Tell me Hedgehog." Vegeta said chuckling. "Does a lab rat like yourself experience fear?!"

"You have...no idea..." Shadow panted. "Who You're Dealing With!"

Shadow rose into the air, floating as the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared and circled around him.

"Oooh Shadow is about to go Super too." Pony said excitingly.

"What's this?" Vegeta questioned, but stayed still, allowing for whatever is happening to continue.

"There is that flaw in Vegeta." Snipe said. "He's allowing his enemy to reach a higher power level, even if it could lead to his own defeat."

The gems circled around Shadow faster before disappearing in the hedgehog and in a flash of golden light, Super Shadow was fully formed. "BEHOLD THE TRUE POWER I POSSESS!"

"Wow." Vegeta said in a monotone voice. "What a ripoff." A second later, Super Shadow crashed into Vegeta.

"YEAH QUIT STEALING MY SHTICK!" Bakugou yelled.

"Well technically Shadow's from another world with possibly no Saiyans so I wouldn't say its steal-" Sero tried to reason before he was cut off.

"SHUT UP YOU EXTRA TAPE DISPENSER!"

As they sailed through the air, Shadow unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches that Vegeta was forced to block. They separated before clashing into each other at super fast speeds that the audience could barely see.

"Ok now I can barely see a thing!" Mina said. "I can barley keep track of where they are and which is which!"

"They are moving at super fast speeds, quite possibly as fast as light speed if we can barely see their forms." Iida analyzed.

Suddenly, Shadow appeared in a flash before swiftly unleashing a roundhouse kick into a quickly appeared Vegeta who sailed backwards. Shadow super sped towards Vegeta, crashing at high speeds through the Super Saiyan, all the while leaving behind an orb of purple energy around Vegeta in a ring. Shadow materialized, back turned to the Saiyan, and snapped his fingers, the purple orbs of Chaos Force exploding and launching Vegeta into another exploding orb after another, until he crashed into the ground below.

"Holy Crap! That's AWESOME!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

Bakugou snarled, enraged at getting his ass handed to him by a hedgehog of all things.

Shadow created a volley of Chaos Spears and launched them towards the downed Vegeta, creating a field of explosions and smoke, obscuring the Saiyan.

"Hah!" Monoma taunted. "Looks like that so-called Saiyan Prince is getting his place served by a glowing rat! Oh how you must be so-"

Vegeta emerged from the smoke and drove his knee into the hedgehog's stomach.

"WHOOO!" Setsuna cheered. "He's fighting back!"

Vegeta quickly flashed away and appeared behind Shadow and kicked the rodent away, while firing a stream of blue balls of Ki energy. After the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Shadow but Vegeta could still sense his presence.

"Huh? Where'd he go?!" Vegeta questioned.

"Right behind you." Super Shadow announced, truly behind Vegeta.

Vegeta whirled around quickly and prepared firing a blast of Ki energy before Shadow snapped his fingers again, a flash of light covering the screen.

As the light faded, Vegeta realized that he was underwater, fish swimming around him. ' _The hell?'_ Vegeta questioned confused. _'How did I get here? Hmmm._ '

"Did Shadow just teleported Vegeta into the ocean?!" Setsuna questioned.

"Well they did say that Shadow could manipulate time and space, so that could be very much possible." Jurota said.

"That was cheap." Kirishima stated. "Teleport him back and fight like a Real Man!"

"Huh. That was easier than I thought." Shadow bragged. "I guess I'm better than-Shit!"

The hedgehog was cut off as Vegeta burst through the ocean with a roar, glowing in golden veil of energy. "Cheap trick teleporting me underwater, coward!" Vegeta taunted. "Cut the act and give up already! You are nothing compared to Me-*SNAP*!"

In another snap and flash of light, Vegeta found himself on the moon. "God Dammit!"

"QUIT TELEPORTING ME ALL OVER THE PLACE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU FUCKING RAT!" No guesses who that was from.

"What he Said!" Kirishima said. "Except the cursing part."

Shadow looked to the moon and huffed.

"Playtime's Over Runt!" Vegeta yelled out before he punched the Freaking Moon, said lunar object slowing falling onto Earth like a fiery meteor.

Jaws drop once again.

"D-Did He Just punch The Moon?!" Uraraka yelled in disbelief. "And He Moved It?!"

Miruko whistled. "Call me impressed."

"Well Ms. Impressed," Endeavor snarked. "Did it occur to you that that anti-hero is willing to destroy the Earth to win a death match with a hedgehog?"

"Oh yeah!" Miruko said. 'Well its a simulation so no biggie."

"I think that point is that these simulations are based upon not only the powersets and skills of the fighters but also their actions and thoughts." Ryukyu said. "So it could stand to reason that the real Vegeta would do something similar along the lines to this simulation. And we wouldn't want that kind of reckless power in our world."

"No!" Shadow yelled. "Is he insane?!"

"Probably." Kaminari said. "Good old 'Kacchan' kind of swings between sane and insane."

Chuckles were drawn from the students while the only thing that Bakugou drew was an explosion to the discount Pikachu's face.

Shadow's Inhibitor Rings snapped off.

"He removed his Inhibitor Rings." David pointed out. "That must mean that whatever he's going to do must rely on his full power."

"CHAOS!" Shadow starting yelling as the moon drew closer. "CONTROL!"

The moon suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, only for it to flash back into where it was before, unmoved.

Jaws dropped so hard, one of the students swore that they heard a crack.

"DID HE JUST TELEPORT THE MOON BACK INTO ORBIT?!" Mineta cried out.

"That power of the Chaos Force must be powerful." Momo muttered.

"They did say that it can bend reality itself." Izuku said.

"Yes!" Shadow cheered for himself. "I did it!"

"Kudos to Shadow for saving the Earth." Mirio applauded the hedgehog.

"Wait for it." Tamaki muttered.

"Congrats, furball." Vegeta said, suddenly appearing right next to Shadow.

"Wait, did he punch the Moon knowing that Shadow was going to stop it?" Nejire asked.

"Probably." Melissa said. "Shadow was on Earth so he would have also been destroyed. Vegeta used the Moon as a distraction to get back unnoticed but also stall for time."

"Stall for time?" Torru said. "For what?"

Shadow glowed in a golden aura. "Its Time To End This!" He was then surrounded by ruby red light and starting yelling out "CHAOS BLAS- _*FWOOH*_!"

Shadow reverted back into his normal state.

"For that." Melissa pointed out.

"Uh oh." Mirio said, preparing to cover the kid's eyes.

"Uh oh." Shadow said.

"Sayonara." Vegeta said. "FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeta fired a massive Ki blast that enveloped the depowered hedgehog, the only thing left afterwards being smoke.

**K.O.!**

Bakugou roared in victory, practically laughing like a maniac, the other voters for Vegeta cheering likewise. The Shadow voters grumbled but respectfully applauded.

However, Aizawa, Mic, and Midnight were silent, not appreciating seeing their once-thought-to-be dead friend's counterpart get vaporized before their eyes.

" **OH SOMEBODY CALL PETA, WE'RE DOWN A HEDGEHOG!" Boomstick loudly proclaimed.**

"I guess that does qualify as murdering an animal." Sato said. "And I'm sure that a walking, talking, super-powered hedgehog is extremely rare so, they are wouldn't be happy about this."

_"With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could Survive Super Shadow." Wiz began._

"True." Momo said. "Super Shadow was said to be truly invulnerable so Vegeta's attacks didn't actually hurt him, only inconvenienced him."

"But Shadow could clearly hurt Vegeta as he didn't have complete invulnerability." Izuku finished. "This fight clearly predicated on time and durability."

**"But Vegeta's proven time after time, he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed." Boomstick said.**

"Additionally, the contrast between these two in their Super forms was their time limit." Iida said. "Shadow's Super form was said to last only a few minutes, but Vegeta's Super Saiyan form was based on his own energy, and turning into Super Saiyan at the beginning of the fight meant that he had more than enough power to last long enough to outlast Shadow."

_"His loud mouth has also helped him the past, too." Wiz added. "Baiting his enemies to build up their power for powerful attacks to tax their energy and go in for a killing blow. A strategy fit for not only a cunning warrior but also a former member of an army of soldiers under a powerful tyrant."_

Monoma flinched, remembering how his taunting has had very little if any success over his opponents.

**"Looks like Shadow's time was up."**

_"The winner is Vegeta." Wiz finished._

After reigning in a gloating Bakugou from both Monoma and Deku, mostly from a more-angry-than-usual glare from Aizawa, they continue the video for the next fighters.

**"Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick announced.**

The first combatant shown was a familiar chubby man donned in a red and blue plumber's suit with wide blue eyes, a large brown mustache, and a red cap with an M on it. They saw him jumping to far heights and somehow flying through a series of stars or miniature planets.

"Hey wait a minute." Sero said. "That's that chubby plumber from the Goomba vs Koopa fight."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that crap!' Bakugou said. "That fight was a shitty snoozefest!"

The next fighter shown was the other hedgehog shown during Shadow's analysis. The hedgehog had blue fur, had large green eyes, wore a cocky grin on his face and red and white shoes on his feet. They also saw him moving at high speeds through fields, almost as fast if not faster than Shadow.

"And that's the other hedgehog that they showed in Shadow's part of the video!" Nejire pointed out giddily. "I wonder what these two have in common. Are they both fast? Do they also have Super forms? Is his name the one that they said was Shadow's rival, Sonic? Are they rivals?"

"Nejire." Izuku stopped the airhead from her mumbling. "It might sound hypocritical from me but you're mumbling again."

Nejire frozen before she blushed and stopped nad twiddled her fingers. "S-Sorry Zuki."

Izuku blushed wildly. "I-I-I-It's f-f-fine!" He sat down and tried to remove the blush from his face at the name and the beautiful cuteness that Nejire displayed.

The unofficial harem girls' eyes twitched in jealousy, while Melissa too looked to Izuku with a growing dark shadow over her eyes. ' _Zuki?'_ Melissa thought darkly.

Eri meanwhile looked between the blushing Izuku and Nejire. ' _Papa looks like he also likes Auntie Neji. But isn't Momo Mama? Or Was it Miss Melissa? Or Miss Ocha or Miss Mina? Is Auntie Neji really Mama Neji? I'm so confused. I have to ask Papa later.'_

The guys looked upon the green bean in semi-hatred, annoyance, and jealousy. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu shed a single tear and placed their fists over their hearts muttering "A true Man he is." Bakugou was once again pissed that the limelight fell onto Deku yet again, especially after his victory (really his counterpart's victory).

Meanwhile, while the agreements to play the next video passed by and Mei hit the play button, Nezu hummed to himself. ' _Shirakumo is supposed to be deceased. Yet this machine has said that he is Kurogiri of the League of Villains. Is the machine or this Zayden lying?'_ Nezu looked to Aizawa and Izuku. ' _Or could something else be afoot. Either way, I believe a talk with Detective Tsukauchi is in order.'_

What no one else knew, other than Nezu, was that the Dr. Gerald Robotnik, the scientist who created Shadow, just so happened to look like the same doctor that was counterpart to Shang Tsung, the same doctor that told Izuku that he didn't have a Quirk. The same doctor who appeared to have a different name than what Young Midoriya claimed it to be.

_'Dr. Kyudai Garaki, was it?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **Hoped you guys liked this latest chapter, I sure know I happy with it, especially that little secret I showed the group. Remember that the timeline of this fic, if you wish to put it in a canonical timeline, is during three month timeskip between Deku, Bakugou, and Todoroki's internship under Endeavor and the latest War arc in the manga, so think about this reveal to be a contributing reveal as to why Aizawa and Present Mic go to Tartarus to talk with Kurogiri.**
> 
> **Now with that said, let me explain the counterparts:**
> 
> **For Vegeta, Bakugou I felt was the perfect option. They are both arrogant, proud, easily irritable and explosive, both in temperament and power, and Vegeta's Big Bang attack and Ki attacks, and its ability to turn into a concentrated beam, is similar to Bakugou's explosions and AP Shot, and they are rivals to the main protagonist of their respective series. Plus, be honest, what anime character comes into your head the second you hear the line 'seek to be the best and is willing to fight the best'. If you said Bakugou and Vegeta, congratulations you passed.**
> 
> **And for Shadow, Kurogiri I felt was both a suitable option and opened an opportunity for that reveal to Aizawa, Mic, and Midnight. Shadow and Kurogiri can both teleport, and both created by a genius scientist using the help of an evil individual to help, ie Shadow created by Gerald Robotnick and Black Doom to be the Ultimate Life Form, while Kurogiri was created from the corpse of Shirakumo using the mad science of Dr. Ujiko and All For One to become a High End Nomu. Plus, as the visit of Aizawa and Mic to Taratrus in the manga showed, Skirakumo, along with his memories, is still inside of the brainwashed Kurogiri, which is comparative to Shadow's constant amnesia yet still possessing the memories of Maria.**
> 
> **I also wanted Bakugou to be Shadow since they are also similar and would have made for a Bakugou vs Bakugou scenario. They are both rivals to the main characters of their series, Deku/Sonic, they Shadow's super speed using those shoes that shoot out fire is similar to Bakugou's own increased speed with his explosions, both have constant angry bitch face, Shadow's Chaos Spears and Blast would be similar to Bakugou's AP Shot and standard explosions, and Shadow becoming Super Shadow with the Chaos Emeralds is similar to Bakugou being given One For All in the Heroes Rising movie. But I decided with Kurogiri in the end for the reveal.**
> 
> **For Bulma, Mei and Bulma are both inventors with rather extreme personalities, are friends, and often times shipped, with Izuku/Goku, and I thought it would be hilarious to have Izuku for once be jealous. As for Maria, she and Melissa both have blonde hair and blue eyes, though Melissa's are more aqua, they are both related of genius inventors, one a daughter and the other a granddaughter, and while Maria had a deadly illness, Melissa is Quirkless, which to the society and view of the world of MHA, is considered by some to be an illness or curse, at least that's what Deku's Aldera classmates thought.**
> 
> **Anyways with that said, next fight is by far one of my most favorite Death Battles, and the very one first Death battle I ever saw and got me drawn into the series, MARIO VS SONIC! So I hope that I will do it right when I get to it. But for now, I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave your thoughts in comments, comment on what counterparts to future fighters will be, read my other stories if you are interested, and stay safe and healthy in these chaotic and dark times.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will catch you all in the next chapter! SEE YA LATER!**


	14. Mario vs Sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Legends throw down to the death while the U.A. group watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS?! WHAT'S THIS?! ZAYDEN STORMVOID IS HERE! WHAT'S THIS?! ANOTHER CHAPTER MUST BE NEAR! WHAT'S THIS?! OH THE CRINGE, ZAYDEN STOP SINGING, OH ITS PAIN TO MY EARS! WHAT'S THIS?!
> 
> And with that that cringe-filled singing aside, yes, I, Zayden StormVoid, have returned with another chapter of MHA watches Death Battle! And Happy Early or Late Halloween, whichever happens when I eventually release this chapter. Last time, we had the group react to Vegeta vs Shadow, with Aizawa, Mic, Midnight, and Nezu having a very nasty surprise in figuring out that Kurogiri is none other than Oboro Shirakumo.
> 
> Now as a reminder, this takes place in between Endeavor's Agency Arc and the War, ie before Aizawa and Mic visit Kurogiri in Tartarus and before the 3 month time skip leading to the War Arc, so this shocking news to them. Also, this is, obviously non-canon to the actual story and exists in another universe in the multiverse where they got the Death Battle package.
> 
> But pointing obvious things out aside, we now have one of my Favorite Death Battles and the First actual Death Battle I ever watched: MARIO VS SONIC!
> 
> And with that all said and done, the index as usual:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or buff All Might Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Device, Combatant, or Fight Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I don't own My Hero Academia, that belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or Death Battle, that goes to Roosterteeth and their channel by the same DB name, or the franchises and characters shown in past, present, and future chapters, nor do I take credit for them.
> 
> NOW ENOUGH TALK! ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTLLLLLLEEEEE!

_Third POV_

After a minute of talking over the previous fight and speculation over a suspicious doctor, Mei pressed the play button for the next fight.

_"Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched." Wiz began._

"Wait how can their rivalry be legendary if they never-"

"IS YOUR BRAIN THAT DUMB, DUNCE HEAD?!" Bakugou interrupted Kaminari's question. "This was just like that Haggar vs Zangief fight! They are fictional to their world, but real in their own worlds!"

"Wow." Mina said amazed. "It's always jarring to remember that 'Kacchan' actually has brains under all that meanness."

"SHUT UP ACID BITCH!"

_"After battling an unofficial battle of 2 decades of fame and popularity, this match will meet its decisive end." Wiz continued._

**"I have been waiting for this forever!" Boomstick yelled out excited.**

"These two must be really popular for they to get so excited over." Melissa said.

_"Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber." Wiz introduced the first fighter._

**"And Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog." Boomstick introduced the second fighter.**

"Huh?" Sato said. "What's so special about some Plumber dude and a hedgehog?"

"This Sonic is clearly the same one that was referred to as Shadow's rival from the last video." Todoroki answered. "And from what we've seen, I wager that he has just as fast speeds as Shadow and a similar Super Form."

"However, the Plumber is still a mystery." Momo pointed out. "I guess we will see in this fight."

_"I am Wizard and he's Boomstick, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle."_

The first fighter was a short, slightly chubby man. He wore blue overalls with golden yellow buttons, a red shirt with sleeves and large white gloves, brown shoes, and a red cap on his head, a white circle with a red M on the front of the cap, and tuffs of brown hair sticking out from his sides. The man also had a large blue eyes, a comically large nose, and a large mustache. He appeared to the group jumping out of a wide green pipe that came out of the ground, the Italian Plumber jumping up in the air, fist raised high.

The students chuckled a bit at his large nose and mustache. Eri and Kouta didn't know why they smiled so wide when they saw the fighter, but they felt that this Plumber just projected happiness and whimsy.

Mario

_"Mario is one of the Seven Star Children, children born with the potential for greatness, and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom." Wiz revealed._

"Seven Star Children? Destined for Greatness?" Kyouka said. "Kind of reminds me of some plot point in an anime."

Said universe's own child of greatness started to admire the red Plumber and hero for defending his home.

"So he is a hero in his world." Mirio said. "Isn't that cool, Eri."

Eri nodded, her eyes filled with child-like wonder.

_"Even as a baby he was obviously destined for greatness." Wiz continued._

The scene shows a Baby Mario being guarded and protected by a group of Yoshis.

"Oh yeah!" Pony cried out. "He's the same baby that Yoshi from before helped!"

The students looked at the scene and nodded at Pony's claim, noticing the same large nose and red cap.

**"When you got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can even speak, you know that you are going to do great things." Boomstick pointed out.**

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'1"**

**Can Jump over 20 feet**

**High Stamina**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Durability**

**Skilled Combatant**

* * *

_"He is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability." Wiz explained._

" **Who says white guys can't jump?" Boomstick jokingly asked.**

"That guy has some crazy hops." Kirishima said. "Hey Tsu, how far can you jump compared to him?"

"I can jump around 66 feet so I can jump three times as high." Asui said. "Plus my tongue can reach around 21 meters so I could definitely catch him, if you were going to ask that next."

"Uh yeah." Kirishima said, momentarily taken back in surprise. "I uh was."

"That's Tsu for you." Izuku said smiling. "Knowing just what people are going to say and being blunt about it."

Asui face was still as expressionless as always, but now had a slight red blush on her cheeks. ' _He finally remembered to call me Tsu.'_

The other girls meanwhile stared at the Frog Quirk girl with jealousy, even Uraraka and Nejire.

Meanwhile, listening in on the conversation was Miruko. She turned to the Dragoon Hero and asked "Hey, you mind if I take that Asui girl for an internship or work study sometime in the future? Maybe Uraraka too if you are cool with that?"

Ryukyu actually looked surprised at the question. "Uh yeah sure. I'm actually surprised that you, the infamous Miruko who hates team ups and has never gotten an intern or sidekick, would ask that."

Miruko smirked before looking back at Asui. "I guess I'm just curious is all." Miruko turned her gaze over to a certain cinnamon roll as he was stared at with jealous looks from the guys. _'Oh yeah. Really Curious.'_

_"Plus he is a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles." Wiz said. "He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick."_

"Wow." Itsuka said in amazement. "He must be really strong to break apart solid brick without any difficulty."

**"With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion." Boomstick said. "Look at this! He is squashing those Goombas and Koopas into pancakes!"**

Bakugou and Kamikiri laughed hysterically at comment as they witness the useless minions squashed into paste.

"Are those creatures the same ones that you guys said you watcher fight before?" Melissa asked.

The whole of the students groaned at the memory.

"Don't remind us." Setsuna said.

**"But when he needs some extra firepower, he has an entire arsenal of powerups." Boomstick revealed.**

* * *

**FIRE FLOWER**

**Grants Pyrokinesis (Todoroki and Endeavor are intrigued)**

**Can Create & Manipulate Fire**

**Bouncing Fireballs**

**Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow**

* * *

_"His First Power Up is the Fire Flower." Wiz revealed. "With it, Mario gains Pyrokinetic abilities."_

"He can control Fire?!" Izuku said, his eyes lighting up in awe. "It almost just like yours, Todoroki."

"Yeah." Todoroki said. "However, I don't believe that my fire attacks can bounce like a ball. Plus I am not as versed in my fire side as my ice side."

Endeavor, overhearing, flinched.

**"Really?" Boomstick questioned. "I always thought the flower was just Really spicy."**

Cue the eye rolls from the adults and chuckles and also eye rolls from the students.

_"He can and manipulate fire for a multitude of different, devastating attacks." Wiz explained further, showing Mario unleash a massive amount of swirling flames._

"Interesting." Todoroki cupped his chin in thought. "With some more training and my left side cooling me, I'm sure I could replicate that attack."

"I'm starting to like this Plumber guy." Bakugou said. "If this guy can cause explosions with that power, and his powerups don't stupidly go away after a hit, then he would be my vote."

* * *

**FROG SUIT (Asui perks up intrigued)**

**Increases Jump Height**

**Increases Swimming Speed**

**Can Breathe Underwater**

**Resists Water Currents for Better Control**

**Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! (Asui croaks offended)**

* * *

**"He's also got this Frog Suit thingy." Boomstick added. "While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater."**

"Hey, its just like your Quirk, Tsu." Uraraka said. "Minus the tongue and camouflage part."

"Ribbit." Asui nods, a finger at her chin, more intrigued over this character.

**"The only problem is no one is going to take him seriously wearing that thing." Boomstick said. "Aha, oh look at him!"**

As Boomstick made that comment, and the final point in the list of abilities popped up, Asui croaked and glared at the video, more specifically Boomstick.

"While he does look adorable, don't cute shame him!" Torru said. "I call Midori and Koda cute but doesn't mean that they can't do anything."

Izuku and Koda blushed, both embarrassed. Meanwhile, Sero covered Bakugou's mouth in Tape before the explosive blonde could retort.

* * *

**CAPE FEATHER**

**Wears a Yellow Cape**

**Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time**

**Can Deflect** **Projectiles**

**Razor-Sharp Edge**

* * *

_"Several different power ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather." Wiz revealed. "With it, Mario can fly for an unprecedented amount of time."_

"His flight power is almost as similar to Hawk's own wings." Mt. Lady said. "And that projectile deflecting sounds incredibly useful against long range attackers."

All Might's and Torino's mind flashed back to the 7th user of OFA, Nana Shimura, and how she floated through air without a care in the world and smiled.

* * *

**METAL CAP**

**Becomes Living Metal (Tetsutetsu perks up)**

**Nearly** **Indestructible (Kirishima perks up as well)**

**Incredibly Heavy**

**Power Increase**

**Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged**

* * *

**"The Metal Cap turns Mario's Entire body into Indestructible, Living Steel." Boomstick jumped in. "But while Metal Mario is extremely heavy, his Strength and Speed are boosted, giving him 10 times more power and just as much agility as before."**

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Kirishima yelled. "Its like your Quirk, man!"

"I know!" Tetsutetsu yelled excited. "This Mario Guy Is So MANLY!"

"So while he turns himself into metal, he retains his regular speed and agility, aside from his jumps." Power Loader deduced. "That's quite the useful power up."

* * *

**STARMAN**

**Invulnerable**

**Increases Speed**

**Instantly Kills Foes (Audience did a double take on that)**

**Short Time Limit**

* * *

_"The Starman envelops Mario in a blinding aura of compressed energy," Wiz jumped in. "Giving him increased speed and Complete Invulnerability, for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will kill the foe instantly."_

"Instantly?!" Momo questioned astonished. "Amazing."

"This Starman must be this Mario's equivalent towards that Super form that Shadow and perhaps this Sonic has as well." Iida said.

* * *

**HAMMER**

**Stored in Mario's Pocket**

**Can Crush Practically Anything**

**Smaller Hammers can be Thrown**

* * *

_"And while not technically a power up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost anything." Wiz revealed._

**"Hurled Barrels from a giant monkey? CRUSHED!" Boomstick exclaimed in mad glee. "Spooky undead Ghosts? CRUSHED! Nagging ex-wife? CRUSHED!"**

"Wait that thing can kill ghosts?!" Bakugou questioned loudly. "HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?!"

"Magic." Kyouka said.

* * *

**MEGA MUSHROOM**

**Mario Grows Giant (Mt. Lady perked up at this)**

**Invulnerable**

**Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle**

**Lasts for a Short Time**

* * *

**"And it seems Mario is always popping shrooms to get more power and with the mega mushroom, he goes Ginormous!" Boomstick continued. "Mowing down people, plants, environments, hell Everything!"**

"Oh come on!" Mt. Lady cried out. "He's stealing my thing! So unfair!"

"Easy there, girl" Mandaley said. "At least he has a time limit, while you can do it as long as you want."

_"Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than other videogame hero." Wiz jumped in. "Whether a foe is large or small, creepy or goofy, dumb or deadly, Nothing has ever proved too much for him."_

**"Except keeping track of his woman." Boomstick interrupted, showing an image of a princess in a pink dress. "She always getting kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle. Somebody needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on this bitch."**

While the girls were slightly offended by the final comment, Bakugou was laughing his ass off on both Mario constantly going to the wrong castle and the pink princess always getting captured.

_"Mario is impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems than thinking things through." Wiz explained._

"That could be problematic." Aizawa said. "Some heroes situations may require more brains than brawn."

**"But that doesn't matter." Boomstick said. "Italy's Greatest Hero can power through anything."**

"IT'SA ME, MARIO!" Mario said in victory, flashing a 2 finger V for victory to the group.

The group thought over the Italian Plumber. The students liked his heroism in defending his home and saving the princess, like some standard fairy tail hero. Eri really liked Mario, claiming that he looked funny and happy. Kouta liked Mario too but thought that it was all too cheerful and goofy for his liking. The heroes were intrigued on his many power ups and how this hero with his arsenal of different abilities would be quite efficient in many type of situations.

The next fighter shown was basically a blue, more light-hearted version of Shadow, from before. The second fighter was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, with ocean-blue fur and peach colored spot on his stomach, and had large green eyes. His quills hanged low and spiky, a contrast to Shadow's more spiked up quills, he wore nothing but a pair of white gloves and cool red shoes with a stripe of white on each shoe. They also saw said new fighter zoom through the area so fast, that even the heroes could barely keep track of him.

Sonic

_"Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnick." Wiz revealed._

They saw an image of the blue hedgehog fighting against a wide man with a red suit that looked shaped like an egg and with an army of robots by his side.

"Hey, doesn't that guy look similar to that other doctor in the Shadow fight?" Setsuna pointed out.

The students and heroes looked closer and realized that the egg-shaped villain did in fact look identical towards the doctor.

"Your right, Tokage." Itsuka said. "They even have the same last name, Robotnick."

Nezu frowned and hummed in thought as he continued to view the video.

**"He's not so bad for a tree hugging hippie." Boomstick said.**

Itsuka sent a short prayer of thanks to Sonic for his concern and fight to protect nature and the environment.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 3'3"**

**Weight: 35 lbs.**

**Age: 16**

**Freedom Fighter**

**Top Speed: Unknown**

**765 mph as Fastest Obtained Average Estimate (Eyebrows were raised high at the level of speed shown by Sonic)**

* * *

_"Sonic's most notable ability is his speed." Wiz explained. "He can Easily break the sound barrier in Mere Seconds! While his Top Speed is Unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 miles per hour!"_

**"HOLY CRAP!" Boomstick exclaimed. "He must burn through shoes!"**

Eyebrows were raised high and jaws plummeting down at seeing how fast Sonic was going seeing the blue hedgehog became a blue blur as he ran, jumped, and slid past buildings in a nanosecond.

"Holy. Crap." Kyouka said.

"Has your family ever reached those kinds of speeds before, Iida?" Momo asked, face still clearly astounded.

"No hero ever has." Iida managed to gasp out, for once completely still in shock.

Izuku watched as Sonic ran with a smile on his face, like he was alive, and instantly felt a connection to him. When Izuku first learned Full Cowling, feeling the energy course through him and grow faster and faster as his progress increased, he felt alive. Just like Sonic.

_"He can further increase his speed with his trademark Figure 8 technique." Wiz explained._

"How...wha...how can he...huh?" Said the perplexed Momo Yaoyorozo.

"Wow, even Yaomomo is stumped." Asui said. "Midoriya, can you figur-"

Asui's question fell on deaf ears as Izuku was sucked back into his muttering state, analyzing and writing in his journal in the same mad passion as Hatsumei with her machines.

**"But he's not just fast on his feet." Boomstick jumped in.**

* * *

**ATTACKS & TECHNIQUES**

**Spin Attack**

**Spin Dash**

**Homing Attack**

**Light-Speed Dash**

**Martial Arts (Ojiro liked)**

**Can Burrow Underground**

* * *

**"He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with his Spin Attack." Boomstick continued.**

"He's like a some spinning jigsaw." Snipe said.

"And it appears that his quills and this technique are strong and sharp enough to rip through solid steel." Vlad King said

Tetsutetsu shivered in slight fear, mentally picturing how his own Steel body would handle Sonic's Spin Attack.

_"His Homing Attack rockets towards an opponent and can hit multiple times." Wiz jumped in._

"That be useful in hitting multiple targets while in mid-air while evading projectiles." Todoroki said. "This Sonic is proving quite interesting."

**"And with his Spin Dash, he can reach Top Speeds almost instantly." Boomstick said. "Man, how does this guy not vomit?"**

"Took the words out of my mouth, Boomstick." Mina said. "I mean how he can he do that without going a little dizzy afterwards? Or even know where he is going?"

"Perhaps Sonic has some different form of equilibrium while spinning that helps him from being nauseous or dizzy." Izuku proposed. "And he could be looking through his quills at the right time to know where he is going and what's in his way."

"Maybe." Melissa said. "At the speeds he is going, and given that level of thermal homeostasis, he would need an equal level of coordination, mental processing, and reflexes to keep up with not jus his spinning but also his speed."

"Uh translation?" Mina asked

"Because Sonic can move at such hyper sonic speeds, Sonic needs to be able to look, see, and take in the surroundings around him just as fast as his speed or he could be unable to know where he is running and could crash into a wall." Momo simplified.

_"Throughout his adventures, he has acquired a number of special Shields to improve his abilities." Wiz revealed. "Each Shield can deflect minor projectiles, to even larger ones depending on the type, and each have environmental advantages, but will disintegrate after absorbing a deadly blow."_

"Just like Mario's powerups." Shinso said. "Both can only survive one hit before they disappear."

* * *

**FIRE SHIELD**

**Impervious to Fire and Heat (Todoroki and Endeavor perked up this too)**

**Fiery Makeup**

**Disintegrates** **in Water**

**Mid-Air Dash Attack**

* * *

**"The Fire Shield can absorb, well, Fire and Heat." Boomstick pointed out. "Though it can't survive underwater. No shit. But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack. The kid looks like a straight up comet!"**

"With that kind of shielding, he could block everyone of you and your son's fire attacks, Endeavor." All Might said.

Endeavor hummed in agreement. "It would take a powerful melee or different elemental based attack to destroy the shield before I could hurt him with a fire attack. And even then he could just respond quickly enough to speed away from it."

"You think that your ice could cancel out his Fire Shield, Todoroki?" Izuku asked.

"Maybe." Shoto said. "The shield can't survive water and if it can't melt through my ice instantly, the melted water could destroy it, but with that fiery dash attack, he could easily burn and crash his way through my ice easily."

* * *

**LIGHTNING SHIELD**

**Impervious to Electricity (Kaminari perked up)**

**Electric Makeup**

**Disintegrates** **in Water**

**Magnetic Field**

**Mid-Air Jump**

* * *

_"The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it can gives Sonic a Mid-Air Jump for extra aerial control and immunity to all electric based attacks." Wizard said._

"With that Shield, I couldn't be able to hurt him, even with a 2 Million volt blast." Kaminari said.

"I don't think I could hurt him too." Nejire said. "My energy blasts are electrical too so they probably wouldn't faze that shield. What about you, Izuku? Can your punches hurt them with that lightning you used on Overhaul?"

Izuku though over how his lightning seemingly seemed to physically harm Chisaski, though wonders if he could even use that excess energy of OFA at all. "My punches perhaps can but I most likely would get electrified if I touch the shield. And I still don't know if I can even use that excess lightning that shoots out of me."

All Might made a note to council Izuku on that later.

"Moving on from Deku and his light show, that mid-air jump can make this Sonic guy more maneuverable through the air, much like my explosions do for me." Bakugou said.

* * *

**BUBBLE SHIELD**

**Can Breathe Underwater**

**Water and Air Makeup**

**Bounce Attack**

**Bouncing Can Increase Jumping Height**

* * *

**"And with the Bubble Shield, he breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce." Boomstick added.**

"Its similar to Mario's Frog Suit." Asui said. "I bet we will see more of that."

"And he can jump extra high with the Bubbled Shield as a springboard, like me and my tail." Ojiro said. "Though I wonder they keep referencing water."

**"Why do we keep mentioning water you might ask?" Boomstick questioned.**

"Thank you Ojiro for you somehow asking the question that they answer immediately, again." Torru said.

**"Because he Can't Freaking Swim." Boomstick continued. "Put him in the water and you get not only a powerless Sonic, but the most PTSD inducing music ever that will make your heart stop in terror."**

Most of the students and even Heroes shivered and squirmed at the PTSD inducing music, feeling like they were realistically in danger. Kyouka had the worst of it, so much so that she latched onto the closest thing that felt safe to her. That being Izuku. Immediately as they realized what happened as the music stopped, Kyouka dethatched herself from Izuku as fast as Sonic and blushed hard, Izuku blushing just as hard, and the girls glaring at the two in jealousy that would make even Shadow flinch.

"Jesus. That music was chilling." Kaminari said, oblivious to what occurred. "That underwater weakness must suck."

"What a Fuckin Shitty weakness!" Bakugou yelled out, before he could curse out more, a warning glare from Aizawa forced the explosion teen to zip it.

"While hedgehogs can normally swim, which makes this a personal weakness for Mr. Sonic, Sonic's speed requires momentum and friction, two things hard to achieve while with your feet." Nezu pointed out. "Sonic seems to mostly use his legs rather than his arms, so his disadvantage towards swimming is understandable."

_"Sonic's ultimate power up isn't a Shield at all." Wiz explained. "After absorbing Thousands of Power Rings throughout his adventures, Sonic has become an Embodiment of Chaos Energy itself, practically releasing all that Chaos Force energy out like blue lightning. Using the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, just like Shadow, Sonic can tap into their near unlimited powers and summon the form of Super Sonic."_

* * *

**SUPER FORM**

**1000% Power Increase**

**Automatic Flight**

**Unlimited Stamina**

**Invincible**

**Positive Energy Aura**

**Duration Based on a Time Limit and a Steady Supply of Power Rings**

* * *

**"Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is Completely Invulnerable." Boomstick revealed.**

_"Not to mention that his speed is increased a 1000 Fold!" Wiz jumped in._

Jaws fell once more and more jaws became unhinged.

"As if his speed wasn't fast enough, now he can go 1000 times faster?!" Sen questioned.

"And with his flight and invincibility, that's OP as fuck!" Setsuna said.

As Izuku saw Super Sonic, his eyes entranced by the glowing form and the aura of power coming from the hedgehog, Izuku felt a shiver run through the back of his head, especially through a specific wording that Wizard said.

_'Practically releasing all that Chaos Force energy out in blue Lightning.'_

"This power over the Chaos Force is just like Shadow's." Melissa said, snapping Izuku from his thoughts.

"Um, yeah. They both could transform into their Super forms through the Chaos Emeralds and become invulnerable and can fly while in this form." Izuku said as he recomposed himself.

"This Sonic guy is crazy strong." Mirio said.

"He's so Cool!" Kouta said, eyes flashing brighter in excitement.

**"But like most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit." Boomstick pointed out. "Without a steady supply of Power Rings, it can't even last a full minute. But given that this a hedgehog that go faster than light, a minute for us is a whole lot of time for Sonic to wipe the floor with his foes."**

_"And when the form subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation." Wiz revealed._

"That's incredible!" Iida said. "Not only can this Super form make Sonic invulnerable and immune to any damage, once it runs out, if he had any previous injures during a fight, they will be healed, giving Sonic an advantage over an weaker or more exhausted foe!"

The students and Heroes' eyes widen comically large at how powerful and useful this power could be.

**"While Sonic is always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of robots, demigods, and world-ending monsters, he's kind of a dick." Boomstick added.**

_"Sonic is cocky, arrogant, and addicted to action." Wiz explained. "He becomes cranky and unstable when he is cooped up for too long."_

**"And if you ignore him, he will straight up leave ya."**

"Well that's a little rude." Mina said.

"Don't tell me that you wouldn't be a little cranky being cooped up inside?" Kyouka questioned.

"Touché." Mina said.

"I'm starting to like this guy more and more." Bakugou said.

He chose to be oblivious to the exasperated looks and sweat drops directed at him.

_"Despite his rough personality, he will do whatever it takes to save the day."_

Sonic dodged a laser blast from a robot wasp. "Ooh I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice." Sonic speeds away in a flash.

The group thought over what they thought of Sonic. While he seemed ruder compared to Mario, the students agreed that he was cool and powerful, especially his incredible speed. The heroes respected how he was a freedom fighter and a powerful ally to have but were concerned that his cockiness and arrogance could be more a liability than assistance. Eri liked Sonic but Kouta liked him more with how cool and powerful he was.

_"Alright the combatants are set." Wiz traditionally said. "Let's End this Debate once and for all!"_

**"IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTTLLLLLLLEEEEE!" Boomstick yelled out.**

The video paused as it scanned its fighters for counterparts.

Meanwhile, the traditional voting had begun. The votes were practically even, with both sides agreeing that both are cool and powerful and hard to choose. In the end, the ones most notable to for Mario were Mirio, because of his raw power and heroism, Eri, because of how goofy and funny he looked and talked, Todoroki and Endeavor for Mario's Pyrokinesis, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima for his Metal Cap powerup, Tamaki, because he found Mario's upbeat and happiness similar to Mirio, Torru and Koda for Mario's goofiness and connection with Yoshi, Asui for his Frog Suit, Uraraka and Miruko for his flight and jumping prowess, and Mt. Lady for Mario's size changing powers.

For Sonic, his most notable voters consisted of Izuku, who liked Sonic's heroism, speed, and a feeling of similarity, Kouta, who thought Sonic was super cool and powerful, Bakugou, who liked the blue hedgehog's style, power, and attitude, Iida, who liked Sonic's speed though disagreed with his cocky nature, Kaminari and Nejire over his Lightning Shield and coolness, Sen, who liked his Spin attacks and dash attacks, All Might and Gran Torino for his speed and power as Super Sonic, Mina for their similar lack of patience and coolness, Aizawa and Mic because of his connection with Oboro's counterpart, and Nezu, who had a calculative smile.

"SCANNING COMPLETE!" The device said as it finished its search. "MARIO! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MIRIO TOGATA!"

"Wow, Mirio, we found a counterpart of yours." Izuku congratulated the third year. "And he is super strong."

"We found one of you, Lemillion!" Eri pointed out excitedly. "Isn't that great?!"

"POWER!" Miro posed with a large smile on his face.

"I had a feeling that you and he were one and the same." Tamaki said. "You both have a light, shining."

Mirio smiled brightly at his best friend.

"SONIC! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"Wowie! Isn't awesome, Zuki?!" Nejire pointed out excitedly. "I just knew it! I just knew it! You were super fast too during that fight with Overhaul, sparking lightning everywhere, and your Shoot Style is a lot like Sonic's fighting style!"

"No wonder I thought he was so cool! He is as cool as you, Izuku!" Kouta cheered excitingly before recomposing into his tough guy look. "I mean I uh you know because you too are strong and really cool, I guess."

Izuku smiled gratefully at the two and looked at his counterpart with recognition. ' _I knew it.'_ His mind flashed to the seven Chaos Emeralds. ' _Seven Emeralds. Seven Quirks to master if I include All Might's power. I hope that can live up to the strength that my other self has.'_

"That's cool that you are Sonic, Muscles." Mei said. "I admit that I was surprised. Never could see you as the arrogant, cocky type. That's more of that Explodey guy's shtick."

Ignoring the laughter and chuckles at that comment and the "HEY!" from Kacchan, Izuku deadpanned at the comment. ' _She's right, I guess. Though I was also somehow the counterparts to both Kratos and Spawn all because of One For All and Kacchan's and I's...past.'_

Meanwhile, up above with the teacher and Heroes, Miruko smirked at the connection between Izuku and Sonic. ' _Interesting kid. Let's see if your counterpart beats my voted fighter.'_

"You recognize the connection to, right Toshinori." Gran Torino said, not as a question, but as a fact.

"Yeah." All Might said. "Those rainbow colored gems. The rainbow light of One For All. The fact that it can be shared with others like with Shadow from before. Super Sonic's flight like Float. The speed that Young Midoriya is bound to achieve. There was no mistaking that the two were linked."

"And yet that Starman upgrade's rainbow light also is like the Quirk. Alongside that Mario's strength and use of multiple powers." Gran Torino pointed out. "You think that its some hint of another world out there in that multiverse whatever that you gave the Quirk to Nighteye's choice?"

All Might looked down at the two students who shook hands and declared to let the best fighter win. "Perhaps. But that doesn't mean that I regret my choice or would shame my other self if that was the case. The boy is worthy enough, but I've made my choice and I couldn't think of a better one."

Torino smiled. "Good. I share the same sentiment."

Meanwhile, Bakugou asked "Uh, can I change my vote?"

"Nope!" The students declared and laughed at the enraged look on Bakugou and Deku's embarrassed one.

Votes and counterpart's aside, the video began once again for the battle to begin.

The video showed Sonic laying back in a green field, tapping his foot and finger against the ground impatient. Suddenly, a green pipe emerged from the ground where out came out Mario. Sonic got up quickly and readied himself while Mario jumped off the pipe to come face to face with the blue hedgehog.

"Alright chubby, let's settle this feud once and for all!" Sonic declared.

"Let's-A-Go!" Mario struck a pose and said.

"Oooh, I'm so excited!" Mina said as she had her hands near her mouth. ' _Win my actually cute hedgehog counterpart to my Midori!'_

"This fight will be centered around speed vs power." Momo said. "Mario is the physically stronger and durable, but Sonic's speed and martial arts can easily match Mario's raw power. This could go either way."

**FIGHT!**

Sonic struck first with a quick spinning roundhouse kick, which Mario blocked, Sonic quickly pushed forward with a strong right kick to Mario's chest. As Mario was stunned, Sonic struck again with a left kick to the stomach, followed by a flurry of kicks that pounded into the Italian Plumber before sending him flying with a final kick.

Aizawa analyzed Sonic's strategy. "He's using his speed to his advantage and by striking to first to have his opponent go on the defensive. He's striking as fast and hard as possible to crumble his foe's defense to deliver some strong attacks. Not bad."

"Yeah! Go Sonic! Show that Plumber whose boss!" Kouta said.

Eri squirmed in her seat. ' _I'm so confused. I don't want to bet against Papa, but I also don't want Uncle Mirio to lose either.'_

Noticing Eri's dilemma, Mirio quickly said "Hey hey, Eri, its ok. You don't need to choose between us. This is all just make believe and neither of us will be hurt if you choose one or the other."

"But I don't wanna choose." Eri still sulked and had a tear in her eye.

"Then don't." Izuku said, jumping in to help. "Its alright. You don't have to choose or root for either of us, we understand. You can just stay lay back, watch, and have fun. And as a bonus, me, Mirio, and Sato will bake you that banana candy smoothie you were curious about."

Eri's mouth water before she smiled and nodded her head.

Seeing the heartwarming sight, Tamaki turned away in pain ' _Too bright! So Bright!'_

Back to the fight, Mario hit the pipe before twisting his body mid-air and landing on the pipe. Mario brought out of his pocket a Fire Flower.

"Hey its time to Turn Up The Heat! EH?!" Mirio joked.

The only sound that can be heard was the sound of crickets chirping...which Asui looked around for.

"Man, that was so not funny!" Mirio recomposed himself.

Mario absorbed the Fire Flower, his hat and red undershirt becoming pale white and his blue overalls turned light red, and his hand ablaze.

Mario fired multiple fireballs, bouncing towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog jumped, spun, and maneuvered his way through the fireballs safely, only for Mario to strike. Mario slid, whilst covered in a fiery attack, attacking Sonic before he hit the ground. Mario quickly struck Sonic with a left haymaker, followed by a right uppercut, and a solid right kick.

"Yeah! Mario is fighting back!" Tetsutetsu cheered. "MANLY!"

"He used his fireballs to inconvenience Sonic, who was forced to go defensive by jumping away from the fireballs, leaving him open for a quick attack to deliver his own combo." Endeavor analyzed.

Mario quickly grabbed Sonic saying "Here We Go!" He spun and tossed Sonic toward the green pipe, the blue hedgehog bouncing off and heading back towards Mario. Mario brought out his Cape Feather and used it to launch Sonic into the air. Mario performed a quirk-screw dive jump, positioned his body backwards, charged up a powerful Smash attack and punched Sonic as he fell in front of him, slamming him into the ground.

Mario dived to his stunned foe with a strike, spun Sonic around, using his fire as speed him around faster before blasting him away with an open palm strike.

"Jesus! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kirishima said. "THIS DEATH BATTLE IS AWESOME!"

"He used a combination of his Feather Cape to launch his open upwards, he jumped and used his impressive acrobatics to launch and position himself to where he can strike Sonic from mid-air." Itsuka analyzed.

"He then used his fire as propulsion to launch himself towards Sonic and spin him around with greater velocity before finishing him off with a final fiery strike." Todoroki analyzed too.

Nezu smirked at the two. ' _Perhaps I need to open two more seats for my analysis class after all.'_

"COME ON SHITTY DEKU'S BLUE RAT COUNTERPART!" Bakugou yelled. "DO SOMETHING USEFUL SO I DON'T FEEL LIKE VOMITING FOR ROOTING FOR SHITTY DEKU!"

Sonic slid to a stop, a little singed but still standing. Mario gathered his fire and released a massive burst of swirling that engulfed the hedgehog.

"AHAHA!" Monoma laughed tauntingly. "It appears that one of you 1-A plebeians isn't as strong as you thought he was! Why I bet when the fire goes away he's nothing more than a charred-"

The fire flew away to reveal that Sonic was in once peace, his Fire Shield absorbing the fire and heat.

"..."

"Do you ever stop being wrong or are do you asking to be wrong on purpose." Yui said, causing the students to laugh at the agape Monoma.

Sonic quickly counter-attacked by dashing towards Mario, the blue hedgehog becoming a fiery red comet. Mario was knocked and struck around through the air as he was struck by the fiery comet that was Sonic. Mario landed on his feet, pulled out his hammer and struck Sonic as he approached, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Wait is it over?" Honenuki asked.

"Unlikely." Jurota said. "It was stated that Mario's power ups and Sonic's shields could absorb a deadly strike before disappearing and leaving them normal. At most, the shield and Fire Flower form will be gone."

The screen gained color, with dramatic, angelic chorus music playing in the background. Mario and Sonic were shown clashing over and over, the two never giving way without a counter attack.

The scenes included Mario dodged a right hook from Sonic, Sonic slamming into a mid-air Mario with a Homing Attack, Sonic barely dodging a Mario jumping uppercut, Sonic impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the frozen Mario statue to run out.

The audience were both excited and impressed with the power, skill, and determination of the fighters, with some laughs thrown in at the final scene.

The fight began in regular motion as Sonic ran through the field while Mario flew with his Cape Feather. Sonic jumped and struck a power up, granting him a Lightning Shield.

"Woo! Lightning Shield coming at ya, you magic Italian plumber!" Kaminari said.

Mario and Sonic raced up a mountain (that had a face?), striking at each other as they flew/climbed up the top.

"Awww. The volcano looks sad." Torru and Pony whined.

Bakugou looked at the two perplexed. "That Is What You Noticed?! Not The Fact That It Has a Face In The First Place?! Or That This Fight Between the Two IS FUCKING AWESOME AS HELL?!"

"Hey, chill Bakadouche!" Setsuna said, defending and hugging Pony. "You let them notice what they want and stop being a douche about it!"

"Agreed!" Mina said as she too hugged Torru. "There, there Torru. Don't let the mean douche hurt your feelings." Mina spoke in a motherly tone.

"Thanks Mina, but can you please stop babying us." Torru said. "Its weird."

"Agreed." Pony agreed.

The two landed inside the dormant volcano, the screen showing a close up of both Sonic's and Mario's determined faces. The screen paned over from the electrified shielded Sonic, past a Bob-omb, towards Mario-Wait a minute!

Sonic and Mario looked around at the room entirely filled with weird looking bombs with white eyes and yellow feet, them all sounding up in alarm at the new comers.

"BOMBS!" Kouta, Koda, Nejire, and Eri cried out. "Weird, walking bombs, but BOMBS!"

"MAMA MIA!" Mario cried out.

A second later, the volcano's face was consumed in a large, fiery explosion, with Sonic and Mario, the latter crying out, as they flew through the air.

Laughter rang out through the room, even Endeavor and Aizawa spared a chuckle. Bakugou and Torino were busting a gut as they saw Izuku's furry counterpart fly through the air from that explosion.

"Are they ok?" Eri asked.

'Yes they are Eri." Uraraka jumped in. "Deku and Mirio's counterparts had shields and powers on that saved them from the big boom."

"Oh! Yeah!" Eri cheered, Uraraka smiling motherly.

' _Ms. Ocha is also nice and sweet. Like a Mama.'_ Eri thought. ' _Miss Ocha. Miss Momo. Auntie Neji. Miss Melissa. Miss Kyouka. Who is true Mama? I'm so confused!'_

Sonic landed in the water.

"Uh oh! That's not good!" Sero said. "Sonic is not good at water!"

"FUCK! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Bakugou yelled in rage.

"Well, they mentioned water a lot of times, so it was bound to happen in the fight." Sato said.

Sonic sank further down the lake, flailing his limbs uselessly. He popped up a Bubble Shield and activated it, Sonic now encased in a Bubble Shield.

"At least he has a Bubble Shield." Ojiro pointed out.

Mario landed in the water, wearing his Frog Suit, before bringing his weight down and slamming into Sonic's destroying the Bubble Shield instantly.

"Oops." Ojiro said.

"Dude. Stop doing that!" Mineta yelled.

Sonic tried jumping around yet failed to swim around effectively. The PTSD inducing music played out as Sonic quickly tired to tried to run away, causing the audience, especially Kyouka, to shiver and hold their ears. As the music started getting higher louder, Sonic flailed around before his eyes were replaced with green emeralds and the screen was filled with a white light.

"Wait is that-!" Kouta said excitingly

Izuku and All Might smiled. ' _Its Go Time!_

As Mario swam away, Sonic's voice, somewhat distorted and echoing, said "Now I'll Show You!" Mario was slammed into by a golden blur.

Mario was launched out of the water and the golden blur popped out in the sky as Super Sonic, floating, his fur turned golden and spiked up, and his body encased in a golden aura, his emerald eyes turning ruby red. "How's That Plumber?!"

The Sonic voters cheered in relief, while the rest looked with wide eyes and wide jaws.

"Oh its about to get good!" Setsuna said, rubbing her hand in excitement.

Mario, while in mid-air, pulled out a Metal Cap, transforming into Metal Mario and dropping down onto the ground, kneeling.

"YEAH! METAL MANLY MARIO TIME!" Tetsutetsu cheered.

"Wow, Super Hero Landing." Kaminari clapped. "I heard that does a number on your knees."

"Well he is made of metal right now." Mineta pointed out. "I don't think a broken knee is a concern right now."

Sonic roared in power before flying straight into Mario causing an explosion...only for the smoke to clear and show Metal Mario intact, holding Super Sonic back.

"WHAT?!" Bakugou roared out. "WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!"

"Mario's Metal form was said to be almost invulnerable." Momo said, she too surprised at Metal Mario's feat. "I guess its That strong."

Metal Mario tossed Super Sonic away, only for Super Sonic to fly back from behind and collide into him multiple times, all the while leaving no sign of damage or struggle other than Mario sliding back a few inches every time. Metal Mario kicked Super Sonic away before bringing up the Starman and absorbing it, become incased in rainbow light. Mario rushed towards Super Sonic in normal speed, striking at the golden hedgehog with a spin attack before launching him away.

"POWER!" Mirio yelled out as he flexed his muscles.

"Wait shouldn't Sonic be defeated?" Shihai asked. "They did say that Mario using the Starman makes anyone who touches him instantly die."

"They also said that Sonic was completely invincible under his Super form." Tokoyami pointed out. "It appears that the instant death is nullified because of Sonic's Super Form."

"Mario made a mistake." The audience turned to see it was Izuku that said that. "He made a mistake, right Kacchan?"

"For once, you are right, Deku." Kacchan said. "That Italian Stereotype made a big fucking mistake."

"Ok, mind cluing us in on what you two are agreeing?" Kaminari pleaded. "Because at this point I'm just worried the Apocalypse has started now that you two are agreeing with each other!"

"Mario's forms seem to have only two ways to be destroyed, either from getting hit with a deadly attack or changing into another form." Izuku explained. "However, three forms seem to be wear off through a time limit: The Metal Cap, The Mega Mushroom, and the Starman."

"Yeah, and?" Mina asked.

"Isn't it obvious Pink Cheeks?!" Bakugou yelled. "Mario changed into Starman before the Metal Cap finished wearing off! He could have waited until the Metal Cap wore off before using the Starman! To draw out Super Sonic's Time Limit!"

"Mario was too impulsive and used the Starman, which changed him out of the Metal Cap early and wasted the Starman on Super Sonic without realizing that Sonic can't be hurt while in Super form." izuku continued. "And because of that error, the Starman should wear off right about now."

Mario morphed back to normal.

"See?" Izuku said with a tiny smile.

The group looked at the two in stunned silence. Momo, Mei, and Melissa were mentally kicking themselves for not realizing it sooner, have respect towards Izuku and Bakugou, begrudgingly toward the later, and, with Izuku analysis, were a little turned on. Iida meanwhile, was only doing the first and second part.

Nezu smiled maniacally. ' _Oh yes I see great thing for you, Izuku Midoriya, in our analysis classes. And you as well, Katsuki Bakugou. You have earned your admittance as well.'_

"So you're a bit tougher than I thought huh?" Sonic said. "But now its time for me to finish this-"

Mario popped out a mega Mushroom and grew to giant of himself.

"Woah." Sonic said in astonishment.

"Yeah, woah." Itsuka said.

"Mega size time!" Mt. Lady cheered, her fellow pros rolling their eyes.

Super Sonic crashed at light speeds into Giant Mario, with no seeming effect happening. Mega Mario having enough knocked Sonic away with a giant punch

"Oh COME ON THIS IS JUST UNFAIR NOW!" Bakugou yelled out.

"No matter what they do, they just can't truly hurt the other." Melissa said. "Mario's forms practically make him invulnerable while Sonic's Super Form is invulnerable. Its a stalemate."

Suddenly, Super Sonic reverted back into regular Sonic, his time limit expiring. "Uh Oh!" Sonic simply said as he fell to the ground.

"Uh Oh is right!" Torru yelled. "Time's up on Super Sonic. Midori's vulnerable now!"

Sonic performed his Figure 8 technique before zooming off, Giant Mario hot on his trail, but couldn't catch up with the fast hedgehog.

"You're Too Slow!" Sonic said before speeding up, leaving the Giant Mario in the dust.

"Yeah!" Kouta cheered. "Sonic is too fast for Mario!"

As Mario ran, slowly but surely, Mario started to shrink back to normal size. 'D'OH!" Mario said as he gripped his head in pain, his eyes going all over the place.

"Wait what just happened?!" Nejire said. "Why is he that funny weird face?!"

"Mario is tired out." Momo said. "He must have used too many transformation back to back or overworked his body with the Mega Mushroom."

"He's open!" Mina pointed out. "GO MIDORI-I mean-SONIC!"

"Now's my Chance!" Sonic said as he sped back.

Mario managed blocked a straight punch from Sonic, but failed to react to Sonic speeding up from behind and striking him with a dash attack. Sonic knocked Mario into the air with a few more Dash Attacks before jumping up and slamming his heel onto Mario, sending the whimsical Plumber into the ground.

With a final "WWWAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" of pain, Sonic, curled into a spiky ball, slammed into the Italian Plumber and spun fast, shredding through the Italian and spewing blood everywhere. Sonic jumped away victorious, the final remnants of Mario a shredded corpse in a pool of blood, torn in half with his back open.

**K.0.!**

After a brief silence of shock and queasy stomachs at the gorey sight, those who voted for Sonic cheered in victory, the loudest being the maniacal laughs of Bakugou and Nezu. The Mario voters groaned before clapping in respectful courtesy.

Izuku clapped in victory and shook Mirio's hand, the two smiling and nodding for no hurt feelings.

Mirio then said "Nice job, Deku!"

"Thanks Mirio." Izuku said.

"Man, your guy was so powerful awesome! He really left me TORN UP!"

Silence was all that was heard. (I would have included the crickets, but Tsu ate them all.)

Tamaki sighed and clasped Miro's still posing and smiling figure. "Mirio, is you are trying to be like Boomstick, you are doing an impressive job."

Laughter once more filled the gym.

**"WHOOOO! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick yelled.**

"Agreed!" Kirishima said. "Even if my fighter lost, it was Still Super Manly as hell!"

"Same here!" Tetsutetsu parroted. "One of the best so far!"

_"Their powerups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow." Wiz said. "And when one got the upper hand, the other quickly countered back."_

**"Mario was even able to counter the unstoppable Super Sonic." Boomstick pointed out.**

Claps of respect and acknowledgement were given to Mirio, including Eri which Mirio greatly appreciated.

_"But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed mixed in with his quick martial arts." Wiz explained. "Even if they used their lesser known powerups like the Ice Flower," An image was shown of Mario made of ice. "Or the Super Emeralds," An image was shown of Sonic wearing different outfits, one that looked like a snow suit and the other having a neutron symbol over his head. "There is no reason to say that results would be any different."_

"Wait they have more powerups?!" Mei questioned, eyes wide. "And Sonic's look like suits! Babies that I could build!" Mei's eyes lit up with awe and mentally memorizing them.

**"Mario was also too impulsive." Boomstick said. "And that's saying something coming from me!"**

Chuckles occurred from that joke/honest truth.

_"Indeed." Wiz agreed. "Mario quickly used his last three powerups too quickly. Without knowing that Super Sonic is completely invincible and takes no kind of damage, Mario wasted his most powerful powerups on Super Sonic instead of sparring them and going defensive. And even with Super Sonic all used up, Sonic returned to peak fighting strength, completely healed of all of Mario's previous attacks."_

"And you are right again, Zuku." Kyouka said. "You too Bakugou. Wow, I can't believe I just said that without throwing up."

"HEY!" Bakugou yelled out, laughter from the students sounding off.

**"Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up." Boomstick punned.**

_"The Winner is Sonic the Hedgehog." Wiz announced._

Claps and words of acknowledgement once again rang for Izuku, who took it in with nervous embarrassment. Miruko meanwhile stared down at the teen and licked her lips in excitement. ' _Brains. Brawn. Clear powerful potential if his counterparts and Ryukyu's word about the Hisaikai raid are true. Oh yeah, definitely will keep an eye on you, Izuku Midoriya.'_

**"Next time On Death Battle!"**

The group hushed as they watched the screen for the next fighters. The screen was black before smoke appeared along with a whimsical, musical score that screamed enchanting and mysterious. They see a symbol of a lightning bolt over a young teen with round glasses and a wand in his hand.

The music changed to a large triumphant score of trumpets that took them by surprise, especially Kyouka's ears. They then see a the screen showing a boy with light blond hair in white clothes raising a blue metal handle in the air and igniting it to release a blade made of blue light.

Mei didn't even wait for the group's consent upon seeing the blade of light. She immediately grabbed the controller and pressed play at light speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Phew, that was close. Just in time to release on Halloween. I worked hard to release this chapter for you guys as fast and as great as I could for Halloween. Think of it as my treat for you all, especially with how this year has gone.**
> 
> **Bonus fact: I am currently writing while my house's AC and Heater system is on the frits, in late October. In Indiana. At night. At over 37 degrees Fahrenheit! So yeah, my current freezing fingers are for you guys and gals, my loyal and fabulous reviewers and readers.**
> 
> **Now, onto the counterpart explanation!**
> 
> **For Mario, I was considering to have him as Izuku, but I didn't want to have Izuku vs Izuku fight, at least right now. And then I thought of who could be the jolly Italian Plumber? He had to be strong, cheerful, smiling joyfully, goofy, crazy powerful by sheer physical strength without a Quirk and then it had to obviously be Mirio. Plus, Mario's jumping prowess could be replicated with Mirio's Permeation, when he sinks into the ground with his quick and then shoots out like a spring into the air as he is ejected from the ground. They are both crazy strong, Mirio taking down all of Class 1-A with a single punch, sans Todoroki and Bakugou who couldn't participate, while Mario tosses Bowser and his kids around on the regular. Plus, who better to have the goofy, lovable, and yet honorable and courageous Mario be than fighting Chisaki for 5 minutes Quirkless to save a little girl in need Lemillion.**
> 
> **As for Sonic, I know a lot of people were asking for Iida because of their speed but other than that, they don't fit. Sonic is arrogant and cocky and somewhat rude, and while Iida was definitely arrogant and cocky to think that he could face the Hero Killer, he isn't as brash or relaxing or chill as Sonic. Izuku isn't either but they do share a desire to help others simply because they believe its the right thing to do. Like when Sonic, in the Black Knight game, he said to the Dark Queen "It was Never about chivalry to me...I just gotta do what I gotta do. That's all!' Now replace chivalry with fame and fortune and refer the last part to saving others because its the right thing to do, then bada bing bada boom! Plus Sonic has a habit of turning previous foes into god guys, like Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Omega, and so on so for, and that kind of 'saving' is the kind of saving that Izuku would do.**
> 
> **Also, while game Sonic hasn't showed lightning shooting off of him, he does in the Sonic movie, awesome movie by the way, and I found it really similar to Izuku's Full Cowling, and given that All Might can go faster than the eye can see, Izuku, being fated to be stronger and faster than him and shown in his fight with Chisaki, can go at lightning speeds and don't tell me that Izuku doesn't look like the Flash when goes Full Cowling. And he clearly looked alive and cool when he first discovered Full Cowling and continued using it. Plus, the Seven Chaos Emeralds, with their number and rainbow coloring, seem similar to Izuku's Seven Quirks, if you include the raw power of the One For All Quirk, Super Sonic can fly like Izuku using Float, both have fighting styles centered around using their arms and mostly their legs, and when Izuku went full 100% on Overhaul, Izuku clearly looked like he went Super Saiyan.**
> 
> **And extra bonus facts: they both have green eyes and are chased around by a psycho girls who have a stalker level crush on them and a rivalry with a brute that likes to blow things up, a super genius inventor for a friend, and has an enemy in the form of a psycho crazy mad doctor.**
> 
> **And yes, I am a big Sonic fan but an equally big Mario fan too, so I wanted both fighters to be just absolutely perfect.**
> 
> **With all that said, hope you guys liked the chapter, comment your thoughts in the reviews, comment who you think future fighters might be, remember that I am going by numerical order in these Death Battles, keep each other safe and healthy, and check out my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid checking out for today and going to start watching the Mandalorian which I held off for this chapter. And finally, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	15. Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars vs Harry Potter. Which franchise comes out superior? And who will vote for who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE! AND, LIKE THE END CREDIT SONG OF SPIDER-MAN: MILES MORALES, I'M READY TO SHOW THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE!
> 
> Last time, we had one of my most favorite of Death Battles and first Death Battle I've seen, Mario vs Sonic. We saw we had Tin Tin and Arms McBreaky (Mirio and Izuku) revealed as Mario and Sonic, had Eri conflicted on who to vote for, Mirio making bad puns, and the unthinkable happen: Izuku and Bakugou voting on the same character and agreeing with each other. Thankfully, since the world is not burning, I mean anymore than it feels like it already is, I have returned with another chapter, this time pitting two of modern pop culture's most iconic heroes: Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter.
> 
> Also before I go any further, I say this front and center to those who may be confused during the chapter: I will be using the information presented for Luke Skywalker as it was shown in this Death Battle, meaning I will not be referencing the Sequel Trilogy, aka the new holder of the worst Star Wars Trilogy, and will be referencing the Original Expanded Universe, the good one with Mara Jade and Jacen and Jaina Solo. So if anyone is confused about why Luke sounds much cooler and more badass than he was in Last Jedi and Rise of Skywalker, here is why. I will also not be acknowledging the existence of the Cursed Child, much like 99% of the Harry Potter fandom does.

_Third POV_

The group continued onto the next battle, choosing to ignore Mei playing the video before consent, their own curiosity over the two fighters quite apparent.

_"Every generation has idolized a sci-fi or fantasy hero." Wiz began the video. "Today we pit the two of the most famous of these heroic protagonists against each other."_

The heroes and students smiled that the next two fighters were also heroes. The students agreed with Wiz about idolizing heroes, though for them it less fictional and very real.

**"Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jedi." Boomstick announced the first fighter.**

_"And Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." Wiz announced the second fighter._

**"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick introduced themselves.**

_"And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!" Wiz ended the intro._

The first combatant shown was an average looking boy in his late teens or early adulthood. He had blue eyes, short blonde hair and was shown in multiple outfits ranging from plain white robes/clothes, a grey outfit, and, most notably, a black combat outfit. The boy looked unextraordinary at first but the girls thought that he looked a little cute, a certain group girls reminding themselves it was ok to acknowledge he was as long as they remembered where there hearts lay.

The video also played loud and triumphant music that filled the members of the audience with awe and energy.

"Woah!" Kaminari voiced out. "This music sounds Awesome!"

"For once you're right, Kaminari." Jirou said. "The music just radiates victory and hope. Just look at the two kiddos." They looked to see Eri and Kouta aweing wide eyed and excited. "Although its a little loud in my opinion."

Luke Skywalker

_"As the orphan son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful Sith Lord ever known." Wiz revealed._

"What?!" The audience cried out in alarm and shock.

"Wait, his father was that scary Vader guy from the first video?!" Uraraka questioned, eyes widening in terror at the sight of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

**"Boy, that must have been a shock to him." Boomstick said the obvious.**

"No, I Am Your Father." Darth Vader revealed, his robotic voice sending chills down the audience's spines.

"No. That can't be true. That's Impossible!" Luke yelled in growing horror.

"Search your feelings, you Know it to be True." Vader said.

"NNNNOOOOOOO! NNNNOOOOO!" Luke cried out.

**"Oh yeah it was." Boomstick joked.**

The heroes and students felt pity for the young Jedi, understanding that it would be earth shatteringly horrible to learn your father was a Villain. The group also involuntarily shivered at the very dark aura and presence that the blacked-cloaked Sith exuded. All Might, Gran Torino, Endeavor and the rest of the heroes here that were present during the Kamino Incident felt this very same aura when they faced against All For One. Eri and Kouta squirmed in fear and clung onto Izuku and Mirio.

Izuku felt a chill roll up his spine for some unknown reason and a voice call out in his mind.

**" _I'm sorry, ne..."_**

Izuku shook his head, eyes wide in alarm and confusion. _'What was that?'_ Izuku thought confused. ' _Was that...Was that the vestiges again? Was that voice...the First?'_ Izuku shook off the event and continued with the video.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 169 lbs**

**Raised as a Farmer**

**Prosthetic Right Hand**

**Son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One**

**Twin Brother of Leia Organa**

**Married to Mara Jade**

* * *

_"He was raised by his Aunt and Uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers and heritage." Wiz explained. "Luke, to the galaxy at large, was a nobody from a backwater, desert planet, but wished and dreamed for a life out in the stars with significance."_

Izuku frowned sadly, sympathizing and knowing full well of being a 'nobody' with great, seemingly unreachable dreams.

_"He would have his wish granted, in the most unexpected way." Wiz said grimly._

The video showed Luke looking in sadness at the burned, charred skeletons of his dead Aunt and Uncle.

The students gasped in horror at the sight, Izuku and Mirio shielding Kouta and Eri immediately from the horrid sight.

"Oh no!" Melissa cried out. "Who would do such a horrible thing?!"

The heroes frowned and gritted their teeth at the act. Endeavor growled in rage, especially enraged at the act after recently investigating a series of burnt bodies charred in blue flames, the culprit none other than the League of Villain member, Dabi.

All Might gritted his teeth and gripped his armrest hard in anger.

**"Yeah turns out the evil Empire was looking for a pair of droids and Luke's folks just so happen to have bought them, leading to Luke's Aunt and Uncle to be torched alive and Luke left alone." Boomstick explained.**

"That's Horrible!" Nejire yelled out. "Those meanies need to pay!"

"I'm sure they did." Amajiki consoled the periwinkle-haired girl.

_"Luke would find his calling by being trained by a wise old mentor in the ways of the Force and become a Jedi, magical warriors tasked with keeping peace throughout the galaxy." Wiz said. "He would later join the Rebellion to fight against the tyranny of the Empire."_

"I assume that these Jedi are the heroes of this universe?" Momo questioned.

"Most likely." Todoroki said. "Warriors tasked with keeping peace sounds like a hero thing to do."

**"And like all Jedi, Luke uses one of the most badass weapons known to man." Boomstick teased.**

* * *

**LIGHTSABER**

**Custom Built**

**Approximately 4 Foot Blade**

**Cuts Through Most Objects**

**Based on Kenobi's Saber**

**Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact**

**Uses Form V (Djiem So)**

**Previously used Anakin's Lightsaber**

* * *

**"Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of two of my two favorite killing tools: Swords and Lasers." Boomstick revealed.**

The video showed Luke catching a short metal handle before igniting a green blade of energy. Other images showed Luke also using one who's blade was colored blue.

Eyes went wide one after another in shock and awe of the legendary weapon. Mei's and Melissa's mouth watered at the sight and mentally dissected the weapon in her mind. Power Loader and David Shield too were in awe of the weapon, their brains not comprehending how light was formed into a solid, frozen shape.

_"Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in Lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi." Wiz explained. "Though he was still taught the basics by Kenobi, trained by Kreel in greater detail, and Yoda through physical training, with a bit of self training along the way."_

"It would appear that this Luke Skywalker is a true prodigy among the other Jedi." Tokoyami said.

"And is that Yoda?" Mina asked, pointing to the green, large eared, old alien in brown robes. "He looks like an old alien grandpa."

**"He even took down a freaking Tie Fighter with his dad's old Lightsaber, only a month after he blew up the freaking Death Star." Boomstick pointed out. "What a badass!"**

The video showed Luke in an X-Wing firing two purple orbs of energy at a small exhaust port and flying away as the moon-sized super weapon exploded into pieces.

"That's so Cool!" Izuku yelled, eyes wide in awe.

_"Luke is a master of Lightsaber Combat Form V, Djiem So, an aggressive combat stance with defensive posture." Wiz said. "This form specializes in perseverance and pressing an opponent."_

"Interesting." Nezu said. "This form of combat seems to function by both attacking and provoking his opponent to fight back only to switch easily to a defensive form."

"And impressive style, I will admit." Eraserhead said. "Works to tire out his opponent so to land a killing blow."

**"Despite what you might think, the Lightsaber isn't just for killing." Boomstick revealed. "It also works pretty damn well for defense, being able to block and deflect laser blaster fire."**

"Hold on a moment." Momo said. "If those are actual lasers being fired on him, then Luke would have to react faster than light to not only block but angle the Lightsaber to deflect the laser back at them."

"Maybe, but those lasers seem rather slower than actual lasers." Iida pointed out. "It could be that these lasers being fired are not in fact actual laser but rather an possible variant or substitute that directs energy in a form similar to lasers. Regardless, the speed one would have to block and deflect them would still be incredibly fast and impressive."

_"Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force, an invisible energy field that surrounds, penetrates, and binds all living things throughout the universe." Wizard revealed._

"The Force?" Uraraka questioned.

* * *

**THE FORCE**

**Surrounds All Living Things**

**Control: Manipulating the Aspects of One's Body**

**Sense: Recognizing & Immersing in Environment**

**Alter: Manipulating Subjects & Environment**

* * *

_"He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter." Wiz explained. " Controlling All aspects of the Body, Sensing and Utilizing his surroundings, and Altering the environment around him."_

"Can one of the Nerd Brigade simplify this please?" Kaminari asked.

"Stop calling us that!" Momo yelled out annoyed. "But if I have to guess I would say that the Control aspect could increase his own physical abilities, likely leg and arm strength, stamina, and durability."

"What about Sense?" Torru asked.

"Sense could mean that Luke's five senses, touch, taste, sight, smell, and hearing are all stronger than normal, and he can use those enhanced senses to better maneuver through an environment, sort of like Jirou and Shoji, for stealth, escape, or even leading an foe into a trap." Izuku explained.

"As for Alter, this Luke could very well possess some equivalent of a Quirk where he can later the environment around him." Iida jumped in. "Likely something similar to telekinesis or telepathy."

**"Like the Mind Trick thingy." Boomstick giddily pointed out. "Ooh, the terrible things I would do with that."**

"What?!" Mineta screeched. "He Can Control People's Minds?! Oh That Would be So Awesome To Use On The Gi-* _BOOM_ *!"

Mineta was blasted into the ground, again, by an annoyed Bakugou. "Deku may have apologized to you for putting you in your place, but I didn't. You deserve that for even thinking about that, that would be Rape, you Purple Bastard!"

"I guess you were right, Iida." Asui said, paying no attention or care to what just happened. "That Brainwashing ability certainly seems to alter the affected person's mind."

"Its sort of like your Quirk, Shinso." Izuku spoke to the tired looking student. "Isn't that cool?!"

"Yeah. Cool." Shinso repeated, a small smile on his face that a different version of his Quirk was used for good. ' _If a hero like he can use it for good, so can I.'_ He thought.

* * *

**FORCE POWERS**

**Force Persuasion**

**Increased Senses**

**Force Body**

**Flashburn**

**Force Heal**

**Increased Speed & Strength**

**Force Choke**

**Telekinesis**

**Shatterpoint**

* * *

_"When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the Force Body ability, and use Flashburn to neglect pain, before he can mend his wounds with Force Heal." Wizard listed._

"So he can increase his physical abilities to a greater extent, remove his sense of pain, and heal himself." Midnight listed. "That is one very useful power."

**"Also Luke uses the Force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits." Boomstick jumped in. "Hell he can even take after his old man by tossing his Lightsaber before calling it back to him, like some deadly laser boomerang."**

"Telekinesis too?" All Might exclaimed. "Its like he has multiple Quirks wrapped into one power."

"What is actually more interesting and scary a thought is that if this ability to use the Force is a similar trait with other Jedi, then a whole group of them would be one powerful force." David Shield said.

"Isn't that sort of like your Quirk, Reiko?" Itsuka asked her classmate.

"My Quirk, Poltergeist, allows me to extend my influence and control objects equivalent to the weight of a human's soul." Reiko dramatically said.

"Pardon?" Mina asked utterly confused.

"She can telekinetically move things with her mind and only as much as an average human weights." Setsuna simplified.

_"Another questionable notable ability he takes after his father is the Force Choke, telekinetically gripping a person's airway to either incapacitate or kill his foes." Wiz jumped in too._

The group shivered at the dark sounding ability, a few subconsciously rubbing their own necks

_"Finally, Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or a fracture in a subject." Wiz continued. "Add just a little pressure with the Force-"_

**"AND BOOM!" Boomstick jumped in. "They explode faster than a Firestone Tire!"**

As the group watch Luke turn several robots intro exploded pieces of scrap, Ibarra shuddered "I fear to imagine what kind would occur if used on a human body."

The group shivered at the mental image conjured in their heads, a few turning green at the graphic images their imaginations drew up.

_"Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes ranging from Stormtroopers to deadly Sith Lords, the antithesis and arch rivals of the Jedi who specialize in the Dark Side of the Force." Wiz explained._

"So, these Sith are the Villains of this universe and use some Dark Side of this Force for evil." Gran Torino said. "I fear that with the list of powers this boy has, the Sith can use as well, and in very unpleasant ways."

_"One of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat." Wiz continued._

"Wait he built another Lightsaber?!" Melissa exclaimed. "He must be an impressive inventor too."

* * *

 **SHOTO SABER** **(Shoto Todoroki perked up)**

**Shorter, Red Blade**

**Approximately 2 Foot Blade**

**Used in Jar'Kai Form**

**Used Sparingly**

* * *

" **His shorter, red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumia's Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well." Boomstick explained.**

"Shoto?" Kirishima said. "Like your name, Todoroki?"

"The two kanji of my name mean 'Burn' and 'Freeze'." Todoroki replied. "But they could be referring to a Shoto, a Japanese sword."

_"He still carries it, yet prefers a single blade rather than two handed combat." Wiz pointed out._

**"Heh heh, Penis Joke." Boomstick pervertedly joked.**

The heroes groaned in annoyance, while most of the women shuddered in disgust. The men side of the students were also split in either annoyance, indifference, or suppressing laughter.

**"Anyways, Luke doesn't have a specific weakness, other than some pretty serious daddy issues and impulsive desire to save others, especially his friends, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca from danger." Boomstick continued.**

_"This impulsive drive and fear drove Luke from his training with former Jedi Master Yoda to save his friends from his soon-to-be-revealed father's clutches, only for his inexperience, at the time, to have a costly consequence." Wiz explained._

The video showed Darth Vader slashing off Luke's right hand off and taking his blue Lightsaber with it.

"Oh No!" Torru cried out. "That's Horrible! And from his own father too?!"

Izuku shuddered, subconsciously rubbing his arms, remembering the words from the doctor over the detrimental state of his arms and the possibility of losing them.

**"Eh, don't worry, he got better, and got a sweet prosthetic arm as a replacement, which Luke can still channel the Force through." Boomstick pointed out.**

"Phew, that's a relief." Setsuna sighed. "I'd imagine fighting with laser swords with only one hand would be pretty difficult."

**"Luke doesn't carry a blaster but unlike other, stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one." Boomstick continued.**

_"While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly Will Not pull any punches." Wiz said. "Going toe to toe against Vader for one final time, defeating him in combat, but he refused to kill his own father, recognizing the good still in the Sith's heart. And before Luke could be killed by Emperor Palpatine, the most vile and powerful Sith Lord ever, Vader turned against his former master to save his son, sacrificing himself for Luke and bringing peace and balance to the Force and the galaxy."_

"I am a Jedi." Luke declared. "Like my Father before me."

The group had an overall positive reaction from Luke Skywalker. The guys thought that his range of powers and his lightsaber were cool, including Shinsou, for his Luke's Mind Trick, and Izuku, finding himself relating to the former farmer. Todoroki also sympathized with the young man for their similar case of horrible fathers. The girls thought that his powers and skills were impressive and amazing, with many of them claiming that he look cute and even handsome as he grew older. Mei and Melissa found themselves agreeing that they would vote for the Jedi just for his Lightsabers alone.

As for the heroes they too were impressed with the boy's skills and powers, though were uncertain when it came to his dark heritage and some powers of the Force being rather dark and dangerous if used poorly or wrongly.

The next fighter was first shown as a young boy, no older than 11, but then later shown in his teens, more taller and cooler. The boy would also be shown in various outfits, ranging from robes of a wizard to regular, modern clothes. What stayed consisted was the boy's messy, raven black hair, his poison green eyes, a pair of round glasses, and a scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. They also saw the boy somehow flying on a broomstick while chasing a tiny golden orb with wings.

The main though going through their head at the weird sight was: "Huh?"

Harry Potter

As the video played, whimsical, mysterious music played that caused the group to shiver in excitement and wonder.

"Wow, I can already guess what these two already have in common." Kyouka said. "Cool music."

Eri and Kouta's smiles were wide, eyes alight in whimsy and wonder. Izuku and Mirio noticed and smiled.

" _Harry James Potter is the orphan child of James and Lily Evans Potter, who was made an orphan and, inadvertently, granted the talent and power of the most powerful Dark Lord of all Magical History: Lord Voldemort." Wiz began._

The video showed an image of Voldemort, his skin pale and hairless and his body skinny like he was a walking skeleton. His fingers were long, wrinkly, and his nails sharp. He wore dark wizard robes that looked as if they were made from the shadows themselves. He lacked a nose and instead had narrow slits and his eyes were red and sharp, he looked like the very definition of a snake.

The group shuddered in fear at the very look and presence of the Dark Lord, Eri and Kouta practically clinging onto Izuku and Mirio like they saw their worst fear come to life. All Might's eyes widen wide and fearful, the face of the man easily resembling the face of All For One's mangled face during their final confrontation. The students were all also shaking in their boots at the sight of the Dark Wizard, even Bakugou and Todoroki felt unnerved and frozen.

After collecting themselves, their fear turned to hatred at the revelation of Voldemort murdering Harry's parents.

"I guess both Luke and Harry are similar in their status as orphans." Itsuka said. "That's terrible."

"Indeed." Yui said.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: Unknown (Tall)**

**Weight: Unknown (Skinny)**

**Born: July 31st, 1980**

**Half-Blood Wizard**

**Accidentally Cursed to Carry Voldemort's Powers and Soul**

**Married to Ginny Weasley**

**Father to James, Albus, and Lily Potter**

* * *

_"He was raised by his Aunt and Uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers." Wiz revealed. "At the age of 11, Harry found out the truth that he was in fact a Wizard."_

"You're a Wizard, 'Arry." A very large man with a large beard said to the young boy.

" _Soon after, he was enrolled into the prestigious Wizarding School of England, Hogwarts, and learned the ways of magic, with the aid of a wise old mentor, Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore."_

"Wow, they pretty much have the same backstory." Sen said.

**"Hmm, Now why does that sound familiar?" Boomstick asked sarcastically.**

"Right?" Sen said again. "Next thing you tell me is that his Aunt and Uncle were burned alive."

_"Well technically, while Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were strict but kind, the Dursley's were anything but kind." Wiz pointed out. "For nearly all of his childhood, Harry was abused by his relatives, underfeed and treated poorly in comparison to his Cousin Dudley. His bedroom up until he was 11 was a small cupboard under the stairs."_

"WHAT?!" The group exclaimed in horror and anger.

**"Jesus!" Boomstick exclaimed. "Are we sure we can't have these relatives be the ones burned or are they covered for that when they go to H-E-Double Hockey Sticks?"**

"I agree." Momo said. "That is abuse if I have ever seen it! How would anyone be so cruel?!"

"Um Momo." Izuku drew the attention of the Yaoyorozo heiress to Eri, who was a millisecond away from bursting into tears.

"OH MY GOD!" Momo cried out in horrified realization. "I am So Sorry Eri! I didn't mean to upset you! Please Forgive me!"

Eri sniffed a bit before climbing up to Momo, thanks to Izuku, and said "Its ok Ma-Miss Momo. I know you didn't mean it. I am sorry if I made you sad too."

Momo eyes were wide before turning watery and embraced the white haired child tightly. ' _Thinking of others feelings over her own. Now where did she learn That from?'_ Momo wondered, looking at the green haired teen that smiled at her and his unofficial daughter.

While they hugged, Eri thought ' _Miss Momo's hugs are warm. And caring. Is Miss Momo Mama, or is it the others? Maybe I should ask Papa later?'_

Meanwhile, boys and girls alike sniffed and sweetly cried at the tender, sweet sight before them. The rest of the girls that like Izuku felt a tiny bit of jealousy but swiftly pushed it down as now was not the time for that, all they cared right now was not bawling their eyes out at the sweet scene. The heroes looked at the scene with smiles, Nezu and Gran Torino smiled mischievously, Eraser nodded in acknowledgement of Momo's quick work and Eri's pure, innocent nature, All Might smiled too, proudly at Izuku for caring and reflecting his best qualities towards Eri. Midnight and Mount Lady were nearly bawling at the sweet site, already wasting a pile of tissues that somehow appeared out of nowhere, even Miruko smiled at the sight.

Pixie Bob smiled at the scene before depressingly thinking ' _Dammit, this just makes me want to be a mother more than ever.'_ Pixie Bob thought, before looking at Eri going back to Mirio and Izuku, the green haired teen making sure that Eri was ok. ' _Hmm, maybe I found the right kitten for the job. Good thing I called dibs when he graduates._ '

* * *

**WAND**

**Length: 11 inches**

**Make: Holly**

**Core: Phoenix Feather**

**Described as "Nice and Supple"**

**Brother to Voldemort's own Wand**

* * *

_"Harry wields an 11 inch, Phoenix Core, Holly wand." Wiz revealed. "Obviously, Wizards and Witches use their wands to conjure up spells by a certain movement and verbal incantations, with only the most skilled and powerful of mages to be able to summon magic wordlessly."_

"Oh yeah, we were so busy with hating Voldemort and Harry's relatives, we forgot that there is actual magic here." Midnight said.

"That's pretty cool." Kaminari said. "Like can he make bunnies come out of hats or something?"

"I think this world might have some more deadly kind of magic." Sero replied.

_"He has learned numerous spells and and is exceptionally skilled in charms." Wiz continued._

* * *

**CHARMS**

**Expelliarmus (Disarms)**

**Confundus (Confuses)**

**Stupefy (Stuns)**

**Protego (Shields)**

**Expecto Patronus (Shields from Dark Creatures like Dementors)**

**Accio (Summons Objects)**

* * *

**"His trademark attack is the Disarming Spell." Boomstick said. "EXPEL-A-Raptamus or whatever."**

_"Expelliarmus." Wiz corrected._

**"Which can either knock a weapon away from an opponent's hand or straight knock an opponent through the air." Boomstick continued.**

"That would be useful in disarming wands from other Wizards and disarming deadly weapons from a foe, like Luke's Lightsaber." Izuku said.

"Plus, it could also be offensive in nature by blasting someone away." Melissa jumped in.

_"Confundus temporarily confuses the target, Stupefy stuns them, and the Shield Charm, Protego, protects Harry from almost any attack." Wiz listed._

"What a versatile amount of spells." Momo said in amazement. "Spells for defense, offense, and weakening an opponent."

_"He also has mastered the Patronus Charm Spell which creates a glowing creature made of pure light and powered by happy memories that can be used as a messenger or protect Harry from Dark Creatures like the monstrous Dementors." Wiz explained._

The video showed an image of the Dementors as they were called, floating humanoid creatures, cloaked entirely in black robes, with gnarled claws, hideous, sharp tooth mouths, and floated around spreading frost and ice everywhere they went.

If Voldemort scared the group, the Dementors made them all pale faced and terrified. Thankfully, Izuku and Mirio covered Eri's and Kouta's eyes in time, but couldn't do anything for the Dementor's ghastly wails that made the two shudder in fear.

"What the hell are those thing?!" Setsuna yelped in terror.

Even Tokoyami and Shihai trembled in fear at the creature of literal darkness.

_"This particular spell is a Master Level Spell that is taught by older students and Harry learned and Mastered it during only his Third Year of Hogwarts, showcasing his powerful magical power and his prodigy status." Wiz pointed out._

"Powerful in both the Force and magic, and prodigies of their own world." Iida listed the comparisons. "I truly wonder how this fight will end up."

**"He can summon anything he wants with Accio." Boomstick jumped in. "Ahem, ACCIO MONEY! ACCIO LOOSE WOMEN!" Nothing happens. "Damn!"**

"ACCIO HOT, HORNY BABES!" Mineta and Kaminari yelled in unison.

As nothing happened for several seconds, Mina said "You do remember that you have to have Wands to do that. And be Wizards."

"DAMMIT!" Mineta and Kaminari yelled in wailing despair.

"Ahem." The two perverts froze as behind them was Bakugou, grinning like a madman and his eyes blazing red. "Did you two forget what happens when you two do shit like this?" The two trembling looked towards their tormentor. "It appears not. So, I WILL KNOCK THIS INTO YOUR DEGENERATE SKULLS!"

As Mineta and Kaminari were attacked by the feral Bakugou, the guys cheered and shouted 'Fight! Fight! Fight!', while Eraserhead went over to break them up, most notably walking incredibly slowly and taking his time.

Meanwhile, Eri looked questionably at her hands and shouted "ACCIO MAMA!"

Nothing happened at first, until Mina said "Hey, should we get closer and see Bakugou tear those two apart?"

"Let's do it." Kyouka said.

The girls started walking over to them, while Izuku stood up saying "I probably should break them up. They've had enough for today."

Suddenly, and without any logical explanation, all the girls of the unofficial Izuku harem suddenly tripped on a suddenly appearing banana peel and fell onto Izuku.

Izuku groaned in slight pain, his vision blurry. ' _Ugh, what happened? Why do I feel like I am laying on a pillow?'_ Izuku thought. ' _And why is there a pillow in my face?'_ Izuku reached out his hands up, only for them to grab onto something. ' _Huh? What is this?'_ He squeezed experimentally. ' _Squishy.'_ He squeezed again only for a noise to suddenly come out saying "Ahh."

Izuku mind flared into overdrive, his vision returning to normal to see a sight that made his heart freeze. On top of him was Melissa, her large breasts in which Izuku's face was planted in. Izuku froze in place before moving his eyes to his right to see what his hand was holding onto. His widened further in horror as his hand was grabbing Nejire's breast. He swiftly looked to his left to see that he was holding onto Uraraka's breast. Izuku looked down to see Asui and Mei on his right leg , Mina and Torru on his left leg, and Jirou and, god knows how, Setsuna right over his crotch. Before Izuku went into a panic, Izuku then remembered in horrifying realization that he was laying on something. He craned his head upwards to see that the soft somethings he was laying on were Momo's breasts.

The girls all quickly came to their slight dizziness and realized their situation, their faces frozen in shock. Jirou and Setsuna would come to their senses, their faces quickly grew so burning red that their faces could replace Rudolph's nose to light Santa's way.

The rest of the girls quickly realized their situation and quickly separated before the guys and most of the group would notice. They returned to their seats, faces burning red. Nejire's motionless blank lips twitched into a millisecond long smile. Same occurred with Uraraka, Melissa, and Momo. Kyouka and Setsuna were nothing but stuttering, blushing messes, Asui's cheeks flared red, and Mina and Torru let out a tiny giggle, blood running down their noses. Izuku for his part was frozen as a statue, his face like a tomato and praying to whatever multiverse god was watching them that no one noticed.

Of course, others noticed.

All the female pros and rest of the female students noticed and were trying their absolute hardest not to laugh their asses off. The same situation occurred with All Might, Nezu, Gran Torino, and David Shield, who were all practically hitting themselves to keep from laughing. Eraserhead noticed as he walked down slowly, shuddering suddenly as his scarf hid his cracking smile. Todoroki, Mirio, Kouta, Amajiki, Iida, and Aoyama too noticed, with the the two sending thumbs up to Izuku, who noticed and groaned in defeat.

Eri watched the whole scene unfold and looked at her hand in confusion.

After that incident and Eraserhead finally breaking Bakugou away from the two perverts, the two covered in bruises that Recovery Girl had to fix. Bakugou was given a day's detention, which he couldn't care less, and Mineta and Kaminari were given five days. When they complained why, Eraserhead said, with a maniac smile "For Sexual Misconduct."

The two decided to juts give up hope and continue on with the video.

* * *

**FIREBOLT BROOMSTICK**

**0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds**

**Braking Charm**

**Perfect Balance**

**Streamlined Ash**

**Individually Selected Twigs for Aerodynamic Perfection**

* * *

_"His Firebolt is a flying racing broom that can reach up to 150 mph in less than 10 seconds." Wiz revealed as the video continued._

"Why I am not surprised that in a world of Witches and Magic, that there would be flying brooms?" Kyouka sarcastically asked.

"I'm actually impressed with that level of speed from a simple broom." Mei said. "And how a broom could fly? Could it be some anti-gravity tech inside the wood?"

"Um, Hatsumei, remember, magic?" Uraraka said.

"Oh right! Yeah I forgot." Mei said.

**"That's even faster than Wiz gets shot down by a woman." Boomstick joked/burned.**

_"Yes." Wiz accidentally agreed. "W-Wait no! Back to Spells!"_

The audience descended into laughter, even Izuku, the girls, Mineta, and Kaminari as they immediately forgot about their respective incidents.

* * *

**CURSES**

**Reducto (Destroys Objects)**

**Sectumsempra (Slashes)**

**Oppugno (Objects Attack)**

**Imperio (Controls Minds and an Unforgiveable Curse)**

**Crucio (Causes Pain and an Unforgiveable Curse)**

**Avada Kedavra (The Killing Curse and an Unforgivable Curse)**

* * *

_"Harry, as he is also a prodigy in Defense against the Dark Arts, is also experienced in curses." Wiz revealed. "He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and control minds with Imperio and causes pain with Crucio."_

The group flinched at the sight of the blonde haired boy, that looked suspiciously like Monoma, covered in bloody cuts and bleeding on the wet floor.

"That Curse seems rather extreme." Ryukyu said.

"Well it is a Curse." Miruko said. "I doubt something called a Curse will cause something as weak as tickling."

"Interestingly, Sectumsempra appears to be a combination of two Latin Words." Nezu stated. "Sectum is Latin for 'to cut' and sempra refers to the word semper meaning 'always'. So this Curse could mean that Sectumsempra causes a curse that cannot be healed, a rather deadly attack should it land."

Shinso was more intrigued by the Imperius Curse and its ability to control minds, another point of similarity between Harry and Luke.

"Ok I like that Reducto Curse." Bakugou said. "That Curse was literally made for me!"

"No argument here." Sero said.

**"And of course there is the Killing Curse: Abra Kadabra." Boomstick jumped in.**

_"Avada Kedavra." Wiz corrected his co-host again._

**"Oh!" Boomstick said in realization. "So that magician Wasn't trying to kill me! I guess I should probably go apologize to his family."**

Most of the heroes and students facepalm at the, hopefully, joke, while Bakugou and Kamakiri were having trouble keeping in their laughter.

"Jokes about murdering a magician aside, that Curse seems incredibly dangerous if it literally kills you." Itsuka said.

_"While Harry has never actually Used the Killing Curse, it is implied that he Can,_ _due to Voldemort's skill and power that he transferred to Harry._ _" Wiz pointed out. "It is an instant kill and Unblockable, so Protection Charms like Protego are useless against it."_

"How in The World, even if its a magical one, would they event a curse that could literally kill someone in one shot and can't be blocked?!" Sen questioned.

"It could have been created by an evil Wizard, like that horrid Voldemort." Ibarra said, taking a break from her continuing prayers of forgiveness for witnessing the 'satanic and blasphemous' sorcery.

**"Its Unblockable unless it hits a wall." Boomstick pointed out too. "Or a Sword. Or Anything Really."**

"Could Luke's Lightsaber be able to block the Killing Curse, or would it have to be a magic sword?" Izuku questioned.

"I doubt that wall it hit was magical, so it could be that anything that is non-living could block a Curse that kills living things." Mirio said.

_"Almost All Magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform." Wiz said. "The Killing Curse is no exception."_

"Oh so could the Killing Curse not work because the person was obscured by a wall or sword?" Nejire asked.

"I suppose so." Momo replied.

**"Actually Wiz," Boomstick continued. "Why doesn't Everybody use that Curse? Sounds a whole lot easier than just stunning people or wrapping them up in a rope."**

_"Well for one, not everybody wants to kill their enemies because well morals, but also because The Killing Curse is one of the Three Unforgivable Curses, including with it the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse." Wiz explained. "Getting caught using one of these Three Curses is incredibly illegal to the Wizarding Government and will send you straight into Azkaban, the Magical World's Strongest and Most Impenetrable Prison."_

The heroes and students nodded in approval, relieved that a spell so horrible was outlawed. Shinsou nodded in reluctance at the mention of the Imperius Curse also being illegal, admitting that brainwashing spell that anyone could learn and use could end up being an illegal Spell to use.

**"Until Sirius turned into a dog and snuck off." Boomstick jumped in. "And Voldemort destroyed it. So yeah, Impenetrable. But anyways, since this is Death Battle, things like law and morality get thrown out the window, so Kill Away!"**

* * *

**APPARITION**

**Teleportation**

**Long Range**

**Instantaneous**

**Does Not Require a Wand**

**Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand**

* * *

**"Harry also knows Appara-Teleporting," Boomstick said, giving up trying to pronounce spells. "And can do it without a Wand."**

"So these Wizard also have access to instant teleportation." Nezu mumbled. "Quite Interesting."

* * *

**OCCLUMENCY**

**Prevents Mind Control & Mind Reading**

**Has Not Master, but is Adequate**

**Unconventionally Uses a Fond Memory as a Shield**

* * *

_"His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion, though he hasn't fully mastered it." Wiz said._

"That could help Harry be kept from being Mind Tricked by Luke." All Might said. "Although that haven't mastered part could be a problem."

**"And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the Tickle Charm will help him in the fight, so let's move on." Boomstick said.**

Miruko chuckled at her unintentional prediction over a spell that could tickle someone.

* * *

**CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**

**The Third Deathly Hallow**

**Does Now Wear Out**

**Hides the Wearer**

**Cannot Be Detected Unless the Wearer Allows it**

* * *

_"Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected."_

**"Unless he makes a noise. Or pokes his foot out."**

"Wait he also has invisibility?" Torru questioned. "So unfair! Why is every fighter here know how to turn themselves invisible?!"

_"Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages." Wiz revealed. "Such feats include defeating Voldemort's schemes multiple times over, slaying a giant Basilisk with a magic sword, fending off a swarm of Dementors, surviving an encounter from a fire breathing dragon, and defeating multiple Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers."_

The group's eyes were wide in astonishment of Harry Potter's achievements.

_"He has also mastered nonverbal spells and can speak Parseltongue, a magical language that allows him to communicate and control snakes." Wiz continued._

Setsuna's eyes widened in amazement and delight, herself wishing for the power to talk with snakes, being the reptile lover that she was. Asui meanwhile wondered if that power would work on her friend, Habuko.

**"By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced Wizards, but has also received help of his own from his best friends, Ron and Hermione, especially when Harry's impulsiveness and stubbornness gets him into trouble quite a lot." Boomstick jumped in. "But in the Battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass. Not to mention Lord Voldemort himself."**

The students cheered as they saw the Dark Lord disintegrate into ashes, the heroes nodding in respect, eyes wide at the power of the Boy Who Lived.

_"Afterwards, Harry became Head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Auror Office, basically Wizarding World's Police Force, even though he is technically a Hogwarts dropout." Wiz explained._

"That is shameful!" Iida said dramatically. "Education, in whatever facet of society, magical or not, is an important part of one's life. It is quite shameful to forgo an important education!"

"Iida chill." Kirishima said. "Give the guy a break. I'm sure he had a reason to skip school. Maybe he couldn't go because he was being hunted by those Death Eater guys."

**"He never did finish that 7th Year since Wizard Hitler was hunting him down." Boomstick agreed. "But I guess if you kill the Lord of Ultimate Evil, you get a G.E.D."**

"Are you psychic, Kirishima?" Tetsutetsu questioned. "Are you a Wizard?"

The students laughed as Kirishima rubbed his head nervously, while Iida profusely apologized for his rash judgement.

"Engorgio." Harry performed a spell on a flame inside a jar only for the flame to shoot off like a flamethrower. "Curdicio!" He yelled as he reduce the flame back to normal.

_"Alright the combatants are set." Wiz said. "Let's end this debate once and for all."_

**"Its time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick announced.**

As the screen paused and searched for multiverse counterparts, the group once again voted for their fighters. The choice was rather difficult, with both heroes relatable to many of the group and found it hard to choose between both heroic, powerful warriors.

In the end, the ones who voted for Luke Skywalker included Kouta, who found the space wizard with the laser sword cool, Shinso, for Luke's more morally neutral use of Mind Tricks, Todoroki because he related with Skywalker's father issues, Mei and Melissa over Luke's Lightsabers, along with David Shield and Power Loader, Momo and Iida who both found Luke's powers with the Force more intriguing, and easier to comprehend, than magic, Nezu, who was intrigued as well with the concept of the Force, Eraserhead and Miruko, who liked Luke's acrobatic and agility, and All Might, who respected Luke finding good inside someone who was thought truly gone and saving that someone like a hero, something he wished to be able to do with Shigaraki.

As for those who voted for Harry Potter, those were Eri, who found the charming, whimsical world of Harry Potter more fun, Mirio who voted with Eri and respecting Harry's skill, Bakugou and Kamakiri who liked the Reducto Curse and thought that the Killing Curse would make an easy win, Asui and Setsuna for Harry's Parseltongue, Tokoyami and Shihai over Harry overcoming great darkness and dark foes, Ryukyu, who was impressed that Harry managed to best a fire breathing dragon and giant Basilisk at a young age, Uraraka and Nejire because they found the spells amazing and cool, with a multitude of questions flooding the older girl's brain, Kaminari for the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead, and Reiko for the mysterious and magical world that Harry Potter resided.

Izuku decided to not vote, feeling conflicted over choosing between the two heroes who he related to and respected.

"SCANNING COMPLETE!" The device finished its search. "LUKE SKYWALKER! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"Wow Deku, we found another counterpart of yours!" Uraraka pointed out.

"And he's a cool space wizard with that Lightsaber." Mina jumped in. "Oh I'm so jealous!"

"Heh heh, thanks." Izuku blushed, his mind still reeling from the previous incident.

"HARRY POTTER! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"WHAT?!" The group's reaction was over the other counterpart to Izuku. Izuku himself froze in surprise, mentally wondering if his refusal to vote was for this very reason.

"WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!" Bakugou yelled. "HOW COME WE KEEP GETTING SHITTY DEKU'S COUNTERPARTS?! ITS BULLSHIT AND REPETITIVE!"

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say that Midoriya is like the protagonist of our world." Ojiro jokingly said, oblivious to how true his joke actually was.

"Papa!" Eri said loudly gaining her 'Papa's' attention. "Did you see that?! Did you see?! You are also Mr. Harry like Mr. Luke! And your Harry you is so amazing! He beat that mean, scary Voldy-man and flew with that broom like WHOOSH! Isn't that great Papa?!"

Izuku smiled, eyes watering a bit at Eri's adorable excitement and smile that he cherished. "Yeah, I saw and it is great too, Eri. I'm glad you liked it." Izuku patted and rubbed the girls head, who giggled in happiness.

"Yeah yeah, its cool that you are that Wizard dude, but I like more that Luke Skywalker guy!" Kouta yelled out to his idol. "He was all like ZOOM ZOOM with that cool sword and it was so cool when he, or um you, deflected those laser and fought that Vader guy!"

Izuku chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Yeah, Luke is pretty cool. Much better than me, huh?"

"Huh?" Kouta looked confused. "What are you talking about? That fact that you are him makes you both more cooler!"

Izuku looked flabbergasted before smiling "Thank you Kouta. It means so much to me that you think I'm cool."

"Um y-yeah, whatever." Kouta said as he quickly went back into grumpy mode.

Meanwhile the audience watched the scene with equal parts jealousy over the attention and counterparts, pride over his fatherly and idol roles, and happy at the green bean's and kid's smile and joy.

 _'How can three people be so heartwarming to see?'_ They thought, except for Bakugou, who was pissed off that Deku was the center of attention, Monoma for the same reasons as Bakugou, and Miruko who wished she could skip the sweet crap (even though she secretly found it adorable and cute).

"ADDITONAL COUNTERPARTS DETECTED!" The device interrupted. "YODA! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: SORAHIKO TORINO AKA GRAN TORINO!"

"HA!" Gran Torino yelled out. "If the kid is this Skywalker boy it makes sense that I be his mentor from another world."

"I guess you were right that Yoda being an old grandpa, Mina." Izuku said.

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?!" Gran Torino yelled.

"N-N-NOTHING MASTER TORINO!" Izuku stuttered out in fear.

"IT HAVE BEEN, UNLESS YOU WANT FOR ME TO GIVE YOU SOME MORE OF TOSHINORI'S TRAINING. THE ADVANCE LEVEL." Gran Torino threatened with a dark grin.

All Might shuddered and curled into a ball, rocking back in forth as memories of pure hell replayed in his mind.

The students and heroes all witness the Symbol of Peace reduced to a quivering heap and thought with horror as to how strong and heartless the old hero must be to turn the former Number 1 Hero into this state.

"LEIA ORGANA-SKYWALKER!" The device continued showing an image of a beautiful woman by Luke's side with rather unique hair styles. "MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: OCHACO URARAKA!"

"Wait Skywalker?" Uraraka pointed out. "Does that mean that me and Izuku's counterparts m-m-married?!"

Izuku blushed fiery red along with Uraraka, whilst the rest of the girls gained a dark aura of jealousy.

Luckily the device came to the rescue by revealing "STATUS OF LEIA ORGANA-SKYWALKER IS LONG LOST TWIN SISTER OF LUKE SKYWALKER!"

The girls sighed in relief, Uraraka's blushing face turned to a slouched depressed state, and Izuku rubbed his head, not sure whether to feel relief or disappointment.

"HAN SOLO! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" The device showed a few images of Han flying a cool ship that was shaped like a frisbee and firing Stormtroopers with a blaster.

"Woah! Bakubro, You look so badass!" Kirishima said. "And that ship looks awesome."

Bakubro smiled in satisfaction at his cool counterpart.

"CHEWBACCA!" The device showed a large furry alien creature growling beside Han Solo while firing laser bolts out of a crossbow-looking blaster. "MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: EJIRO KIRISHIMA!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Monoma laughed tauntingly. "Oh of course it would make sense that one of you Class 1-A degenerates would be an ape monster!"

"Hey, Screw You Monoma!" Tetsutetsu yelled at his classmate. "That alien looks awesome as hell and Kirishima more awesome for being compared to him!"

"Thanks man." Kirishima thanked his steel Quirk equivalent with a fist bump.

"RON WEASLEY!" The device said, showing an image of the red-haired teen beside Harry. "MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: DENKI KAMINARI!"

"Hey would you look at that, I'm a Wizard and your best friend in another world, Midoriya." Kaminari said. "Cool, right?"

"Yeah." Izuku said.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" The device showed a few images of a beautiful girl with light brown, messy hair firing spells and besting Kaminari in some Wizard duel, which caused the group to laugh at the embarrassed teen. "MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MOMO YAOYOROZO!"

"Wow Momo, you look great in this world too, I'm so jealous." Torru said.

"Thank you Hagakure, though I do see that my counterpart seems rather studious as well." Momo said.

"LORD VOLDEMORT! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: ALL FOR ONE!"

The heroes frowned that the powerful Villain once again pops his evil head into yet another universe. All Might frowned in rage, especially at his successor to be cursed to fight this evil in yet another universe.

Afterwards, with all the counterparts said, the video began up again as the fight started.

The video showed Luke, dressed in black robes over a set of black armor, on a walkway on some futuristic city, his Lightsaber in hand but deactivated.

Soon, Harry Potter, dressed in his own dark and red Wizardly robes, with his wand out and ready. Luke met his foe by activating his Lightsaber, its green blade forming and humming in energy.

**FIGHT!**

Harry the fight off by attempting to cast a spell "Avada Kedav-"

Harry was cut off as Luke thrust his hand forward, attempting to control his mind with his Mind Trick ability.

"Smart." Shinsou said. "He's trying to quickly incapacitate Harry to leave him defenseless and easy to kill."

Harry was frozen for a few moments before breaking free with Occulmency.

"Phew, at least he had Occlumency to help him." Uraraka said.

Harry attempted to fire the Killing Curse again only for Skywalker to Force Push him away, the Jedi jumping over to his stunned foe.

As Harry recovered, Luke jumped towards him, spinning in the air with his lightsaber ready to strike the Wizard down, only for the Boy-Who-Lived to Apparate away, appearing behind Luke.

"Skywalker seems to have the greater agility, likely due to his greater physical prowess and the Force, but Potter has the greater evasion and mobility with his teleporting abilities." Endeavor analyzed.

Luke attempted to fire another Force Push only for Harry to shield himself with Protego. Harry proceeded to wordlessly fire several spells and curses towards Luke, the Last Jedi blocking the spells using his Lightsaber.

"I guess Luke's Lightsaber can block spells." Izuku said.

"But it doesn't look like he's deflecting them." Melissa jumped in. "It could be that when the spells are fired, their physical in nature and the Lightsaber, since its made of what appears to be concentrated light, when it blocks them they disintegrate quickly instead of deflecting them."

"You kind of lost me there." Sero said. "Explain again."

"Its easy to understand you Tape Dispenser!" Bakugou yelled. "Those spells aren't made of light like they appear to be, so the Lightsaber can't deflect. It sliek if you shoot a bullet at it, its going to burn away into nothing very quickly."

Luke flipped over another spell and slashed at Harry Potter, the Wizard Apparating a few meters behind Luke again.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as he fired bolts of red magic at Luke, with the Jedi blocking the spells before Force Pushing Harry's wand out of his hand, the wand landing a few meters away.

"Wait, that spell is supposed to knock away objects, so why didn't it knock away the Lightsaber?" Sato asked.

"It could be that since the spell came into contact with the blade part of the Lightsaber, it too was disintegrated." Jurota said. "If it hit the metal, solid hilt of the blade then maybe it could have made it flown away."

"Regardless, Skywalker knock Harry's wand away." Shoji said. "He's defenseless."

Luke rushed forwards to end the fight before Harry Apparating to his Wand. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry casted.

Luke threw his Lightsaber, the futuristic weapon spinning towards Harry. "Protego!" Harry casted the Shield Charm again, the Lightsaber bouncing off the magic shield and up into the air. Luke jumped after his weapon and caught it in mid-air only to get hit by Harry's Firebolt as it raced towards its owner.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt." Honenuki said.

Harry jumped onto the Firebolt, flying overhead from Luke and fired a Reducto. Luke quickly side-stepped away from the magical explosion. Harry flew fast by multiple times, firing spells and curses at his grounded enemy as he continued blocking spell after spell.

"Clever." Momo said. "Harry is flying around at a fast rate to try and land an attack at Luke. With Harry at the high ground, he has the advantage."

"Why do I have the sudden urge to meme right now?" Kaminari mumbled.

Luke, his patience wearing thin, used to the Force and telekinetically froze grabbed onto Harry, the Wizard and his Firebolt freezing in mid-air. Luke brought his hands down and slammed Harry into the ground, Harry's Firebolt exploding into wooden pieces.

"Man they weren't kidding with that Force ability of his being vital." Mic said. "Its overpowered as hell!"

When the smoke of the crash dissipated, a flash of Apparation was seen, Harry teleporting away.

Luke looked around for his opponent before Harry's voice called out from behind him yelling "Confundo!"

Luke glowed yellow as he was confused, tossing his Lightsaber in Harry's direction only to find nothing there.

"Wait, where is he?" Kosei asked. "There's no one there. Could he have teleported?"

"Maybe, but he could be invisible as well." Itsuka said. "Harry is likely using that Invisibility Cloak to sneak attack his opponent."

"Yah!" Torru yelled. "Invisibility for the win!"

"Calm down Torru, he hasn't won yet." Kyouka said. "Though Luke's also confused with that spell so Harry as him on the ropes."

"Stupefy!" Harry's voice called, invisible, as he fired a white bolt of magic, Luke evading with a roll before calling his Lightsaber.

"How did he not get hit?" Mineta asked. "He's confused and Harry is invisible."

"It could be that Luke's focusing on the Force to keep track of his surroundings and focus through Harry's Confundo spell." Izuku said.

Luke unleashed a burst of Force energy, the blast wave revealing Harry was his Cloak of Invisibility was blasted off.

"Oh no!" Torru yelled. "Wizard Izuki is visible again!"

Izuku blushed red. ' _Izuki?!'_

Luke struck his hand out, this time his hand glowing red, with Harry still as he choked on Luke's Force Choke ability.

"He has him in that Force Choke move." Midnight said. "By the way, isn't it curious that he is glowing red?"

The heroes and the students looked closer and agreed that Luke's hand and Harry's body were glowing red instead of whitish-blue.

"It must be that Force Choke must be a darker kind of ability than the other ones." Nezu stated. "Darth Vader also used that ability and, given his dark affiliation, it must be that using the Force Choke is using more the Dark Side of the Force than the light."

All Might frowned, not exactly pleased at the thought of his successor, counterpart or not, using such a dark version of his power. All Might almost shuddered picturing Izuku with All For One instead of One For All in comparison.

Whilst his enemy was incapacitated, Luke tossed his Lightsaber. Harry struggled before eventually breaking free for a moment and firing a Recuto Curse, the Curse colliding with the Lightsaber as it exploded.

"Oh man!" Kirishima yelled. "Now Luke's weaponless!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Todoroki said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled as he fired a poison green blast, which Luke rolled away from.

"They said that attack was Unblockable, they never said anything about Unavoidable." Ojiro pointed out.

Harry fired several more spells and curses, Luke shielding himself with a Force shield.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry casted, Luke's side suddenly slashed open, his side stained in red from the deadly cut.

The group flinched at the deadly cut. The Harry supporters leaned in their seats in excitement while the Luke voters were feeling antsy and nervous.

Luke thrust his had forward, glowing white, as the screen paned over to Harry, more specifically his scar. The scar pulsated before exploding in blood, Harry crying out in pain.

Izuku and Mirio covered Eri and Kouta eyes, the group feeling slightly nauseous at the bloody attack.

"What was that?" Pony questioned.

"It was Luke's Shatterpoint." Asui answered. "They said that Luke could use it to pinpoint and enemy's weak spot and then exploit it with the Force. I guess that's how it looks on a human."

"I'm starting to feel a little sick." Uraraka mumbled.

"Same here." Torru said.

His enemy distracted in pain, Luke brought his Shoto saber, ignited it and fired it with the Force towards Harry.

"Oh right!" Tetsutetsu yelled out. "He still has his Shoto saber!"

Todoroki smirked.

Harry recuperated only to find a short red Lightsaber pierced through his heart.

**K.O!**

The Luke voters roared in victory, the Harry voters grumbling and groaning in defeat, especially a certain blonde explosive teen,

**"Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job keeping Luke at a distance." Boomstick said.**

"Luke seems to be more of a physical combatant with his Lightsaber so Harry keeping him at a distance was smart." Mandaley noted.

**"He even took Old Ben's advice on fighting on the high ground, or rather air." Boomstick continued.**

_"But Luke fought smart and tried to finish Harry quickly with his Force Persuasion." Wiz stated._

"Huh, so that's what its called." Shinsou mumbled.

" _But Harry was able to resist thanks to Occlumency."_

**"Then Luke used his other Force powers to stun and hinder Harry." Boomstick jumped in. "Like Force pushing Harry's wand and Cloak away, destroy his Firebolt, and Force Choke Harry from casting spells."**

_"And while Luke can dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra caught him off guard." Wiz pointed out. "But using Statterpoint, Luke found an exploitable flaw."_

**"That famous Lightning Bolt Scar." Boomstick said. "Which stunned Harry enough to lose the battle. While having scars might make you look cooler, they also tend to be a weak spot."**

Todoroki and Izuku subconsciously touched their own scars, Shoto's right side of his face and Izuku's scars on his hand and arms.

**"I guess this battle wasn't much Forced but rather Scarring." Boomstick punned.**

The students and heroes groaned.

"Okay that's by far the worst one yet!" Bakugou yelled. "Get your pun game together, Boomstick!"

_"The Winner is Luke Skywalker." Wiz announced._

The students congratulated and apologized to Izuku and the fates of his counterparts, the green haired teen thanking and claiming the apologies weren't necessary, his mind distracted once again with the voice of the First User in his head and what it tried to say.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Eri yell "ACCIO HAPPY!"

Izuku turned to Eri who looked at him with an curious look. "You looked sad and worried Papa, so brought you happiness." Eri said. "Did it work?"

Izuku looked surprised before smiling warmly. "Yes it did, Eri." Izuku said as he rubbed Eri's head affectionately. "You always bring me happiness. You too Kouta."

Eri smiled brightly while Kouta blushed before looking away, a small smile on the kid's face.

The girls and pro heroines, even secretly Miruko, once again descended into tears at the sweet sight while the guys smiled/also broke down in tears at the sight.

"* _Sniff*_ Dammit! How many times _*Sniff*_ do we have to witness Midoriya being so sweet to those munchkins?" Tetsutetsu asked while sniffling and crying manly tears.

" _*Sniff*_ I don't know!" Kirishima responded in manly tears. " _*Sniff*_ But its so manly and sweet, I can't complain!"

"Sweet moment aside, I sure wish to have the schematics on that Lightsaber." Melissa said.

"You read my mind, New Best Friend." Mei said as she rushed over to Melissa in the blink of an eye. "Oh how I would love to make one of those babies! It would be a dream come true."

As if in response, the device started to beep. The group looked to it worryingly before the video paused and the device spoke "PACKAGE DELIVERY INCOMING! ACCEPT PACKAGE?"

The group looked to Nezu for an answer, the rodent principal of U.A. thinking over before nodding. Mei pressed the ok button and the device started to glow. The device opened up a hole to reveal a camera lens that started to glow blue and shine a light. From that light, a stack of papers suddenly materialized and were placed on Melissa's lap.

Melissa nervously picked up one scroll of paper, unravel and gasp in pure shock.

'What is it Melissa?" Izuku asked worried.

"Its...Its blueprints...for building a Lightsaber!" Melissa revealed.

The group was absolutely stunned, Mei's eyes widening so much that the students thought her eyes would pop out. She immediately grabbed on of the papers and inspected it, all the while laughing like a mad scientist that just created a monster.

' _What have we done?'_ The group all though in horror as they witness the pink haired girl laugh maniacally.

Suddenly, the device's lens flared up again, this time materializing something else. Five tiny, glowing crystals. One of them green, another blue, the third red, the fourth purple, and the final white.

The group stared at these crystals in shock and awe, Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugou, Mirio, and Eri feeling drawn to them, like a moth to flame, and they felt, somehow, the crystals drawn to them.

A case materialized and the crystals floated inside the case, which closed and landed in the pile of papers.

The device spoke with "MESSAGE RECEIVED! "ASK AND YOU SHALL WE RECEIVE! HAVE TO SIGN OFF IN A BIT, MIGHT NEED TO EXPLAIN TO THE COUNCIL OF RICKS WHY I JUST MESSED WITH THE RULES! YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO THEM WHEN THE TIME COMES! SEE YA LATER AND THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! ALWAYS!"

...

The group didn't know what kind of word could encapsulate their full shock and surprise, so they just wordlessly accepted this development and prayed that Mei wouldn't end up blowing up the school sky high when she inevitably worked on these 'new babies'.

 **"Next Time On Death Battle!"** **Boomstick announced, drawing in the group's attention.**

The first fighter shown was a gorgeous woman in a blue, Chinese-style dress and dark leggings over powerful, sexy legs performing lightning fast kicks and before performing a spinning kick. The second was an extremely attractive woman clad only in a barely form fitting red and white Kimono, her large breasts almost sticking out as she performed a few jabs and attacks.

Mineta and Kaminari practically drooled at the sight, large blushes over their perverted grins. The guys, while modest and decent, weren't any better as they blushed hard at the fighter's stunning beauty, even Bakugou and stone cold faced Todoroki blushed a bit. The male pros too tired looking away to distract themselves. Izuku too blushed madly but tried to distracting himself with their impressive fighting style. It failed miserably as Izuku blushed furiously at the blue dress woman's legging clad thighs and the red Kimono's dangling melons.

The girls started feeling jealous and self-conscious over the two woman's beauty and attractive features, even the pro heroines felt a tiny bit jealous. Miruko stared mostly at the woman with the great legs and smiled, now wanting to fight the woman and see who is the better leg fighter.

"DON'T JUST SIT THEIR! QUICKLY PLAY THE NEXT-" Mineta and Kaminari yelled before they froze at the intimidating glares from Izuku, Bakugou, and now an annoyed Todoroki.

"I-I-I-I m-mean t-take your time." Kaminari stuttered nervously, not wanting another beatdown. "N-No rush, we c-can wait. Right, Mineta?"

"Y-Yeah, of c-course." Mineta fearfully stuttered. "W-we'll be c-cool and q-quiet. N-No need to t-tie us up."

With a final warning glare and nod at the two, Izuku nodded at Mei who played the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAANNNDDD SCENE! Sorry for the long wait, I got busy watching and catching up on Attack on Titan for the first time. Can't wait for Season 4! I hoped you guys liked that little Accio incident that Eri supposedly caused and the little present that I just gave to the group. Although I am currently writing a possible defense if I get summoned by the Council of Ricks for my interference. But let's hope it won't come to that.**
> 
> **But anyways, now to explain the counterparts! Now, to clarify when I said last chapter that I didn't want a Izuku vs Izuku, I also said a least Right Now, as in that chapter because a) I didn't want for two chapters in a row to be Izuku vs Izuku fighters, that would have been repetitive as Bakugou pointed out, and b) because I thought Mirio would be great as Mario. So I am not opposed to Izuku vs Izuku or Bakugou vs Bakugou and so on fights, only if they are spaced out and have good reasons for being who they are.**
> 
> **Speaking of which, for Luke Skywalker, it kind of was obvious it was going to be Izuku, I mean Izuku's character is literally just Luke in almost every way. A random nobody from a backwater place, ie Tatooine and Aldera High, that long for something almost unobtainable, for Luke it was to go out and find a purpose out in the galaxy and for Izuku to be a Hero like All Might, trained by a mentor who was a great hero and now is a shadow of his former self, like Obi-Wan as a Jedi knight and All Might, in the ways of the Force or One For All, also trained by a short, grumpy, yet agile teacher, Yoda and Gran Torino, both find power through and stand for Hope, both legacies, one of the Jedi, the other of One For All, and they both fight against a Villain in a black respirator mask, to keep himself alive, and is theorized as their father. I mean it is literally like looking into a mirror.**
> 
> **As for Harry, this one was also obvious. Main protagonists trained by newfound power, magic and One For All, were at first scrawny and skinny but grew stronger and more powerful, have a knack for getting themselves into trouble, like Harry getting attacked by Dark Lords, Death Eaters, and monsters while Izuku gets his limbs broken constantly and gets attacked by Villains, both struggle with succeeding their own predecessors, Izuku with All might and being the future Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace and Harry with his parents and being the Boy Who Lived, and both, now, being the key weapon against the main baddie who wants to hunt them down because they are the only ones that can against them, like Harry with Voldemort and now Izuku with Shigaraki. Plus they both also have a thing for having blonde haired, arrogant rivals, like Harry with Draco and Izuku with Bakugou and Monoma and both have had seniors who got hurt and feel responsible for, ie Cedric dying and Mirio losing his Quirk.**
> 
> **As for the other counterparts, I included so many because I felt that since Horikoshi is a big Star Wars fan, it wouldn't feel right without including some more counterparts.**
> 
> **So quickly, Leia as Uraraka is because they are both brown haired female protagonists, close to Izuku/Luke, and Leia's own force powers match with Uraraka's Zero Gravity, like Leia flying in the Last Jedi like Uraraka flying with Zero Gravity. Han as Bakugou because they are both hotshot, arrogant dudes that at first think only of themselves before having a change of heart and Kirishima as Chewbacca because they are best friends with Han/Bakugou, physically strong, and awesome as hell. And finally Yoda and Gran Torino I already explained.**
> 
> **As for Kaminari being wrong is because they are both incompetent dunderheads that eventually prove their worth, like Ron's chess match in the Sorcerer's Stone and return and destroying the Locket in the Deathly Hallows and Kaminari frying the Villains in the USJ and defeating Shishikura in the Licensing Exam. Momo as Hermione for both being smart, beautiful, incredibly competent, confident with moments of self-doubt and great leaders in their own rights. And finally All For One as Voldemort because they are both extremely long-lived, seemingly immortal Dark rulers, wear black, one is colorfully called He Who Has No Nose while the other almost has no face, both turned bald, manipulative, cunning, and evil to core. Bonus fact, you could probably compare Voldemort creating the Inferi in Half-Blood Prince to AFO and the Doctor creating the Nomus, both mindless monstrosities that are hard to kill.**
> 
> **And with those counterparts said and done, and you guys can guess the rest in the reviews, hope you guys liked the chapter, leave your thoughts in the reviews, stay safe and healthy in these trying times, and check out my other stories if you wish.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and May the Force be with You, Always.**


	16. Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reacts to two of the sexiest, badass ladies in fighting game history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DECK THE HALLS WITH A NEW CHAPTER! FA-LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA! 'TIS THE SEASON TO TREAT READERS! FA-LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA! WE RETURN NOW TO MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE! FA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE TO PRESENT IT! FA-LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA!
> 
> Butchered singing aside, I have return to give you nice boys and girls of fan fiction the next chapter of MHA watches Death Battle! I figured that I releasing these chapters as quickly as possible was something needed for this grim, holiday season, especially after the joke that was the 2020 Game Awards. Oh did I say Game Awards, I meant to say longest, commercial for the Woke of Us Part 2. 
> 
> #JUSTICEFORGHOSTOFTSUSHIMA and #JUSTICEFORDOOMETERNAL!
> 
> Triggering critics and LOUP2 fans aside, last time we had two of my most favorite franchises clash in Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter and you guys could see just how much I love these fandoms with how much work on put into the chapter, including introducing and condemning U.A. to lightsaber in the hands of Mei Hatsumei. Oh the Humanity! Now we move on to Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui.
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wiz Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or buff All Might Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Combatant, device, and fight Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I do Not own My Hero Academia, which belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or Death Battle, property of Roosterteeth and the channel by the same name, or the franchises and characters referenced in this, past, and future chapters, which belong to their respect owners.
> 
> Now Enough Talk, ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTLLLLLLEEE!

_Third POV_

As Mei pressed the play button for the next video, Mineta and Kaminari prayed to whatever god or deity was looking down on them. They prayed for strength to not fawn over the two fighters.

No one answered.

_"When it comes to fighting, combatants come in all shapes and sizes." Wiz began._

**"And I'm liking the shapes and sizes on these two." Boomstick jumped in pervertedly.**

The female members of the group groaned and prayed for strength, strength to handle Boomstick's perverted comments and jokes.

This was answered. A little bit.

_"Chun-Li, the Strongest Woman in the World." Wiz revealed the first fighter._

**"And Mai Shiranui, The Queen of Fighters." Boomstick revealed the second.**

_"He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz said._

The first combatant was a beautiful Chinese woman in her mid 20's-early 30's, who wore a blue qipao fighting-styled dress, gold accents tracing around the dress that strained around her moderately sized breasts and fit well around her slim waist and wide hips. Her legs, exposed free from the dress, were covered in brown pantyhose, giving them a tannish appearance, her large thighs straining on the fabric that many of the group thought they would rip free. She also wore white combat boots, spiked metal bracelets on her writs, and long, chocolate brown hair was styled in two tied, white buns. The gorgeous fighter was also seen performing acrobatic moves that showed her blue panties, hidden from the dress, and showed off her amazing ass. She was also shown in a black and gold night dress that was even more scandalous than the first.

The guys, both student, teacher, and pro could barely look away from the raw beauty and sexual attraction that women seem to ebb, with even the most decent and strong-willed of the pros, ie All Might, Eraserhead, and even Endeavor barely able to look away, with the three mentally focusing on the certain women in their lives, one a certain green-haired mother, the other a certain green-haired pro hero, and for Endeavor his wife that he has been attempting to apologize and make up to.

As for the male students, their reactions ranged from major blushing and attempting to look away, wide eyes and stuttering blushes, and shameless drooling and panting, tongues out, like a pair of dogs. Guess who those were. Even Izuku, Bakugou, Shinsou, Kirishima, and Todoroki, the five most decent of the male students gaped in awe could barely look away.

As for the female side of the group, the female students puffed their cheeks in jealousy of the woman's beauty and shape, with even Momo feeling self-conscious of fighter's beauty. Kyouka look to her less-developed assets and grumbled bitterly and jealousy. A certain group of girls were even more angry and jealous when they noticed their certain crush blush.

Even the female pros felt intimidated with the woman's beauty with the only ones not fazed at being Miruko and Midnight, with Midnight rather chuckling at the reactions of the group and Miruko having a raised eyebrow and smirking at perhaps a worthy enough opponent to fight against her given her strong-looking legs.

Chun-Li

_"Chun-Li, First Lady of the Street Fighter game and one of the most popular and strongest female fighters in videogame history." Wiz revealed._

The girls smiled at the achievement of the Chinese martial artist, feeling inspired to become as strong and famous as her.

**"And famous for abusing the Thigh Master." Boomstick joked pervertedly as they showed an image of Chun-Li with her legs kicking out.**

"Ok, you guys have to admit with me on this for once, but look at those thighs!" Kaminari yelled, throwing his hands out towards the screen. "They look bigger than freaking cannonballs!"

The guys decided to give their classmate a pass, nodding in admittance of the impressive and attractive thighs from the fighter.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: Secret (The guys deadpanned, remembering Life Lesson #3: Never ask a woman how much she weighs)**

**Detective for Interpol**

**Trained with Gen**

**Skilled in Tai Chi & Kenpo**

**Partner to Guile and Cammy**

**Former Foe now Rival to Juri**

**Bust/Waist/Hip: 34"/22"/35"**

* * *

Mineta looked over to see Izuku writing down the stats of Chun-Li. He smiled mischievously and pervertedly, devising a scheme to steal the notebook for 'research purposes'.

_"Chun Li is a detective for Interpol and has gone through rudimentary police training." Wiz explained. "She has also trained with Gen, a friend of her father and a legend of the Chinese Fighting Underworld."_

All Might smiled and thought towards his own detective friend, Tsukauchi, and wondered what he would think of her.

The rest of the heroes nodded at her profession as a police officer, but frowned in suspicion of her trainer, Gen, and his history in the Underworld.

**"But she never did finished her training with him." Boomstick pointed out. "Does anyone ever finish their training? Seriously."**

"Huh, wonder why she didn't fully finish her training?" Ojiro said.

**"Well I guess its not totally her fault." Boomstick continued. "After her father was killed by M. Bison, a psycho dictator and leader of the criminal organization called Shadaloo, Gen just kind of disappeared on her. What a dick."**

The group frowned in displeasure over Chun-Li's father's death at the hands of Bison and Gen abandoning his student at her greatest time of need. Kouta frowned most especially, remembering the pain of losing his own mother and father to a psychotic murderer.

"Agreed." Tetsutetsu mumbled. "What dick move there. So not Manly."

_"Since then, Chun-Li has been chasing after Bison for vengeance." Wiz said. "She has trained in defensive Tai Chi and is skilled in a fast-paced, kick boxing variant of Kenpo. She is highly disciplined and prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent."_

"Not bad." Miruko said. "Speed to pressure and strike at physically and larger opponents, while using a defensive art when cornered. Wouldn't mind crossing legs with this chick."

A trickle of blood flew down Mineta and Kaminari's noses at the mental image of Miruko and Chun-Li fighting.

Izuku and Iida grew interested and observed and wrote down Chun-Li's moves carefully, pondering to implement her skills with their kick-based fighting styles.

**"And if you somehow can't tell by just looking at them, her legs are pretty damn powerful." Boomstick pointed out.**

"Most obvious statement ever spoken in this century." Sero mumbled, a blush on his face.

**"She can even kick people through solid brick." Boomstick continued. "Still she isn't just strong with her legs. She is strong enough to toss large objects as big as a couch with ease."**

* * *

**ATTACKS**

**Lightning Legs**

**Axe Kick (Hazanshu)**

**Spinning Air Kick**

**Stomp Kick**

**Spinning Bird Kick**

**Senretsu Hyaku**

* * *

_"Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning Legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick." Wiz listed, showing Chun-Li perform rapid fire kicks, launch herself through the air before delivering a powerful downward kick, and, somehow, spin around, in mid-air and upside down, in a hurricane kick._

**"I wouldn't mind taking her out on That kind of Helicopter." Boomstick joked.**

"Oh God, give me strength." Setsuna mumbled.

"Ask and you shall receive, Setsuna." Ibarra said. "My heart soars that you are finally turning to the Lord to give you strength and cleanse your sin-filled heart."

"Um...yeah. T-Thanks, Shio." Setsuna replied, a comical sweatdrop on her head as she didn't try to reply to the religious zealot. ' _Sin-filled heart?'_ She thought accusingly.

"Wh-Wha-Wha...huh?" Were the sounds that Momo and Iida produced as they failed to ponder how she performed that spinning hurricane kick upside down.

"You know that Axe Kick of hers reminds me of your Lunar Arc move." Ryukyu said to Miruko who looked a little pissed.

"That's my moves you copycat! Get your Own!" Miruko yelled.

* * *

**CHI ATTACKS**

**Kikoken**

**Kikosho**

* * *

_"She can also focus her natural Chi energy, a preternatural form of energy inside all living things, to create Chi attacks like the Kikoken, a slow and limited ranged attack, capable of stunning foes and canceling other Chi attacks."_

"So her powers aren't a Quirk, but rather using her Chi." Rin said. "Wait, that Akuma from the second fight, his fireballs look familiar to hers. Could that mean that he used Chi too?"

"Possibly." Itsuka said. "It appears they both exist in the same world so it could be that instead of Quirks, they rather use Chi as power."

**"And the Kikosho is just a super version of that." Boomstick added. "And enormous ball of Chi energy strong enough to stop a speeding car and definitely strong enough to leave bruise on most of your body."**

"Impressive." Nezu said. "A powerful attack to use offensively against opponents but likewise to save civilians and minimize property damage. A truly useful show of one's mastery over her abilities. Keep in mind students that this versatility of one's abilities is key to being a competent and great Hero."

* * *

**FEATS**

**Took Down Shadaloo**

**Christened the "Strongest Woman in the World"**

**Honorary X-Men Member**

**Martial Arts Teacher**

**Never Defeated Bison**

**Defeated Urien (Kind of)**

* * *

_"Her Detective skills were instrumental in taking down Shadaloo, once and for all." Wiz revealed. "And after the Street Fighter Tournaments, Chun-Li became a Martial Arts teacher."_

The group smiled and nodded at Chun-Li taking the down the organization that killed her father. The teachers too smiled in approval at her willing to pass on her lessons and skills to others.

_"However she has yet to win any major tournament and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father, the killing blow ultimately to be landed by the Wandering Warrior, and trusted friend and ally, Ryu." Wiz revealed._

"Huh, he's the same guy that was shown fighting Akuma." Ojiro pointed out.

"Must be a rather important and powerful person to both fight that monster and take down this M. Bison." Todoroki said.

"Although that kind of sucks that she hasn't won a tournament." Mina said.

"Yeah, how do you get called 'Strongest Woman in the World' if you haven't even a single major tournament?" Setsuna questioned.

" **There is more to being strong than just winning."** All Might replied as he buffed. " **For us Heroes, its saving others and to be a shining example to others. To strong can also mean to sacrifice ones own victory to save another, both physically or spiritually, or graciously accept defeat and learn from ones mistakes."**

This rang a cord to Bakugou, who always believe that winning was the Only way to be seen as strong or to be the best. The explosive teen looked towards Deku, smiling in awe at their mutual idol, and their fights, including both their fights with Todoroki and how he knew Deku sacrificed his own chances at victory to help the Half Hot Half Cold user.

_"She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, a member of the cult known as the Secret Society and fellow Chi wielder, but it turns out that Urien let her take the win for both amusement and testing her skills."_

**"Also, for a so-called 'Strongest Woman in the World', Chun ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by U.S Air Force Major, partner, and man who rocks a sick ass haircut, Guile." Boomstick said, revealing a large, muscled man, with blond hair in a unique style.**

"So Manly!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled, in awe of the muscled man with, what they claimed, 'glorious' hair cut.

 _"Oddly enough, Chun-Li has ranked 6th in an International Shooting_ _Competition, despite rarely carrying a gun, though this could come from her police training." Wiz pointed out._

Snipe hummed in acknowledgement, interested in challenging her to a shootout competition.

**"Well I guess things wouldn't be too fair is she brought a gun to a Street Fight." Boomstick replied. "Round 1! BANG! Winner!"**

The group chuckled at the joke, however Iida voiced "Using a gun is not the only way to ensure victory! One's skill and agility can dodge the bullets and the shooter can be easily disarmed at close-range!"

"Um Iida, you know its a joke right?" Uraraka asked.

_"Ironic coming from the same world with double teaming one foe, magical Chi Attacks that can break islands apart, and using bombs." Wiz pointed out. "But despite this, Chun-Li is certainty capable of holding her own, facing the likes of Chi-wielding powerhouses like Bison and adept assassins like Cammy and Juri, and has consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter Tournaments."_

At the images of the leotard wearing Cammy and the sexy legged Juri, Mineta almost shouted out but was saved by Kaminari, who he himself was also struggling to keep his cool, slapping his hand over the pervert's mouth.

"You ready for this?" Chun-Li said as he stood in a stance.

The group's thoughts over the police woman/martial artist were definitely positive, with a few still frowning at her lack of feats and lack of tournament victory. Miruko was a little disappointed at the fighter's lack of feats but it didn't deter her from her wish to fight the Chinese beauty. The girls were still in awe of the fighter, with Kendo the most inspired by the Chinese beauty's martial arts skills and discipline. The guys too liked Chun-Li's skills and strength, the most notable of which were Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Rin.

Mineta and Kaminari sighed in relief that they managed to, barely, survive the first fighter, their hopes that they can hold out for the rest of the video rising.

The second fighter was a more scandalous one compared to even Chun-Li. This fighter was a beautiful, young, Japanese woman, her brown hair styled in a ponytail. She wore a red and white kimono...and nothing else. Other than some ninja footwear, red panties and a bracelets covering her forearms, she wore essentially nothing underneath her rather revealing kimono that barely covered her body and clearly showed that she lacked a bra under her kimono. She was also shown wielding metal fans that she somehow manages to pull out of said kimono.

The noses of the male students, even the more stoic ones, erupted in a fountain of nosebleeds, Mineta and Kaminari practically passing out. The only ones who survived were Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki, and Shinsou, but even they were blushing hard and found extremely hard to look away. Izuku was forced to shield both Eri's and Kouta's eyes because Mirio was taking care of his own bleeding nose. Their female classmates, while their eyes twitched jealously, even blushed at the exposing attire of the second fighter. The adults themselves were wide eyed at the attire, with some of the female pros, including Pixie Bob, Mt. Lady, and Midnight grumbling in jealousy.

Mai Shiranui

_"Mai Shiranui is...well-" Wiz began._

**"Holy Crap! Look at Those Things!" Boomstick yelled.**

Mineta and Kaminari were forced to slap and pinch themselves to keep their rapidly declining, metal fortitude.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 106 lbs**

**Shiranui Clan Ninja**

**Trained by Grandfather & Jubei in Koppo-Ken & Judo**

**Bust/Waist/Hip: 87"/55"/91"**

* * *

_"Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui clan and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted, yet deadly Jubei Yamato." Wiz revealed, as it showed an old man with long white hair and a perverted look on his face as he grabbed and squeezed Mai's breasts._

**"He brought a Whole new meaning behind 'Wax On, Wax Off'." Boomstick joked again.**

"That man is my Hero." Mineta said with a thumbs up, his reward of which was a tongue slap from Asui.

_"She has extensive training in the Shiranui Ryu Fighting Style." Wiz continued. "From her Grandfather, Mai learned the Koppo-Ken technique, a fighting style specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. With Jubei, Mai trained in close combat Judo."_

**"Oh I'm sure the old man Loved getting 'close' to Mai in their fights." Boomstick pervertdly joked.**

"I swear to God I'm so inclined to make a universe hopping portal myself to find that man and beat him to a pulp." Kyouka groaned.

"You and me both sister." Setsuna said.

**"Perverted old men aside, Mai is pretty dang fast, but she usually focuses on single, powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses." Boomstick continued. "The only downside to this is that if she misses, she is Wide Open. Heheheh."**

The group facepalmed at the joke.

* * *

**ATTACKS**

**Flying Squirrel Furiante**

**Deadly Ninja Bees**

**Folding Fan Fandango**

**Windmill Waster**

**Hacho Fan (Fan Throw)**

**Bushin (Shadow Images)**

* * *

_"Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bees attacks help her control the field of battle by jumping around to evade an opponent's attacks before zooming in for a powerful strike." Wiz explained. "She also uses clever fake outs to trip up her foes."_

"Very similar to Chun-Li's own quick strikes and with her training in attacking pressure points, it is a deadly combination." Mandalay commented.

Izuku shivered and rubbed his arms at the mention of bone snapping, knowing that if he fought Mai, she could easily break his already weakened bones easily.

* * *

**BUTTERFLY FANS**

**Steel**

**Unlimited Supply**

**Used in Close-Quarters & as a Ranged Projectile**

**Flammable**

* * *

**"And she has an near unlimited supply of steel fans to attack and throw, and even set on fire to burn her opponents." Boomstick jumped in. "Which I guess she keeps in her non-existent bra."**

_"That's right." Wiz replied._

"Really?!" Sero questioned surprised.

**"Really?!" Boomstick asked surprised. "I was just making a joke about her giant boobs. Is there some kind of alternate dimension inside that kimono that stores infinite steel fans and giant bazookas?"**

"Wonder if she has your Quirk, Yaomomo?" Mina said to the intelligent beauty.

"It would explain how she is producing those steel fans." Momo agreed. "Alternatively, they could be hidden inside the kimono in secret pockets, especially while folded."

_"Speaking of her 'outfit'," Wiz said awkwardly._

**"Or lack thereof." Boomstick interrupted.**

"Purge your thoughts, Minoru." Mineta chanted as he meditated. "Purge. Purge!"

_"While it is unrestrictive, it isn't exactly form fitting either." Wiz pointed out._

"I'll say." Kosei said. "Those glorious things look ready to pop out with a single move."

"Purge! PURGE!" Mineta continued chanting as his eyes squinted open to peek

_"However, as a testament to her training and balance, it doesn't seem to bother her." Wiz explained. "She wears this scandalous outfit for her Kunoichi, a female ninja method of sensually distracting the foe before striking."_

**"I'm sorry what? I was distracted." Boomstick asked as the screen showed a slightly crouching Mai shifting her body around as her kimono covered jugs swung to and fro.**

Finally, Mineta broke. "OH MY GOD SHE IS SO FUCKING HOT! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HER, I'M GONNA SQUEEZE THOSE GLORIOUS MAMMOTHS TILL THEY'RE RED AND BRUISED AND SHAKE MY HEAD BETWEEN THE-*WHAM! SMACK! BOOM!*"

The burnt, twitching, and heavily bruised body of Mineta laid six feet into the ground, Izuku, Bakugou, and even Kirishima, both pissed off and annoyed, looking down on them pervert in disgust and annoyance.

"Sorry bro, no hard feelings but even you would agree that you deserved it." Kirishima said as he walked back to his seat.

"He Deserved It For A Long Time Coming!" Bakugou replied as he walked back too. "I Only Did That 'Cause He Annoyed Me For The Last Time!"

"I'm sorry Mineta, I still think of you as a friend." Izuku said as he turned away. "But like I said before, keep it up and your world of hurt is going to continue."

The teachers looked from above, Snipe asking "Should we give the four detention?"

"No, Young Mineta has had enough punishment for his demeanor and sexual misconduct and already has detention with Kaminari." Nezu said. "As for the three, we will let this one slide. Cementoss, please refill that hole when we are done here today."

Meanwhile, Kaminari was a blank as a sheet of paper at what occurred and with the warning glares from Izuku and Bakugou, he quite nearly passed out.

_"Nevermind." Wiz sighed in defeat._

* * *

**PYROKINESIS**

**Creates Fire & Explosions (Todoroki, Bakugou, and Endeavor perked up in interest.)**

**Ryu En Bu Attack**

**Burning Mai Attack**

**Channels Fire Through Clothes & Objects**

* * *

**"Okay, other than a technique that I would gladly teach, Mai can create fire and explosions." Boomstick said. "She can control whatever fire she created, which I guess she needs to do if she doesn't want her already revealing outfit to burn off."**

"Now this chick has my attention!" Bakugou yelled. "Finally, something interesting other than this pervert crap!"

_"Mai consistently enters the King of Fighters Tournaments to support her self-proclaimed fiancé, Andy Bogard, younger brother to King of Fighters champion, Terry Bogard." Wiz revealed, revealing images of a long blonde haired, handsome man in a white outfit and a blonde ponytail haired man in a red cap and outfit._

Mentally, many of the guys, most especially Kaminari and, subconsciously, a passed out Mineta, groaned and sighed in disappointment at Mai's unavailability.

* * *

**FEATS**

**Mastered Stealth & Ninjutsu**

**Does Well in Tournaments**

**Formed the Women's Team**

**Never Won a Tourney**

**Has Only Made Minor Impacts in Plot**

* * *

_"However, she has yet to win any major tournament, nor has she ever made a great impact in taking down the bosses." Wiz explained._

"Just like Chun-Li." Momo said. "And while I agree with what All Might said, it is still a little disappointing."

**"Or Taking Down Andy." Boomstick interrupted.**

"He looks like the kind of guy that is rather stoic and doesn't show his emotions too much." Shoji said.

_"She always does well though, even joining Andy's award winning team in 1999." Wiz pointed out._

**"Even so, she ends up having to be rescued a lot, mostly by Andy." Boomstick noted. "But for some reason, I don't seem to mind."**

"So both her and Chun-Li are rather attractive women who are expert martial artists, mostly revolving around speed and quick strikes, trained by old mentors, that, while are both impressive fighters, have unfortunate luck in terms of winning tournaments." Ryukyu summarized.

"Sounds about right." Fat Gum said. "Wonder how this will turn out."

"Mai Shiranui, of the Shiranui School, must teach you a lesson!" Mai announced as she pointed her fan towards an unseen foe.

The group's thoughts over the under-dressed fighter were mixed. While many of the heroes respected her fighting skills and dedication, they didn't approve of her lack of clothes, purposeful or not, with heroines like Mt. Lady and Pixie Bob still grumbling in jealousy, while Midnight just chuckles, remembering how she first debuted and the sandal she made her lack of clothing.

The students were less mixed than the heroes, with Bakugou and Todoroki interested in her pyrokinesis and explosions, Kendo in her martial arts, and Asui in her agility. Many of the girls were still a tad bit jealous of the woman's attractiveness and body, most bitter of which was Kyouka while Ibarra would constantly call her outfit sinful. Momo meanwhile, rubbed her neck in slight embarrassment in thinking about her hero costume, which, coincidentally, was similar to Mai's. Of course, her Quirk requires as much open skin as possible to have her Creations pop out without damaging her suit, but it does leave little to the imagination.

' _My cloak helps cover me up more, especially during the winter times, and helps keep my Creations less noticeable, but it will definitely be quite warm when the weather gets hotter.'_ Momo pondered. ' _Perhaps I can implement a similar type of repairable clothing like Miss Midnight?'_

_"Alright the combatants are set." Wiz said. "Let's end this debate once and for all."_

**"Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick announced.**

As the video paused for the device to detect counterparts, the group voted. Those most notable voters for Chun-Li included Miruko, who wished for her to win so as to have more reason to fight a strong fighter, Izuku and Iida, who liked her leg-based martial arts and her profession of a policewoman, All Might, for the same, latter reason as Izuku and Iida, Mina, for her agility and flexibility, Rin, for her same Chinese ancestry and Chi powers, Pixie Bob and Mt. Lady, out of spite over Mai, Kaminari, who preferred thighs and ass over breasts (Bakugou launched a mini-explosion at his face for that), Eri, who liked her spinning helicopter move, Kouta, who felt more relatable over their parents dying by a madman, Vlad King, for Chun-Li's teaching profession, and Snipe, for her skill with a gun.

The notable voters for Mai, meanwhile, were Momo, over Mai's similar suit and steel fans, Midnight, for Mai's seductive tactic of fighting, Kendo, for Mai's Judo fighting style that was more similar to hers, Gran Torino, Asui, Ojiro, and Sero, for her acrobatic agility, Todoroki, Endeavor, and Bakugou, for her pyrokinetic abilities, Mirio, for their similar hit and run style of fighting, Eraserhead, for her stealth skills, and a now conscious Mineta, who didn't speak his opinion in hopes of not getting knocked out again.

"SCANNING COMPLETE!" The device said. "CHUN-LI! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: RUMI USAGIYAMA AKA MIRUKO!"

"I had a feeling that would be that case." Ryukyu said. "You are both so similar in your abilities, I say it coming a mile away."

"That Just Makes Me More Pumped!" Miruko roared. "To See Which Of Us Is The Stronger Counterpart!"

"MAI SHIRANUI! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MOMO YAOYOROZO!"

"NO WONDER SHE IS SO HOT AND HAS THOSE BIG BOO-*BOOM*!"

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOU PURPLE GREMLIN!" Bakugou roared as she once again blasted Mineta away with an explosion.

While Momo was congratulated and teased over her counterpart, Kyouka peered towards Momo's breasts, to Mai's, and then her own's before grumbling in bitterness and jealousy.

"Hey Jirou, are you ok?" Kyouka heard and looked up to see the concerned face of her crush, Izuku Midoriya.

"U-Um yeah I'm fine, Midoriya." Kyouka quickly said. "Just...a little self-conscious."

Izuku looked puzzled before she noticed Kyouka's arms over her chest and her looks towards Momo and Mai. "Oh! I see." Izuku said. "Well, I don't think you should be so jealous over Yaomomo or Mai, honestly, you are just as pretty."

Kyouka eyes snapped wide open as she stared the green bean in complete shock.

"I mean breast size isn't really everything you know." Izuku said. "Sure its attractive and everything, but so are legs, they are sensual, sexy, and are great for running and flexibility, so are the face and personality, they are what keep a person interested and happy to see when they wake up in the morning, and, well, they are your strongest points, Jirou. Plus, you shouldn't be judging yourself over your own body when you are still growing. Even if it doesn't really matter in the long run, I'm sure you will look even prettier than you are now."

Kyouka was frozen, her face blushing red at the praise from her crush, especially when Izuku practically called her legs sensual and sexy. Izuku immediately turned red as he realized what he had said. "Oh! I'm So So So Sorry Jirou! I Don't Know What or Why I Said That! Please Don't Hate Me Or Look at Me Like I'm A Pervert!"

"I-Its alright. Its cool, Midoriya. I didn't take it like that." A blushing Jirou reassured him. "T-Thank you, Midoriya. It means a lot to me."

Izuku calmed down and smiled, making Jirou blush more. "However," Jirou recomposed herself and continued. "I am a little ticked about something."

Izuku panicked and said "W-What about?"

"You called me Jirou, dude." Kyouka said pointed her jack at him accusingly. "Its Kyouka to you. Got it?!"

Izuku smiled nervously and said. "Ok, Kyouka it is. But if that's the case, you can call me Izuku too."

Kyouka smiled. "Sure. Deal?" Kyouka held out her hand.

"Deal." Izuku said as he grabbed and shook her hand, only for Jirou to pull him in and kiss him on the cheek.

"Just a little thank you for that little pep talk, 'kay, 'Zuku?" Jirou said with a teasing smile.

"U-Um U-Um a-a-alright!" Izuku stuttered as he looked more and more like a tomato.

Meanwhile, the girls finished up their teasing of Momo to look on with jealousy of what transpired.

' _Why couldn't Izuku praise me too?'_ Momo thought as she pouted.

 _'No fair! No fair!'_ Nejire thought and huffed adorably.

 _'I am both proud as hell at that teasing and so jealous of you, Jirou.'_ Mina thought.

' _Awww. I'm both happy and jealous of that little show.'_ Torru thought as he crossed her arms.

' _Ribbit.'_ Asui croaked enviously.

Uraraka glared jealousy, her pink cheeks puffed angrily.

' _Damn it. Teasing Green Bean is My move! Why can't I be closer?!'_ Setsuna jealousy thought.

Melissa smiled at Izuku for helping a friend through her self-confidence, while her eye twitched in jealousy.

Eri meanwhile saw this and was now even more confused at this sweet moment, actually frustrated as she couldn't figure out wo was truly her Mama or if all of them were. Eri's eyes widened in alarm. ' _C-Could they all be Mama? But you can only have one Mama. Right? I really need to ask Papa.'_

"ADDITIONAL COUNTERPARTS DETECTED! GUILE! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: EJIRO KIRISHIMA!"

"MANLY!" Kirishima roared, pumped that his counterpart was a manly, cool, strong dude.

"SO MANLY! I'M SO JEALOUS!" Tetsutetsu roared likewise.

"I swear these two are going to give me a migraine." Monoma groaned in annoyance.

"No one cares." Shinsou said.

"JUBEI YAMADA! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MINORU MINETA!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kyouka said as she looked at the pervert in disgust.

Momo meanwhile shivered in disgust at the mere thought of Minoru Mineta touching her body, counterpart or not.

Izuku meanwhile had a dark aura around himself. ' _I now have no remorse.'_

With all that out of the way, the video resumed and began the fight.

Mai stood patiently in the middle of a forest as Chun-Li walked and stopped before her. The two bowed in respect as they readied themselves in a pose, Mai's boobs swinging back and forth.

**FIGHT!**

Chun-Li quickly started by firing the Kikoken at Mai, who swiftly ducked and rolled under the Chi fireball and struck the Chinese fighter. Mai quickly pressed her attack with a strike with her fans and back of her loincloth, before delivering an elbow strike at her chest. Mai got up quickly with a kick to Chun-Li's chin, stunning the fighter, before striking with a flurry of kicks and fan attacks.

"Jeez, Mai's going crazy on Chun-Li's." Mina said. "That was some awesome agility to roll away and counterattack so fast."

"Wait did she smack Chun-Li with her loincloth?" Pony questioned.

"Apparently." Itsuka replied. "She used it like a whip, though I'm shocked its that strong to stun her."

Mai dropkicked the Chinese beauty away, who landed on the ground, not moving. Mai rushed in to capitalize only for Chun-Li to spun herself back up, kicking Mai back in the process. Chun-Li jumped and rolled in the air, avoiding a pyrokinetic burst of fire from her opponent, before slamming her feet into the Japanese woman.

"Chun-Li's fighting back!" Rin shouted.

"Impressive recovery." Midnight said. "And combining it with a counterattack to catch her foe off guard."

Chun-Li quickly grabbed Mai and tossed her away. Mai landed and recovered quickly, but not fast enough to dodge an approaching Chun-Li who delivered an Axe Kick to her head, followed up with a spinning ballet kick, a stunning jab at her gut, a powerful, couple of kicks, and a couple of painful slaps to the face.

"Pffft, she just slapped the shit out of her!" Setsuna laughed.

"That was kind of funny." Sen agreed. "Though that spinning ballet kick or whatever was a little ridiculous."

Miruko smiled at her counterparts moves and laughed her ass off at the slaps.

Chun-Li fired a flurry of powerful kicks at the Shiranui heiress, pushing her back enough for her to recover and dodge away. As Mai rolled far enough away, she tossed two of her steel fans before firing a fireball and jumping upwards towards the Interpol agent. Chun-Li blocked the two steel fans, but was quickly struck by Mai as she jumped towards her and was struck again with the following fireball Mai launched prior.

"Smart." Endeavor said. "Using her steel fans as a distraction before firing off a fireball and striking fast to stun her foe while she was distracted."

Meanwhile, Mineta and Kaminari were staring at the screen wide eyed, attempting to memorize every single movement the two women made, while drooling a little bit.

Mai quickly attacked Chun-Li with a few attacks of her fan before feinting an attacking by jumping backwards in a flip, landing on a nearby tree and diving towards Chun-Li. However, the Chinese beauty blocked the feint attack and stunned the Queen of Fighters with a kick.

"Ouch, her feint attack failed and left her wide open." Sero said, while Mineta pervertedly chuckled. Sero noticed the two perverts and groaned in annoyance. ' _I admit that I'm a little perverted too, but jeez dudes have some restraint.'_

Chun-Li quickly powered up with Chi before unleashing a flurry of powerful kicks so fast that they left an after-image. The Strongest Woman in the World ended her attack with a powerful upward kick that launched Mai away.

"Such speed and power in those kicks." Iida praised. "If I work a bit more on my flexibility I can probably do the same."

"Mina and I can help you there, Iida." Izuku said.

"Leave it to me boys! I'll work you two right up!" Mina said.

As Mai landed in a thud, Chun-Li moved in on her downed opponent with a punch, only for the Shiranui fighter to grabbed onto Chun-Li's shoulder and vault over her, landing behind her foe and tripping up Chun-Li with a kick, Mai's ass jiggling exaggeratingly.

Eraserhead eyes narrowed at the move, remembering himself a victim of such an acrobatic technique from Himiko Toga during the Hisaikai Raid.

Mineta was practically drooling like a dog before he got a well-deserved metal fist to the head.

Mai quickly jumped towards the nearby trees and continued jumping and climbing up the two tall trees, Chun-Li recovering and jumping in pursuit. As Chun-Li caught up to Mai, Mai struck the pursing agent who struck back, their kicks canceling the others out. They attacked each other again and again, Chun-Li attempting to stomp Mai from above her, only for the Queen of Fighters to block the attack, land on the opposite tree and crash into the Chinese beauty covered in fire, enveloping her as she plummeted to the ground, screaming in pain.

"It appears that Miss Shiranui has the advantage in this terrain given her Ninjutsu training, her trained balance, and acrobatic abilities." Nezu analyzed. "Allowing her to easily counter Chun-Li's attacks and gain the upper hand."

"Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun-Li shouted as she appeared once again, flying into Mai in an upside down hurricane kick and launching the Japanese fighter upwards.

"Oh yeah the physics defying, sexy helicopter kick." Kaminari said. "I guess it leaves up to its name."

Momo and Iida still looked like their brains were short-circuiting from the physics defying attack.

Chun-Li pursed, landing on the same branch as a seemingly stunned Mai and thrust her hands as she attempted to finish the fight with the Kikisho. Suddenly, Mai cart-wheeled away, her feint working, as she dodged the powerful Chi attack, grabbing the Chinese fighter's neck with her legs and slamming the woman behind her.

"Oooooh!" The group groaned at the rather powerful slam.

"The feint worked!" Mirio cheered.

Chun-Li bounced in the air, stunned, before Mai pressed on with a strong kick that launched the Interpol detective towards the opposite tree and bounced off it. Mai quickly jumped upwards, unleashing her pyrokinetic powers as she spun, performing a fiery wheel and crashed into Chun-Li.

Endeavor, upon looking at the attack, recalled his battle with the Nomu from Kiyoshu and his similar attack that he used to break free from its grasp. Bakugou meanwhile remembered his Howitzer Impact attack from the Sports Festival and how it built up his momentum and wind to unleash a more powerful explosion, much like how Mai seemed to be doing with her attack.

The two women flew towards the ground in an explosion, Mai jumping away from the fiery explosion as Chun-Li stood stunned amidst the flames. Mai brought her open palm hand over her closed fist, as the fire around Chun-Li exploded, leaving behind a charred skeleton of the former Strongest Woman in the World.

**K.O!**

The Mai voters cheered in victory while the Chun-Li voters groaned and clapped in respect and acceptance. Eri squeaked at the fate of Chun-Li which Izuku and Mirio blocked and distracted her from. Meanwhile Miruko groaned and was pissed that her counterpart was defeated but quickly shifted to wishing to fight Mai and her counterpart, who was currently being congratulated for her counterpart's victory.

**"BOOBS WIN!" Boomstick shouted.**

Cue groans and facepalm from 99% of the group, the other 1% was a certain cheering purple pervert that was getting the shit beat out of him by Bakugou.

_"Chun-Li may have been a bit stronger and quicker than even Mai, her professional training even helping her predict and prepare for Mai's feints; however, her arsenal pales in comparison to that of Mai's." Wiz explained. "With her pyrokinesis and steel fans, Mai had superior range and energy based attacks to damage through Mai's defenses."_

"As much as physical strength and speed are key, they can be left worthless if an opponent can keep them at a distance or outgun them into a corner for a finishing blow." Snipe said.

**"And while Chun's a beast in closer-quarters combat, her straightforward approach was a bad match up against Mai's ninja training, which is specifically designed to outmaneuver more physically stronger opponents."**

"Just like you Mr. Aizawa." Izuku said. "You use stealth and your Erasure Quirk to weaken and catch your powerless opponent off-guard."

"Precisely, Midoriya." Aizawa agreed.

_"It was certainly a close match, but Mai's nimbleness and firepower eventually won out." Wiz finished._

**"Chun-Li has never looked hotter." Boomstick joked.**

A mixed reaction of groans and chuckles rang out from the audience.

_"The winner is Mai Shiranui." Wiz announced._

The group clapped at the great match, with Miruko sending a respectful nod towards the Yaoyorozo heiress who took it with a smile.

"I hear that Edgeshot and Majestic are interested in taking her on for the upcoming internships." Ryukyu said to Miruko.

"Really?" Miruko questioned. "Huh, those two can definitely help her improve on her skills. Hell, Edgeshot would basically turn her into a ninja too."

**"Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick announced.**

Epic music started playing as a jet, with a purple logo of a face painted on its side, flew through the sky before it descended towards the ground. As it approached the ground, it suddenly, tot he amazement of the group, transformed and shifted into a humanoid looking robot.

"What?!" The group said in shock.

"THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" Bakugou roared in excitement.

Mei, Melissa, and David's eyes widened to comical proportions. Melissa's eyes sparkled in curiosity, David's in stunned amazement, and Mei's in mad glee. Upon looking at the reaction of the two girls, Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida shivered in terror, while All Might sighed in amusement, expecting to not hear the end of this from David.

Nezu's eyes widened in amazement too, narrowing as to the possibilities of what this kind of technology would entail from this universe.

Back towards the video, towards the sky and cloud, a blur zoomed out from the sky, parting the clouds away almost instantly. It landed and slid on the ground, drawing up a dust cloud, covering the new figure. The dust quickly settled, the group leaning into their seats, and the dust cleared up to reveal...a rainbow colored pony with wings and a horn.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" The group all shouted out.

Many of the guys and girls roared in laughter at the second fighter, with even some of the pros chuckling in amusement. Endeavor's eye practically twitched in annoyance while Eraserhead was contemplating whether or not to smash his head into the ground and knock himself out. Nezu was currently laughing like a madman-er-animal.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SHIT IS THIS?!" Bakugou roared in outrage. "SOME KIND OF PONY WITH WINGS AGAINST A FUCKING AWESOME ROBOT MECH DUDE?! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"I AGREE!" Kamakiri roared in agreement. "GIVE US A FAIR AWESOME FIGHT! NOT THIS SHIT!"

"Hey hey, its not just a pony with wings." Kaminari corrected. "Its a pony with wings And a horn."

The next 5 minutes were devoted to saving poor Kaminari from a pissed off Bakugou and Kamakiri as they chased him with their explosions and blades.

"Well with that amusing turn of events over with, Miss Hatsumei if you please-" Nezu was saying before Mei quickly pressed the play button. ' _Huh, it appears she is so impatient as to not bothering to hear my orders.'_ Nezu thought with a sweatdrop. ' _Huh. Funny.'_

The play button was pressed and began the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD SCENE! Phew sorry for the long wait, been spending some time with my dad for the holidays, but here is the chapter.**
> 
> **Now starting off with counterpart selections is Chun-Li and Miruko. It just kind of seemed obvious. Both badass, sexy, and powerful female warriors that focus primarily on quick and powerful kicks, both use an axe kick, Miruko's called Lunar Arc, and both referred to as the strongest women of their class, with Chun-Li called the Strongest Woman in the World and Miruko the Number 5 Pro Hero and strongest Pro Heroine.**
> 
> **As for Momo and Mai Shiranui, this was a more difficult process since I don't know as much about King of Fighters as I do about Street Fighter, and even then I have a limited knowledge of Street Fighter too, I'm more of a Mortal Kombat man myself. But regardless, both are from distinguished families and the heiress of said families, Momo coming from a super rich family while Mai is of the Shiranui martial arts family. They both also have similar looking outfits, Mai's ability to bring out an near infinite amount of steel fans can be compared with Momo producing the same or similar weapons using her Creation Quirk, Momo's cape during the Joint Training Arc shows that she is learning more of secrecy and deceit much like Mai's similar uses in Ninjutsu, and both have a small, perverted guys touching her, ie Jubei and Mineta.**
> 
> **I know many people would argue Kendo or Midnight, the first because they have similar fighting styles in Judo and the other because use of seduction to distract their foes, but when comparing all the points they had to Momo's, they fell short.**
> 
> **As for the additional counterparts, Kirishima as Guile was because they are both strong, loyal, Manly, and proud warriors, and while they are both loyal they are also persistent in saving those they care about, like how Guile's pursuit of Shadaloo for the sake of revenge over Charlie and Kirishima sneaking away and organizing the Bakugou Rescue Squad against the wishes and orders of U.A. And finally, Jubei as Mineta was already explained above, both short dudes that, while are talented, are both perverted dudes.**
> 
> **Well that's it for now! As always, hoped you like the chapter, as well as that Jirou self-esteem boost from Izuku, leave your thoughts in the reviews, keep each other safe and healthy in these trying times, especially now since a vaccine doesn't mean are problems just instantly go away, and check out my others stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and have a Happy Holidays!**


	17. Starscream vs Rainbow Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches in disbelief as an evil, shapeshifting robot fight...a blue pony with wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY Y'ALL! ZAYDEN STORMVOID COMING TO YOU FROM MY UNDERGROUND BUNKER! WHY AM I IN AN UNDEGROUND BUNKER? I FEEL IT IS SELF-EXPLANATORY IF YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING THE NEWS! JUST WISHING TO HIDE DOWN HERE WHILE THE WORLD BURNS!
> 
> But enough of my apocalyptic protection, here I am with another chapter of MHA watches Death Battle. Last time, we had the two sexiest, and strongest women in the world clash, along with Mineta's and Kaminari's clash to who could outlast the other in a battle of restraint. Let's just say the Fate drew the Shortest straw. Now we have Starscream vs Rainbow Dash.
> 
> But before that, let's just get things straight: I Know! I Know! Rainbow Dash doesn't have a Horn! That was a personal error as, just like I stated before, I don't Flying F about My Little Pony. The only one of those brightly colored horses I gave two shits about are Pinkie Pie and that was only because of her 4th wall breaking fight with Deadpool.
> 
> Now that we got that settled, and I'm done pissing of the Bronies, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wizard Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or buff All Might Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Device, combatant, and fight Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I do Not own My Hero Academia, property of Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or Death Battle, owned by Roosterteeth and channel by the same name, or the franchises mentioned in past, present, and future chapters, with this chapter involving Transformers and My Little Pony, both of which I also don't own.
> 
> Now in the iconic words of Mr. Optimus: LET'S ROLL OUT!

_Third POV_

After Mei quickly pressed the play button, the next video played out.

" _These fighters are master of skies and are the both the best, yet arrogant, at what they do." Wiz began._

**"Are we really doing this?" Boomstick asked begrudgingly.**

"My thoughts exactly!" Bakugou yelled out.

_"Yes." Wizard answered. "Yes we are."_

**"Alright." Boomstick sighed. "Well first up is Starscream, from the G1 Decepticons."**

_"And Rainbow Dash of the G4 Pegasus Ponies." Wizard introduced the second fighter._

"I still can't believe that a cool robot dude is going to be fighting a pony with wings and horn." Kaminari sighed.

"Okay, dude for the last time, there is no horn on that pony." Sero said. "You are confusing things with the rainbow hair."

"Nuh uh, I clearly saw a horn." Kaminari argued back. "Its not like that winged pony thing suddenly changed appearances."

**"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick said.**

_"And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!" Wiz finished the intro._

The first fighter was a large humanoid-looking robot. This robot had the structure of a rectangular human mixed in with the features of a jet, with white and red wings on its back, two white blasters on its shoulder, and red engines on top of its shoulders. Its arms were white by the shoulders and blue down the elbow, its legs were white, with blue rectangular feet, and blue markings on the front of its ankles, its waist red and boxy, and its chest white and red with a yellow cockpit in its center. Its head was a black cube with bumpy features on the top and sides of its chin, complete with human like features for a face, aside from the ruby red lens for eyes. It also had a brand on its body, the brand purple and looked like a robotic face with two pointed horns sticking out.

The group's reaction to the large robot were mostly with intrigue, amazement, and excitement. The heroes frowned, sensing that the large robotic being was not a friendly one, given the devious squint in its eyes and its stereotypical, maniacal, Villainous laugh. The guys looked excited on the appearance of the large robot. The ones most excited being Kouta, who's eyes were filled with child-like excitement, Bakugou, who was grinning at the cool, awesome robot that could transform into a jet, and Izuku, who would have furiously drawn out the details on the robot if it wasn't immediately stolen by Melissa and Mei.

On the girl side, they were intrigued and curious over the humanoid robot, most especially Momo, who was intrigued on the science of the being, Kyouka, who found the concept of a robot transforming into a jet pretty sick, and Setsuna, who, like Kyouka, saw the shapeshifting robot fighter awesome. Eri looked at the large robot with child-like curiosity, though squirmed nervously, feeling rather unsettled by the robot's demeanor and appearance.

And of course, there were those who were rather...excited. Mei's and Melissa's mouths practically watered at the sight of the robot and its shapeshifting abilities. They immediately grabbed Izuku's notebook and proceeded to write page after page about its possible capabilities, its composition, and its level of sentience. David Shield was awestruck by the transforming robot, the same situation occurring with Power Loader. The two practically analyzed every nook and cranny of the robot's chassis and makeup. Nezu rubbed his chin in thought as he too analyzed the humanoid robot, as he pondered whether it was friend or foe.

He had already came up with a 90% certainty it was definitely not friendly.

Starscream

_"On the cybernetic world known as Cybertron, the race known as the Transformers are a race of humanoid looking robots with the ability to transform their appearance into different types of vehicles." Wiz explained._

**"From cars to tanks, helicopters to jets, and even goofy laser cannons to full blown robot dinosaurs." Boomstick jumped in excitingly.**

"THERE'S A WHOLE PLANET OF THEM?!" Mei and Melissa yelled in shock and mad glee.

"Incredible." Momo gasped in wonder. "A race of advance, alien sentient robots that can transform into anything. The possibilities with such technology like this is beyond infinite."

"DID YOU SEE THAT ROBOT TURN INTO A FREAKING T-REX?!" Setsuna yelled in a mad glee of her own.

"They Look So Cool!" Kouta yelled, his eyes filled with wonder.

_"But among these highly advanced robots, there is more than what meets the eye." Wiz said. "Upon the once peaceful world of the Transformers, war brewed between two rivaling factions: The courageous and true Autobots and the deceptive and power-hungry Decepticons."_

"The dark enticing grasp of war and violence is ever constant across the vast universe." Reiko muttered. "Even among those who's minds and hearts are formed of steel."

"Huh?" Kinoko said, completely confused.

"She means that things as bad as war and fighting seem to happen every where and to everyone." Shihai translated. "Even towards robots who are supposed to be more intelligent than humans given their technology."

The heroes frowned at the prospect of a entire planet at war with itself. From the description, it seemed obvious that the Autobots appeared like the good ones while the Decepticons were clearly the tyrannical, Villainous ones.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: Approximately 20 feet**

**Decepticon Seeker**

**Air Commander**

**Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy**

**Nicknamed "Silver Snake"**

* * *

_"Starscream was a scientist before becoming air commander of the Decepticon Battle Fleet and leader of the Seekers." Wiz revealed. "He constantly seeks power and often attempts to usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticon Regime." The screen showed Starscream backstabbing Megatron by firing a blast of energy at his back and standing above him in triumph._

"So this Starscream is yet another Villainous character." Tiger said. "And a backstabbing coward at that."

"And this Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons." All Might jumped in. "He appears quite intimidating."

"Awww, I don't want to root for a Villain." Kouta pouted. "But they look so cool."

_"With little success." Wiz added, as the screen showed Starscream getting knocked over by a recovering Megatron's kick._

The group chuckled at seeing the backstabbing traitor get kicked off.

**"This backstabbing loser has two forms: giant robot and jet." Boomstick said.**

* * *

**ROBOT FORM**

**Humanoid**

**Can Fly at Short Distances**

**Cluster Bombs**

**Missiles**

**Laser Guns**

**Null-Ray**

* * *

_"His robot form is primarily meant for ground travel but can fly at short distances." Wiz explained. "It is also mainly for ground combat with his many array of weapons."_

"So they preferably stay in this robot form and light travel but use their vehicle modes mostly for long distant or quick transportation." Melissa examined. "They could make very efficient backup support in case of an emergency."

"And if they can transform into vehicles from Earth, they would make perfect spies and covert weapons and destruction hiding out in the open." Mei jumped in.

**"This form's weaponry consists of cluster bombs, missiles, laser guns, machine guns, and his trademark Null-Ray, a laser that shuts down and obliterates anything powered by electricity. Which includes his Transformer homies."**

"Those bombs and missiles got nothing on mine!" Bakugou yelled. "But that Null-Ray whatever looks awesome!"

"Wait, if that laser destroys anything powered by electricity, could it probably destroy me?" Kaminari asked worryingly.

"Probably not." Momo said. "It appears it only affects machinery rather than humans. While humans do move and function by using electricity, meaning we are in fact powered by it, it isn't our prime source of life like machines."

"What she means to say, is that you are alright, Kaminari." Izuku translated for Kaminari. "I think the only thing you need to worry is to not get hit because of the explosive impact and not because of your electricity."

"Thanks Midoriya." Kaminari smiled. "You too Yaoyorozo. Phew, I feel much better now."

* * *

**JET FORM**

**F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet**

**Top Speed: 2,100 mph**

**Can Fly in Space**

**AIM Homing Missiles:**

**-7F/M Sparrows**

**-120 AMRAAM Slammers**

**-9L/M Sidewinders**

**M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun**

* * *

_"He can transform into F-15 Eagle, a twin engine, all-weather fighter jet, with top speeds reaching Mach 2.8, nearly 3 times the speed of sound." Wiz said. "Additionally, he can also fly and survive in space, due to his Transformer biology."_

"Amazing." David said. "So these Transformers can analyze the schematics of any vehicle on Earth and instantly transform into them."

"Sounds rather dangerous to have these shapeshifting robots, especially these evil ones, to become military vehicles and weaponry." Ryukyu said. "They could easily disguise themselves as a nation's known jet fighter, assault another country, and start a war."

**"In jet form, he can fire three different types of Homing Missiles." Boomstick said. "From short ranged sidewinders to long ranged Slammers. And if those don't do the trick, he is equipped with an M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, which can fire 20 millimeter ammo at six thousand rounds per minute."**

"A rather dangerous arsenal in the hands of an evil robot." Kendo said.

**"Fun fact, it is also great for hunting." Boomstick added.**

"Who in their right mind would use a Gatling Gun for hunting?" Uraraka asked.

"No one." Asui said. "There is no one wo would do that with a right mind. He's just crazy."

_"He has a large yet limited amount of ammo, that refills over time on its own." Wiz added in._

**"What?!" Boomstick asked shocked. "Like he can make the ammo from inside him like crap?!"**

_"Most likely, and less disgustingly, they restock their ammo much a human regrows their fingernails, skin, and hair." Wiz clarified._

"Well now doesn't that sound great?" Kaminari said sarcastically. "Large evil robot, has a large laser that totally destroys all machines, can turn into a jet, and has technically, with enough time, a never ending supply of ammo."

**"Awesome!" Boomstick yelled. "I wish I was a Transformer. I can hunt squirrels for days without needing to run back home."**

_"Moving on, Starscream is a coward." Wiz said. "And uses cheap tactics to attempt to score victory, often shooting his opponents in the back."_

"What a pathetic show of a Villain!" Monoma dramatically ranted. "Deceit, trickery, and cowardice. Truly the qualities of a lowly Villain."

"Are we not going to mention that he used, and tried to convince us to use, two of those traits during our Joint Class Training?" Setsuna whispered to Sen.

"Don't forget the Sports Festival." Sen whispered back. "But remember to ignore him. The dude's full of it."

"That is a stereotypical view." Aizawa said. "Trickery and Deceit are not always used for Villainy or evil. Heroes often have to employ these same tactics, especially Underground heroes to trick Villains into letting down their guard or undercover cops to catch criminals. To say that it can be only used villainously is naïve."

Monoma flinched, Itsuka noticing his gritting teeth and extremely quiet muttering, so much so that she couldn't understand his words. Itsuka would brush off his reaction to that of ole Monoma's ego taking a hit.

"Eraser is right." Vlad King jumped in. "Using trickery and deceit is not evil, but how you use it is. For this Starscream fellow, it is definitely a villainous use."

 _"However, his deadliest weapon is arguably his silver tongue."_ _Wiz continued. "While he is not the strongest Decepticon, he is a clever and deceiving speaker that can worm his way into preferable positions."_

* * *

**ATTRIBUTES**

**A Clever Speaker**

**Transparent Strategist**

**Arrogant & Stubborn**

**Cowardly**

**Persistent**

**Uses Cheap Tactics**

* * *

_"Despite this arsenal of deceit and trickery, he is a Terrible strategist." Wiz said, emphasizing the word Terrible. "Most of his plans Instantly go wrong."_

"Heh, kind of reminds me of you, Monoma." Kamakiri taunted. "You are good with talking and baiting people into your schemes, but then they fail all the time."

Monoma would not stay quiet from that and started arguing with the blade-producing student, before a pointed glare by their teacher shut the two up.

**"Like when he took over the Decepticons, because Megatron had a sore throat." Boomstick revealed.**

Megatron pointed towards the approaching Autobuts and attempted to speak but only shouted out nonsensical words and groans.

"Too bad. He blew out his vocal components." Starscream said, his voice the very definition of a shifty trickster. "I guess that makes me the new leader!"

He tried flying away in his jet mode.

"Seriously?" Mount Lady questioned, eyebrow raised. "That excuse sounds super lame!"

**"It was short-lived." Boomstick noted, Starscream shown later crashing into a pile of purple, glowing cubes.**

The group laughed at the blunder and failure of villainous robot, the most loud of which coming from Bakugou, Miruko, and Kamakiri.

_"And yet, his persistence has paid off." Wiz jumped in. "After Megatron's apparent demise, he was eventually announced Leader of the Decepticon Faction."_

Starscream was shown being placed a golden, ruby crown on his head and a purple cape on his back.

"Well, that's not good." Fat Gum said. "For those bad guys I mean. It could have gone well for those good guy robots though, if all of Starscream's schemes go wrong."

**"Again, short-lived." Boomstick added.**

Another Transformer, this one looking similar to Megatron, but more purple and bulkier, transformed into a large cannon and fired a beam of purple energy at Starscream, the frozen Decepticon crumbling to dust.

"...Nevermind." Fat Gum corrected himself.

The group hissed at Starscream's unfortunate fate, happy that a dangerous foe would no longer cause harm, but still sadden at the loss of life.

_"Starscream was King for a whopping 20 seconds. A personal record." Wiz pointed out._

"PfffttAHAHAHAHA!" Miruko roared in laughter. "Oh, that's priceless!"

"If only actual Villains last that long before getting caught." Snipe said.

_"However, after his death, Starscream discovered that his Spark, the lifeforce and soul of a Transformer, was somehow indestructible." Wiz quickly noted._

"Say who to the what now?" Mina questioned.

* * *

**SPARK**

**Indestructible**

**Can Move on its Own**

**Floats**

**Can Possess & Control Other Machines**

* * *

**"Good thing too, because since then, he has been dying off nearly every episode." Boomstick noted.**

A montage suddenly played, with Cancan music playing in the background, of Starscream blowing up and being destroyed several times.

The whole group descended into fits of laughter, so much so that even Endeavor, Aizawa, and Shinsou had to work hard not to crack. Bakugou felt like he could watch this montage everyday and still find it hilarious. Mei, even though she was incredibly amused at the evil robot's repeated destruction, still felt horrified that such a advanced work of machinery, even if it was sentient, an alien, and evil.

**"Hahaha. Oh! That's hilarious!" Boomstick laughed and panted.**

"So true my man." Kaminari replied to the show's co-host. "So true."

_"Laughs aside, his ghostly Spark can possess nearly all forms of machinery." Wiz jumped in._

"That actually sounds rather dangerous." Sero said.

"Could he control the training robots?" All Might asked.

"Most likely." Nezu said. "The drones have defenses against any outside attempts to hack their systems; however, I feel that no form of firewalls, at this current age and technology, can prevent possession from an advanced, alien parasite."

_"He has taken over several other Transformers, robots, and even a cybernetic school girl who was using the bathroom."_

**"What?!" Boomstick yelled.**

"I second that. What?!" Nejire said.

"Could this be some form of pedophilia?" Kaminari asked. "Its a who-knows-how-long alien robot dude possessing a little school girl and controlling her body."

"I wouldn't go that far." Sato said, feeling uncomfortable by the question. "But it is definitely something very wrong."

Eri whimpered in fear and hid under Izuku and Mirio's protection once again.

_"Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society, led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear." Wiz revealed. "Making him the laughing stock of the school."_

The group didn't know whether to laugh at Starscream's stupidity, feel sorry for the possessed girl, or wish that they could wipe the sight from their minds.

They decided on option D: All of the above.

**"Props to you, Japan." Boomstick said as he clapped. "I didn't see that one coming."**

"Wait why is this Japan's fault?" Uraraka asked.

Manga's text head showed a pointed finger at himself, two earths that are shaded differently, and a hand pointing towards one of the earths.

"Um, can anyone translate text bubble images?" Mineta asked.

"Manga says that the artwork of the information looks to be from an actual manga." Reiko said. "He means to say that perhaps this information of Starscream, and by proxy the Transformers, are shown as a manga in their Earth, but not ours."

"Impressive." Iida complimented. "How did you refer what he said from that?"

"Our class took the time to figure out how Manga talks so to better communicate with him." Itsuka said. "Can't be a close and united class if we can't bother to understand and include one of our own."

"You are an idiot, Starscream!" Megatron said to his Number 2 next to him.

The group thought over their opinion over Starscream. To the students, they hated his cowardly and weaselly nature, finding his willingness to backstab and betray his comrades wrong and low. Even Mineta, who admits to being a bit of coward beforehand, found the silver-tongue Decepticon in a distasteful light. The heroes meanwhile found Starscream, while carrying a deadly arsenal of firepower, to be one of the least intimidating of Villains they found from these videos. They found their source of worry over the information shown more towards Megatron and his army of fellow Decepticons that could lay waste to Earth easily.

As for four certain Support Gear inventors, while they found Starscream's character deplorable, they were still, nonetheless, intrigued over his race's shapeshifting properties, weaponry, and origins, especially their power source and soul, their Sparks.

The next fighter introduced was an...interesting one. This fighter was a blue, winged pony, with a rainbow colored mane for hair and a rainbow colored tail. The pony had overly large magenta eyes, a confident, yet slightly arrogant smile, and, the weirdest part of all, had a tattoo of a cloud shooting out a rainbow, in the shape of a lightning bolt, on the side of its hip.

The group's reaction towards this pony were a mix of confusion, disbelief, twitching eyes of annoyance, coos and squeals over its appearance, and curiosity. Bakugou looked like he was either going to blow up in another rant or try to knock himself out with his own explosions. The same would be shared by Kamakiri, Monama, Endeavor, Aizawa, Setsuna, and Miruko. Meanwhile, some of the girls cooed at how adorable and pretty the winged pony looked, mostly Pony, to no one's surprise, Torru, and Nejire. Koda looked on with fascination at the Pegasus, being the animal lover that he was, and wondered if his Quirk would work on it.

Eri squealed and giggled in delight at the sight of the pretty winged pony, begging to Papa Izuku, Uncle Mirio, and Grandpa Aizawa and All Might to ride it. The four could only smile nervously and squirm helplessly, unable to deny her request yet unwilling to tell her the truth that there are no such thing as a winged Pony...at least as far as they know in this world of crazy and weird Quirks.

Rainbow Dash

_"Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus pony from Equestria, the magical land of talking, magical ponies." Wiz revealed._

**"Urgh!" Boomstick groaned in annoyed frustration.**

Kouta faked gagged on all the pretty, girly things shown.

"This fight is even more ridiculous than that Yoshi fight with that Riptor creature." Monoma groaned.

"Yeah, and who won that fight exactly?" Itsuka asked the Copy user cheekingly.

Monoma refused to comment.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: Approximately 4 feet tall**

**Flight School Drop-Out**

**Weather Manager**

**Winner of "Best Young Flyer's Competition'**

**Unnatural Durability**

**Black Belt in Karate (Ojiro and Kendo perked up)**

* * *

_"After dropping out of Flight School, Rainbow found a job in Pony Ville as Weather Manager." Wiz continued._

"Weather Manager?" Mina questioned. "Like does she tell the other ponies its going to rain?"

"I feel like I wanna chop of my own ears if I keep listening to this pony crap." Kamakiri groaned. "Which is very tempting and easy given my Quirk.

 _"She is a strong agile flyer, with great durability and resilience." Wiz revealed. "_ _She can smash through trees, solid rock, and get right back up."_

"Wow, look at her go." Uraraka said. "She is so fast. Maybe faster than you Iida."

Iida did not hear Uraraka's comment as he was too busy racking his brain, while arm chopping, how a pony could have a) wings, b) fly super fast, c) talk, and d) wonder what the hell a Weather Manager is.

_"She is also training to join the Wonder Bolts, a superb team of flyers that are kind of like their version of the Blue Angels." Wiz said._

**"Except their Ponies." Boomstick groaned out in disinterest and annoyance.**

"So I guess that's why she went to that Flight School." Asui said. "I wonder why she dropped out of it?"

_"She is also a Black Belt in Karate." Wiz added._

"She is what in what now?" Ojiro questioned amazed.

**"How does a Pony learn karate, let alone Master it?" Boomstick questioned.**

"Horses and ponies actually have really powerful kicks and are actually pretty strong." Itsuka said. "Isn't that right, Pony?"

"Yessiree! Pony said cheerfully.

* * *

**Weather Control**

**Can Stand On Clouds (The group did a double take)**

**Can Manipulate Clouds**

**Can Force Lightning & Rain from Clouds**

**Managerial Position Proves Mastery of this Field**

**Tornado Creation & Control**

* * *

_"As a Pegasus Pony, Rainbow can control the weather." Wiz revealed. "She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lightning strikes or precipitation."_

"H-How does a pony be able to control the weather?" Momo questioned. "Much less stand and interact with clouds? They are made of water and go through easily."

"I think he answered it by saying that this is a Magical land with Magical ponies, that can probably do Magical things, like sit on and control clouds." Kyouka said, stressing the word 'Magical' while doing jazz hands.

"Perhaps that's what Weather Manager means." Uraraka said. "She literally manages the weather."

_"Also, she can create and control giant tornadoes by flying in circles at super fast speeds." Wiz added._

"Okay now she is definitely faster than you, Iida." Uraraka said to a stunned Iida.

"How fast would she have to go to do that?" Torru asked.

"A tornado is formed when cold and warm air meet each other and, because of warm air is lighter, swirls upward from the cold air, creating a fun-" Iida rambled until he was cut off by Melissa.

"Um, Iida, thank you for the physics of a tornado but can you shorten it to how fast she would have to go, please?"

Iida blushed in embarrassment before saying "Right! My apologies for my ramblings! But since Rainbow Dash is flying fast enough to create such a whirlwind to create a tornado, she would have to fly in a circle more than 60 miles per hour at the least."

"And that's not even counting the size and strength of the tornado to be able to pick up objects easily." Izuku jumped in. "It's wind speeds could be even faster."

"How much faster?" Uraraka questioned.

"Around maybe 110 miles per hour." Melissa answered.

Those who groaned at Rainbow Dash's inclusion eyes widened in alarmed surprise with them starting to pay closer attention to the super fast Pegasus.

* * *

**MOVE LIST**

**Super Speed Strut**

**Fantastic Filly Flash**

**Cloud Barrel Weave**

**Cloud Spinning**

**Rainbow Dry**

**Buccaneer Blaze**

* * *

**"She's also got some other moves." Boomstick jumped in. "Like the Buccaneer Blaze which apparently is so amazing, it can't be shown on screen. Somehow, it creates a huge explosion."**

The screen shows Rainbow Dash, ahem, dashing out of the screen's range, the area proceeding to darken as strikes of blue lightning and flashes of light suddenly appear.

The sides of Bakugou's mouth started twitching upwards at the mention and demonstration of the explosion.

* * *

**ATTRIBUTES**

**Brash & Arrogant**

**Extremely** **Competitive**

**Brave & Loyal**

**Athletic Both on the Ground & in the Air**

**Top Speed: 3,800 mph**

* * *

_"Rainbow often brags that she is the fastest in the world." Wiz said. "And you know what, she's right. By calculation according to this guy-" The screen shows an image of a man with a holding an absurd amount of My Little Pony toys._

**Boomstick shuddered and hissed at the weird and disturbing sight, an action mimicked by the audience.**

_"-Rainbow Dash can fly 5 times the speed of sound with ease." Wiz revealed. "This is apparent through the Mach cone that normally forms around Rainbow, which indicates that she has broken the sound barrier, and the angle of which proves that she has reach up to Mach 5 speeds."_

Jaws started collapsing to the floor one after the other in sheer shock. Sero gawked in pain as he felt like he dislocated his jaw.

"She's even faster than Starscream." Mirio said. "Now that's some POWER!"

**"This is a Pony!" Boomstick yelled. "A baby horse girl toy! Why is it so awesome?!"**

Upon seeing the toy version of Rainbow Dash, Eri immediately started pleading for that toy. Izuku nervously turned to Momo for help who nodded her head and winked. Izuku's grateful and joyful smile was all the payment and worth that Momo ever needed.

_"And upon reaching Mach 5, she enters hypersonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom." Wiz said._

"WHAT?!" Iida screamed in shock.

* * *

**SONIC RAINBOOM**

**Hypersonic**

**Instantly Doubles Speed to Mach 10**

**Top Speed: 76,000 mph**

**Creates a Rainbow**

**Powerful Shockwave**

**Powerful Shockwave**

**Call Pull 90 Degree Turns**

* * *

The screen showed Rainbow Dash suddenly going faster before suddenly creating an explosive shockwave of rainbow light, with Rainbow herself flying away in a 90 degree angle, with a rainbow trail behind her.

If the group's jaw could go any farther, then they would from how shocked they were. Iida's arm was chopping so fast, it too appeared to be reaching hypersonic speeds.

_"With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to Mach 10." Wiz revealed. "And somehow, the resulting sonic boom completely shatters the visible light spectrum."_

"Incredible!" Melissa gasped out. "She's almost as fast as Sonic!"

"POWER!" Mirio cried out.

"POWER!" Eri and Izuku cried likewise, the three, along with the students, laughing and chuckling at the attempt.

**"Not to mention the sonic boom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock into pieces and shake entire mountains." Boomstick added.**

Bakugou's brain, meanwhile, short-circuited, not comprehending the feat preform by the winged pony, much less the feeling of jealousy he felt towards said pony.

_"Rainbow is brash, athletic, and extremely competitive." Wiz continued. "But why while she is steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way."_

"So she and Starscream are both able to fly and achieve Mach speeds, they are often cheat to secure victory, and are arrogant and self-centered." Itsuka listed their comparisons.

"Correction, one of them actually wins, the other always fails." Yui stated plainly, drawing chuckles from the group and Itsuka rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

**"Whelp, let's make her fight a giant robot." Boomstick sighed.**

"YYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she super sped her away towards the ground.

The group's thoughts over the rainbow-maned pony were definitely mixed to say the least. While, many felt that the winged pony could definitely win against Starscream, they were still some that were apprehensive on betting on a pony against a shapeshifting, jet robot.

Bakugou himself was one of those who were torn in his opinion over the winged pony, begrudgingly respecting the pony's mind-shattering speed and powers, yet still found the Starscream guy, while pathetic, cool and dangerous enough to win the fight.

_"Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

**"It's Time For A Death Battle!" Boomstick announced.  
**

As the video paused and the device once again searched for counterparts to the fighters, the group once again voted for the winner.

Among the votes for Starscream, most notably, were Monoma and Kamakiri, who refused to believe that an advanced, shapeshifting robot could lose to a pony, Mei, Melissa, David, and Power Loader, all four voting for him for his ground-breaking mechanical abilities, Endeavor, who defended his claim in that Starscream's Spark cannot be destroyed and as such would win, Mt. Lady, who followed along Endeavor's line of thought, Kouta, who voted because he thought that Starscream looked cool, even if he was a Villain, Mina, because of Starscream's alien origins, Torru, following her best friend's vote, and Snipe, for Starscream's array of weapons.

Those who voted for Rainbow Dash included Eri, Pony, and Koda, who liked RD's pretty, pony nature and look, Iida, Momo, and Izuku, for the winged pony's amazing speed, Nejire and Uraraka, because Rainbow Dash's ability to fly, All Might, who was confident the pony could win for its speed and elemental powers, Kaminari, for Rainbow Dash's ability to manipulate lightning from clouds, Kyouka, who respected the pony's spunk and attitude, Mirio, who voted for Eri's vote and Rainbow Dash's super speed and magical powers, and, surprisingly, Bakugou.

The explosive teen defended his choice in that Rainbow Dash's speed over Starscream, Starscream's incompetence, and RD's Rainboom and Buccaneer Blaze had enough destructive potential to win the fight. He did however leave a final remark in that he was still unhappy in choosing a bright, girly pony.

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS DETECTED! STARSCREAM! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: NIETO MONOMA!" The device said as it finished scanning for counterparts.

"What?!" The group, mostly Class 1-B, shouted, turning towards the shocked Monoma.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Bakugou laughed. "How does it feel to have such a shitty, useless counterpart?!"

"Chill Bakubro." Kirishima said to his best friend. "I'm sure it must suck for him that his counterpart is a Villain."

"Wait, is this the first Villainous counterpart that one of us are?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"No, Mr. Tetsutetsu." Nezu said. "My own counterpart, Riptor, appeared to be one of Villainous intent as well. If there is one of us here who has had a Villain counterpart, it would be."

Monoma, who was currently, sweating and internally panicking at the revelation, grew more relaxed at the knowledge of Nezu's similar predicament.

"RAINBOW DASH! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

"WHAT?!" The group once again yelled in shock, whirling their heads towards Bakugou.

"THE HELL?!" Bakugou yelled. "I'M A CHICK?!"

"Well it is possible." Deku said. "If we are talking about the multiverse, they are normally an infinite amount of possibilities that can occur in each one, so it isn't unlikely that some of our counterparts can be those of the opposite gender."

While Bakugou chased after Deku for 'daring to justify this crap', Kyouka mentally imagined what a female Izuku would look like, the mental image causing Kyouka to blush and wipe her nose from the nose bleed.

Monoma proceeded to laugh as well, drawing the explosive teen's attention. "BAHAHAHA! My my, what a truly hilarious twist of a fate that has been woven! You mock me for the actions of my other, independent self, yet are the very same bright, girly pony you ridiculed! HOW HUMUROUS! BAHAHAHA!"

The students deadpanned at Monoma's ranting laughter. ' _Huh, Now I see the similarities.'_ They all, individually, thought.

Multiple comical tick marks appeared over Bakugou's head, steam coming out of his burning red ears and shot forwards to blast the weaselly member of Class 1-B into smithereens. He was luckily restrained by Eraserhead, while Itsuka sighed and chopped Monoma unconscious.

While Eraserhead proceeded to calm the explosive teen down, Nezu likewise looked at Monoma's unconscious body, frowning at the rather dark train of thought that his mind was on.

They waited for the blonde copycat to wake up before continuing with the video.

The fight began with Starscream, in jet form, flying in before landing in a field, trees, houses, and a lake around him. He transformed, the signature transforming noise playing, as he landed in robot form.

"Who dares challenge the Mighty Starscream?!" Starscream called out arrogantly.

"Ugh, as if Monoma's annoying voice could get any more painful to my ears." Setsuna groaned.

Chuckles and snickers from the students of both classes sounded as Monoma gritted his teeth in anger, the threat of a enlarged hand to his neck the only thing keeping him quiet. Well, that and wanting to see his counterpart annihilate and humiliate that Class 1-A upstart.

The screen shifted to the sun where a figure flew towards him, their body shadowed by the light of the sun. In a thunderous crash, Rainbow Dash landed before the weaselly Decepticon.

"Hi there." Rainbow Dash greeted Starscream.

"Oh boy, here we go." Kaminari said, already expecting his gut to explode in laughter.

"This should be entertaining." Ryukyu chuckled.

**FIGHT!**

Starscream laughed evilly and arrogantly, his arms resting by his side, unguarded. "A Pony?!" Starscream questioned. "I'll crush you in an Instant! Prepare To Be Annihilated!"

"You talk a lot." Rainbow Dash plainly said before super speeding away, a trail of rainbow light left in her wake.

"Yes he does." Awase said. "We've been thinking about getting a muzzle for him to help with that. At least to our ears."

Cue laughter, chuckles, and red-faced, angry Monoma.

Rainbow Dash proceeded to attack Starscream, slamming past him multiple times, using her super speed to around and attack him on all sides.

"He underestimated his opponent and left his guard open for an opponent as fast as her attack." Vlad King said. "Remember kids, Never underestimate your opponent and always stay on guard."

Rainbow Dash stopped behind Starscream, slamming her rear hooves into his leg, in effectively.

"Wait is she even doing anything to him?" Kosei questioned. "She's super fast and all that, but can a pony even dent that large robot?"

"She was in fact damaging him when she struck him multiple times while flying around." Jurota said. "She used her momentum from her speed to power her attacks when she would collide with Starscream, as evident of Starscream's body being moved. The only reason those last attack didn't work were that she was not moving and power her attacks with her momentum."

Rainbow Dash proceeded to fly but not before Starscream would swat the winged pony away.

"That's It!" Monoma-I mean-Starscream yelled. "I am going to Kill You!"

"Tag! You're It!" Rainbow Dash said as he sped to Starscream's face tagged his face with her hoof and flew away to the sky.

"GYYYAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Starscream roared as he morphed into his jet form and flew in pursuit of the winged pony.

The group laughed, Bakugou practically wheezing while Monoma growl, his teeth grinding so hard it was a winder they didn't break.

"Oh! I am really starting to like that pony chick." Kyouka said. "She's got spunk."

"Ditto, sister." Setsuna agreed with Kyouka.

Starscream chased after Rainbow Dash in the sky, his Vulcan Gatling Gun firing rounds of bullets at the Pegasus Pony, who dodged and swerved. Starscream switched to firing multiple missiles, the winged, blue pony likewise dodging the missiles as they sailed past her.

"Impressive speed and agility while in the air." Momo said. "Seems she and you are quite alike, Bakugou."

Bakugou smirked in satisfaction at his counterpart effortlessly dodging all of Starscream's weapons.

The screen showed Starscream point of of view, that being a red tinted targeting system with green word processing his objectives and target. Such objectives, to the audience's amusement, included 'Destroy Happiness- In Progress' and 'Defeat Megatron'.

"Alright." Starscream said as his targeting system locked onto Rainbow Dash, the green locks turning red as they locked on. "Don't move. And-" Rainbow Dash, ahem, dashed away from his sight, the targeting system saying 'Target Lost', Starscream wailing in anger "BLAST IT!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly appeared in front of him, wagging her tongue on his visor mockingly. "What the-" Rainbow Dash appeared on his other side and mockingly stretched her face in a goofy smile before appearing upside down in his visor blowing him a raspberry. "What Are You Doing?! Stop That!"

Eri and Kouta laughed and giggled at the adorable faces from Rainbow Dash, Mirio and Izuku nodding to remember to do that later for them.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Kaminari laughed. "Oh god, I feel like I busted a gut!"

"Me too!" Mineta agreed laughing. "The balls on that female Bakugou."

"I'm surprise that you are not even fazed by that actually." Kaminari said. "I thought you would be slobbering over another girl."

"First of all, eww no, I'm not a weirdo furry, even I have my standards." Mineta said. "And secondly, Double Eww, that's still Bakugou!"

"Wait...you have standards?" Sero questioned, both he and Kaminari immediately laughing.

"Urgh, I hate you guys." Mineta grumbled.

The video switched from Starscream's targeting system to Rainbow Dash on top of Starscream's body. "You are not really good at this game, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she jumped off and flew away.

"Of course he would be bad." Sen said. "I mean, do they even have Tag on Cyber-whatever their planet is called?"

"I don't think they were in the mood to play anything with that war they were fighting." Kamakiri responded.

Starscream teetered from Rainbow Dash's jump from his body but continued to follow the Pegasus, following her into the clouds. Starscream slowed down and shifted back into his robot form, hovering in the air while he looked for the pony.

"Where are you?!" Starscream called out. "Show Yourself!"

Rainbow Dash obliged by dragging a large, black cloud and placing it over Starscream, the evil robot yelling "HEY!" Rainbow Dash then kicked the cloud with her rear hooves, Starscream wailing in pain as he was pelted and shocked by lightning from the cloud.

"She made Starscream follow her into an area to her advantage with little visibility and her optimal for her weather manipulating abilities." Midnight said. "Smart of her."

"She also made sure to get him following her by harshing his mellow with all those taunts." Mic said.

Starscream fell out of the dark cloud and crashed onto the ground. Rainbow Dash landed and walked towards the downed, not moving Decepticon. She hummed in curiousness as she looked at his large gun, which glowed in purple light before firing and blasting her.

"Oh no!" Eri yelled worried.

"Starscream remained motionless to let Rainbow Dash let her guard down, leaving her open for an unexpected attack." Todoroki said.

"CHEAP SHOT!" Kirishima yelled. "GET UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Rainbow Dash landed a few meters away, her eyes two comical swirls. Starscream got up laughing evilly. Rainbow Dash herself got back up and shook herself off from the attack.

"Wait that was his Null-Ray, right?" Kaminari pointed out. "So, she didn't die from that because the Null-Ray only destroys things powered by electricity, right?"

Kyouka tapped her nose, signaling he was correct.

"Yes!" Kaminari said. "I am Learning!"

"Now That sounds like a sign of the Apocalypse." Bakugou said plainly as that caused more laughter from the group, while Kaminari slumped in comical depression.

"Alright." Rainbow Dash huffed. "It. Is. On."

Rainbow Dash sped towards and past Starscream, flying around the robot in a circle till a tornado materialized and enveloped the traitorous henchman. Starscream yelled as he spun around the tornado, attempting to recover. He quickly morphed into his jet form, attempting to keep himself stable, but quickly proved to be an illogical move as one of his wings was suddenly blasted off.

"What happened?" Uraraka asked.

"Starscream tried to stabilize himself inside the tornado by transforming into his jet form." Mei answered. "However, due to the wind speed and pressure of that tornado, the wing couldn't take the pressure and snapped off."

"Instead of stabilizing, he could have flown with the wind speed to try and and escape it." Melissa said. "It would have been risky, but a better option than trying to stabilize a jet inside a freaking tornado."

Starscream flew out of the tornado, morphed back into his robot form, and crashed into the ground. Rainbow Dash quickly galloped over to finish the job, but not before Starscream scrambled up, one his wings missing, and pleaded "Wait! I'm Sorry! Please Don't Hurt Me!"

Rainbow Dash skid to a halt as Starscream begged. "I'll-I'll join the Herd! I'll be a good Decepticon from now on! Please! Just Let Me Go!"

Meanwhile, Starscream groveled, his targeting system was locking onto Rainbow Dash.

"He's trying to weasel his way out of it." Pixie Bob said. "Pathetic."

"STOP LISTENING TO THAT BASTARD AND JUST KILL HIM, OTHER GIRL ME!" Bakugou roared out.

"Well, I don't know." Rainbow Dash said as Starscream locked onto her. "I know I should love and tolerate, but-Wait-" Multiple lock ons appeared all around the Pegasus Pony. "What's that?"

Starscream's shoulders opened up to reveal a multitude of missiles. "DIE!" Starscream fired the missiles at Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash yelped as she flew away, the missiles following her. She zigged and zagged yet the missiles kept on her. Rainbow Dash flew into the clouds, the missiles following too.

A few moments passed in silence, Starscream waiting as he crossed his arms and feet started tapping the ground impatiently.

"Why is nothing happening?" Kamakiri said. "Its getting boring!"

"She could still be dodging the missiles." Shindo suggested.

"I don't know but watching evil robot Monoma look so impatient is actually a little funny." Honenuki chuckled.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash zoomed out of the clouds, the barrage of missiles following after her. Rainbow flew towards Starscream, the Mach cone around her, becoming more narrower, until Rainbow Dash zoomed in a burst forward, the Rainboom exploding behind her.

"Rainboom!" Eri cheered giggling.

Rainbow Dash zoomed past Starscream's legs, the Decepticon looking back at where the pony flew off, before quickly looking forwards as the barrage of missiles collided onto himself.

"She used the Rainboom to go so fast to disorient Starscream and have the missiles hit him instead." Ryukyu noted.

As Starscream was blasted into the air, Rainbow Dash crashed into him and the two veered off-screen, an explosion of blue light occurring as pieces of Starscream flew out back on screen.

The Rainbow Dash voters cheered in victory while those who voted for Starscream groaned. Bakugou laughed in victory while Monoma looked both horrified and in disbelief. Mei and Melissa's eyes twitched as they saw a marvel of engineering and technology in pieces.

Rainbow Dash landed where Starscream's destroyed chest and head was. "Aww Yeah! That was Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Y-You haven't won!" Starscream's voice said as a blue ball of energy floated out of Starscream's chest.

"Woah woah hold on." Awase said. "The fight's not over, yet."

"Its his indestructible ghost Spark." Endeavor said. "I knew that that thing was going to appear."

"With his Spark being indestructible, he can't actually die." Melissa said.

Monoma was about to laugh in victory until-

"I'm Invincible!" Starscream continued taunting. "My Spark Lives! You Can NEVER DEFEAT STAR-"

Rainbow Dash ate the Spark and gulped as she swallowed it. She looked at the screen with a blank stare.

**K.O!**

Silence was all that could be heard in the room, jaws wide and eyebrows raised in sheer surprise and shock. Until one person snickered and, in a chain reaction, silence was broken by a chorus of roaring laughter and groans of defeat.

Monoma gawked in horror and disbelief while Bakugou laughed like a demon from Hell, releasing mini-explosions in victory. Endeavor's eye twitched on his shocked face, people scooting away as much as possible as they felt the heat around him rising. All Might comforted his friend at his lost prediction and the destruction at the robotic lifeform.

**"Forget All doubt, That Pony is a Monster!" Boomstick shouted.**

"HELL YEAH I AM!" Bakugou roared. "WHETHER I AM AN ALIEN SUPER WARRIOR OR GIRLY PONY, I AM THE BEST!"

"Should we remind him that his counterparts has lost more times than he has won?" Sato asked.

"Nah, let him have this." Kirishima responded. "If he goes too far, we can always spray him with a hose or something."

_"Rainbow's speed and agility were more than a match for the clumsy Starscream." Wiz said. "And it doesn't help that his aim is even worse than a Stormtrooper's."_

"Were Stormtroopers those guys in white armor in that Luke Skywalker world?" Torru asked.

"Yep." Melissa said. "The same ones that Luke easily defeated with that lightsaber of his."

"I Can't Wait To Build Those Babies!" Mei yelled in excitement.

"Not so fast Hatsumei." Power Loader said. "We will discuss you two working on those things later."

Mei and Melissa slumped in defeat.

_"Not to mention the Null-Ray is designed to electronics, not living ponies." Wiz said._

Kaminari sighed in relief.

**"She just Ate a Transformer!" Boomstick yelled in disbelief.**

_"Yes." Wiz said. "And while Rainbow might experience some mild indigestion, Starscream's not going anywhere anytime soon."_

"So technically Rainbow Dash still killed Starscream, but rather his body and not his soul." All Might said.

"A technical victory." Nezu said. "Additionally, Starscream cannot possess Rainbow Dash due to her biological physiology and is trapped in her body until she 'discards him'."

**"Well she put the Pown in Pony." Boomstick quipped.**

"Heheh, that's actually clever." Kinoko said.

"No don't give him that." Setsuna groaned.

"I got my catchphrase!" Pony yelled in joy. "You Just Got Pownied!"

Setsuna and Kinoko stared at the cheery American in deadpanned silence. "See what you did?" Setsuna asked accusingly.

"Sorry." Kinoko apologized.

_"The winner is Rainbow Dash." Wiz announced._

Rounds of applause, both cheeringly and half-hearted sound, with some added Bakugou taunts and Monoma swearing vengeance for this humiliation.

**"Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick said.**

The group grew silent as the video played triumphant music as a figure walked out through the smoke of a crashed ship. The figure walked out wearing a bulky green and black suit of armor, a green helmet with a yellow visor and a large gun in his hands. The students felt a wave of awe and inspiration as they looked upon the large, armored man. Hell, even the Heroes felt this similar sensation from the man.

Suddenly the screen was enveloped in flames, loud and rocking heavy metal music playing as out of the flames another figure walked out. This figure too wore a green suit of armor and a large gun, this one's armor however more round, form-fitting and his helmet round with a black visor. The students' hairs stood up on ends as this green-armored man's presence sent shivers, some of awe and some of terror, up their spines.

**Master Chief vs Doom Guy.**

As Bakugou was held back from rushing over to Mei and threatening her to play the next video, Nezu was pondering over the recent fight. ' _Hmm, curious that one of our student's counterparts is one of villainous intent.'_ Nezu thought over. ' _Obviously, it can be excused with my counterpart too one of Villainous intent and/or affiliation, likewise Izuku's counterpart of Kratos can also be classified under the same point of view, and Endeavor and All Might's counterparts to Ares and Zeus too. However, I wonder...'_

Nezu looked over to Monoma, the blonde student still hissing and silently cursing, staring at the members of Class 1-A with hatred and jealousy. ' _Will there be more of our students who will be compared to Villains, or is there more to this comparison than what meets the eye?'_

As Nezu continued to ponder over the circumstances, Mei pressed the play button to the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Whoo! First Chapter of this story in the New Year...and oh boy does it feel like 2021 is the beginning of 2020 Won.**
> 
> **Hope you guys liked the chapter, and the joke over how this year is not of to a good start. Also, my apologies if this chapter wasn't on par with the others, as I practically groaned and sleep-walked my way through Rainbow Dash and anything MLP related. Also I hope you guys like the changes to Starscream's analysis and the inclusion of Cacan music in his montage of deaths.**
> 
> **First I will say this before you guys start flooding my comments: I am Not Suggesting that Monoma is 100% the U.A. Traitor. This is just a reference of how Monoma has been a candidate for the U.A. traitor, same as other U.A. students, like Kaminari and Hagakure. Monoma's possibility of being the Traitor is more of a personal guess of who might be the Traitor given the information so far and more suspects of who is the Traitor will come up.**
> 
> **But, just as a hint to why I think he Might be the Traitor, and this will be Spoilers to those who haven't read the manga: where was Monoma during the War Arc? He was mentioned to be in attendance of the War operation by Honenuki, but wasn't visibly shown at all in either of the four seen groups, and to me that is just a Little suspicious. But hey, this is just a Theory, a Gam-**
> 
> **Now moving onto the counterparts, first with Starscream. Monoma as Starscream was kind of obvious in my opinion. They are both arrogant, taunting, persistent and stubborn, the two's plans never work out and always fail, and Neito's possibility of being the U.A. Traitor is in parallel to Starscream's traitorous ways. Plus, the two also use similar tactics of sweet talking their comrades to their own ends, like Monoma convincing most of Class 1-B to purposely botch the race in the Sports Festival that ended up failing in the end or Monoma during the Joint Training Exercise, and Starscream talking his fellow Decepticons into following him and his schemes, and both manipulating some of their more gullible comrades, like Monoma and Pony and Starscream with like half of the Decepticons that are brutish, prideful idiots.**
> 
> **As for Rainbow Dash as Bakugou, as stated, the multiverse is full of infinite universes with infinite possibilities and factors, so it isn't far fetched to say that one person can be a completely opposite gender in one universe or a different race or even species. Many suggested for Kyouka to be RD and have valid points, the two are spunky and the main group of My Little Pony can perfectly mirror the 6 girls of Class 1-A but Bakugou had more even common with the Pegasus. Both are arrogant, prideful, extremely competitive, both have flight capabilities and have incredible speed and agility, Rainbow's Buccaneer Blaze's explosive power is much like Bakugou's explosions, and Rainbow Dash creating the Rainboom, a shockwave of sound and light, is pretty much just like an explosion, a powerful, bright shockwave. The Boom in Rainboom is right there.**
> 
> **Plus I found the idea of Monoma vs Bakugou and the outcome of this fight to be a humorous outcome that I couldn't pass up.**
> 
> **With all that said, I hope you guys liked the chapter, comment your thoughts below, comment which MHA characters will be who in future battles, check out my other stories if you like, and remember to keep each other safe and healthy is these trying and and difficult times.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid signing off and I will see you all in the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	18. Master Chief vs Doomguy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches and reacts to an old fashioned gunfight between two of gaming's most iconic faceless shooters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS ALL! MY NAME IS ZAYDEN OF HOUSE STORMVOID AND I WELCOME YOU ALL TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MHA WATCHES DEATH BATTLE! Sorry for the long wait, but I lot of stuff has been going on in my life, such as shoveling tons of snow and ice and binge watching Attack on Titan and WandaVision, although given Gina Corano's recent firing, it might be high time to sail the seven digital seas as a pirate. YARGH!
> 
> Frustrating Cancel Culture bullshit aside, last time we had a winged pony that may or not may have a horn, according to Kaminari, beat the shit out of a transforming jet robot with an immortal soul. The things this world comes up with. Now, we have another long awaited match up: Master Chief vs Doomguy. And yes, I said Doom Guy, because I will not be changing Doom Guy to Doom Slayer, just like I did not change Kratos into his God of War Norse Edition state or use the info of Mario vs Sonic rematch for the first fight. It wouldn't be fair to pit a future version of one fighter, with more experience and strengths, to fight the same dude with lesser experience. I won't be fully changing fight outcomes for now and for a Long while before we reach the ones that legitimately were wrong.
> 
> As always, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Mental or Internal Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Wiz Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Boomstick or Buff All Might Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -Device, Combatant, or Fight Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I Do Not own My Hero Academia, owned by Horikoshi sensei and Bones Studios, or Death Battle, owned by Roosterteeth and the channel by the same name, or the franchises mentioned in past, present, and future chapters, including Halo or Doom.
> 
> Now enough of talk, ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTLLLLEEEE!

_Third POV_

As Mei pressed play, the video began with the same rocking music, now playing over images of flying spaceships, horrifying aliens, and monstrous demons.

" _A thousand years from now, when monsters from Hell below and aliens from above all come to ravage us to extinction, our final hope will inevitably fall to one lone space marine." Wiz began._

**"Like the Master Chief, Badass 101." Boomstick introduced the first fighter.**

" _And Doomguy, the Bane of Hell itself." Wiz introduced the latter._

"They both looks so cool!" Kouta awed the two with stars in his eyes.

"It looks like this fight is going to be a straightforward gunfight." Awase noted.

**"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick introduced themselves**

_"And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!" Wiz finished the intro._

The first combatant was sent shivers down the spines of the group, along with the Gregorian music chanting in the background. He was a man, tall and large, wearing a bulky set of armor, the armored plates colored moss green and the rest of the armor as a black exosuit. The man's face was always covered by a green helmet with a yellow visor. Overall the man in front of their eyes was shaped like a brickhouse and his mere presences was incredibly intimidating.

The guys, especially Bakugou, were shaking in excitement and looked at the new fighter in awe, already knowing that this guy was super strong. The girls were intrigued by his physique and the very aura that just screamed masculine and powerful, with Mei and Melissa practically drooling over the armor that the soldier wielded. The pros were intrigued, sensing and figuring out from the way the man walked and carried himself that he was a clear, experienced, and seasoned veteran.

Master Chief.

_"In the distant future, humanity set out among the stars and colonized the system they called home." Wiz began. "From Earths own Moon to the moons of Jupiter, Humanity thrived."_

**"Ehhh, until typical sci-fi nonsense came to wreck the whole thing." Boomstick said. "From alien invasions, alien zombie invasions, and even rebelling cells of humanity, war and carnage brewed for years and years."**

The group watched images of multiple aliens like hairy ape like aliens with large hammers, reptilian like alien with armor and glowing swords, and creepy, disgusting bugs, along with multiple scenes of destruction and carnage.

The students shivered and gaped in horror at the massive levels of carnage and destruction that, even with encounters with deadly Villains, they have never witnessed. The pros flinched and grit their teeth in anger over the loss of what appeared to be thousands if not million of lives.

_"And to combat these wars and rivaling alien factions, The United Earth Government reinstated a super soldier training program known as the ORION Project and later the SPARTAN-II Project, creating a new batch of super human soldiers referred to as Spartans." Wiz revealed._

"So the future government decided the best way to fight these aliens and rebels were to make super soldiers?" Ojiro asked. "Kind of would need a lot for that to work against three armies worth of aliens, right?"

**"Well that sounds cool." Boomstick said. "Oh wait no, these soldiers were kidnapped kids that they experimented on. Why does every government have to be shady and messed up?"**

"What?!" The group yelled in horrified shock.

"That's horrible!" Pony said. "Why would they do something like that?"

"War and Chaos causes for values often taken for granted, such as morality and human decency, to be forgotten or ignored for the sake of the 'greater good' as many of these people would say." Vlad King explained. "They perhaps felt like there was no choice but to use this program."

"But why kidnap little kids?" Mount Lady asked further.

"This program could be a more shady, more controlling version of our own Hero schools, training and perhaps augmenting promising candidates and train them from such a young age to instill a sense of loyalty to their government and leaders." Nezu explained, frowning at the memories of his own experimentation.

_"And one of these abducted children would come to be known as Master Chief." Wiz continued. "At the young age of 6, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the SPARTAN-II program."_

**"The worst daycare ever." Boomstick added. "And to make things more messed up, they made a 'flash clone' of him to replace him so that his family would not even notice, a clone that would purposefully die in a few months. Dark."**

"Okay That is even more messed up." Kamakiri said.

* * *

**SPARTAN-II AUGMENTATIONS**

**15x Stronger Skeleton**

**Muscle Increase**

**300% Increased Reflexes**

**Better Eyesight & Perception**

**Boosted Tissue Growth**

**Lactase Recovery Decrease**

**Heightened Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity**

* * *

_"At 14, he underwent the program's augmentation procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes." Wiz explained._

**"When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible and he could beat up and kill way more experienced Marines." Boomstick added. "At 14! Man, that's one harsh puberty."**

"Incredible." Momo gasped out. "For the bones to be 15 times stronger than normal, they would practically be made of steel."

_"Upon reaching the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a 30-year campaign leading the Spartans against three different threats." Wiz continued. "The rebellious Insurrection, the alien Covenant, and the parasitic Flood."_

"30 years." Midnight whistled impressed. "If you count your 5 years in America, this Chief guy has been at war as long as you've been a Hero, All Might."

"Indeed." All Might agreed. "To suffer and survive the horror's of war, against three separate forces, for 30 years is unbelievably impressive."

"I know they are enemies, but those Covenant guys look so cool!" Mina said, eyes alight in amazement. "I like those armored reptile ones. They look so intimidating and awesome!"

"Of course you would like seeing these aliens, Miss Alien Queen." Kyouka snickered.

Eri whimpered at the sight of the Flood and hid under Izuku and Mirio.

* * *

**MARK VI MJOLNIR ARMOR**

**Brain-Linked Reactive Circuits**

**Force-Multiplying Circuits**

**Titanium Alloy Plating**

**Heat Resistant**

**Motion Tracker**

**5 Second Regenerating Energy Shields**

**Weight: 1000 lbs**

* * *

_"As a Spartan, he wears the Mark VI Mjolnir armor." Wiz revealed. "This technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions are controlled by thought Before movement."_

"Amazing!" Mei yelled. "To have that level of cognitive response must have required some seriously fast processing babies! Maybe that helmet has wires that attach to his head or wires connected to his brain?"

"Or perhaps they implanted a chip into his brain that sends the signals to the suit simultaneously?" Melissa proposed.

As the two inventors discussed, Uraraka asked "But why is it called Mjolnir armor? What's Mjolnir?"

"Mjolnir is the name of the weapon belonging to the Norse mythological god of Thunder and Battle, Thor." Iida answered. "Mjolnir is the name of his hammer that was so strong that it could kill giants in a single strike. Perhaps the name is in metaphor of armor 'strong enough to strike down giants'?"

"Or it could be because of the weight." Izuku jumped in. "The stats say that the suit is over 10 tons and Mjolnir was said to be so heavy that only the strength of a god like Thor could lift it."

_"Simultaneously, the suit multiples the Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities." Wiz added._

**"The suit weighs half a freaking ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the Moon." Boomstick jumped in. "The only downside is that he can't remove the suit on his own. Hope he has a portable toilet in there."**

"Oof, yeah that must suck." Honenuki cringed.

"Still, it is rather impressive of his skill and strength to perform such acrobatic and leaping skill while wearing such heavy armor." Jurota said. "Those super soldier augmentations must pack one hell of punch."

_"The helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eight foot radius, a communicator, and the suit itself projects a recharging energy shield." Wiz continued. "The suit also houses and has access to John's partner, an Artificial Intelligence created by the UNSC known as Cortana."_

**"Is she naked?!" Boomstick yelled at the image of the female, blue colored AI's holobody. "Man those UNSC guys are not only child kidnappers but also perverts."**

Mineta, Kaminari, and even Kosei and Awase drooled over the sight of the female AI.

Witnessing this, Itsuka sweat dropped and said. "Never would have thought to see them drool over an Artificial Intelligence."

Kyouka sighed annoyed. "I don't even the strength to punish them."

"Disgusting." Momo agreed and added.

* * *

**SIDE ARMS**

**M60 Magnum**

**-Ammo: 12.7 mm**

**-Range: 400 ft**

**-Scope: 2x**

**M7 Submachine Gun**

**-Ammo: 5mm**

**-Range: 155 ft**

**M9 Frag Grenade**

**Kill Radius: 16 ft**

* * *

**"But moving on from possibly naked AIs, the Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum." Boomstick continued, showing images of the weapon. "This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armor piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kind of armor you're wearing, three headshots from this baby and you're done."**

"Now that's what I call a grade A beauty." Snipe whistled in approval. "I wouldn't mind having some of those."

"No offense, but with that kind of firepower, you might end up severing limbs by accident if you hit someone." Cementoss cautioned.

_"His other sidearms include the 5 millimeter ammo shooting SMG and frag grenades." Wiz added._

* * *

**STANDARD FIREARMS**

**MA5C Assault Rifle**

**-Ammo: 7.62 mm**

**-Rate of Fire: 650 RPM (rounds per minute)**

**BA55KB SR Battle Rifle**

**-Ammo: 9.5 mm**

**-Range: 3100 ft**

**M90 Shotgun:**

**-Type: Pump**

**-Spread: 15 Pellets**

**-Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells**

* * *

**"His standard firearms include the rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 shotgun, a pump action death-dealer that uses Soellkraft 8 gauge shells." Boomstick further listed.**

_"Which are so Impossibly dangerous, they've been banned world wide to the point of near extinction." Wiz revealed._

"They sure are." Fat Gum said. "I've had my fair share of taking down drug and weapon gangs that tried to sell of dangerous weapons like those and those bullets left even my gut sore afterwards."

Bakugou and Kamakiri grinned like maniacs at the high caliber of death that the Chief had.

**"But even that's not enough killing power for the Master Chief." Boomstick said.**

"There's more?!" Sato yelled.

* * *

**HEAVY WEAPONRY**

**M41 Rocket Launcher**

**-Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets**

**-Scope: 2x**

**SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle**

**-Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized**

**-Range: 7545.9 ft**

**-Night-Vision Mode**

**M6 Spartan Laser**

**-Shot Limit: 5**

**-John-117's Most Powerful Weapon**

* * *

**"The M41 rocket launcher holds 2 rockets at once." Boomstick listed, showing images a large rocket launcher, a sniper rifle, and a weird looking portable cannon. "And his sniper rifle was designed for killing giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armor or rip people in half. And then there's the Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser."**

_"With a three second charge and a five shot limit, it does have its faults." Wiz explained. "But-"_

**"Think of it kind of like a more deadly laser pointer." Boomstick jumped in. "Just point at something and BLOW IT UP INTO OBLIVION!"**

The screen showed an image of Chief aiming the large laser cannon at one alien, the weapon charging up, before firing a beam of red energy, practically vaporizing the poor alien victim into nothing.

Jaws dropped at the heavy weaponry of the Chief, especially the tank armor piercing sniper and the Spartan Laser. Bakugou gaped in pure awe and shock. He was practically reaching out towards the gun muttering "Gimme."

_"Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time." Wiz revealed. "However, he seems to posses extraordinary luck and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby."_

**"He finds more weapons on the ground than you can find change on a sidewalk." Boomstick joked. "Or used gum under a school table. Mmm. Bubblegum."**

"Disgusting info aside, it seems like only being to able wield two or three weapons will be a disadvantage for the fight." Itsuka noted.

"Unless he finds more weapons during the fight with such luck." Yui responded. "He could easily use up a weapon and then toss it aside for another weapon lying around."

* * *

**SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**

**Overshield**

**Active Camouflage**

**Radar Jammer Regenerator**

**Deployable Cover**

**Power Drain**

**Bubble Shield**

* * *

_"He can also use special equipment in the field." Wiz continued. "The overshield triples the strength of his armor's shields, and the active camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the illusion of invisibility."_

"So he has levels of durability that rival or surpass that of Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, while also possessing a cloaking device that makes him almost as invisible as Hagakure." Izuku muttered as he wrote down notes in his notebook. "Unless the overshield has a time limit, the only way to actually deal damage to him would be to wait out and chip his shield or use highly explosive or powerful weapons. As for his invisibility it seems to shut off when he fires, which would make sense as it is only and illusion that covers-*mutter. mutter. mutter. mutter*"

The group sweat-dropped and rolled their eyes at the antics of the green bean. "If he keep this up, he's going to run out of pages in that notebook." Sato said.

"No he won't." Mirio said as he opened Izuku's backpack that held a multitude of extra notebooks. "He came prepared."

"Classic Midobro." Kirishima chuckled amused.

Melissa giggled, smiled, and blushed, finding the sound of his muttering cute while showing off his incredible and analytical mind that she finds rather attractive. She soon noticed the same reaction from the rest of the 1-A girls, Mei, Nejire, and even Setsuna from 1-B. She frowned in jealousy, intending to get to the bottom of this...and why she feels so bothered by their stares towards Izuku.

After finally snapping Izuku from his muttering, much to his embarrassment and their amusement, they continued.

**"Plus, the Bubble Shield is a portable forcefield that protects the Chief from all projectiles." Boomstick added. "Though people and vehicles can go right through it. How the hell does that work?"**

"Must be a form of phasing technology programmed to allow anything with a signature similar to a human to pass through it and it probably is unable to stop the speed and momentum of a moving vehicle." David said. "That technology is truly ingenious, as expected of the future. I could think of so many uses for it."

"You might want to wait for your engineering suspension to be over first, Dave." All Might reminded his best friend.

"Oh yeah, right." David chuckled, shame returning at the memory of the I-Island event. "Forgot about that."

All Might placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him an encouraging and supportive smile, one which David returned with one of happiness and gratitude.

_"But even that's not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal." Wiz revealed._

"Seriously?!" Setsuna yelled. "What else can this man have?!"

* * *

**SANGHEILI WEAPONRY**

**Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

**Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

**Type-51 Carbines**

**Type-1 Plasma Grenade**

**-Kill Radius: 13 ft**

**-Sticks to Targets**

**Type-1 Energy Sword**

**-Length: 4.15 ft**

**-Weight: 5.2 lbs**

* * *

_"When the Elites, a saurian race of strong, proud and intelligent warriors, allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War after their betrayal by the corrupt Covenant leaders during the Great Schism, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles, and the Type-51 carbines" Wiz explained, showing the images of spiky, alien looking weapons shooting lasers._

"Yes!" Mina cheered. "I knew those reptiles dudes were cool! They even decided to team up with us! That's so awesome!"

"Rather manly of both of them to accept each other after so much fighting and war." Kirishima praised.

"What's the saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Tokoyami sagely said.

"Well this frenemy seems to give Chief more plasma base weaponry." Monoma said. "Weapons that should obviously fair better than regular bullets would."

**"Not to mention my favorites, the sticky plasma grenades and the lethal energy sword." Boomstick revealed, showing Chief throwing a blue orb sticking and exploding on alien enemies and a weird yet cool sword made out of energy with a sideways handle.**

Bakugou grinned at the sight of the sticky plasma grenades, laughing at the unfortunate fate of that one tiny alien that was running around getting blown up.

"Amazing!" Mei gaped in starry eyes at the energy sword.

_"The Type-1 Energy Sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master." Wiz explained. "It features two, four-feet energy blades that can actually block bullets."_

"It seems to work or function similarly to the lightsabers." Melissa noted. "And I'm guessing their unique handle was fitted mostly for the Elites."

"Makes sense why this Chief is inexperienced with the energy sword." Endeavor spoke. "They are weapons mostly used by these Elites and as such he has had less time and proper training and handling of the weapon."

"Seems like he's doing well so far." Miruko said.

**"Really?" Boomstick questioned. "Man, that would have been useful other times. But what always stumps me about this awesome looking sword is Why The Hell Does It Require Ammo?! Its a Sword!"**

"Seriously?!" Bakugou yelled. "WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?!"

_"A sword made of energy, Boomstick." Wiz reminded his co-host. "Energy that is powered by its ammo."_

Bakugou grumbled and settled down muttering "Fine, whatever."

**"Urgh, fine whatever." Boomstick grunted.**

"Bet you months worth of deserts that Boomstick is Bakugou's counterpart." Mineta whispered to Kaminari.

"You're on." Kaminari fist-bumped the purple perv.

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 7'0" (With armor)**

**Weight: 1,287 lbs (With armor)**

**UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II**

**Defeated 3 Armies**

**Destroyed Halo 04 & the Ark Super Soldier**

**Top Speed: 50+ mph**

* * *

_"While his indoctrination and abduction were highly unethical, The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible and bring pain to the alien Covenant." Wiz continued. "He's an expert in combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times, destroyed an entire armada single handedly, and destroyed the Halo 04, a large ring-shaped satellite with enough firepower to destroy an Entire Galaxy and such prevented galactic genocide...Twice."_

Jaws dropped left and right at the mention of his feats.

"He didn't just saved mankind, he practically saved an entire galaxy!" Ryukyu gasped in awe.

**"And one time, he fell from orbit, holding onto nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kicking alien ass just a few minutes later." Boomstick revealed. "And, what I consider to be my all-time most favorite scene and show of badassery, the Chief dragged a heavy as shit bomb that was capable of destroying an entire starship, tossed it and himself out into space and directed it through explosions and space war before detonating it and launching himself away as the entire ship blew up in a blaze of glory and landing onto an ally ship safe and sound. Why? Because he can."**

If the group's jaws could drop any further, their jaws would snap. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu gave each a one-armed hug, fist-bumped, and shed a single shining tear whispering "Manly."

_"To humanity, he is a savior and a Hero, but to the aliens, he is a Demon." Wiz finished._

Deku and All Might smiled and agreed that man is nothing short of a real Hero.

"Master Chief," Hood spoke. "You mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"

"Sir," Chief responded. "Finishing this Fight."

The group thought over how they felt about Master Chief and their thoughts over him were clearly positive. The guys were practically ready to bow down to the alpha male, Bakugou grinning and inching to try and fight Chief and Deku wondering if he could spar with the super soldier. The girls gave nods of respect of John's achievements, Itsuka inching to want to spar with the green armored warrior. Mei and Melissa were approached by a slobbering Mineta, who was begging for them to make him his own version of Cortana.

Their response was a kick from the two that sent the blood-nosed Mineta flying like a football.

The pros too respected the warriors strength and feats yet felt pity for the man's past as a kidnapped child soldier. All Might smiled and sighed at peace that this world had its own Hero, and what he would could a Symbol of Valor, defending humanity and making peace with their alien neighbors.

The next fighter shown once more sent shivers down the group's body, except where Chief's inspired more awe and intimidation, this guy was more from fear. The man was tall and incredibly muscular, wearing a suit of armor, colored green much like Chief, however his muscular arms were left exposed, his chest armor was more encompassing than John's armor, silver boots covered his feet, his hands covered in black gloves, and his roundish, yellow-visor helmet was either light gray or moss green. The group saw an image of him standing atop of a hill of monstrous corpses, firing onto a horde of demonic monsters.

Seeing such a sight made Bakugou's eyes wide in mad eagerness.

Sensing how things were going to take a turn for the worst, Izuku and Mirio nodded in silent agreement, Mirio turning to the two kids saying "Hey Eri, Kouta, maybe we should head back to the dorms?"

"Aww, no!" Kouta protested. "I want to see more fights! I can take it!"

While Eri whimpered in fear of the demons, many of them to her morphing into the similar face of Kai Chisaki, she turned to Mirio and Deku and asked "Please."

Izuku and Mirio looked at each before sighing in defeat. Izuku said "Ok. We won't go back to the dorms yet till we are done with the videos for today. But I still don't think you guys are ready for this one, so how about we go outside and play for a while, ok?"

A few seconds later of pouting from Kouta and pondering from Eri, the two kids nodded in agreement.

"H-Hey, Midoriya, c-can we m-maybe play some c-catch?" Kouta asked, nervously twiddling his fingers.

Izuku smiled brightly and said "Of course we can."

Kouta smiled brightly too before jumping out of his mini-seat and running to the door of the gym, Mirio and Eri right behind him.

Izuku turned to Momo only to be presented with a pair of baseball mitts and a baseball by the raven-haired teenager. "I assume you wanted to ask for this?" Momo asked teasingly.

"Thanks a lot, Momo!" Izuku thanked the Creation teen, flashing a supernova smile. "You're a life savor."

"No problem, Izuku." Momo blushed.

"Hey Melissa, can you perhaps write down the stuff for Doomguy while I'm outside?" Izuku asked, handing to Melissa his notebook.

"Sure can do, Izuku." Melissa smiled, blushing and smiling brightly at being trusted by Izuku with so important to him.

"Thanks so much!" Izuku said as he quickly ran out to join the three, leaving behind a smiling group that looked to the teen with either pride or amusement, or both.

"The boy is really coming along splendidly, huh Toshinori?" Gran Torino asked with a smile.

"He sure is." All Might smiled proudly.

Mandalay smiled from above at seeing Kouta's smile and joy at his request. She also smiled appreciably at Izuku, who was clearly becoming a father figure to the boy.

"Oooh, what's with that smile of Midoriya, Shino?" Pixie Bob asked, her teasing smile wide. "Don't tell me you are interested in the kid?"

Mandalay blushed red hot. "Ryuuko!" She yelled whisperdly.

"Calm down." Pixie Bob chuckled. "I get it. The kids like a father to Kouta, which I'm happy to see too. Its only natural that Kouta's new Papa needs a new Mama too. But don't forget, I call dibs on him first."

Mandalay had to use every fiber of her body to keep herself from strangling her teammate to death...and fight down her blush.

Doomguy

**"The original, ass-kicking, demon-slaying, first person badass, and one of my personal heroes: Doomguy!" Boomstick introduced excitingly.**

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

**Real Name: Corporal Flynn Taggart**

**Allias: Hell Walker, Doomguy, Doom Slayer, Hell Walker, The Beast**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 230 lbs**

**US Space Marine Captain**

**Catholic (Ibarra eyes rose in surprise)**

**Prefers a Run- &-Gun Strategy**

**Can Dodge Plasma Shots**

**Top Speed: 57 mph**

**Owns a Pet Rabbit named Daisy (The group chuckled at that)**

* * *

_"After disobeying his commanding officer to fire on unarmed civilians, and beating him to death, Corporal Flynn Taggart, the Doomguy, was dishonorably discharged from the Marines and sent to the UAC military base on the Mars moon of Phobos as security." Wiz revealed._

**"What a shitty reward for being a decent guy." Boomstick commented. "Guess he learned his lesson later on."**

"That was what I was gonna say!" Bakugou roared.

_"Doomguy's life would take a drastic turn on the desolate moon, which just so happened to house a magical gateway to the bloody bowels of Hell." Wiz continued._

**"Mexico!" Boomstick groaned out in terror.**

_"No." Wiz sighed in annoyance. "Actual Hell."_

"WHAT?!" Ibarra screeched, rapidly praying in fervor that such a thing as a portal to Hell would never be discovered.

**"And when Hell and all its monstrous demons tried to kill everybody, Doomguy killed them guy." Boomstick said.**

"So while Master Chief is an alien killing machine, Doomguy kills demons instead." Nejire said.

Ibarra eyes widened in awe and joy at Doomguy slaying demon, though immediately cringed and gagged at the violent, bloody images shown.

* * *

**MEGAARMOR**

**2x Stronger than Security Armor**

**Non-Regenerating Energy Shields**

**Max Armor & Shield Charge is 200%**

**Experimental Warp Technological Backpack**

* * *

_"He wears the Megaarmor, a shielding combat suit almost twice as strong as typical security armor and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts." Wiz revealed._

**"But what about those arms?" Boomstick questioned. "I mean its good eye candy for the ladies but kind of seems stupid when facing the demons of Hell."**

_"The suit has an encompassing energy shield that, while non-regenerating, can protect his whole body and its max efficiency is incredibly durable." Wiz explained._

"Hmm, it could be that with such a high amount of durability in its shields that he could have stronger defense than Master Chief." Ryukyu said.

"However, the fact that his shields cannot regenerate is also a problem against Master Chief, who's shields do regenerate." Endeavor replied. "Master Chief could win his fight against Doomguy by chipping his shields down or Doomguy would have to finish the Chief quickly before the shields regenerate."

**"Anyways, he carries a huge arsenal of murder machines, all at once!" Boomstick yelled.**

_"Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all his weapons simultaneously." Wiz explained._

"That put this guy's versatility at a higher rate than that Chief kid." Gran Torino said. "While Chief would have to scavenge for his weapons, Doomguy can easily bring out the weapon of his choice and hunt him down quicker or overwhelm him quicker."

* * *

**SIDE ARMS**

**Pistol**

**-Ammo Capacity: 200 bullets**

**Chainsaw**

**-AKA The Great Communicator (Bakugou laughed hysterically)**

**-Gas-Powered**

**Chain Gun**

**-Ammo: 5 mm**

**-Rate of Fire: 525 RPM**

**-Full-Auto Disperse Accuracy**

* * *

**"I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same tech, since he never has to reload!" Boomstick exclaimed.**

"That also means that Doomguy can easily put Master Chief into a corner by constantly firing on his position." Snipe said.

**"And when things get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody!" Boomstick said. "RRGGGHHHH! Not The Chainsaw! Yes The Chainsaw! RRGGGGHHH!" A silent, awkward pause followed for a moment before he quickly finished with "And his chain gun mows down everything in seconds."**

"AHAHAHAHA!" Miruko laughed. "This guy may be perverted gun-nut, but he sure is hilarious!"

_"Oddly, the chain gun uses the same 5 mm ammunition as the handgun, and is relatively ineffective against strong body armor." Wiz noted._

**"Well, that's stupid." Boomstick remarked.**

"ITS NOT STUPID, ITS COMPLETE BULLSHIT!" Bakugou roared. "WHO PUTS THE SIDEARM AMMO INTO A CHAIN GUN?!"

* * *

**STANDAR FIREARMS**

**Shotgun**

**-Pump Action**

**-Spread: 7 Pellets**

**-Range: Ridiculous (Snickers came from the group_**

**Super Shotgun**

**-Sawn-Off & Break Open**

**-Spread: 20 Pellets**

**Plasma Gun**

**Rocket Launcher**

**-Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets**

**-Rocket Speed: 40 mph**

* * *

**"Luckily, Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun!" Boomstick quickly continued. "It holds 16 shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread range so ridiculous he doesn't even have to aim!"**

"Holy Shit That's Some Range!" Kosei yelled. "Is that shotgun or a sniper?!"

Bakugou grinned in approval at such weapon of destruction.

**"But apparently one overpowered shottie isn't enough for this Demon Slayer!" Boomstick continued. "So Doomguy got himself a super shotgun: a heavy, double-barreled devastator that fires a huge spread of twenty pellets. Good Luck Dodging That, You Stupid, Fireball-burping, Floating, Meatball!"**

Ibarra shivered in fear of said demonic meatball with a face, praying to never see such a monster in her life.

Meanwhile, Bakugou's grin became wider at the more powerful shotgun.

_"He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid fire rocket launcher which can hold up to fifty rockets at once." Wiz revealed_

**"What the actual Hell!" Boomstick remarked. "Who designs these things? And where can I get their number?!"**

"I think Boomstick with that kind of weaponry would be literally Hell on Earth." Momo groaned out.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Bakugou yelled in excitement.

"I think he's too into this." Sero whispered to Kirishima. "Should we get the hose?"

"Nah, not right now." Kirishima whispered back. "Plus I don't bring Kouta in to see this gorey stuff."

_"But even That pales in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon." Wiz stated._

**"Its the King of Cannons, the Doomsday Bazooka that lays waste to everything!" Boomstick proclaimed dramatically. "Its the Big Fucking Gun 9000!"**

The group watches Doomguy pick up a large gun, as advertised, that looked like a mix of a minigun cross with a plasma rifle. They then watched with jaw dropping, wide eyed expressions as it fires a large orb of green, destructive energy that completely obliterated a large demon. In. One. Shot!

"A-AWESOME!" Mei yelled, her eyes alight in mad glee.

"Down Hatsumei." Power loader ordered. "Don't even get any bright ideas about making that. You and Melissa are barely getting approval for those lightsabers as it is."

As Mei pouted, Bakugou's mouth watered and drooled, staring dreamy eyed at the weapon, and oblivious to the hand waving in front of his face.

"Yep, I think he's gone." Kirishima said. "Alright, Kaminari, your up."

Kaminari sighed and rubbed his hands together as they sparked in electricity. "Clear!" He yelled as he placed them on Bakugou, shocking the explosive teen from his trance.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SPARKPLUG!" Bakugou roared as he attempted to reach the explosive teen, only to get held back by half of 1-A.

Monoma scoffed. "Savages."

"At least, they are more fun and entertaining than your fanatic speeches." Shinsou grumbled.

Monoma gritted his teeth, blushing in anger, a swift shop to the back of the head stopping him from speaking in retort.

* * *

**BFG 9000**

**Plasma Blasts**

**Slow-Moving Projectile**

**Huge Blast Radius**

**Can Be Charged**

**Obliterates Everything!**

* * *

_"Crass name aside, the BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma." Wiz explained the hulking weapon. "Upon impact the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying blast radius. This 'gun' is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan Cyber-Demon, one of the most formidable and powerful demons Flynn has faced, in a mere two or three shots! And the unprecedented range of its splash damage ensures No One is getting away unscathed."_

**Boomstick then seemingly moaned in pleasure, his mouth sounding like it was practically salivating at the sight.**

"While definitely impressive, did they have to name the weapon something so vulgar?" Momo asked.

_"Wait a second, Boomstick, you're not going to believe this but the BFG is not Doomguy's deadliest weapon." Wiz dropped the bombshell._

**"YES!" Boomstick yelled. "MORE!"**

"WHAT?!" Bakugou yelled as he stopped his attempts to kill Kaminari, his full attention back to the screen.

"Are they talking about a weapon or are they having sex?" Mineta questioned.

"Dude, can you not think about something perverted for at least a few minutes?" Kaminari groaned.

"Nope." Mineta replied.

* * *

**UNMAKER**

**Laser Beams**

**Up to 3 Simultaneous Laser**

**Paralyzes Demons**

**Demon-Tech in Origin**

**Feeds on Demonic Auras**

**Deadly Only To The Demons of Hell**

* * *

_"Behold the Unmaker, a portable death ray which puts everything else to shame." Wiz revealed._

The screen showed a large minigun, its handle demonic-looking, its barrel blood red, and surrounded by black bones like a ribcage. They then saw it fire three simultaneously red lasers that tore apart demons like a hot knife through butter,

**"GIMME!" Boomstick yelled. "GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!"**

Bakugou's mouth was drooling waterfalls once again, but he quickly noticed a sparking set of hands inching closer to him. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, DUNCE HEAD!"

_"There's just one catch." Wiz pointed out. "The Unmaker's beams are so powerful because they actually feed off the demonic energy of the target, which means its basically useless against anything that isn't from Hell."_

"Shit!" Bakugou cursed.

"Well that means its going to be useless against Chief then." Midnight said. "Unless he really is a demon like those Covenant guys call him."

**"Dammit!" Boomstick cursed. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of things to kill people with. Give me The BFG any day."**

"Same." Miruko, Bakugou, and Kamakiri said.

_"Now, Doomguy isn't exactly a super solder, but his strength and speed are much greater than a normal man, due to the constant use of super serums and power ups." Wiz said, showing Doomguy punching a whole through a demon with his bare fists._

"To punch through someone, or something, with that much force means that his strength is powerful or the demons, however unlikely, have very mushy insides and bodies." Melissa noted as she wrote down her words and thoughts into the notebook Izuku gave her.

The girls looked at Melissa writing and almost mistook her for Izuku for a split second. "Wow, no wonder Midori entrusted her to take note while he was away." Mina said. "She's like a female Midori."

"I don't know whether to be attracted or jealous." Kyouka said.

* * *

**POWER-UPS**

**Berserker**

**Megasphere**

**Radiation Shield**

**Light Amplification Visor**

**Partial Invisibility**

**Invulnerability**

* * *

**"The Berserker power-up completely heals him and increases his strength ten fold." Boomstick listed. "And the Invulnerability and Partial Invisibility power-ups do, well, exactly what you think they would."**

"So he also shares similar powerups to Master Chief." Iida noted. "He can go partially invisible like Master Chief and the Invulnerability could easily match with the oversheild powerup."

_"Doomguy rarely relies on strategy, always preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can." Wiz said._

**"Its more fun that way." Boomstick said, sounding like a madman.**

"A rather stark contrast between Master Chief and Doomguy." Momo said. "This could lead to Doomguy confusing and disorienting Chief, or Chief easily luring him to a trap."

_"He's defeated the armies of Hell five separate times." Wiz revealed. "He even walked knee-deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit, Daisy."_

The screen showed the severed spiked head of weird green rabbit with fluffy fur.

Koda screamed in horror at dead rabbit head and started crying, only to be quickly comforted by the girls.

"H-He had a pet rabbit." Kaminari choked up as he held back his own laughter, immediately shutting up as the girls glared at him.

"But why is that rabbit green?" Mineta asked.

_"He can run up to fifty-seven miles an hour, even outrunning his own rockets, and can spot invisible enemies." Wiz continued. "He's the Bane of Hell itself and will likely continue to slaughter all of Hell's minions for Eternity."_

**"He's no normal man." Boomstick said. 'He's Doomguy!"**

Doomguy fought a giant brain walking on robotic spider-like legs, punching it with his bare fists, before it collapsed and exploded in Fire and Blood.

The group pondered over their thoughts on the demon killer. The guys, especially Bakugou and Kamakiri, liked his brutal and destructive slaughter of demons, though Iida remained neutral in his thoughts, finding the bloody killing unheroic but remained silent over the targets of his murder spree being actual demons. The girls, and Koda, felt sad over Doomguy's pet rabbit dying and his unfair punishment over saving the lives of innocent civilians. While finding his bloody killing rather much to her, Ibarra was rapidly praising and thanking Doomguy for putting an end to those demons and wished him good fortune in whatever universe he was in.

The pros were impressed with his feats of slaughtering armies of demons singlehandedly and his strength and weaponry, though found his reckless fighting style and bloody style rather reckless and dangerous.

_"Alright, the combatant are set, let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

**"ITS TIME FOR A BIG FUCKING DEATH BAAAATTTTTLLLLEEE!" Boomstick roared.**

The video paused once again as the device started its regular scanning ritual. Meanwhile the group once again voted for their favorite fighter to win.

For Master Chief, his most notable voters included All Might, who found the soldier's heroism, strength, and valor to be impressive and win worthy, Nezu, who sympathized with the Chief's past and experimentation, Iida and Momo, who appreciated Chief's strategy, intelligence, and skill more, David and Melissa, who were more impressed with Chief's futuristic tech rather than Doomguy's, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, who stuck to Chief for his manly feat from before, Itsuka, for Chief 's bravery, skill, and making peace with the Elites, the latter reason also the reason for Mina, and finally Snipe.

As for Doomguy, the most notable, and obvious votes, for him included Bakugou and Kamakiri, obviously, Miruko, for his strength, fearlessness, and 'sick-ass' weapons, Ibarra, who practically praised Flynn for his demon-slaying role and found something about him rather familiar, Setsuna, who liked his strength and ferocity, Endeavor, who respected his strength and his feats, Vlad King, for his versatility and skill, Kyouka, who found him fearless and cool, Mei, who liked his explosive and awesome weaponry more, and, surprisingly, Koda, who felt sorry for Chief's own rabbit who died.

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS DETECTED!" The device finished scanning. "MASTER CHIEF! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TOSHINORI YAGI AKA ALL MIGHT!"

" **HAHAHA!"** All Might buffed up and laughed. " **I am quite honored to have such a brave and strong counterpart!"**

"I guess that makes sense if you think about it." Midnight said. "You two are very strong and have a similar length of duty."

"Heh, I figured doing that last stunt there was something only someone as brave and foolish as you would do, Toshinori." Gran Torino chuckled as All Might debuffed. "Plus, it looks like your other self is mimicking the kid's color style."

 _'Huh, didn't about that.'_ All Might pondered mentally.

"DOOMGUY! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

"Dang it!" Kaminari yelled. "Why didn't I bet money on this?! I knew it!"

"AHA!" Bakugou yelled in excitement. "Get ready to have your other self eat dirt, All Might, because I'm winning this!"

All Might smiled back at the explosive teen. "May the best soldier win then."

Bakugou noticed a pair of eyes on him and turned to see that they belonged to Ibarra Shiozaki, who was staring at him in slight awe. Upon noticing that she had been noticed, she blushed and quickly looked away. Bakugou turned back to the screen, a tiny blush and a tiny proud smirk on his face.

"ADDITIONAL MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS DETECTED! CORTANA! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: NANA SHIMURA!"

All Might, Gran Torino, and Izuku's eyes widened in alarm and shock.

"Who's that?" Uraraka asked confused, a sentiment shared by the rest of the group.

"She was my master." All Might spoke, the group rapidly turning to the former Symbol of Peace. "She helped train me when I was still a student at U.A."

"She was dear friend of Toshinori and me." Torino jumped in. "She was the reason I helped train this idiot in the first place."

The group's eyes widened in surprise at the information of the teacher who trained the Symbol of Peace. Bakugou, meanwhile, turned to All Might who sent a silent, barely noticeable nod to the teen, confirming his unanswered question.

' _Huh, so she's the 7th user.'_ Bakugou thought. ' _The one before All Might and the one with that Float Quirk that All Might believes shitty Deku will get next. Weird, she looks a lot like Auntie Inko.'_

"DAISY THE RABBIT! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Silence was the only sound in the gym, before it exploded in squeals from the girls and female pros, with the exception of Miruko, Ragdoll, and Mount Lady who were laughing hysterically and Ryukyu and Mandalay who were simply chuckling. Soon the guys joined in the laughter too.

"AHAHAH!" Mina laughed. "Oh! It makes so much sense! A green rabbit, so much like our Midori."

"His first Hero suit did look like a rabbit, didn't it?" Sero chuckled.

"What's more is that he is Bakugou's pet rabbit in other world!" Nejire squealed at the adorableness.

The group roared in laughter once again, Bakugou grumbling as he was being laughed, more cracks appearing on his seat where he gripped hard.

"Wait a minute." Kaminari suddenly stopped laughing. "Doesn't that also mean that Midoriya is dead in the same world?"

The laughter quickly ceased as the revelation fully set in.

"Oh he's done it now." Eraser groaned.

The girls quickly grew saddened and downtrodden, the mental image of Izuku dead almost making some of them start to cry. The guys rubbed their necks awkwardly at the sudden shift in the atmosphere, feeling quite depressed themselves at the notion that one of their classmates, and friends to the 1-A students, being dead in another world.

All Might felt incredibly pale and looked even more lifeless than the walking skeleton looked like. He fiercely shook his head, banishing the thoughts of his successor, and secretly viewed like a son, dead and reminded himself that he was just outside, playing catch with the boy he saved.

Bakugou grew pale too, eyes widening. The words he said to Deku back then ringing back, in his mind, the image of that rabbit's severed head morphing into...Bakugou's hand cupped his mouth, his stomach churning and the taste of vile lingered in his throat. He quickly tossed the thought away.

A thought passed by in their heads. ' _Why? He is still here? With us? So, why does this hurt?'_

Quickly, Mei pressed the play button and continued the video, to everyone's gratitude.

The video began with Doomguy, shotgun in hand, entering a large area, crates and boxes everywhere, including a large, high-tech jeep with a mounted gun on the back. Doomguy stopped in his tracks, Master Chief, wielding an M60 Magnum, suddenly appearing from the other side of the screen. The two raised their weapons at each other silently.

"Huh, straight to the point." Momo said. "I guess since one doesn't seem to talk much and the other hasn't talked at all, it makes sense to just get straight to the fighting."

**FIGHT!**

Chief quickly switched out his weapons, now holding an assault rifle, and firing on Doomguy. The bullets sparked as they hit his armor but bounced off, leaving the armor seemingly unfazed or dented.

"Such strong armor." Iida praised with wide eyes. "His bullets don't seem to be doing anything."

As bullets still fired on him, Doomguy proceeded to stalk towards Master Chief, firing from his shotgun. Suddenly, as if in the blink of an eye, his shotgun was switched out and replaced with a chain gun, firing rapid fire bullets at Chief. After firing for a second, the chain gun was switched out again and replaced with a plasma gun, firing orbs of energy at the soldier, before Doomguy switched weapons once more, firing rockets from his rocket launcher.

"Holy crap." Setsuna gaped in shock. "He's switching out his weapons so fast its almost like they are magically appearing and disappearing."

"Either this rapid fast switching is a product of his warp technology or he is just that fast." Midnight said.

Chief quickly hid behind a metal crate as Doomguy fired mercilessly on his position, continuously switching from weapon to weapon. As plasma bolts hit the crate, Chief stood up and fired once again at Doomguy, the bullets once again seemingly leaving no effect.

Doomguy, in response, switched to his rocket launcher and fired multiple rockets. One of the rockets collided with the crate and where the Chief had been was suddenly engulfed in a fiery explosion.

"Wait, is that it?" Kaminari questioned, his face scrunching in confused disappointment.

"AHA!" Bakugou yelled in victory.

Suddenly, the music flared to life as Chief jumped out of the plume of fire, jumping over a second rocket, before landing and combat rolling under another a third.

"Yes!" Mina cheered. "He survived! And looked cool doing it!"

Doomguy kept firing more rockets at Chief. A few sailed past Chief harmlessly. As one rocket flew towards him, Chief stood and caught the rocket's side with his hand, all the while still looking at Doomguy.

"MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu roared in approval.

Chief tossed the rocket back at Doomguy, the Bane of Hell backing up as the rocket landed and exploded in front of him. Chief rushed towards the large jeep and easily tossed it into the air, revealing an energy sword and a glowing blue orb.

Nezu smirked at the sight of the weapon, chuckling at seeing the apparent good luck the Spartan had in finding weapons.

The high-tech jeep fell towards Doomguy, who quickly pulled out the plasma gun and fired onto the incoming jeep. Meanwhile, Master Chief dropped the assault rifle and picked up the energy sword. The blue orb was picked up and Chief suddenly faded and disappeared.

"What happened?" Nejire asked. "Did he teleport away?"

"No, he turned himself invisible." Hagakure answered. "That blue orb must have been a Invisibility powerup."

Within three shots from the plasma gun, the jeep exploded into nothingness. Doomguy looked back to where Chief was, only to find him gone. Without a moment's hesitation, Doomguy switched out the BFG for the chain gun, turned around, and opened fire, the bullets hitting and sparking in blue light as it collided with the energy sword of the reappeared Master Chief.

"Woah, impressive reflexes." Uraraka praised. "But how did he know he was there?"

"He could have heard Chief's footsteps from his heavy armor." Kyouka replied. "Also they did say that he can spot invisible enemies."

"Looks like it paid off." Yui said.

After firing endlessly on Chief, his sword blocking every bullet, Flynn switched to his super shotgun, firing on Chief and sent him flying away.

"Jesus!" Kamakiri cursed. "That shotgun packs one hell of a punch."

Chief landed next to a pile of weapons, before standing up, a rocket launcher in hand and turned back to the demon slayer. Chief fired onto two rockets at him, only for Doomguy to pick up a weird orb that had a green creepy face. Upon picking it up, Doomguy suddenly changed colors to black and white. The rockets colliding and exploding onto him, but the smoke quickly cleared to show Doomguy marching slowly towards Chief unfazed and unhurt.

"Doomguy is using his own powerups too." Tiger said. "That powerup must have been his Invulnerability powerup, since the rockets proved completely ineffective."

Chief dropped the rocket launcher and switched it with a sniper rifle. The Spartan fired onto the approaching soldier, the bullets sparking and bouncing off ineffective too.

"Man, Chief's weapons seem to be doing nothing on Doomguy." Kirishima said.

"HELL YEAH!" Bakugou roared. "GO ON AND KILL HIM AND WIN!"

All of a sudden, Doomguy returned to normal, Chief taking advantage and quickly firing once again. The bullet instead of grazing off, struck Doomguy in the leg, a sprout of blood shooting out and Doomguy flinching for a second, before marching forwards again.

"It hit!" Mineta yelled.

"That sniper rifle was said to be able to pierce tank armor." Ectoplasm said. "I have no problem believing it can pierce through body armor, even ones that are twice as strong."

The Spartan attempted to continue fire, only for the clicking noise to indicate that he ran out of ammo, quickly tossing aside the sniper and pulling out his sidearm. Doomguy stopped a few meters in front of Chief, the two silently facing each other down.

"Huh, looks like they are in a final shootout." Snipe noted. "Like those classic western movies, they are waiting for the other to try and draw."

Doomguy suddenly pulled out the BFG.

"YEAH! FIRE!" Bakugou yelled.

Doomguy fired, a large ball of green plasma shooting out and colliding with Master Chief, a massive green explosion erupting.

"AHA!" Bakugou roared in victory. "I WON! BEAT THAT ALL-"

"Wait for it." All Might interrupted Bakugou.

Out of the green explosion, a blue, fiery orb flew out and landed onto Doomguy.

"Its a sticky bomb!" Ibarra shouted.

A closeup of Doomguy's real face was shown, him looking around confused, before his eyes widened and yelled. Doomguy exploded into bloody pieces, the green explosion, meanwhile, clearing up while triumphant music played, revealing Master Chief perfectly intact, a yellow bubble shield surrounding him.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Bakugou roared in anger.

The Master Chief voters cheered in victory while the Doomguy voters groaned in defeat but reluctantly clapped.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT WAS THAT?!" Bakugou yelled. "HE SHOUDL BE DEAD!"

"Before the explosion, Master Chief used the bubble shield to shield himself from the blast." David Shield explained. "The bubble shield was strong enough to tank explosions from the scenes so it could withstand the power of the BFG."

"And since more larger physical objects like people and vehicles can go right through the shield, Master Chief could toss the plasma grenade through the shield." Nezu added. "Landing on an unguarded Doomguy and exploding for the win."

**K.O!**

Master Chief walked out of the bubble shield to Doomguy's remains and started teabagging the remains of Doomguy.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Awase roared in laughter. "He's teabagging him! AHAHAHA!"

The group laughed too with the only exception being a groaning, pissed off Kamakiri and a growling, pissed off Bakugou.

**"Its about time we had a good old fashion gunfight!" Boomstick shouted.**

* * *

**DOOMGUY**

**Stronger Weapons**

**No Long Range Weaponry (Aside the shotgun)**

**1.14x Faster**

**Weaker Defense**

**Useful Backpack**

**Reliance on Powerups Creates Inconsistency**

* * *

_"_ _Doomguy may have an enormously destructive arsenal, but unfortunately, while he had a plethora of weapons to choose from, they lacked versatility as they are mainly centered around killing demons and regular people." Wiz explained. "And while Doomguy had some strong defense, when compared to the Mjolnir armor, they were left lacking both defensively and in recovery."_

* * *

**MASTER CHIEF**

**More Weapons**

**Broader Variety of Skills**

**Superior Training & Experience**

**Near-Invincible Body & Armor**

**Regenerating Shields**

**Superior Reflexes**

* * *

**"I hate to admit it, but Chief can take and dish out way more punishment than Doomguy." Boomstick agreed reluctantly. "While Doomguy's body armor is twice as strong as regular body armor and can take hits from fireballs, Chief survived a fall from orbit and much larger explosions on the regular."**

"True." Mandalay said "Can't really compare fireballs to surviving orbital reentry and crashing. And he also has those nearly indestructible bones too."

_"And while defeating Hell 5 times sounds awe-inspiring, Doomguy's enemies weren't that much different from Master Chief's." Wiz continued. "Plus, Chief has the superior training, training since he was 6, greater experience, and his larger amount of weapons were useful against multiple types of enemies, including those with strong armor like the Insurrection and Covenant."_

"His sniper rifle was said to be able to pierce tank armor and the sticky bombs were clearly more powerful due to their alien origins." Ectoplasm stated. "Additionally, despite never using it, Chief had access to all of his most powerful weapons, while Doomguy's most powerful one was ineffective towards humans."

Bakugou scoffed as he resigned to his defeat.

**"This battle was nuts. Heheh" Boomstick quipped.**

Ah! Get it because he was teabagging him and shoving his nuts to his face. Heheh." Kaminari nervously chuckled.

The room was silent with not even a chirp from a cricket, courtesy of Asui.

_"The winner is Master Chief." Wiz finished._

Claps sounded for another well done Death Battle. "Another well done battle, and congratulations to your counterpart's victory, All Might." Nezu said. "Miss Shield, may you kindly bring Mr. Midoriya, Togata, and the kids back in?"

"Sure thing." Melissa said as she rushed back to get Deku and the others.

As the five came back, Izuku noticed the stares of the group and sweat dropped nervously. "Um, why are you all looking at me?"

"U-uh, its nothing, Young Midoriya." All Might stuttered, feigning ignorance. "Lets just continue."

As Izuku sat down, Gran Torino whispered "We going to tell him about his furry counterpart's fate?"

"Maybe later." All Might whispered back. "Right now let's get through the videos first."

**"Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick announced.**

Menacing techno music played as a grinning smile appeared with a large brown mustache over it. Similarly an image of an old man's balding head appeared with an Einstein-like gray hair sprouting out from behind. The images zoomed out to get an full look of the two combatants, one a large, wide man in a red and black getup, with a brown mustache and evil smile, and the other an old man with grey hair, a grey mustache, and wearing a white cape, a white dress shirt and black jeans with a skull over his belt.

**Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wiley**

"Interesting." Nezu said, his face frowning at the villainous-like smile on one of the old men's face and the other's clothing, especially his skull shaped belt rather ominous. ' _That first man, he appeared rather similar to that Gerald Robotnik from earlier.'_

Mei pressed the play button and proceeded to the next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Another chapter done and done and also Happy Late Valentine's Day everyone. As I am a single, I have taken it upon myself to quickly speedrun this chapter quickly all the day and deliver it to you all, my lovely and awesome readers and reviewers as my Valentine's Day gift to you all. I would have finished sooner and actually released it yesterday but I was busy watching Attack on Titan and the Demon Slayer movie, ironically. That last one having me use some 'other' methods that Jack Sparrow would be proud of.**
> 
> **Anyways moving on, here are the counterpart reasonings. First let's start off with Doomguy as Bakugou. Yes, I know. Bakugou was just last chapter and it might be getting repetitive and unimaginative, but in comparing different characters across different franchises, I don't just dismiss one possibility because 'I just did him'. When it works it works. And I'll admit that I thought Endeavor was another prime candidate for Doomguy but upon comparing the demon slayer to the two, Bakugou had more comparisons than Endeavor.**
> 
> **For Bakugou, the two are definitely extremely violent and aggressive and Bakugou's constant cursing, vulgar choice of words, and unimaginative choice of hero names would be perfect for the main character of a series who named one weapon 'A Big Fucking Gun' and a Chainsaw 'The Great Communicator'. The two are also rather reckless, going into a fight usually half-assed, like Bakugou's fight with Deku and against All Might, the two preferring to go into guns, or rather explosions, blazing. Plus, having Deku, 1-A's own green bunny being the bunny of Doomguy would be nice connection with Bakugou in another world and would make sense for Bakugou to destroy the demons of hell for murdering his bunny buddy.**
> 
> **As for Master Chief as All Might, this one was admittingly a little tricky. At first, I thought that, with the recent chapters involving Hawks and his backstory revealed, I thought that Chief, who was a kidnapped kid, forced to fight for his government, would be rather fitting, but when comparing points of comparison between the three, All Might eventually won out. The two are strong, fast, almost invulnerable, like in the chapter Chief and All Might have a similarly long time as a Hero and at war, Chief is one-man-army that has defeated three different armies, with help, and All Might can singlehandedly take out an army of Villains on his own. The two are also rather brave, stubborn, and willing to go into battle at the risk of their own life, like Chief stubborn in his conviction to stop and save Cortana from herself, enough to disobey orders, while All Might is willing to go beyond his limits to defeat Villains like the Sludge Villain, Nomu, and the Magneto ripoff despite the consequences to his time limit.**
> 
> **Additionally, having Shimura as Cortana was fitting, one an AI that communicates and helps Chief and the other a dead heroine and mentor that resided inside him as a spirit and now communicates with Deku in his head. Also, like Torino said, Chief's green armor seemed like a way to tie Chief and All Might to Deku.**
> 
> **Also, I hope you guys like how much clear effort I put into this chapter, as most of this effort actually was in help after I finished watching the Demon Slayer movie...and after crying my eyes out. Also, I will be trying to release another chapter of My Hero Pokedamia soon, at least during the rest of this month, in honor of Pokémon Month so expect that soon.**
> 
> **With all that said, I hope you guys like the chapter, comment your thoughts in the reviews, keep each other safe and healthy in these trying and difficult times, and check out my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and y te veo todos leugo en el proximo capitulo! ADIOS!**


End file.
